Mutually Bound
by Khiyo Gizele
Summary: STORY REPOST - Christian has everything he wants, he's devoted to his work and his family. Ana is fun, ambitious and intends to fulfill her dream her way. Destiny lands them both on opposing ends at first, but in time they develop mutual respect and love for each other. Problem is, not everyone is on board.
1. Prologue

_**Chapter One - Prologue**_

* * *

 _. . . . . "Anastasia, Anastasia"_

 _Everything around me is lifeless and empty and most of all his recognizable anger doesn't faze me. I'm standing at the window looking out to the vast world in front of me wondering why am I being punished. What did I do to deserve so much scorn and bitterness from one man? The sound of his voice tears through the adjacent rooms, I make no effort to acknowledge his calls. My private silence is interrupted when he bursts into the room; I deliberately close my eyes to shut him out._

 _"Hell I've been looking for you, Anastasia" I hear him come closer, standing at my side. "You told Ricardo that you were going to the bathroom that was over an hour ago. I've been looking for you all over the damn hotel; you could've had the decency to say that you were going back to the suite. I had the hotel staff scour the entire building, Taylor is behaving irrationally while you're up here having another silence episode"_

 _My mind clears and calms, I take deep cleansing breaths purging myself from the tightness in my chest and the proximity of his presence. With one last exhale through my lips, I open my eyes I gaze towards the horizon._

 _"What's wrong with you?" he asks flatly._

 _I keep staring forward; maybe if I ignore him long enough he'll go away._

 _"Anastasia, I'm talking to you," he fumes brutishly._

 _Heatedly I turn away and head over to the bed; he's a few steps behind me. I scoop up the gem-encrusted jewellery box and thrust it towards him._

 _"Here, I'm giving this back," my voice comes out cracked._

 _"Like hell you are, that was a wedding gift from my mother, I specifically heard her say that she wanted you to have it"_

 _"I think she may have chosen wrong. . . ."_

 _"God, what are you going on about now?" he sighs, closing his eyes under the weight of exasperation._

 _"What's going on between you and Savannah?" I accuse heatedly._

 _Lightning strikes when the glare behind his half-opened lids cuts into me. Slowly he crosses his arms then straightens his posture in that self-assured, daunting stance that only he can produce. It's hard, but I manage to keep the flame inside of me alive to endure his intimidation. The silence drags in the air as one of us is about to get scorched in yet another argument._

 _"Excuse me?" he says in a low, frightening tone._

 _I can't tell if he's angry or if he's curious as I will myself to stand my ground. "You heard me, Christian Grey, I saw you with her. You're still with her, even though she hurt you?"_

 _"You were spying on me," he says frigid, "How dare you. . ."_

 _"No, don't you dare turn this around on me. Whilst Ricardo and I are sharing a table awkwardly you two run off in some dark corner whispering in hushed tones about your disastrous marriages-"_

 _"Don't do that, you're putting words in my mouth. The woman was crying, she was upset, and most of all she's a friend of mine. So what if she needed someone to talk, so what if it's me, so what if I offer some words of comfort. You don't get to say what happens here" he motions between us, "I've done nothing wrong to discredit whatever this is. I don't owe you an explanation about my past and furthermore, I owe you nothing. This conversation is over and you're not to bring it up again, ever. Pack your things, we're leaving"_

 _. . . . . ._


	2. The Introductions

_**Chapter Two – The Introductions**_

* * *

 **Elliot**

" . . . .Wait till you meet her, you will love her" I gush proudly.

Her frail hands grip a photo of my beloved fiancée, with gleaming eyes she manages a weak but full grin. Her eyes look back at me in the most lovingly way I could remember, that's why seeing my mother this way hurts. Regardless, it has never prevented me from remembering her exuberance months or even years ago. Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey and Gracie, my daughter, has always been the pinnacle of my life until I met Kate. These past six months have been monumental, I know it's quick but it's good enough for me . . . She's the one.

"When do I get to meet her?" she asks a bit hoarse.

Before I can provide a much-needed reply I pour a glass of water and hand it to her, "Soon; actually I have to go meet her now. She has a dance audition downtown"

"Dance," she notes interestingly. "She dances?"

"Yes, ballet, and she's very good"

"That sounds lovely, I can't wait to meet her"

I chuckle at her already approving tone. "How about I bring her by tonight, for dinner"

"That sounds wonderful if only I can convince your brother to do the same," she says mischievously.

Our attention is broken by the sound of the room door opening. Christian walks in authoritative and emotionless, something we've all grown accustomed to.

"Speak of the devil" I mumble, making her chuckle under her breath.

"Elliot" he nods and briefly cast a stern glance my way, but his eyes soften for our mother and that I can live with. He lowers himself and presses a kiss to her forehead.

"We were just talking about you, Christian" she divulges, again in a playful manner.

"Oh really, I hope you two were saying good things," he expresses monotonous with his emotionless eyes flicking between us.

"Of course," she mocks with a tiny smile, "We were just speculating on your prospects of getting married, Elliot has already decided to take that step"

"Mother," he smiles genuinely when he comes to her side, almost pushing me out of the way. "I don't want you wasting your time thinking about such things. I'm glad Elliot has decided to . . . . do that. As a matter of fact, there's no chance I'll ever get married. Elliot has decided to step off a cliff, that doesn't mean I'm going to join him. I'm quite content with where I am. Besides, I thought you wanted me to be happy?"

"You know I do," she persuades.

"Good, then believe me, getting married is not going to make me happy. I'd rather shoot myself in the head" he grunts.

"Oh don't say such nonsense," she scolds worriedly, "Christian, you know I don't have much time . . . I'd like to see you settled with someone and Gracie can't be my only grandchild"

"Mother. . ." he attempts to interrupt.

"No, you listen, Christian. Savannah is a wonderful girl; she's elegant, educated and I know you love her . . ."

With Christian's mouth clamped shut I slowly turn my head and cast my eyes to another part of the room. This is the part where Mother is going to feel a pinch of disappointment because Christian felt it necessary not to upset her. Yet, he's about to fail. She doesn't know that Christian and Savannah have severed ties over seven months ago since then he's been casually dating random women and becoming bored quite easily.

"Invite her for dinner tonight, I haven't seen her in such a long time . . . ."

"That isn't going to happen, Mother" he reveals apologetically, "We ended it months ago, she fell in love with someone else"

As expected shock and disappointment sweep across her face deepening the wrinkles around her beautiful blue eyes.

"But. . ." I interject, unsure why I'm speaking in the first place, "he's found someone new"

His eyes widen at first then transform into deadly slits.

"Oh" her attitude perks up.

"Yes, you were speaking about her earlier," I say, pressuring him to go along with my eyes, "maybe you should bring her over tonight"

"What?" he mouths angrily. "No, Elliot . . . ."

 _This is where I make my exit_. "Goodbye Mother"

I smile taking her hands and delicately kissing her knuckles before exiting hastily. As I retreat to the staircase Mother's cheerful voice and Christian's objective tone dies behind me. Only when I exit the house, is when I feel the absence of his ominous stare, even though he's not around I can sense his rage and disapproval of what happened a few minutes ago. Christian's driver Taylor stands outside the entrance to the mansion, he humbly nods and greets me politely as I walk up to him.

 **Christian**

"I'll be in front in five minutes", usually his replies are swift but I note a pause from the other end.

"Mr. Grey, your brother asked me to take him downtown it's about thirty minutes away. I didn't think your visit. . . ."

"Think?" I snap, "Mr. Taylor, I pay you for a number of services . . . . Thinking isn't one of them. You have thirty minutes to get back to this house, not a minute more"

I don't wait for an answer.

"That was a bit harsh. Is everything alright?" she frowns, staring into my eyes.

"It's fine" I wave off.

"You don't sound fine . . . ."

"Mother please, you worry too much . . . it was no one. Now you relax and get some rest, I'll see you tonight at the dinner party"

"Yes, and don't forget to bring her, I'm looking forward to it"

"Who?" I murmur absentmindedly while she settles herself in bed.

"Your mystery girlfriend," she wriggles her eyebrows with a playful grin.

Indeed my mother has the most beautiful smile I've ever seen on any person and every time it would illuminate me.

"Yes Mother, I'll bring her," I go along, "Now you get some rest, I'll see you tonight"

Dotingly, I stay by her side to watch her fall asleep. Until Taylor gets back there's nothing left for me to do.

 _I'm going to miss her, tremendously. God, please don't take her now._

 **Ana**

Complete with horrific bed hair and droopy red eyes, my body is jolted awake by the sounds and the vibration of my phone on top of the nightstand. I lethargically drag my limp body across the sheets, leaving a tangled mess in my wake. Without looking at the screen, I answered groggily.

"Hmmm . . . .Hello?"

"WHAT THE HELL?" she blasts on the other end, "My god, you're asleep aren't you . . . I knew it"

I scramble upright, muddled within my own confusion and the reality of this phone call filters to the front of my mind.

"No, no, I'm already up," I fake weakly and unconvincingly, "I'm almost ready, ten minutes and I'm out the door"

Without realizing it, my tangled feet try to make it to the floor but instead I collapse awkwardly on the rug along with my crumpled sheets. Silently, I scrunch my eyes and curse mentally in annoyance for my clumsiness.

"Hey, what was that? . . .Ana, are you okay?"

"No, yeah I'm fine" I scrunch my face, "Don't worry, I'll be there in an hour"

"An hour?" she explodes.

"Make that half an hour" I negotiate.

"Fine . . . . But you should have been here already, hurry"

"I'll be there soon," I promise before hanging up.

That's the story of my life. One person, I try not to disappoint is Katherine Kavanagh since we were kids. She's had to put up with me for a very long time and I love her for it. Besides, Kate has a winning smile that touches everyone's hearts and I couldn't bear to see her disenchanted. She's at her best when she's happy.

This has got to be a record, I make sure to shower and change in less than twelve minutes. I don't have a choice anyway, Kate is going to kill me.

. . . .

Irony is really fucked up word and it's laughing out loud at me. I must have received four red lights already and with my luck, I may just get a fifth. Instead, that's not what happened when I approached the roundabout, I heard a bang and felt a forceful jolt. In the end, I reacted quickly, making my foot hit the brake.

Concerned, I clamber out of the car not caring about the damage to my own vehicle, but for the person, I have affected. I hope they're okay.

 **Taylor**

"Oh my god, are you okay?" she asks flustered, shooting me a harried smile as she scrambles out of the vehicle.

I'm stunned by her unexpected selflessness, it knocks me over instantly. I was expecting to see some bellowing over-dramatic woman with her voice screaming higher than her expected levels of frustration.

"Why did this have to happen now" she murmurs as she whips out her phone and begins to photograph the fender bender. "What am I going to do? I'm going to be extra late for Kate's audition"

"You're going to be late for something"

"I'm already late" she rolls her eyes, "It's my friend's audition . . . . I'm Ana by the way"

"Taylor" I take her extended hand. "Look, I'm really sorry about this . . . ."

"Taylor" we both turn to my boss' voice coming from the car.

"Yes, Mr. Grey" I reply, trotting to his half-drawn window.

"What's with all the pleasantries and small talk, we have to leave"

"She's photographing the accident, sir . . ."

"I'm not going to say it again, Taylor. Just take her name and number, I'll have Andrea deal with it later"

"Yes sir"

The glass goes up before I could turn and walk away, Mr. Grey appears to be in a rancid mood today, which is like any other day. Too bad though, she seems to be a pleasant young lady so this isn't going to be easy.

"Okay," she smiles just as she ends the call. "An officer will be here in a moment, let me go get my license and insurance. . . ."

"Ms. Anastasia . . ."

"No, just Ana" she chuckles.

I smile back, the expressive effervesce in her voice and her demeanour, she reminds me so much of my younger sister.

"I need your full name and contact information"

"No problem, let me go get my license and insurance . . ."

"NO" I shout pointlessly, "Sorry, I mean, that's not necessary. We have to leave, I have to take Mr. Grey to an important meeting and he doesn't want to be late. . ."

"But this is important" she states, crumpling her eyebrows. "You can't leave, I just told you I'm late for my friend's audition but I'm here dealing with this"

"I know, and I'm terribly sorry," I apologize earnestly, "I assure you, Mr. Grey's assistant will contact you this afternoon"

She shakes her head, internally fuming with boiling with contempt, I can see she's becoming increasingly annoyed with me.

"Is that him?" she points to our car, "In the backseat, is that Mr. Grey?"

"Yes, but . . ."

She skirts past me irritated and goes to his turned up tinted window. From this angle the only thing I can make out is her reflection in the glass, there's no way she can see him.

"Excuse me" she calls out to him, "Excuse me"

Receiving no acknowledgment from the other side, she begins to knock lightly on the window. Slowly, I walk from the side to the front of the car, Mr. Grey is staring forward, ignoring the young lady outside the car. Cognizance tells me to get in the car before this all escalates, her tapping comes to a halt when she observes me standing on the driver side. I mouth her truthful apology and get in the car, I'm a bit heartbroken as I drive away from the scene. I glance to the rear view mirror beyond the stoic gaze of Mr. Grey to her sullen retreating form, she's not angry but disappointed.

 **Kate**

The noise from the automatic doors pulls my attention from him every time. I'll be on in thirty minutes and she isn't here. I look down at my phone for the umpteenth time to check the clock; it's only a minute later.

"Do you want me to call her?" he queries.

"No, she should be close by, and she won't answer the phone while driving"

"Kate relax, she knows this is important to you and if she's everything you say she is then she won't miss it for the world"

"Wow" I laugh, "That's something she would say. You two are going to get along fine, trust me. The only issue I have with her is that she's always late for everything" I grouse, and in that moment I see her.

Anastasia Steele with her luminous, smiling blue eyes comes jogging through the entrance like her life depended on it and she wearing that trademark expression of guilt where she's looking at everything around the gallery except me.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry" she tries to pacify, raising her hands defensively before she gets near us.

"Were you born late?" I stomp my foot lightly.

"Yeah, I was" she jokes, "Sorry but I had a small accident on the way"

"Oh god, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm good," she waves off, "but the driver took off, his boss needed to be at some important meeting"

"Son of a bitch"

"I know, right? He just drove away like it didn't matter"

"Did you get his number?"

"No, I got a picture of the license plate and he did ask for my name and number. He said his boss' assistant call me this afternoon"

"No, I don't buy that" I counter.

"Neither did I. That's why's I reported it as a hit and run"

"Nice," I giggle.

"Wait," she remarks, turning to my fiancé, "Is this. . ."

"Yes it's Elliot," I say hurriedly, forcefully grabbing her hand "Come quickly, we'll do introductions later, I have to go change-"

 **Christian**

"It's a good thing I have the best goddamn attorney in the city or else I would have sent your ass out that door a long time ago, Amos"

"And if I hadn't worked for your parents before I would have taken the offer from the Stanley's" even though he's kidding the statement still burns, "Working with you isn't a walk in the park. You're the most difficult asshole I've ever come to know in the history of assholes. I should get a national medal for putting up with your shit"

"Fuck you, Amos. Being this way has gotten me this far. . ."

"And created a shitload of enemies not to mention, something Carrick would definitely avoid. Let's wrap this up; I'm meeting Genevieve for lunch"

"How is she?" I query genuinely.

"Wonderful, she sends her love and you should know that she complains about your constant efforts to evade her dinner invitations"

"It's nothing personal," I gesture, arms wide, "I happen to love your wife's cooking"

"I know, in fact, I tell her that every time but I know eating isn't a priority for you"

"Thanks, at least you know me well . . . . Before you go I need you to do something for me"

"Does it involve me helping you piss somebody off?"

"Maybe, but I don't think it will get that far"

Then what is it?"

"Taylor got into a small fender with some woman a few hours ago"

"And?" he probes.

"She called the police and I was late for a meeting so . . ."

"You bailed" he completes flatly.

I shrug offhand, "Yeah, I had to go. Like I said, it was a small thing, barely noticeable from what I heard. Anyway, I found out that she reported it as a hit and run when a couple of officers came here to have a word with Taylor"

"Goddamit Christian, why didn't you talk to her?"

"Me? Why should I talk to her, I wasn't the one behind the wheel"

"But you were the one who told Taylor to leave the scene. A little courtesy would have gone a long way, Christian, and in return, that would have prevented us from having this conversation right now"

"What's the use, besides, I instructed Taylor to get her name and contact details and I'm prepared to pay for the damages, I'm betting she would like that" I snicker.

"I don't recommend that, Christian. There's a reason why the company pays for insurance"

"No, too many formalities and too much paperwork; it's a grand waste of time. I won't have my staff milling over something so minor. I need all hands on the Decker account and that's it"

"Grand waste of time you say? What are you talking about it's a simple process . . . ."

"Just call her and give her the money" I direct, pointing to the phone on my desk.

"Me? Oh no, you're going to call her, I already told you I don't agree with this"

"What am I paying you for?" I complain looking around the room.

"Not to go against my values that's for sure. You make the call, Christian Grey"

Maddening, I stab the intercom button on my phone and glare at him.

"Yes, Mr. Grey" Andrea responds through the speaker.

"Let Taylor give you the number for the woman he ran into earlier, then I want you to call her and put her through. Do this now"

"Yes, Mr. Grey"

. . . . .

I patiently wait as she excuses herself from the noise she's presently enveloped in. Eventually, her voice emerges through the speaker from a pool of silence.

 _ **"Sorry about that; I'm attending a function with my friend"**_ I cast a daggered glare to Amos, he could have dealt with this. _**"Um, I didn't get your name"**_

"My name is Christian Grey, is this Ms...Anastasia Steele?" I try to recall.

 _ **"Yes, it is?"**_

"You were involved in an accident with my driver"

Silence . . . . . .

 _ **"Oh, okay . . . . I wasn't expecting your call"**_ I can tell I caught her off guard.

"I'm prepared to pay the full cost to repair your vehicle"

 _ **"That's a great gesture but unnecessary; my insurance will handle it, Mr. Grey . . . but thanks for making good on your promise to call me back"**_

"Look, Miss, maybe you don't understand what I'm offering here, I don't want a cumbersome, lengthy procedure over a broken tail light" I protest, gradually raising my voice.

 _ **"You're wrong if you think I don't understand, I understand perfectly well, Mr. Grey and if you think you're doing me a favour, thanks. But no thanks, I'll let my insurance deal with it because I don't . . . ."**_

"You typical women drivers," I cut in rudely, "you swung out in front of my car, waste seven minutes of my day, and now you want to waste more of my time and my staff's time with this minor incident"

My eyes are taken away from the phone when I notice Amos is mouthing for me to stop and he's clenching his fists.

 _ **"Excuse me?"**_ she retorts through the speaker.

"Apologize," Amos reprimands in a whisper, lightly banging his hand on the tabletop.

I paused, glaring at him. He keeps repeating it, _apologize, apologize_.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that" I wait but she doesn't answer, "I hope you don't mind, I did some research and I know you don't live far from where I work. I'm leaving here in a couple of hours; I'd like to speak to you in person, if you don't mind. How about I meet you on your terrain, your apartment"

 _ **"No, please don't come,"**_ she says a bit winded.

"I said I was sorry . . ."

 _ **"And I said that it's not a good idea, Mr. Grey. Look, I think I heard everything you needed to say, trust me I'm not being rude and I don't want to add any more wasted time to your seven minutes. It's best if we didn't see each other, my insurance will handle everything and this whole thing will be a distant memory soon"**_

Somehow, I feel a slight pang in my chest that's preventing me from speaking at this moment.

 _ **"Oh, and next time you want to make a genuine gesture of goodwill, think it through. I can tell that this was a first for you. You enjoy the rest of your day, Mr. Grey"**_

Then there was silence, I remain slumped in front of the phone unsure for a beat . . . . _She hung up on me._ Amos' eyes are wide supplemented with a cocky grin. It takes a few long drawn out seconds to realize that the phone call actually ended.

"You see that she hung up on me, that self-righteous bitch hung up on me . . . I'm going to see her" I state, lifting the receiver and dropping it hard into the cradle.

"She said not to come, Christian. You'll only make matters worse-"

"Not necessarily, I can be nice if I want to"

"You'll be harassing her, she doesn't want you there . . . ."

"No one hangs up on me," I say grumpily to myself.

"I can see trouble coming out of this, Christian" he warns, "Just leave her alone to go through the insurance; also it would save me a shitload of grief"

I say no more on the matter. My mind is already made up and Amos knows it too.

 **Ana**

"Do you hear it, sweetie?" she questions in tiny frail tone and cocking her head to the side, "I don't hear anything"

"No, I think you're right . . . maybe it's broken again" I speculate, looking at the empty display overhead, "I'll go ask Roger"

"Excuse me," I feel someone tap my shoulder. I turn around just in time to see the gleam from his black onyx cufflink retreat.

 _Wow . . ._ Is all I can say in my head when I see his face. His voice is refined and charming with handsome features to match, but there's something off about him, something obscure. Maybe he's visiting someone because I've never seen him here before, but then again he looks out of place. He's dressed sharply in a black three-piece suit; the grey tie he dons matches his smoky grey eyes perfectly. Anyway, it's none of my business but I respectfully give him enough attention to hear what he has to say.

"Good afternoon"

"Good afternoon" I reply.

"I was just looking for the Toby Smith apartments, but I also noticed that the building next door is also named Toby Smith"

"Yeah, um, the building next door houses office space; so you're in the right place"

After receiving his answer, he casually moves past me and pokes the elevator button. When it doesn't illuminate he begins to stab it impatiently.

"Isn't this elevator working?" he murmurs impatiently.

"I was just about to find out. Hey, Roger" I catch our building super coming through the lobby area, "What's wrong with the elevator?"

"It's down, it'll be up within the hour," he responds unconcerned.

Mrs. Benny's shoulders slump forward, I can tell she's tired and this may be an inconvenience for her and the packed grocery bags at her feet. This elderly woman has been living alone since her husband departed two years ago. Before she can crouch down to retrieve her bags, I rush to pick them up by the handles. Off to the side, I can see Mr. Smoky Grey Eyes already moving towards the staircase nonchalant, oblivious and obviously not concerned with the women who are picking up three grocery bags.

"Excuse me," I call out to him authoritative making him look back at me, his face is blank. "We have a couple of heavy bags over here; it would be really great if you could help us"

His blank stare bounces between us, "Sure"

Deliberately, I give him the heaviest bags and feign a small smile. Mr. Smoky Grey Eyes in a dapper three-piece suit carrying packed grocery bags was out of his element now. He steps aside and allows Mrs. Benny and me to climb the stairs side by side. Periodically I would nod my head at Mrs. Benny while she smiles and talks. Mr. Stormy Grey Eyes isn't pleased; we're walking very slowly I can feel him glaring at the back of my neck.

"Mr. Benny" I smirk, swiftly glancing at the perturbed man walking behind us. "Aren't you on the 6th floor?" I hear a small grunt from our unenthusiastic assistant.

"Oh no child, this is my floor" she clarifies, pointing to the number 3 on the wall, "You live right above me, have you forgotten?"

"Oh, of course," I pretend.

When we get to her door, he places her bags to the side and retreats quickly.

"Thanks again" she repeats gratefully to him as he disappears around to corner.

She tries to invite me in but I politely refuse, I'm a bit curious about Mr. Smoky Grey Eyes. I pleasantly jog up to my floor and I'm pleasantly surprised when I spot him lingering in corridor close to my apartment.

"It seems that we were heading in the same direction," I say, walking past him to my door. He doesn't acknowledge me but he keeps his gaze along the corridor. He exhaled frustratingly then pulls out his phone.

"I need my notes, I forgot the apartment number and bring me a bottle of water" he instructs to the person on the other end.

"I'll get you one" I offer while turning the key in the door.

When I return to the hallway he doesn't see me again, but he does see the bottle in my hand. A quick thank you leaves his lips before he voraciously drinks the water halfway down. We both turn simultaneously as we can hear the sound of someone jogging up the stairs. To my surprise, it's the man that hit me this afternoon, it's Taylor.

"It's apartment four-twelve, sir," he says panting to Mr. Smoky Grey Eyes.

Then it hits me, I know the individual standing before me, my face changes from calm to peeved, swiftly. His relaxed eyes scan the numbers on the nearby doors and his eyes stop permanently on mine. For a brief moment, he freezes then his head snaps to me.

"Anastasia Steele?" he inquires, while I watch his facial features harden.

"YOU . . . I should have known it was you. What are you doing here? I specifically told you not to come"

" _You specifically told me_ . . . Do you know who I am?"

"No, but from the sound of it, you're making yourself out be quite noteworthy in my presence. I was never rude or discourteous to you during your phone call, I asked you not to come yet you're here making grand pronouncements of who you are"

"My offer to pay for the repairs to your car still stands, Ms. Steele"

"I don't want it, Mr. Grey" she crosses her arms over her chest, "This must be really hard for you isn't, someone is actually saying no to you . . . ."

"I didn't come here so you can play mind games with me, I came to make you an offer . . . ."

"And I said I don't want it, so please leave" I'm about to leave when he speaks again.

"What else do you want?" he snickers.

"Excuse me?"

"You must want something else or you won't be holding out so long . . . ."

I take a step closer to him, "Now you're the one playing mind games, you're rude, disrespectful and very presumptuous. You have no awareness of the people around you or their emotions and I can see clearly you're a walking empty shell with no regards for anyone but yourself. . . ."

"You don't know me. . ."

"I don't have to," my voice elevates, "Your first impression on the phone tanked and it's even worst in person. Your selfish attitude couldn't bring you to help an old lady with heavy grocery bags without someone asking you. When was the last time you did something nice for someone for no reason at all . . . or do you have something against women?"

"What?"

"Women, do you have something against us and don't think I didn't pick up on you sexist assumption earlier. You were way out of line to suggest that I'm a terrible driver just because I'm a woman"

"I didn't say that. . ."

"No, but you were thinking it, I could tell. You believed the accident was my fault and you stressed upon it because I'm a woman"

"You need to back off" he cautions.

"Just admit it . . ."

"I don't have to answer you; the only reason I'm here is to offer you full payment for the damages to your vehicle. Believe me, this is the last place I wanted to be but I thought this would be a peace offering"

"What kind of peace offering is this when you start off by invading my space, and you're attempting to intimidate me with your presence?"

"And don't forget my money, because that's what you really want isn't it" he lifts an eyebrow sarcastically.

"Get out," I point down the hall to the staircase. "If you're that important then what the hell are you doing here talking to me yourself, you should have someone else to speak on your behalf. Instead you came to pick a fight with me-"

"I tried that already, but you reported the accident as a hit and run. I distinctly heard my driver tell you that it would be handled"

"And you expected me to believe that? You could've spoken to me in person, you could've given me your business card as a sign of good faith, but you did none of the above and now you come here with a peace offering. No thanks, again, my insurance will handle it"

When I turn to walk away, I feel him grab me by fingers, it jolts me so I pull away. The sensation is so shocking that I flex my hand to shake the feeling.

His raises his hands defensively, "Sorry for grabbing you but there's no need to go through the insurance, I said I would take care of it"

"And I already said no" I remind him.

He's still holding the bottle of water I'd offer him earlier. I snatch it crudely from his hand, the cap pops off and spills some of the contents on his pants and shoes. His eyes go wide as he assesses his condition.

"I see how this is going to end and you can forget it. I'm not going to offer you any more money," he declares pulling a handkerchief from his jacket to wipe his hands.

"I don't want your money you selfish, ignorant man. You think you can come to my door uninvited and throw your cash at me"

"Yes," he replies smug, casting his gaze behind me. "Look at this place, you practically live in a dump"

"Get out you asshole . . . ."

"It's people like you who wait for the right moment to meet someone like me so you can get a big payday. I see what's going on here; this whole thing was a set up so we'd meet like this. The old lady, the elevator, the stairs, the whole thing . . ."

The decibels in the hallway seem to be getting louder with every passing second. A few doors opened around us and my neighbours are emerging from their homes, spilling into the corridor. Unconcerned with everything else we hadn't realized that an audience was beginning to gather.

"Oh my god, you're delusional _and_ crazy? You think I had something to do with the elevator not working. You think I planned this. You think I'd go through all of this trouble for you, trust me I highly doubt you're worth anyone's time or effort"

"I told you I was coming here, at this time. . ."

"And I told you NOT TO COME. My insurance company will handle the claim; you made that poor man leave the scene of an accident before he could make a report. I heard you barking orders at him like a foaming Pitbull on a leash. Not because you order him like he doesn't matter, doesn't mean you can do the same thing to me. Take your arrogant ass and your money and get out of here. If you're trying to circumvent your insurance company and you don't want them to know about the accident that's your problem. . ."

"No, at this point _you're_ my problem" he seethes viciously taking a step towards me.

"I'm not afraid of you" I blurt out recklessly.

"No, but you will be" he guarantees, thrusting a rigid finger to my face.

Tensions are high and my adrenaline is off the charts, I've never come across someone who makes me so angry. A restraining grip by my neighbour Will is holding me in place but that doesn't stop my mouth from going off. Mr. Smoky Grey Eyes is wearing a façade of fury and menace. Will is yanking me away but my free hand with the bottle of water points threateningly to him while we hurl insults and derogatory terms back forth. It's incredible that so much anger could be generated between two strangers in a matter of minutes over differing views. Eventually, he shuts his mouth and squints his eyes as I continue to scream and berate him fearlessly. His face morphs into loathing and without another word he silently turns and walks to the staircase. I end my rant by shouting to his back not to return and that I'll make sure that he will regret it if he does.

I leave everyone in the corridor and shut my door before leaning against it, inhaling and exhaling my whimpering frustrations and elevated angst. This isn't me, I'm not always this confrontational, but he made me so mad and he tried to demean me in the process. God I hope that this is the end, and I don't have to face that man or anyone like him as a matter of fact.

 **Kate**

There are no lights on but I smell popcorn, following the light coming from the TV, I make my way to the living room and I plop down next to her on the sofa. With no permission needed, I shove my hand in the oversized bowl. Her eyes are gazing emptily at the couple on the screen.

"What happened?" I investigate as I begin to pop each kernel in mouth one by one.

"Nothing"

"It's always something when you're watching Titanic, Ana"

"I had a evening, that's all"

"Do you mean the accident?"

"It's not just the accident" she takes a cleansing breath, "I don't want to talk about it. Believe me, it's nothing worth explaining"

"Well, I have some news that will perk you up. Elliot's mother is having a small dinner party and he has invited us, you and me"

"Tonight?" she inquires.

"Yeah . . . You up for it"

"Sure, I don't mind focusing on something else," she accepts with a tiny smile, "and I'll wear my third wheel dress"

"Aw don't say that," I chuckle, "You're not a third wheel"

Her face suddenly grows sombre, "I missed you, but I'm glad you're back"

"Yeah, I missed you too, and not because Elliot is in the picture that means that things have changed between us"

"Yeah, I know . . . I'm really happy for you two, he seems like a nice guy"

"He is, and he makes me happy"

"You do look happy"

"One day you'll be happy too, I can feel it"

"Thanks, I hope so"

I lean over and she catches me in warm, loving embrace.

 **Ana**

Listening to rain at night relaxes me; it's like a different genre of music. A melodious shower of water is drumming against roofs, windows, and umbrellas, a chilly cloak of air enveloping you, a mixture of nature and essence colliding with your senses. If it wasn't for this I'd be sitting in bed wrapped up in my sheets looking at my window thinking about my past . . . and the future.

I'm a bit taken aback when we're greeted cordially by a butler at the entrance. So far, in my life, I've only known one wealthy person, and that's Kate. Getting to know others she's affiliated herself with over the years has taken some getting used to, the rich is a mysterious, exclusive world I'll never understand. Apart from the obvious grandeur, there is warmth and hominess, something I wouldn't have expected in such a beautiful space. I try my best not to stare too long at Kate and Elliot's connected hands, I'm a bit envious but glad to be here to witness my friend's happiness. I was concerned when she came back and told me about the engagement. My initial thoughts were understandable; things were going too fast, this was happening too soon and besides the obvious, I hardly know anything about Elliot.

 _Come to think of it, I don't even know his last name._

"Mother" his voice is buoyant when we enter the room; he leans over and places a kiss on her forehead. "This is Katherine Kavanagh, my fiancée"

"Finally, it's very good to meet you, Katherine," she says a bit weak but she has a strong effervescent smile.

"It's good to meet you too Mrs. Grey, Elliot talks about you all the time and please, call me Kate"

"Well you can call me Grace," she counters gladly.

"Mother," Elliot pulls her attention away, "This is Anastasia Steele, Kate's best friend"

She scans me from head to toe with a hint of delight in her eyes, "Welcome Anastasia, are you a dancer as well?"

"No" I reply respectfully, "I'm not that graceful or fluent, actually I'm quite the opposite"

"So what do you do, my dear?"

"I'm an Apprentice Pastry Chef," I say fulsome, "I love to cook, bake and sometimes I do some food catering on the side"

"So you have a love for food," she smiles and I simply nod, "Perfect, tell me, Anastasia . . ."

"You can call me Ana"

"Okay . . . Ana . . . Do you make pies, because I haven't had a good homemade pie in years?"

I take a quick glance to Elliot who is smiling from ear to ear, "Yes I do, Ma'am, in fact, I love berry pies"

"Wonderful, you shall make me one as soon as possible, okay?" she winks playfully.

"Okay," I agree.

"Come," she motions to us, "Come sit at the dinner table, Mia and Mimi are on the way, Amos and Genevieve are running late and your brother . . . well you know your brother Elliot, he promised to leave the office over an hour ago, I hope he won't make appearance alone tonight"

Kate trains her confused eyes to Elliot and in return, a dumbfounded look sweeps over his face.

Over the course of ninety minutes, Elliot's sister, Mia and her female friend, Mimi join us and an elderly couple, which I'm guessing, is Genevieve and Amos. From the conversation between Mia and Grace, I think Mia is the fashion industry, she is stunning and sophisticated and has great taste in clothes and shoes, so does her friend. Genevieve is a retired school principal and Amos is a corporate attorney and doting grandparents. It isn't difficult for me to remain mute and invisible on the side-lines while everyone is mostly taken by Elliot and Kate. Periodically someone would ask me a question or generously include me in the conversations, so I do my best to participate; I wouldn't want to embarrass Kate.

After a lovely four course meal, we cluster ourselves into small groups across the living room. Outside it's cold and the rain is incessant, flashes of lightning would momentarily light up the night skies. At first, Kate rolled out her ideas for the next six months, which entails more auditions and of course the wedding. I, on the other hand, want to purchase a special spot to deliver an idea I've had cocooned in my head for a very long time. I'm very close to my goal.

"Sorry I'm late, Mother I had to deal with an unexpected matter at the office" a man bolts into the room making a beeline to Grace.

Suddenly I feel uneasy and hairs on the back of my neck stand up. There's more to this feeling because I recognize his voice. Slowly, my mind goes into denial when I see his face and his eyes make a gradual sweep of the room.

"Please everyone I'm sorry for the hold . . up" we lock eyes and I'm frozen in place.

Cold and exposed are the only words coming to mind about now, and I'm hoping that what I'm seeing is a figment of my imagination. My heart begins to pound rapidly; I can hear it in my ears. I can't believe this, three times in one day, what is happening here.

 **Christian**

Just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse, I find the object of today's frustration at my mother's home, standing on the other side of the living room. Amos is poised on the couch next to Genevieve with a smirk on his face, swirling a glass of whiskey, smug bastard. He must have connected the dots before I got here but failed to warn me beforehand, some friend he is.

"Good, you're here,"

Taking my eyes away for a brief moment I find my brother standing next to me, I didn't even notice when he approached me and I gladly follow when he requests that I go to his new fiancée and her friend for an introduction. We're locked in a lengthy stare as I get closer to them.

"Kate this is my brother, Christian" Elliot presents; I do my best to take my eyes away from the woman standing next to her.

"Pleasure to meet you," I say gentlemanly, "I've heard my brother speak of nothing else since he first laid eyes on you. You've captured him"

"And he has done the same to me" she confesses, looking back at him with a smile.

"And" he carries on, "this is Kate's roommate and best friend, Ms. Anastasia . . ."

"Steele, yes I know we've met," I cut across flat.

"You have?" he balks, "When?"

I ignore him, "Can I have a word with you, Ms. Steele?"

With wide eyes, she looks back and forth to her friend and my brother for god knows what. I hate making requests twice but in this case, I'll make an exception, I can tell she's stupefied.

"Ms. Steele, can I have a word with you?" I repeat.

 **Ana**

Taking small steps, I follow him out of the room down a hallway. The scent of his fragrance glides straight towards my nostrils, making me forgot about this horrid individual for a fraction of a second. I tend to appreciate a man that is well-groomed and smells good. He unexpectedly halts and turns directly into my path staring down at me. I bite my lip hard willing myself not to be intimidated. He inhales and closes his eyes for a brief moment, then exhales serene.

He snickers, "You're not afraid of me"

"Why should I?" I say below my breath.

His eyes gaze into my mine, searching my face for something; he sneers and scoffs during our staring match.

"By your expression, I can tell that you didn't know I would be here"

"No I didn't, and if I knew I wouldn't have come"

"Wise choice, but it's just been revealed that you're my brother's fiancée's best friend and most likely I'll be seeing you more than I'd like to. However, this encounter is enough for me, enough for one day"

"I couldn't agree with you more," I say tight.

"Good, so from here on I don't want to ever see you in this house. Is this anyway unclear?" his voice is smooth but deadly.

"No" I reply in a similar tone.

"Good"

 **Elliot**

It's been eating away at me for the past half an hour. How does Christian know Ana? I've asked Kate about it but she doesn't to have a clue either.

Mother is poised quietly across the room bearing witness to what I'm watching also. Christian has just emerged from the corridor without Ana and went to pour himself a glass. Amos has joined him and he seems to be the only one talking, Christian is too busy knock back shots of alcohol at the moment. Eventually, Ana walks out with a strained frown on her face. My mother's smiling eyes follow her across the room where she resumes her position next to Kate. There's a hint of mischief in Mother's eyes and it's here I take the opportunity to explore more.

"How are you doing?" I sit next to her.

"I'm fine. I'm just happy all of you are here . . . It's Ana isn't it?"

"Hmm" I scrunch my eyebrows.

"Christian's new girlfriend?" he nudges her head in Ana's direction. "It's Ana, she probably came ahead of him to meet me, but why didn't he introduce her. . ."

"Uh . . ." I purse my lips, "Maybe he should be the one to tell you, Mother"

She looks across to where Ana stands with Kate, "I really like her, she reminds me of myself at that age . . . . I'm really worried about Christian, Elliot"

"So am I, Mother. So am I"

After ten minutes of wandering the ground floor of the house, I find her standing by the open window with her hand extended to the falling rain. I clear my throat to alert her to my presence; she pivots to me in one swoop. This is really awkward but I have to ask. She can either say yes or no. Her eyes suddenly recognize my disposition and she mirrors it precisely.

"Elliot what's wrong?" she probes searching my face.

"I need a favour, it's a huge favour" I sigh.

. . . . .

"Absolutely not" he fumes then downs his whiskey in one go. "You're lucky I don't punch you in the face, Elliot. This entire mess is your fault, you deal with it. You seem to get a kick out of lying to Mother about my personal life but this isn't a game, it needs to stop"

"You're right this isn't a game but I'm trying to help you"

"You're not helping, this charade will destroy her and I'm not affiliating myself with that woman, she's trouble, I can see that from a thousand miles away and I don't care if she's your fiancée's best friend-"

"Yeah but I heard you did much worse, Christian, then again, you always seem to bring out the worst in people"

"She told you her side of the story; I bet she forgot the part when she almost attacked me with her razor sharp teeth and claws. If wasn't for her neighbour I would have found myself in a disastrous conundrum. You have no idea what she's like; you just met her for Christ's sake"

"You're overreacting . . ."

"I don't care, I will not pretend she's my girlfriend, not tonight or any other time. I don't have a woman in my life and Mother will have to accept that, Elliot. I'm not you, I'm quite content being by myself and you'll have to accept that too"

 **Grace**

The night is almost over and I've gathered my children in the study to speak with them. Well, not necessarily all of them, this about Christian and I want Mia and Elliot to witness what I have to say. With a worried look on his face, he comes running into the room almost breathless. His confused eyes look towards us for answers and he's eager to ask what's going on. I invite him to sit with his brother and sister.

Immediately I get straight to the point, "In light of Elliot's future nuptials I've decided to make a few changes to my Estate"

Christian frowns immediately, "Why are you doing this now? I thought you finalized your will months ago?"

"I did, but like I said I made some alterations. The changes are with you Christian, please forgive me but I'm doing what's best for you" I pause. "You'll receive part of your inheritance when you marry, which is before your next birthday"

His confusion morphs into sudden shock and disbelief. Quickly his eyes dart around the room trying to figure out what's going on.

"You think this is going to force me into getting married, why are you doing this?" he stands calmly, "Fine, give it all to charity, or share it between Elliot and Mia-"

Mia smiles cheekily and takes a sip of her champagne, she appears to be delighted by my declaration.

"Don't disrespect me, Christian, please, sit down"

He huffs, then resumes his position

"You're right, normally I wouldn't interfere but I think it's warranted"

"Warranted how? This is ludicrous; you're forcing me to get married. My next birthday is less than a month from now" he complains.

"You'll receive the balance of your inheritance after three years of marriage or when you produce your first child"

"It doesn't . . ." he closes his eyes and exhales, "Alright, what about Mia, does this punishment apply to her too"

Mia raises her palm to him, "Don't drag me into this, this is about you"

I begin again, "Christian, you know I'm not going to be around much longer . . ."

"Mother, don't say that . . ."

"When I'm gone you'll be alone and I can't have that on my conscience. I can't close my eyes knowing that this is your fate . . . Ana seems like a wonderful girl . . ."

"What? Anastasia?" he turns his head to Elliot and scowls menacingly.

"Son, for as long as I've known you, you haven't been able to let anyone into your heart or into your life willingly. The only constants in your life are your sister, your brother, and me. That love you have for all of us, one day I want you to give it freely to someone else"

He leans forward places his elbows on his knees and cups his face in his hands. I signal for Elliot to get up so I take his place next to Christian. Soothingly, I rub small circles on his back to let him know I'm here when he releases his face I can see his cheeks wet and his eyes glazed over.

"I love you, Christian," I declare. "I'm not punishing you, I swear, give love a chance, please"


	3. The Screw Ups

_**Chapter Three – Screw Ups**_

* * *

 **Elliot**

"What the hell are you talking about?" I state objectively to his erroneous ramblings, "What you did would make anyone angry, Christian"

"She tried to confront me by my window, tapping it like she was going crazy. The woman overbearing and obstinate, Elliot, two elements in a very long list of instabilities I've noted since yesterday"

He's behaving like a coddled child that just had his privileges taken away. For the first time in maybe forever, Christian has finally had someone stand up to him, someone who is not a part of our family.

"And that's your problem" I expose, "She was brave enough to go up against you, and you couldn't deal with it . . . You really are something else you know that? This isn't about a broken tail light; this isn't about the insurance, you decided to be spiteful and micro-manage this incident just to get back at her, it's petty and juvenile. You shouldn't punish her because she reported the accident as a hit and run, because she told you no, and because she called you out on your bullshit"

He opens his mouth to dispute but then slams it shut when he realizes that there's nothing more to add this conversation.

"I'm going over to Kate's and you're coming with me . . . NOW" I growl pulling the lapels of my leather jacket.

"No, I have things to do here and . . . ."

"It's Saturday" I point out, "Take your head out of your ass, now let's go"

 **Ana**

Kate throws her lean body against the backrest of the couch and rubs her finger across her lips. She remains bemused and silent from my account of what happened yesterday between Christian Grey and me.

I exhale noticeably, "I know it's odd and I don't want you to pick sides. . ."

"Pick sides?" she interrupts, "I'm not, picking sides. Yes, Christian is Elliot's brother but I can't stand back knowing that he spoke to you like that. We have to get this sorted out"

"I'm not looking for any more trouble-"

"Shush, I said this is going to get sorted out, even if I have to corner him. We're supposed to go visit Grace later on today, Elliot and Christian would look in on her every day, I'll catch him there . . . I think it's something I'll squeeze into my time, I want to get to know her better. She's so sweet, isn't she?"

I bite my lip readying myself to ask what I wanted to since last night, "How bad is it?"

She tries not to frown, "It's bad . . . Elliot says she has four months"

Suddenly I'm under the scrutiny of Kate's depressing microscopic gaze. Sadly years ago, I watched my mother battle a horrendous bout of breast cancer and saw her wither away in under a year. In the beginning, she kept it from me, trying her best to keep up appearances then eventually I figured out that something was wrong. But at that time it was too late; too late to take back those awful fights, too late make something good out of myself to make her proud. My mother was my rock and I didn't even know it at the time.

"Ana," Kate rests her hand on my shoulder, bringing me out of my reminiscent thoughts.

"No it's okay, I'm good," I fake.

Unexpectedly, a heavy knock on the door rattles the quietness around us.

"That must be Elliot," she utters, "I'll go get the door"

"And I'll go check the oven" I bounce off the couch, running towards the kitchen.

 **Christian**

My senses awaken when the door swings open; the aroma of something sinfully delightful is making my mouth water.

"Hey," Kate giggles and crashes into my brother's arms. I casually turn away and look at some arid part of the corridor. Public displays of affection are a bit nauseating for me.

"What's going on in there, smells delicious?" he inquires.

"It's Ana, she's baking pies"

"Oh good, it seems that we've arrived just in time and look, I've brought Christian over so we can all talk" he stresses, feigning a smile my way.

Ah yes, I can remember it like it was only yesterday because it was. I glance to the spot where Anastasia Steele threatened me and vowed that if I came back to her door there will be consequences. Wearily, I stand to shadow the open front door while the lovebirds walk into the apartment. Things might be all well and fine for Elliot, but it's me she hates. In contrast to the faded and cracked paint in the hallways, the interior of their home is not what I expected. The apartment is spotless, well-kept with stylish modest furniture and a variety of colourful frames hang on the walls personified by both women.

"Christian," I hear Kate's voice, "You can come in, have a seat"

"Oh no, I'm comfortable standing h-. . . ."

Anastasia bends the corner grinning from ear to ear and wearing brightly coloured, starfish patterned oven mitts. Her face changes and she stops short when she notices me standing by the door. An uncomfortable tinge of easiness leaps between us; I mentally prepare myself to hear her scream aloud in annoyance. She slowly draws the gloves away from her hands and makes her way towards me. Standing a few feet away, she straightens her posture then offers her hand to me. My mind stutters as I try to process what's going on. I look at her hand in bewilderment knowing fully well, what I should do, but her sudden gesture blindsides me.

"Hello, I'm Anastasia," she greets, still holding out her hand, "It's okay, you can come in. Kate and I have a rule; we always make our guests feel welcome in our home"

"Christian," I say, almost in a whisper and eventually receiving her small, tender hand.

"Please sit," she instructs lightly then goes around the couch, "Would you like something to drink, we have soda, tangerine juice, water, coffee"

"Water is fine thank you, bottled if you have any?"

"I remember," she assures, "Elliot, what would you like?"

"I'd like to get a sample of that pie if that's possible. I know it just came out of the oven"

"Oh no, I made two earlier I'll cut those" she begins to walk back to the kitchen, "The ones that just came out are for Grace"

My head snaps to Elliot and I have a disapproving scowl on my face.

"I think Christian will have a piece of that pie too," he shouts, staring half-lid at me.

I don't object and simply go along with it, after all, she did welcome me into her home. Moments later, she comes back with a perfectly sectioned pie, a bottle of water and a drinking glass. She makes another dash to retrieve small plates, forks, and a pie spatula.

Part of me wants to refuse her appetizing pastry but instead, I accept it politely under the watchful eye of my brother. Elliot and Kate sit conjoined together, frankly, I don't know where one begins and the other one ends. Anastasia and I remain mum as we suffer in silence over the couple's irritating display of food porn, feeding each other, groping, kissing and moaning. I'm the only one who hasn't touched my morsel of the pie. Anastasia's eyes are cast downward on what she's eating, I watch her slowly cut and draw it between her lips. Every time the fork leaves her mouth, her tongue would instinctively move along her lower lip. In the midst of it all, I realize that I'm observing the woman so I focus on my own plate. I hope this segment isn't laced with something that's detrimental to my health. This would be the most opportune moment for reprisal for all those things I said to her yesterday. Kate leans towards the coffee table and scoops another piece out of the dish for my brother. _Well, he seems to be enjoying it._

I reluctantly begin to fork a piece from the triangle and slowly taste. There are no words to describe the sensation that's flooding my tongue, another pleasant surprise from an unpleasant woman. My body begins to go into a state of relaxation when I hear the room goes silent, I look up, Anastasia is eyeing me, and Elliot and Kate are wearing matching smiles. Wordless I place the bare plate on the coffee table and finish off my water.

Anastasia glances at me for a brief moment and I know she's wondering if I enjoyed that slice of pie . . . . The answer is yes, but am I going to tell her that, no.

"That was wonderful," Elliot explodes, shoving the empty plate on the table, "You have a great gift, Ana"

"Thanks, Elliot" she flushes.

"Christian, Ana," he begins, "No need to beat around the bush so I'll come right out and say it. Kate and I are going to be married soon. Christian, you're my brother and Ana you're Kate's best friend, I know you two had a rough beginning, but I'm asking here and now" he looks across to Kate and takes her hand, "No, _we_ are asking. For you two to bury the hatchet, start over. If not what I'm about to say won't be easy"

The room is absorbed in attention and the three of us are curious by Elliot's words.

"Last night my mother changed a few details of her will, where Christian. . . ."

"ARE YOU MAD?" I holler, getting to my feet, "What's wrong with you? That was a private family meeting; you have no right to repeat what was said in confidence last night"

"Why can't I, part of the condition is Ana," he says coolly.

"No, it isn't," I cut him off before he could say more, "Don't you see, this has nothing to do with the properties or the shares. I can acquire those things right now if I wanted to. This is about Mother and what she wants for me, I know she wants me to do this"

"And are you willing to?"

"Yes, and no" I reply. "Yes, because I want her to be happy and no, because it's wrong"

"Alright well . . ."

"No, not alright. I want to choose who I do this with and it's not going to be her," I point to Anastasia on the opposite side of the room.

"Elliot, what's going on?" Kate stands alongside him.

He twists his lips sheepishly and then begins to speak.

"Mother believes that Christian and Ana are a couple. . . ."

"What?" Kate recoils.

Ana chuckles, "Excuse me, a couple of what?"

"You planted that idea in her head, Elliot, not me," I argue.

"Mother has declared that he marries by his next birthday, which is in a few weeks or else he will forfeit his inheritance. But like he said, he doesn't give a damn about his inheritance. Mother is . . . smitten with you, Ana," I notice her shift uncomfortably in her chair, "She somehow believes you're the ideal person for my brother"

"No, this is a joke, right?" she breathes amused, staring aghast at me. "Is that why you asked me to do that last night?"

"Yes," he answers.

"Why would she think that?"

"Yes, Elliot," I jump in, "Why in god's name would she think that"

"It was a small misunderstanding" he defends.

"That wasn't a misunderstanding it was a major fuck up. Lying to Mother is not going make things easier for any of us, she doesn't deserve this. She deserves to be happy"

"And clearly you're not making her happy, Christian" he taunts.

"Oh, and you are? Is that why you asked Kate to marry you? To put on a show before Mother leaves, to be the good son. You just meet this woman six months ago and already you're going to make the same mistake for the second time. Instead of thinking about Mother hurting, you should be thinking about yourself . . . heartache is a bitch, Elliot; don't forget you almost lost your daughter because of it"

 **Ana**

It happened so fast like a blur in time; Elliot launches himself at Christian, collaring him by the neck. Kate comes to my side flustered, wide-eyed and worried, and on the other hand, I'm very composed and secretly wishing that Elliot beats the shit out of him.

"I pity you, Christian. Your heart is frozen and your soul is gone . . . I love Kate, despite what you may think about my decision or my attempt you may say to live a full and content life," he seethes, "you of all people, don't get to question that" he releases him, shoving hard making him take a few steps back.

Elliot walks into the kitchen and Kate follows him, the levels of their voices are low but comforting. The energy between Christian and I is empty, I remain frozen with my arms crossed over my chest. He's uneasy and would run his fingers through his hair often instead of looking at me. It's only when Kate and Elliot re-enter to the room I see his face.

"Forgive me, Elliot . . . I was out of line" he apologizes.

Elliot says nothing but he acknowledges him with a simple yet meaningful nod. Soon afterwards, Kate and Elliot return to their previous places on the sofa. Even though he's expressed regret, I can't remove the glare in my eyes and scowl on my face. How can one man be so wretched? How can one person be so bitter to everyone around him? He can't even revel in his own brother's happiness. I shake my head and tighten my jaw as he lifts his head and glances at me when Elliot's appeal echoes in my mind. Normally I wouldn't entertain something like this, but sorry to say I actually agree with Christian's rebuttal to Elliot's plan. But at this moment it doesn't sound bad at all, as a matter of fact, I would do this just challenge him, to annoy him and to make part of his daily life a living hell.

"I'll do it," I exclaim, making everyone's eyes focus on me. "I'll pretend to be his girlfriend . . . the marriage thing, we'll see as time goes by"

"NO, NO" Christian yelps.

"Sssshhhh" Elliot waves him off, "What do you want from this?"

"If you're talking about money forget it, I'll do this for Grace. . ."

"Don't talk about my mother as if you know her," Christian warns, "She doesn't need your pity"

"Of course you would think something like that, but your mother doesn't need pity. She's strong, stronger than you are" I challenge, "Your conceited mind is contaminated with resentment, so you will never spot the good in something that's pure and true"

"You have no idea what you're talking about," he says in a low, stoic tone.

"I think I do," I hold his gaze. "I'll do it, Elliot, and don't worry about me, I could handle him"

"If this is a game for you . . ."

"Oh no" I object, "This isn't a game, and like I said before, your mother is a great person . . ."

"She reminds you of her," Kate voice cuts into my sentence; she comes close to my face. "You don't have to this, you know that?"

"I know . . . but why not?" I shrug, "If it would make her happy, I'm all for it"

"Okay," she whispers.

"So," I exhale, "Seeing that your brother is a huge jerk, I think it would be best if I were to suggest a few but strict guidelines"

"Agreed," Elliot concurs.

"Well, I don't agree," Christian contends.

"What about my car?" I say, by the way, keeping my eyes on Elliot.

"I'll personally ensure that everything is fast-tracked with the insurance company," he swears.

Christian is growing increasingly annoyed but it's clear by now that everyone is ignoring him,

"Is anyone listening to me?" he pipes up.

"Good, then we have a deal," I say.

Elliot steps forward side-lining Christian and offers his hand to me, "Deal"

"What the HELL IS GOING ON" Christian shouts.

I look over Elliot's shoulder concerned, "Don't worry about him, I'll calm him down then he'll agree . . . Thank you, Ana" he smiles.

"You're welcome you should get going before his head explodes or something; I'll go get the pies for Grace" daringly I glance to the side of Elliot to his foaming brother.

As I walk away, the side of my mouth kicks up and something inside of me wants me to do this more than ever. Like I said yesterday, it's clear that he doesn't hear no very often and now he's being strong-armed into his brother's proposal, or is he.

"I hope she enjoys it," I say when I return.

"She will," Elliot guarantees while pulling on his jacket.

"Elliot, Mother is on a strict diet, she's not allowed to eat that," Christian points out in a calmer tone.

"I know, but she made a request to Ana last night and I'm going to deliver them. What she does with them is strictly up to her and I'm not going to have an argument with you over pie, Christian. Let's go"

"See you later, Ana," Kate pulls me into her arms.

Christian is looking at me with his eyebrows pinched together, his expression is one of discomfort, something is wrong. His hand reaches his throat and he begins to cough then makes scratching noises in his throat; his fingers clutch his neck in distress. Quickly becoming aware Elliot hands the pies to Kate and rushes over to him.

"Christian, what's wrong?" he stresses.

He's incapable of speaking but he's able to alert his brother through motions.

"Oh no," Elliot sighs, "His allegories, do you have anything?"

"Of course," I rush to the medicine cabinet and retrieved the bottle of pills and a glass of water.

Swiftly, Elliot instructs him to take two and drink the whole glass, my heart is pounding by what I'm seeing before me. Yes, Christian is a jerk, but I didn't mean to hurt him. It's a while before he's calm again, Elliot excuses himself and takes me aside to the kitchen.

"Don't worry; he's going to be fine"

I nod, trusting Elliot's knowledge of his brother.

"By chance, did you put cinnamon in your pies?" he asks.

"Um, yes I did. . . He's allergic to cinnamon?"

"He's allergic to cinnamon," he repeats, "He should be alright in a few minutes then we'll leave. It's best you stay here, Christian's mind is always at work. He's probably thinking you tried to kill him"

 **Elliot**

"She tried to kill me" he explodes, walking through the living room. "Is this what you'll have for me, brother? By far this is the worst thing you've ever done"

"She didn't know, Christian" I defend.

"Who tried to kill you?" we hear Mother's voice overhead and I look up. Christian shoots me a deadly glare before heading up the stairs to greet her and bring her down.

"Kate, you look beautiful, where's Ana," she enquires looking around.

"She's at home she has a couple of orders today, but she says hi and she sent these for you" Kate reveals, taking them from my hands.

"Splendid, she baked me pies. Let's go to the kitchen so I can have a slice," she beams, "Who tried to kill you, Christian?"

"Ana," I say with a sneer, "she bakes with cinnamon"

"Oh," she grins. "But didn't you tell her about your cinnamon allergy?"

"Um, I" he stutters, "I've never mentioned it before"

She screws her face bewildered and I know why this whole thing sounds implausible. Anastasia seems to be baking regularly and if she does, Christian would have already eaten her pastries and he would have told her that he has a slight reaction to cinnamon, _if_ they were in a real relationship. She's going over my statement in her head.

"This was the first time I've eaten anything from her," Christian deliberately interrupt her thoughts, "It was delicious. But I'm fine now if that's what you're thinking"

"As a matter a fact, it's not" she states intrigued.

"Mother, please you shouldn't eat that," Christian says unconvincingly.

"And who's going to stop me" her eyebrows lift.

. . . .

Christian and I get an opportunity to slip away from Kate and Mother when they strike up an inappropriate but lively feminine conversation. Intuitively and mute, we head upstairs to my old room for a bit of privacy. Christian has been itching to get something off his chest during the past hour.

"You know this is dumb" he states when the door shuts.

"Dumb? I was expecting you to say irrational or absurd, but dumb," I mock, plopping myself on the bare mattress.

"You know what I mean, stop trying to provoke me. This whole thing is unnerving; I don't want Mother to be disappointed"

"Christian, if it were me I would do the same thing. . . ."

"Easy for you to say, you've got a legit relationship and a daughter even Mia has a revolving door of in and out boyfriends. I have a travesty with a woman I only met yesterday that I can't stand"

"For a person who can't stand her, you're taking this whole thing easy"

"What do you mean?" he probes.

"C'mon Christian you're no pushover, if you were totally against this you would have walked out the apartment. Instead, you stayed and you listened, and you even prompted it part of the way"

He smirks slightly.

"I'm your brother; I think I know you better than anyone else. Just promise me one thing"

"What's that?"

"I know you're going to take pleasure in making her life difficult but don't hurt her. Ana maybe headstrong and courageous but she's a dynamic person"

"How would you know, you just her met yourself"

"Trust me, I know what I'm talking about" I reply earnestly.

He wears a blank face, emotionless and uninterested by my declaration. I think Mother's right, there's something about Ana that may be good for him. Something I hope he'll soon realize for himself.

. . . . . .

 **Ana**

We're seated on a balcony overlooking the packed dance floor. The music is blaring; strobe lights are flickering and the people below sway to every beat as the music commands. Promptly the server returns with our drinks, Kate and I toast to another Saturday on the town. I motion her to lean forward.

"What's going on?" I say over the music.

She gives me a perplexed look and leans her head to the right.

"Usually, we would line up to get in this place and that would take an hour. Tonight we just walked up to the front of the line and now we're in VIP. So what's going on?"

"Elliot" she simply states.

I give her a big grin, thumbs up and I continue to sip my virgin Pina Colada. Smiling with the straw between my lips, I sway and bob my head to the music. Everyone in the crowd is having a good time especially in a particular section of the people. In the corner of my eye I notice someone looming over Kate, it's no surprise when I spot Elliot kissing her like she's the only woman in the world, but what startles me is his brother poised next to him like a cobra ready to strike. I'm not the mood to do this tonight, I'm here to have a good time. I turn my attention back to the animated partygoers. Kate taps me on my shoulder and signal that she and her beau are departing. Not wanting to be a complainer I put on a brave face and wave her and Elliot off. The server from before comes bouncing to our table solely focused on Christian. She takes his order and doesn't notice my empty glass on the table or offer to refill my drink. Our bubbly server returns not long after with another virgin Pina Colada for me but two glasses of what I believe is straight Scotch for him. Without looking at me, he throws his head back and swallows a glass in one shot. Astonished, I cast my wide eyes back downstairs; it seems that he has a thing for alcohol, I saw him drinking the same way last night at the dinner party.

"I'm sorry about this afternoon," I say, his eyes flick up to mine. "You know the whole cinnamon thing, I'm sorry"

"You're not to blame, you didn't know" his reply is jaded.

His attention goes back to his phone and my eyes trail over to the dance-floor where Kate and Elliot are tearing it up. Almost half an hour has gone and he's diligently attending to his phone and finger tapping the screen.

"So, we're going to do this all night?" I ask still looking below.

He leans forward, "Sorry I didn't get that"

"I said are we going to be this way all night. You're pretending I'm not even here"

"I am?" he places his phone on the tabletop and gazes at me empty. "I apologize"

I stare back with the same amount of vehemence, "You're creepy you know that"

"Creepy! Well, that's a first, I can believe arrogant, heartless, domineering, even a dick, but creepy. C'mon, you could do better than that"

"I don't hate you, Christian" I defend immediately.

"I never said you did," he waves a finger at me, "and hate is a very strong word. It shouldn't be used liberally"

He picks up the other glass of Scotch and contents vanish in one gulp, he signals the server for what I guess is another round.

"You up for some small talk," he tests still wearing that impassive façade.

"Sure, why not" I shrug my shoulders then lean forward.

"Where are you from?"

"San Diego, Kate and I moved here when we graduated from High School. She wanted to further herself in ballet so she continued that. She just came back from New York where she did an intensive dance course. . . ."

"No, no, no, now you're rambling, I never asked about Kate, we're talking about you . . . What? Your life isn't interesting enough," he says a bit rude and lethargic.

I purse my lips then narrow my eyes, "I studied at the Art Institute for a few years and now I work part-time at the Sheraton as an Apprenticeship Chef"

"Okay," he mumbles, "That wasn't hard"

"What about you? What do you do?" I probe.

"I'm part of a global conglomerate that provides a variety of products and services, including retail, automotive, information technology, energy, and industrial equipment. It's composed of seventy-two companies dotted across every continent"

I'm genuinely fascinated but it doesn't register on my features. Ms Bubbly Waitress returns with his drinks and set them down in front of him while ogling at his face. His eyes don't look her way as his gaze is trained on me, she walks away tolerant.

"Wow that's a mouthful, it's sound rehearsed and I bet you've said that hundreds of times. You must be a really busy man, yet you have the time to sit here and tell me all of this," I say smart-mouthed, "What part do you play in this global conglomerate"

He exhales dispirited, "I'm the President and Group CEO for North America"

"You don't sound too enthusiastic about that" I point out.

He picks up one of the glasses and takes another swig, this time he clears his throat and scrunches his face.

"Tell me something else about you" he diverts.

I realized that I've put my finger on a sensitive topic so I'll avoid it, for now. I myself have nothing else to contribute to this conversation as I declared that my life began when we moved to Seattle almost five years ago. Very, very faint, I hear my name from downstairs, Kate is waving like an overjoyed cheerleader and she signals me to come join her. I look back at Christian who also notices Kate.

"Go on, meet your friend" he looks a bit bombed; only his eyes follow me when I stand.

Elliot crisscrosses me on the way to the dancefloor; it's a good thing he's going back to his tipsy brother maybe he can get him to slow down on the drinking.

I don't know how much time has passed but we both found ourselves swallowed up the frenzied crowd of partyers and having a magnificent time. When we get back upstairs Elliot and Christian are talking but they stop when we get to the table. Elliot greets us with a smile whilst Christian is staring straight ahead with glassy eyes. Kate and I turn to each other then look at Elliot in wonderment.

"Is he all right?" Kate asks concerned.

"He's fine, I should get him home," he states.

"We'll go with you," she adds.

I'm tempted to roll my eyes; I'm not ready to go home. In fact, I was just getting started. Elliot slings his brother's arm around his shoulder and assists him slowly downstairs. We've just exited the club and Kate has her arm around me, indeed she recognizes that I'm disappointed and pouting.

"Well it was good while lasted" she tries to cheer me up, "Don't worry we'll do this again soon, just you and me"

"No, I wouldn't want that. Elliot is cool but Christian needs to lighten up. . ."

Suddenly, two men appear in front of us making us stop in our tracks and blocking Elliot and Christian from our view. Instantly I recognize both of them, they were just some random guys dancing in the club. They're invading our personal space and appear to be intoxicated so we take a cautionary step back.

"Where you are going?" one of them says with a forced smile flicking his eyes between us. The other one is eyeing Kate from head to toe.

She puts her hands up defensively, "We're leaving," she says curt and we try to manoeuvre around them.

"No, wait, wait, wait" the second man insists and takes her by the wrist. Her face grimaces from the force of his iron grip, she's trying to yank her hand away.

"Hey, you don't have to touch her" I confront the man trying to get between him and Kate.

Without warning, Elliot appears twisting the man around and strikes him square in the jaw. His friend takes off leaving him to face Elliot's explicit fury by himself. While the men are scuffling on the pavement, I turn to Christian who is leaning against a car and going down, slowly. Not wanting him to fall to the ground, I dash over to him, prop myself against him and put his arm around me for support. He looks down at me half-lid with a stupid smile on his face.

"You smell nice," he moans. I stare back at him cold; he's the reason why we're out here in the first place.

Two bouncers from the club pull the wrestling duo away from each other, but in the end, the man was carried away after Elliot was recognized and he had to explain what had happened. I hear Christian moan for the fourth time and again I pay him no mind. Elliot has his hand around Kate in a comforting embrace as they make their way towards us.

When it comes, the highlight of my night. His eyes are closed and his head leaning against my chest. I'm frozen, not by the chilly air but by a familiar sound coming from Christian and a warm substance trickling down the insides of my dress.

. . . . . .

By the time I was done again, my skin was crimson. It didn't take long for me get under the shower after I burst through the front door. This was my second shower and somehow I can't forget that alcohol laced stench, maybe it's my imagination . . . it doesn't matter I want it to stop. I walk into my room wrapped in a towel and the other on my head, padding across the floor on the balls of my feet, careful not to wake him. When I'm done acquiring a few articles of clothing, I note he's sitting upright when I turn around. There's a startled befuddled look on his face.

"What are you doing in my room?" his voice is gravelly.

"Your room," I say mockingly, "No, you're in my room, go to sleep-"

"What?"

"Christian," I exhale, praying for patience, "You're in my room, go back to sleep"

His head snaps to the left and right, and his face is beginning to look disoriented. It takes a while for recognition to take centre stage.

"What am I doing here?" he questions.

"You don't remember anything that happened last night?" he takes a moment to recall whatever he can.

"We were at the club with Elliot and Kate . . . and we were talking . . . and I don't remember anything else"

"That's it?" I stress unnecessarily. His gaze is vacant and lost. I mentally smirk and dip my eyes to the floor.

"Tell me what happened" he persists, making me look up at him. "Tell me"

"Okay," I stall, "Well we . . . . you know" I murmur.

"No, I don't know"

"We left the club then we came back here" his eyes roam over my damp towel and then the vacant spot next to him on the bed. His hands furiously grab his hair while his eyes move wildly in his head.

"I don't remember anything," he whispers to himself, "What have I done. This was a mistake, I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing. You took advantage of me" he points a stern finger at me.

"Well it seemed like you knew exactly what you were doing," I contend, holding back my delight to his suffering.

He looks down at his chest and lifts the covers, "What am I wearing"

He's clad in a pink t-shirt that's mine but too big for me and his boxers. I stare at him poker-faced with my arms crossed.

"Where are my clothes?" he demands.

"Outside" I direct him to the door.

Swiftly he leaps out of bed and makes a dash into the living room. Kate and Elliot shriek when they see him bolt into the room. Remembering that he's clad in his boxers he apologizes to Kate.

"What's the matter? Are you still drunk?" Elliot asks.

"I wish I was. Why didn't you stop me?"

"What are you talking about?"

He looks over his shoulder to me standing by the doorway and moves within earshot of Elliot, "I had sex with her last night, that's what"

By now I'm wearing a toothy, triumphant grin when Elliot spots me, and from my actions, he understands what's going on.

He chuckles, resting his hand on Christian's shoulder, "Sorry to disappoint you man, but you didn't get that far with Ana. I don't think she would let you"

"So, nothing happen?" Christian inquires suspiciously.

"No, nothing happened, you slept in Ana's bed and she slept out here"

His face goes from petrified to temper quickly, he turns to me enraged quickly marches back to my door. His fingers spread as if he wants to place his hands around my neck, and before he could get to the door. I slam it shut.

 **Christian**

God, now I'm seeing red. My constricted fist bangs against the door and I threaten her to open it due to my forthcoming anger.

"You're angry, at me? . . well that's funny" she explodes on the other side, "You were in a senseless, drunken stupor. You couldn't find yourself and you were completely defenceless" my hand comes down, "Did you know your brother got himself into a fight trying to defend his fiancée. And where were you, his brother, leaning on a car drooling on yourself. You ruined my night and to top it off you threw up all over me"

Elliot is off to the side with his hands submerged in his pockets. I look to him for confirmation and he nods with a contrite look on his face. Ruefully, I close my eyes and palm my face in frustration; how the hell did I let this happen. The door swings open in a rush making me stumble backward. She's dressed and her hair is damp, lying flat on her head.

"If anyone should be angry, it should be me," she yells, sticking her finger at my shoulder then walking away. "You ruined my favourite dress"

I sigh and turn to her, "I'm sorry, I'll get you a new one . . ."

"No, no Christian, you can't fix everything with money and saying you're sorry isn't good enough, so here's how it's going to be. Rule number one, no excessive drinking when you're with me. For a man who personifies authority and power, you let yourself slip through the cracks last night. You were vulnerable and inconsiderate, and we were all worried about you, especially Elliot. But you didn't care about that, did you? Did you?"

I'm on the outskirts of an angry storm. There's a speckle of distress in Kate's eyes, Elliot is disappointed and Anastasia is annoyed, and I have nothing to say for myself.

"Do me a favour?" she churns stepping closer to me, "No, do us all a favour whenever you decide to go on a drinking binge, do it by yourself. I've only known you for one day and so far, you haven't proven me wrong but I dare you to, Christian Grey . . . and the next time you want to do something to ruin your life don't take us down with you"

She blows past me again and I hear the door slam again, only this time, it banged louder and it felt like part of me shattered.


	4. The Preliminary Agreement

_**Chapter Four – The Preliminary Agreement**_

* * *

 **Ana**

Switching the piping bag to my other hand, I flick my right wrist, rotating it a few times. I've just completed piping the rims of the top and the base of seven Genoise strawberry filled cakes with ganache frosting.

"Good work, Ana" Philippa applaud. She comes close to my ear, "Just think of it, in six months you can be the next Pâtissière" she sing-songs.

"Thank you, that's kind of you to say but no one can ever replace you, Philippa, your name is legendary in this city. With your amount of years and experience you have under your belt, there's no way I'll be as good as you"

"Don't say that," she frets, "you're very talented, look at that beautiful rosé for that ganache. Your combinations and the way you mix those colours befuddle me. I'll make sure before I retire you'll get that position"

"Thanks but no, my apprenticeship will be over in two months and Jack has already determined my fate" I note lacklustre, "You're looking at the next Junior Chef"

"Nonsense, you have an eye for pastry making, and it's pastry making you shall do. You leave it to me, Jack is your mentor, not Head Chef, always remember that" she advises with a smile, "Let's get these cakes in the refrigerator, shall we?"

It's a slow night, my kind of night and it's almost time to close. I'm in the process of prepping the ingredients for a few entrees for a large room order when I'm startled out of my skin. I sense him near me so I inhale then exhale slowly.

"One of these days I'll cut my finger off because of you Jack," I say low and impassive.

"Did I frighten you, Ana?" he croons lightly.

"No," _Of course you did_.

He places two dishes before me and goes off to retrieve two more. Looking at the placement of the plates, I can see he deliberately set them wrong. I position them appropriately and begin to complete and garnish the dishes. Approvingly, he nods and collects the plates without a peep this time.

"Hmm, you learned your mistake from the last time" he taunts.

"Of course I did," I simply say. "And with you placing intended traps for me, how could I not be wary"

He opens his mouth to voice something but he's cut off by Patina, one of the waitresses calling my name.

"There's a man asking for you in the dining area," she motions to the doors with her eyebrows lifted and her face flushed, "he says it's very important and you'd want to see him"

"Did he give you a name?"

"Nope," she purses her lips, "But I'm counting on you to give it to me, he's really hot"

 _Ethan?_ . . . "Where is he?"

"Table eleven . . . What's wrong, you want me to tell him you're not here," she says concerned.

"No it's alright; I'll go see who it is"

Jack is staring down at me bothered, too bothered.

"Alone," I add, specifically for him.

Gathering my nerves, I pace out of the kitchen slowly but my heart is racing. I always knew this day would come, the day when he would show up uninvited. There are a few people scattered across the room, they've completed their meals but they're quietly chatting. Table eleven sits a lone man and from the back, I know who it is, it isn't Ethan. Relief begins to wash over me when I stand alongside him and cross my arms. I try to remove whatever foreboding thoughts from my mind before I address him. I know, what happened over the weekend was an unfortunate accident, but it won't be wiped from my memory anytime soon.

"Good evening, Christian Grey"

His eyes raked me from head to toe, "Look at you! You're dressed in your uniform and that silly hat . . . ."

"How can I help you?"

"Well, if you're offering help I bet I can find something you can help me with"

"Please don't do this, not now," I say fatigued.

"Do what?" he mocks, his tone dripping with pretence.

"Provoke me; I'm not in the mood"

"Then tell me, Anastasia, what are you in the mood for?" he smirks.

I pause long enough to wipe any suggestive thoughts from my mind. "Look, is this important because I have work to do,"

"I don't know" he glances at the menu pretending to skim over the words, "What's good here"

"Everything, sir," I size him up, "but we're closing in a few minutes"

"But what if I'm hungry" he goads.

"Is this why you came down here, to provoke me?"

"Truthfully, yes. I was talking to my brother on the way home and I sort of mentioned your name, just to see how you were doing of course . . ."

"Of course," I mutter deadpan.

". . .and he told you were working the evening shift, here. Then lo and behold, minutes later I found myself driving past the Sheraton"

"Somehow I find that coincidence hard to believe," I accuse.

He goes silent when his eyes move to the top of my head. "Anastasia,"

"Yes," I breathe.

"You really look silly in that hat," he says blank.

Rolling my eyes, I turn on my heels, getting ready to walk back to the kitchen.

"No, no, wait, sorry" he titters, "Don't go, I'll behave, I promise. Actually, I haven't heard from you in few days so. . ."

"So you decided that you would drop in," I shrug my shoulders, "You have my number"

"And I would have bet anything that you wouldn't have answered," he wags his finger at me.

"True, but we'll never know now would we" I cock my head.

He turns to me fully, facing me directly in the chair, "I'm not sure what I'm getting from you right now. Are you still mad at me?"

"Yeah I am; I haven't gotten that out of my system. It's not every day a totally drunk guy vomits into the front of your dress in the early hours of the morning"

"You say it like I did it on purpose"

"No, that's not what I'm saying but it could have been prevented, don't you think"

He stiffens his jaw, "We have to talk about our arrangement"

"Agreed, but not now, at the moment I'm tired and I'm no good to anyone this way, and oh god" I sigh, fluttering my eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Jack, he's coming over here"

"Who's Jack?" he attempts to look around the room.

"No, don't . . . just keep looking at me" I motion inconspicuous.

Sensing him approaching us, I close my eyes and rub my fingers against my forehead.

"Ana," I force an unsolicited smile, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes Jack, everything is alright. I'm wrapping up a conversation here"

He turns his curious attention to Christian. "This is interesting, I thought I knew everyone in your life. Tell me, is this a brother, a cousin?"

Christian places his elbow on the table and touches his temple looking back and forth between Jack and me.

"No this is Christian Grey . . . . My um, my uh . . . my boyfriend," I surrender, almost in a whisper. "Christian this is Jack Hyde, one of my guides"

"You have a boyfriend?" he exclaims almost revolted.

"I think that's what she said," Christian reiterates a bit gruff.

At that moment, he and Christian hold a stare too long. Without breaking eye contact, Jack says he will see me when I return to the kitchen and stomps away like a sullen child. Christian keeps his eyes on him until he disappears out of the room.

"Is something going on between you and that man, because I don't want any problems," he says clearly.

I frown, "I don't fraternize with co-workers if that's what you mean, that's a strict rule of mine. Some of us have principles you know . . ."

"Well it's clear he likes you, and I don't want any problems. I have my own way of _dealing_ with problems," he states toxic.

"Well you don't have to worry, Jack is harmless. He's just creepy, that's all"

"Creepy? I thought I was the only creepy man in your life"

"Oh, _that_ you remember, and you're not in my life. We're passing ships in the night" I gesture raising my palms.

"If you say so, what are you doing tomorrow morning, around ten?" he utters seriously, pushing himself from the table to get up.

"Sleeping very deeply, don't tell me you're about to suggest something that will take that away from me-"

"Of course I am, I want you in my office in the morning. Taylor will pick you up at ten-thirty, be ready for this time Ms Steele, I despise tardiness"

"Fine, I'll see you in the morning," I answer flat and tread back quickly to the kitchen.

. . . . .

"Good morning, Ms Anastasia" I observe his radiant smile through the rearview mirror.

"Well good morning, Mr Taylor, and how are you this morning" I respond equally.

"I'm doing well, Ms Anastasia, you can call me Taylor"

"Well, like I said before, you should call me Ana," I smile.

The corners of his eyes crease adding to his exuberance. We merge into the Wednesday mid-morning traffic effortless but it's been at a crawl for almost half an hour. It's hardly noticeable because Taylor and I are talking continuously throughout the journey. We arrive in the business metropolis of the city where all the fine people of the city do their routine nine-to-five lives like busy worker bees in a colony. In the backdrop of a breezy morning, the winds sweep my hair off my shoulders. I'm wearing a simple blouse, dark skinny jeans, black pumps and my favourite grey double-breasted dovetail coat. I put on my shades and place my handbag on my forearm. Taylor escorts me to the designated floor but he doesn't exit the elevator.

Behind my sunglasses, my eyes come alive as I step into the world of strikingly, thin professional women. Everyone is attired immaculate, not one undesirable crease in their apparel. In divergence to me, their hair is stylish but demure and pulled away from their faces exposing the curves of their exquisite facial features, whereas I let my hair down and just draped it over my left shoulder. One of them leaves the reception area and glides towards me.

"Ms Steele" I'm not surprised that she knows who I am, "May I take your coat?"

"No, thank you" I decline pleasantly.

"As you wish," she smiles, "Please, let me accompany you to Mr Grey's office"

I signal her to lead the way and she does so graciously. As we walk away from the communal office layout, my eyes wander fleeting around the adjacent rooms. The trek to my destination isn't far but it's a vast contrast to the staff that shares a common space. The corridor which leads to massive double doors is empty, dull and lifeless. She takes a step to the side then gestures me to proceed inside. My entry is noiseless so it's no surprise that his back is facing me when I walk in. I soon realize that he's on call, an earpiece is attached to him. There's a lot of space in the room and the furniture is basic and functional, no extra frills. It's a place for work and only work. Not wanting to be presumptuous or rude, I wait silently for an invitation into the room.

As I watch on quietly, I recall the first time I saw him, he looked very much like this, well put together, seamless, confident not to mention gorgeous. But you would never know what he's like until you speak to him, to most women his outward appearance is an instant attraction, and the notion that he may be loaded with money seems to accompany his demeanour. Sensations of awkwardness fill me so I decided to part my lips to announce myself, instead, I'm jolted by the words that come flying out his mouth.

"THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE . . . . .If you cannot prepare the goddamn launch within the stipulated timeline then you should hand in the project . . . . . No, I'll assemble another team to do it, don't waste my fucking time . . . . . . Then get it done for god's sake" he touches his earpiece and ends the call.

He finally turns to me undaunted. "I realize you've been standing there a while"

"Yes well, I didn't want to intrude . . ."

"What the hell are you talking about, you're here for a meeting by my invitation . . ."

"You can stop right there," I raise my hand to him, "Don't be impolite and don't take your frustrations out on me if you want we could reschedule this. It seems like I caught you at a bad time"

"Don't be ridiculous. . . ."

"I'm being ridiculous!" My eyes widen.

"No" he exclaims, clenching his fists in mid-air, stutters in frustration, then calms himself in that order. "Good morning, Ms Steele"

"Good morning, Mr Grey," I say composed.

"I apologize, please sit and thank you for your punctual attendance"

"You're welcome, it was done with great difficulty but I managed" The statement was meant to make him smile however, I failed massively. "I see you're having a not so enthusiastic day"

"You're right, I'm not having a good day but it's a minor setback. I'm hoping that you wouldn't do or say anything to increase my already elevated stress levels"

"As long as you can return the favour," I strain a smile.

We both sit at the same time on opposite ends of the couch. I busy myself aware that his eyes are closely watching every move I make. Rummaging through my handbag, I finally pull out a small recorder and place it on the coffee table before us.

"We're not using that," he commands immediately. "I didn't approve it"

"Well I'm not writing, are you going to get one of your beautiful assistants to come take notes?" I say straight-faced.

"Don't be . . ."

"If you call me ridiculous again I'm going to walk out of here" I warn.

"I wasn't going to say," he mentions quickly, "I was just saying, don't you know this is a private matter?"

"I'm fully aware of that, Mr Grey. Are you volunteering to be the designated scribe?"

His expression is blank.

"Then I guess we'll be using this" I fake smile again.

"Fine," he relents, "but it doesn't leave this office. I'll hand it over to Amos when we're done so he can prepare the contract"

"That's fine with me . . . . where's Amos?"

"He has another engagement"

"Hmm," I smile for real this time, "He's a nice man"

"So people say, I know him, so I beg to differ"

Not bothering to comment on the last statement, I take my fingers to my hair roughly combing it through, then put all of it to one side plaiting it into a braid. As I finish this action, I glance at the windows and take in the panoramic view on the other side of the glass.

 _How can you be so extreme and tensed when you're soaring high above of the world?_ . . ."You have a nice office, it's bigger than my apartment"

"Your hair is beautiful, it suits you"

It takes a while for me to turn in his direction, I'm not sure if the words actually came from him. His eyes swiftly avert to something nonrelated on the coffee table when I take a glimpse at him.

"Thank you," I say under my breath, almost blushing, "I should have turned on the recorder much sooner"

"I can repeat it if you'd like"

"No it's okay, the moment's gone," I say without prejudice then reaching forward to turn on the device.

"We're here to discuss and outline an arrangement undertaken by me, Anastasia Steele and Christian Grey. The details of this arrangement will be generated and finalized by Mr Amos -"

"Gendry"

"Mr Amos Gendry, attorney to Mr Grey. The arrangement will be approved once both parties have concurred and established mutual acquiesce with all parameters and guidelines within the physical contract. Do you agree with the statement I've just given surrounding the terms of this meeting?"

"I do", He cocks an eyebrow, "Impressive, you can be my Junior Executive Assistant"

"No thank you," I answer flat and uninterested, taking my notepad from my handbag.

"Wait, I thought you weren't taking notes"

"I'm not. I just wrote a few points this morning, I tend to forget things . . . . Okay, um, let's talk about the story. You know, how did we meet and where? How long have we been together?"

"I was thinking," he ponders then pause, "five months, and the fender bender thing is good, we can use that. Because meeting someone like you outside of that is virtually impossible. People won't believe it"

My eyebrows lift, "Someone like me, that's interesting. Do you care to explain yourself?"

"I mean look at you, you're an ordinary woman. You don't do the things I do, run in the same circles, and most likely, we won't have the same interests. What are the chances of you and me meeting other than an accident on the streets?"

I raise my hands and take a deep breath, "You'd be surprised if you had an open mind but I'm not going to touch that so let's move along . . . Let's talk about public appearances and awareness. I expect we'll need to be out in public and we have to look like an actual couple, so maybe we should go out on a few dates, hold hands, kissing with limits . . ."

"Stop," he instructs, "For starters, I'm not holding hands, I won't do that"

"You can't hold my hand?"

"That's too intimate"

"Oh, okay, then you make a suggestion"

"Okay, I don't mind kissing with limits"

"Agreed, on the cheek and lips, no open mouth, no tongue" I list instantly.

"Agreed. . . . and I'm not a fan of pet names"

"But we should have one, something simple"

"I said no pet names"

"How about darling or sweetheart?"

"No"

"Honey"

"No"

"Baby" I tease.

"No, that's even worse"

"Then what do we say?"

"We say nothing, my name is Christian and you're Anastasia," he asserts

"You can call me Ana," I suggest.

"No, I will not call you Ana, let's move on. . . . . Tell something about yourself and your family, your parents specifically. I remembered you saying that you were from San Diego"

For a moment, my voice ceases to exist as I take a while to give him an answer, "Currently, I'm twenty-four and as you know I'm an Apprentice Chef. I came to Seattle after I graduated from High School. I'm not aware of any existing extended family. My father left when I was two and mother died of cancer when I was seventeen"

I hold his gaze as a derailing quietness reverberates through the room once more.

"I'm sorry . . . about your mother," he says troubled, but it doesn't take long for him to come out of it. "Seattle has been my home for as long as I could remember. I was adopted at four, Elliot was adopted at six and my sister Mia was adopted at three. I'm twenty-eight soon to be twenty-nine. My father died in a car accident and well you know my mother"

"I'm sorry about your father," I say sincerely.

He nods then takes his eyes away from me.

"I'm an only child" I add, "Kate and I have been friends since Elementary School. Outside of that, I have a handful of people here in Seattle that I call friends" I shrug my shoulders, "Colleagues, acquaintances. . ."

"What about Jack?" he cuts in, "Is he your friend?"

"No, he's a colleague"

"Who I bet wants to be much, much more" he shots off.

"Stop it," I say threatening.

He sneers, "Speaking about friends, any future exploits with other parties should be brought to light. If you're already interested in someone or plan to be, you should let me know, I don't want to be disgraced in the tabloids"

"Well that goes for you too," I counter.

"That won't happen to me, I know sometimes women's minds can be so fickle, one minute they want you next minute they don't know what they want"

 _Not again_ , "You know you're an asshole, right"

"So I've been told by you, twice thus far . . . . I'm available on the weekends unless I state otherwise, how's your schedule"

"My work schedule tends to change on a weekly basis; I'll apprise you when the time comes. Like I said before besides Kate, I have friends and sometimes we hang out. However, we can negotiate our time whenever our social lives overlap"

"Do you have any bad habits or anything else I should know about?"

"I won't lie I'm a bit on the clumsy side and forgetful. I don't drink alcohol, smoke or do drugs. What about you?"

"Besides my cinnamon allergy, I'm perfect" he snickers.

"And modest too," I say derisively.

"What about sexual partners," I notice him give me quick once over. "How many have you had?"

"Not applicable," I comment offended, "and that's none of your business, we're not having sex anyway"

"It _is_ applicable; we wouldn't want a number of your former lovers popping back into your life. Remember we're going to be seen together in public, your face will be splashed across magazines, newspapers and all over the internet. I hate surprises, the last thing I need is for the woman I'm associated with turning out to have a history of promiscuity"

"OH GOD", I feel my body recoil and clench my teeth, "For the sake of not turning this meeting into an argument, I'll have you know that I've had only one sexual partner, one" I stress, "and that was a long-term relationship. I haven't been with anyone since. We broke up almost a year ago, I'm sure you can't match that, you know . . . For someone like you" I gesture, point to his chest.

His eyes become dark and intense with his body leaning closer to me.

"You're assuming because I'm rich that I would heedlessly sleep with any woman I want, but no. I'm a very choosy man and you'll find that out soon enough. I'm particular about my family, my possessions, my employees, this company and whom I'm seen with, especially the latter. One of the main reasons why you're sitting here with me is because you're beautiful and _that_ will be useful to me, Ms Steele. However, you're forceful and stubborn which is a complete turnoff. You're loud, defensive and have a limited filter on your mouth and _that_ is going to be a problem. Simple words trigger your emotions making you fly off the handle too easily"

 _Why is he saying these things, I'm not loud, and I'm a very reasonable person. If I've changed it's only because of him, he's doing this to me. He makes me angry and every chance he gets he deliberately taunts me. I have a right to be this way because he's the root cause for my anxiety since the accident . . . . . Wait, did he say I was beautiful._ I mute the voice in my head and finally look back at him, "Is this arrangement going to be a problem?"

"It doesn't have to be, we're talking aren't we" he leans back to his previous position.

Under his daunting stare, I feel like I'm being dissected and heavily scrutinized.

"You think you got me figured out," I say bravely.

"I'm not sure, but this is what I see" he indicates, pointing straight at me in an up-down motion.

"One day I'll tell you what I see in you," I state unruffled.

"Why not now" he baits.

"I'll pass; you seem to get off on fighting"

His eyes squint by a fraction. "I remembered you said no excessive drinking, in your presence. I can control that"

"No, I want it to be no drinking period. What if you drink when I'm not around but I have to see you impromptu?"

"I said I can handle myself . . ."

"You want this to happen or not?" I question.

Intolerance resonates on his face for a moment. "Done, no drinking"

"I have a request," he nods, prompting me to continue, "I don't tolerate fighting in public"

"Neither do I . . . It won't happen, I promise, but we were at each other's throats last week outside your apartment"

"I'd just met you and that was a mistake, trust me I didn't bet on seeing you after that . . . Good, so we agree on one thing, no public arguments"

"Agreed" he favours, "You're welcomed to my home on the weekends, I'm hardly there during the week, I only go there to sleep. Besides work, I'll be at my mother's house in my spare time"

"Why would I want to go to your house?" I say baffled.

He sighs, "My birthday is in a few weeks and I'm supposed to be married before that time . . ."

"Woah, hold on, Mr Grey. We're supposed to be planning a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship, not husband and wife. I remembered saying that we can discuss _that_ part of the picture as time goes by"

"As time goes by? We have weeks, days I should say. It's either you're all in now or not at all. Let's put our cards on table and stop wasting time, Anastasia Steele. The reason why I've invited you to my home is that you can acclimatize yourself there. When we're married you will have to live there" I open my mouth but he raises his hands, "Let me finish. You can have your own room; I will not interfere or intrude. Although you _say_ you don't want any money you'll be provided with any requirement for your personal needs, whether it is clothes, shoes whatever you need to delight your feminine whims. I can't have my girlfriend/wife looking fashionably incompatible to me, even though you don't look that way now"

"I can handle myself fashionably," I assure him.

"Good, I have someone who maintains my home, security, drivers and personal staff that can be facilitated to you at any time . . . The good thing about you I suspect is that not you're a whiny, clingy gold-digger"

"What makes you think I'm not?" I challenge.

"I know what they look like; believe me I've had my unfair share. You're too independent and you've had several chances to grab the opportunity when I dangled it in front of your face"

"Who knows probably I'm pretending," I push.

"I don't think so. Limited filter, remember? . . . . So shall we go ahead or should we end this here and go our separate ways"

Up to twenty minutes ago my brain hadn't advanced this far, I can tell he thinks I want to back out now, but I'm not going to.

"Alright, we can go ahead. I'm suggesting that this contractual agreement be flexible, I don't think this is the end of our suggestions and fixes, and if so, we can meet again like two civilized human beings and talk about it"

"I'll have Amos draw up the papers before the day is out and yes the contract should be flexible. What are your working hours for the balance of the week?"

"Today is my day off day. Thursday, Friday afternoon into the night"

"Do you have any plans for this evening?"

"No"

"Good," he stands, towering over me, "I'll have your copy ready when you accompany me to Mother's house. Time to get to work, Anastasia Steele"

 **Christian**

That is the third time I've seen her tugging on the hem of her dress, playing with her hair and fiddling with that infinity scarf. She looks fine just the way she is. I don't see what fuss is about.

"Would you like something to drink," I whisper close to her hair catching a fruity fragrance.

"Water is okay," she speaks softly.

"No, I mean would you like a _drink_. You're acting nervous; probably you need something to calm you down"

"It's quite alright and I already told you, I don't drink. The least you can do is respect that you condescending. . . ."

"Mother," the level of my voice increases. I stand to greet her and Ana follow suit clasping her hands together. "You look well," I praise.

"I feel wonderful," she reacts almost excitedly. Her dancing eyes look past me to the woman behind me. "You look beautiful, Ana. It's so good to see you, my dear"

I step back and look on as she moves elated towards Anastasia; her revived spirit is certainly a refreshing change. Mother gently takes her hands, Anastasia's gaze is focused squarely in her eyes and I can't hear what Mother is saying. She doesn't verbally respond she simply nods repetitively to Mother's low voice. A similar scene played off a few days ago when Kate visited. Both women walk away without a word, I'm not sure if to remain where I am or to follow. It's obvious I'm not required and I've just been shelved by mother and my newly generated girlfriend. I resume my place on the couch as my mother's laughter to Anastasia's soft chatter retreats further into the house.

Eighty minutes later Anastasia re-emerges, she is bubbly and comes bouncing towards me with a sway in her step.

"Aw, did you miss me?" she taunts.

"Is it that obvious," I retort mockingly looking up at her. I hate when people standing over me, so I rise quickly, "I'm guessing you two had a delightful conversation . . . . What did you talk about?"

She gives me a vehement gaze; "I've been sworn to secrecy, if I tell I'll have to kill you" her tone is grim.

"I'm sure you would enjoy that"

"I might" she chimes biting her lip.

Unexpectedly, I find myself staring at the curves of her mouth and when the realization hits I avert my eyes.

"It was all girl talk, you wouldn't be interested. She asked Julianne to escort her to her room"

"She needs to take her medication and have dinner before she goes to bed," I look past her to the next room.

"It's okay we just had dinner . . . . the both of us" she points over her shoulder, " . . . Oh right, you weren't invited" she teases.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" I cross my arms over my chest.

"Very much so, I told her you already had dinner and you weren't hungry, that you were tired and we shouldn't bother you" she nods with a straight face.

"And she believed you?" I question lifting an eyebrow.

"Of course, you weren't there at the dinner table now were you? I can be very convincing you know"

"This isn't funny; I didn't get you on board to throw a coup d' etat. Don't forget why you're doing this"

"Would you relax," she says exhausted dropping her hands to her sides, "You're so antagonistic, first of all, this whole thing wasn't your idea. Second, this isn't a coup d' etat. Third, as long as I have to deal with you I'm going to do whatever I can to amuse myself, even if it's at your expense. Fourth, I know why I'm doing this and I can see why you would want this too . . . . You're very lucky to have her"

The familiar sentiments of dismay and trepidation churn in my stomach. I'm not about to expose my awareness of my mother's state to Anastasia Steele. Just because Mother approves of her doesn't mean I have to. Currently, she's serving a fundamental purpose, making my mother happy and that's all I'm concerned about.

"I'm famished, thanks to you" I growl, "You will accompanying me to dinner"

"Why? I'm not hungry," she whines softly. "Just take me home, I did my part here"

"Au contraire, the day isn't over. I need to eat and you need to go over the contract . . . Ladies first" I gesture her towards the front door.

. . . . . .

I close my eyes and allow my senses to slow down. The smell, the taste, the feel of it gliding along my tongue. There's a natural high connected to a good wine, it's equivalent to a triumphant victory.

"Very good," I commend.

The server tips the bottle pouring the wine skilfully into the glass. I take another sip to savour the vintage, Anastasia sits on the other side of the table with her eyes fixed on the document, gingerly floating her finger across each line. She takes a deep breath, shuts her eyes and rakes her fingers through her hair.

"Do you approve?" I ask, realizing that she has completed her reading.

"Yes, I'm okay with this and I'll sign it, but it's a bit . . . fragmented"

"Everything we spoke about earlier is there"

"I know, but I feel like something's missing. Nice touch with the separation clause"

"I'd figure that's what you wanted"

"It is, maybe I'll find Mr Right after all of this"

I scoff at her unrealistic ideals, "One question did come to mind when we concluded our meeting. Do you have any current ambitions or desires?"

She rubs her hands together absentmindedly, "I do actually. One day I'd like to own my business, a Pâtisserie. I have the perfect location, the building will be vacant in six weeks until then I'm saving what I can to purchase it and to have the start-up capital. If that doesn't work out I'm aspiring to be the next Pastry Chef at the Sheraton. Why do you ask?"

"It will make good small talk whenever we're out interacting with others, people will want to know the what, the when and the how of our supposed relationship. Knowing what you're planning for the future will make this more convincing. We're saying that we've been together five months but to the public, it was only today, and they're right"

"What about you? What are your aspirations?"

The server makes his presence known and quietly set my plate down before me, Anastasia receives a small cappuccino. He finally nods to the both of us and takes his leave. I take a moderate sip of wine and begin to slice into my steak.

"My aspirations are modest. One, I intend on ensuring that my mother's journey is content and effortless. Two, I want to continue my father's work and stave off the people who are trying to seize it" I shovel a fork of mashed potatoes.

She sips her cup over a period of time then rests it back into the saucer when she's done. I feel her analytical gaze scrutinizing me, gauging my mood to put forward another question or comment.

"Your mother, your father, that's noble but. . ."

"But you shouldn't assume anything and don't try to read me" I pronounce composed, "My burdens are my own and I know why I carry them" I resume eating detached.

"I think I'll go now," she announces.

"Don't," I caution, "I took you from your home and there I will return you" I finish the contents of my wine glass. "Thanks for coming with me; our next date should be. . ."

"This isn't a date, Christian, but you're welcome"

I'm about to pick up the bottle when her eyes follow me, I stop and glance momentarily.

"One more is okay," she permits.

I complete my meal with a second glass of wine and I'm tempted to have a third, but I shove it to the back of my mind. I can't wait until I get home to continue . . . .


	5. Permission to cross the line

_**Chapter Five – Permission to Cross the Line**_

* * *

 **Mia**

Purposefully, I exit the elevator and pass over Christian's blonde clones behind their reception area. This place is so mundane and dull, it hasn't changed much since Dad was here. One day I'll convince my brother somehow to correct these hideous colours schemes. Somewhere behind me, I hear one of his aides quickly trailing after me.

"Good morning Ms. . . . ." I don't wait for her to finish her habitual mandatory greeting.

"Is my brother in?" I keep walking.

"Yes but . . ."

"Is he alone?"

"Yes"

"Thank you, that's all I need to know and don't trail after me, I'll see myself to his office" tossing my hand, her quick steps come to complete halt.

When I enter, Christian is standing before a spread of papers and envelopes are strewn across his vintage coffee table. His demeanour pensive, as it also demands his full attention.

"Mia" he welcomes without looking my way, I knew his underlings would have already alerted him to my presence, "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Nothing, can't a girl just drop in on her big brother," I sigh playfully, plopping down on the couch.

"No, not you, with you, there's always a purpose, a reason" he reveals, not taking his eyes from his work.

"Okay, you got me. This morning I got a sneak peek of YB Designs' new collection. I think they're rebranding or diverting from their usual signature concepts, it's bold I have to give them that"

"Is that a good thing?" he probes.

"I don't know," I say to myself, "But it's given me an idea . . . . Anyway, their presentation doesn't compare and I have ample time to make some necessary alterations to my Men's Collection"

"That was quick, you're here only one month and you have Daryl feeding you information. Hope you can be a good friend to him if or when he gets caught"

"He won't get caught," I guarantee vehemently. "That's the business, Christian. How else am I going to be a step ahead of the competition?"

"With your natural talent," he answers distractedly, tilting his head as he continues to examine the documents, "Where's your shadow, Mimi?"

"Please don't say that girl's name," I roll my eyes.

"Oh-oh, what did she do now?"

"You mean what didn't she do, I sent her off to London yesterday for fitting exercises, but I better cancel that if the way forward is going to be altered. She made a mess of things earlier this week, something about her conscious and indecisiveness, she doesn't have what it takes to take it to the next level"

"I hope you're talking about work"

"What else would I be talking about?" I shrug.

"I don't know, you two seem to be at odds with something and I'm not going to ask what it is because what you have in mind is usually harmful to someone other than yourself"

I purse my lips together, trying to suppress my oncoming smile.

"Are you only doing London this year?" he asks distractedly.

"Of course not! There's Milan, Paris, it's my first time for New York and maybe Seattle"

"That's good you'll be preoccupied for the rest of the year," he nods still fixed on his documents, "I can't have you barging into my office and disrespecting my staff every time you want to share"

"I see my presence hasn't been missed . . ."

"Oh it has, don't get me wrong, but every time you come back everything is suddenly misaligned"

I take his statement as a compliment, laughing at the bold accuracy. "I see you've gotten my pieces?"

"Yes, this morning. How do I look?"

"Dashing naturally," I overly praise, "I'm thinking about doing my own show when I'm finished touring . . ."

"And?"

"I'll need sponsorship towards my next venture,"

"You're warming up,"

"What do you mean?" I express.

"Never mind, submit your proposal to Andrea, only then I'll have a look at your next project"

"Thank you" I beam.

"I didn't say yes, Mia"

"I know, but you won't say no either," I say meaningfully. My mind changes gears, time to reveal the true purpose of my visit. "I just came from Mother's . . . We had a very interesting conversation. She talked about Katherine and Anastasia, more so Anastasia. She was practically gushing" I roll my eyes. "And who is this, Anastasia?"

"She's my girlfriend," he says tersely.

"I wasn't aware that you two have been seeing each other so long? When did this happen"

Finally, he looks at me, "It took you long to reveal the real reason why you walked in here,"

"Oh," I blink like a set of lights on a Christmas tree, "You know me that well"

"Yes I do, Mia, subtly doesn't stick around when you're having a conversation and I didn't know you had to be informed about my personal life"

"Oh don't be so defensive brother, I feel slighted, you usually tell me everything. Elliot told me about Katherine since he was in New York and only today, I find out that you've been involved with this Anastasia for over five months and that's right after your breakup with Savannah. Don't you think that's a little too soon?"

"No, I don't, I had to move on someday," his attention goes back to the documents on the table.

"Have you done your background checks?"

"Of course," he utters curt.

"Where does she come from?" I ask curiously.

"San Diego"

I wait, tolerantly. "And?"

"And what do you want to know, Mia?" he asks slightly irate.

I shrug. "I don't know. This woman just came out of nowhere, do you know anything about her family, her past. She doesn't look like your type, Christian. She's too simple, that's Elliot's taste. I'm used to seeing you with extraordinary and sophistication, not some cook from a four-star hotel"

"She an Apprentice Chef," he counters. "A damn good one too"

I huff, "Whatever, it's all wrong this isn't you-"

His head snaps to me, I can tell he's heated, "It's all wrong? . . . . Mia, let me make this indisputably clear. What I do in my personal life is not up for debate, not with you"

"But it is for Mother-"

"That's different. You didn't have this problem with Savannah"

"So I guess she'll be the one you marry in a couple of weeks?"

"Yes, she's already agreed," something in his voice doesn't persuade me.

"Have you told her _why_ you're doing this?"

"Yes," he crosses his arms and gives me a curious look.

"And she doesn't mind? She doesn't mind that you're using her to get your inheritance"

"I don't care about the inheritance, and she's fine with it"

"Don't you think that's strange? I mean, given the circumstances"

"Stop talking, Mia, or get out of my office . . . ."

"Savannah was different; she was in a class by herself" I gather my purse and stand still long enough so he can observe my firm gaze, "This woman . . . I don't like her"

He doesn't react to my words, but I can feel his eyes on my retreating back as I walk away. When I get to the door I look over my shoulder, he's remains positioned where I left him.

"You're not meant to be in love, Christian, it crushes you, remember that. If you have to marry her, it would be in your best interest if you have Amos prepare a prenup . . . make sure she signs it" I say before dragging the door open and stepping out into the hallway.

Christian being in a relationship with a woman is a great distraction, and I intend to show him.

 **Kate**

"Yes . . .Yes" I'm excitedly bouncing around the couch, "Thank you, thank you"

I hang up, toss the phone then sprint into her bedroom.

"Ana, Ana" I screech.

She scrunches her face and opens her eyes muddled, "W-what, what is it?"

"I got in . . . I GOT IN"

"You got in?"

"I GOT IN" I climb onto her bed and begin to jump around in circles. I know I've just woken her up but I'm too happy to keep the news to myself.

"It's Romeo and Juliet?" her voice is groggy.

"Yes, Roméo et Juliette" I clasp my hands together and flop down on the bed next to her.

"I'm proud you," she whispers.

"I know, thank you"

"Rehearsals?"

"Next week, so I'm guessing a few late nights . . . .Speaking of late nights, I heard you and Christian were on a date late night" I wriggle my eyebrows, "How did that go?"

"It wasn't a date. He was hungry, I had already eaten and he asked me to join him. That was it, no date"

"So when are you guys going on a date?"

She slowly pulls herself upright in bed, "You know this isn't real, right? This thing between Christian and me . . . We're doing this for Grace"

"I know, I just feel sorry you got roped into this"

"Hey, I'm having fun, so don't feel bad"

"Actually I do . . . . Elliot and I love each other and we're getting married soon, but you and Christian have this . . . . Arrangement _._ You shouldn't put yourself through this, not since-"

Her face transforms quickly and she shuts her eyes, "Kate. . . ."

"No Ana, let me say this. . . ." I move closer and take her by the arm. She wants to bolt I can tell. Ethan breaking up with Ana was the hardest thing she's had to deal with after her mother died, it broke her completely, it broke me too.

"I know what you're going to say. . . . But you didn't hurt me, Kate, he did. Just because he's your brother doesn't mean you're responsible for his actions," quickly her eyes begin to flood with tears, "Goddammit" she protests wiping her face.

My mouth hangs slack shortly, I've never seen Ana cry for anything, at least not in my presence. I say her name and touch her shoulder lightly, "I'm sorry"

"It's okay . . . . it's alright" she sniffles, cupping her face.

The moment cut short when her phone begins to vibrate on the nightstand. She's dubious, it's obvious she doesn't recognize the number.

 **Christian**

When she says the second hello it's only then I identify her voice . . . . . something's wrong.

 _ **"Hello,"**_ she says for a third time, snapping me out of my disquiet.

"Um, it's me, Christian . . .Grey" I pause. _Should I ask? . . . No_ _Christian, it's none of your business_.

 _ **"Christian, are you there?"**_

"Yes, sorry, Anastasia. The reason why I'm calling is that I need you to come to my office to sign the contract"

 _ **"But the copy from last night. . ."**_

"Is a draft" I complete, "I would like you to bring it back so we can dispose of it. I know you said you have to work this afternoon, what time can I send Taylor to pick you up?"

"Two is good," her tone is curt.

"Okay, see you then . . . . . Anasta-" the line goes dead before I can finish her name. No insults, no witty remarks, nothing. I find myself about thinking about it more than I should so I go back to my task that's strewn across the centre table in my office.

. . . . .

" _Whatever, it's all wrong this isn't you-" . . . ."Savannah was different; she was in a class by herself"_

"Mr Grey. . . ."

" _This woman . . . I don't like her" . . . . . You're not meant to be in love, Christian, it crushes you, remember that. If you have to marry her, it would be in your best interest if you have Amos prepare a prenup . . . make sure she signs it"_

The purpose of keeping my beloved sister out of my affairs became even more prominent after her so-called innocent visit. Mia Grey is the craftiest and most duplicitous woman I've come to know, I love her dearly but she always scheming and she can't keep a secret. If she found out about this arrangement with Anastasia Steele I fear she will reveal everything to Mother by a supposed slip of the tongue.

"Mr Grey"

I blink rapidly, ridding the dreaded words of my sister before turning my head to the voice calling out to me. Andrea comes into focus; she's standing a few feet away.

"Sorry to disturb you, Sir, but your two o' clock is here and I couldn't reach you on your line. . ."

"It's two o' clock?" my hand comes up, exposing my watch.

"Yes, Sir" she replies astonished herself.

"I apologize my phone is set on DND. Who's here for two o' clock?"

"Why Ms Steele, she's waiting in the reception area"

"Please send her in" I instruct.

Paired with the salient utterances of my sister and this batch of documents I've been combing through, I hadn't realized that two hours had vanished from my day. I look up when I catch her footsteps entering the room. I admire her royal blue coat, which is strategically matched with her pumps. It's unbuttoned all the way down revealing the low cut of her top exposing the roundness of her breasts and her jeans accentuate her curvy hips, something I've never noticed before.

"Please sit down," I motion hastily to the couch and avert my eyes.

She complies wordless and I continue to stack the documents to one side of the table.

"Can I ask you a question?" she mutters unexpectedly.

"Will it result in an argument?" I ask cautiously.

"That's totally up to you"

I sigh, "Go on"

"Why is Grace making you do this?"

"My mother is very family oriented. She couldn't have children of her own but that didn't stop her from fulfilling her dream of having a family. She suspects I won't settle down, and she's right"

"So you don't believe in marriage or a family?"

"Why should I? Having children these days wouldn't be a problem once you find the right candidate, but getting married" I shake my head objecting, "The only man I know who's in a committed marriage is Amos, and he himself has had his problems with his wife. Three years ago they got divorced then remarried after being apart for five months"

"They couldn't stay away from each other," she mumbles adoringly.

"Because they're comfortable and attached," I indicate, "In the beginning, everyone is giddy and illogical over love. It's a fairytale and over time that fades. A husband gets lazy and loses sight of why he entered the relationship, after ten years he's trying to regain his youth by fucking a woman fifteen years his junior because of his nagging wife. A woman becomes content to having children and lets herself go. Soon, all she does is pay bills, drive their kids to soccer, bake cookies and let's not forget sex is out of the equation. So tell, me Anastasia, does the idea of marriage sound appealing to you?"

"Well, after your stomach-churning analysis, no. But there's more than what you've just outlined, it seems like you're looking on like a cynical spectator"

"So I'm guessing you believe in marriage?"

"Yes, I do. Even though my father walked out on us, even though I never saw my mother with a man, and even though I'm not currently in a committed relationship that doesn't mean the idea of marriage hasn't totally escaped me. Wouldn't you want to reciprocate the love and affection you've received from your mother to someone else?"

"If that were possible it would have already happened, trust me. I missed my chance and it's best that doesn't come my way again because if it does, I intend to ignore it completely. Besides, I don't have the time for a full-time relationship, between my mother and work there's nothing"

"I can tell you're cutting yourself off . . ."

"And I can see that you're living in a bubble," I disparage.

"What's wrong with you, you've got your back turned to the world," she retorts passionate. "I can tell something happened to you and your experience has made you cold and bitter"

He makes a rude snort, "You don't know what you're talking about"

"Believe me, I do"

A few seconds ticked by and we find ourselves staring daggers at each other. I remain silent to her spot-on statement and head over to my desk to retrieve the contract she came to sign.

"I believe I understood what you meant about the contract being fragmented. There are some additional details you need to look over, also I've decided to marry as soon as possible"

Her eyes widen at my disclosure and she doesn't accept the document I'm holding out to her. I motion to my outstretched hand and she pulls the papers from my fingers.

"You do realize we don't get along, I know nothing about you and vice versa. We should spend some time together before we . . ."

"There's no time for that and I don't care if we get along or not. Remember you jumped on this just to annoy me, and now you're stalling the inevitable. Once we both stay focused on why we're doing this everything will go smoothly. This is strictly business don't get personal"

Her eyes narrow viciously, "You're not going to bully me into doing what you want. I've already agreed to marry you but you don't get to say when"

"Getting married on my birthday is a dead giveaway, my mother will realize that this is a ruse and she'll question the validity of our relationship"

"I'll settle for a week before your birthday"

"That's next week, I was thinking by the end of this week"

"No" she answers staunchly.

"Fine. We're doing a small, private wedding at my mother's place, no bridesmaids, no groomsmen"

"Not a chance, I want Kate standing by the altar with me and I'm wearing a white dress," she asserts.

"You're asking a lot if I had it my way I'd haul your ass to the Municipal Court and we'd be standing in front a Justice of the Peace, today"

"Well too bad, it may not be what I've always wanted but you can give me something," she flares.

"Fine, then I get to keep the conditions outlined in the contract"

"What conditions?" she asks with a peculiar expression on her face.

"For instance, whenever I need you, you have to make yourself available"

"That isn't a condition," she argues, "and if it was it should be flexible. From here on I don't exist only to satisfy your needs"

I openly smirk at her tone, "That's a good idea, we can slip that in somewhere," I recommend in a suggestive manner.

She pulls back slightly, "I don't like the sound of that"

"I want you to move into my place by next week," I instruct.

She gasps then simmers down, "Fine. But I'm not giving up my apartment; I want to have somewhere to go when this is all over"

"I don't care, that's your decision"

"And I'm not signing this," she states, getting to her feet quickly, "Not until I read it thoroughly, I don't trust you well enough not to slip something into this document to undermine my sanity. I have to get to work" her eyes dip shortly to the stack of papers on the table, the letters CMBI are in bold on the top page. "CMBI . . . that's Edison Stanley's company?" she questions perceptively.

"Yes," I freeze, casting my eyes to her. "What do you know of it?"

"Only what I read on the internet. There isn't much about the incident in your history but he tried to buy out this company when your father died"

"Yes, I had my assistant retrieve these for me from my father's archives. You researched me . . . . Interesting"

"Why is that interesting?" she says bewildered.

"I thought you'd be content with the information shared through our discussions yesterday"

"You're so confusing, you hardly give me anything and when I probe you shut me down"

"I don't remember shutting you-"

"Yes Christian, last night. You were very vague with your answers and you told me not to assume anything about you" she adds flippantly, "So I did my own research. And don't stand there and tell me that you didn't do the same to me" she's waiting for an answer, "Yeah, that's what I thought. Christian, just like you I'd like to know who I'm dealing with. For all I know you could be some multi-billionaire Dominant living a secretive BDSM lifestyle with a playroom in your Penthouse, pleasuring yourself with the perfect Submissive by spanking her with your riding crop and screwing her brains out and somehow has a disheartening inability to form an emotional connection with a woman"

"Even if my life was like that I'd doubt you'd find that information on the internet . . . But hey, that sounds like a worthy idea for a book or a movie but I doubt anyone would read it, so hold on to your day job" I mock.

"You could be wrong about that . . . anyway I have to get going"

"And remember Anastacia this contract doubles as a non-disclosure agreement, no one is to know about the intricacies of this union, outside of Elliot and Kate"

"I know I wouldn't want anyone finding about this either. I have a reputation too you know," she quips nonchalant.

"Good, I'll give you a ride to the Sheraton; I'm attending a conference . . . ."

"At the hotel, I know. The Seattle Metropolitan Chamber of Commerce, this company is a member"

"Very good" I nod somewhat impressed, "It's good to know that you weren't only interested in how much I'm worth"

She gives an unladylike snort and flashes a mischievous smile "I wasn't interested in that, actually, I wanted to know why you weren't in a relationship with another woman, you know . . . I thought you had a different sexual preference"

"Excuse me," I remark confused.

"I thought you were gay" instantly my emotions flames and punches me in the gut, "So don't flatter yourself, Christian. I already told you I don't want your money and I can take care of myself"

I'm a helpless bystander as my brain stutters to generate a response to her inaccurate assumption as she snatches up the contract, smirks and gracefully marches on with a victory stride out of my office.

 **Ana**

I've annoyed him I can tell, Christian and I are sitting apart with an invisible line drawn down the middle of the car. Instead of scooting over the backseat, he went around the vehicle while Taylor held the door for me, got in and slammed his door shut. The entire ride was a vacuum of silence; his stormy grey eyes fixed out of the window in crossness while I would periodically make facial gestures mocking Christian when Taylor would steal a peek into the rearview mirror making him smile.

When we pull up at the entrance, he exits the car and meets me on the other side when Taylor gets the door. We enter the hotel; walk the corridor side-by-side close like an actual couple.

"The conference ends at nine, but I'll wait around to give you a ride home" he speaks low as we stand off to the side near the doors of the conference room where a handful of media personnel are talking quietly, "And you're wrong, I'm not gay"

I turn my back to them, "Okay, but if you were gay that wouldn't be a problem, I have a few gay friends . . ."

"But I'm not gay," he insists.

"I heard you the first time," I nod and smile internally at his efforts to make sure that I know. "Don't worry about me getting home tonight, I can get a ride home . . ."

"Don't argue with me, you're supposed to be my girlfriend. I can't allow you to get a lift from some co-worker when I have a driver, people will find that peculiar"

"And when I have my car?"

"That's okay, but today you don't, so I'll be waiting for you outside"

"Okay," I say as I turn to walk away.

I feel a firm, possessive tug on my elbow that takes me by surprise and forces me to look back at him. Instantly, I recognize that fiery passion in eyes, the need to conquer something or satisfy some deep-seeded desire.

"Don't read anything into this," his voice trembles.

"What?"

He pulls me hard into him, crushing his mouth against mine, my body heats and goes numb instantly. In the background, I can hear the clicking of cameras and an audience taking in the display. Caught off guard by the moment my mouth was slightly open when our lips collided, he takes full advantage and skillfully slinks his tongue past my lips. A soft scream bellows from my throat in inaudible inhibited protest. He's got me imprisoned with a steady hand under my coat splayed across my back and the other on the nape of my neck. My mind goes blank, I want to move but I can't for two reasons. One, we're in a public and I don't want to make a scene, which is contradictory right now because I'm already in the middle of one, and two . . . . _No, Ana, you shouldn't be thinking about two._

Forcefully I sink my nails through his blazer into his rigid biceps to make him stop. He pulls away inches from my face and grins as if he's won something. The feel of his warm breath against my lips is making me lightheaded, I find myself greedily taking the air he's releasing.

"I'll see you after work," he speaks softly against my lips and moves past me as if nothing happened.

That was the longest seven seconds of my life and I can't believe how quick the tables have turned on me. This is game, set, but I'm the one who's going to win this.

. . . . . .

Seven hours later, I'm still red in the face over what happened with Christian. Even Jack didn't present any irksome remarks for the entire shift; I guess he figured he should stay clear. As promised Christian's car is parked outside the hotel waiting for me, promptly Taylor comes out and opens the back door. Christian is seated with the interior light on and doesn't look up at me; he's going over a few documents on his lap. I get in and say nothing, now it's my turn to stare out the window.

When we pull in front my apartment, I'm too eager to get out of the car.

"Taylor" he utters before I reach for the handle, " Ms Steele and I need to speak privately, please give us a few minutes"

"Yes Sir," he nods and exit onto the sidewalk standing a good distance away. He parts his lips to speak, but don't I allow it.

"Save it, if you think you can do whatever you want then the deal is off"

"I was trying to make a point," he says composed.

"And what was that?"

"I told you I'm not gay"

"So you figured you had to prove it somehow"

"Yes," he replies as if he's proud of himself.

"Well, believe me, that doesn't prove that you're not gay but it was well received"

"I'm glad you like it"

"Who said I did," he frowns, "don't you ever do that to me again. You stuck your tongue in my mouth-"

"And you seemed to like it," he taunts.

My eyes are wide as saucers, "Y-You" _Ana don't stutter_ , _inhale, exhale_ "That's what you think, but it meant nothing as you indicated before you kissed me. You broke the rule that's part of the contract . . ."

"Uh, uh, uh," he tsks, "you haven't signed the contract yet, so technically-"

"Don't be a smart-ass, Christian Grey. This isn't happening again, no open mouth, no tongue. . . . . I want you to promise here and now that it won't happen again"

His eyebrows furrows and I'm sure he recognizes what's going on. In my own way, I'm making him apologize and admit that he was wrong. He crosses his arms over his chest and remains silent.

"Okay, find someone else to do this," I threaten to reach for the door handle.

"Stop" _and match_. He twists his lips ruefully, "I promise . . . . it won't happen again and I apologize"

Unconsciously, I fold my lips and for a moment and it sparks the full memory and erotic warmth of the kiss. "I'll go over the contract tonight and sign it if there aren't any discrepancies. You enjoy the rest of your night, Christian"

As I get out of the car, I close my eyes and breathe in a lungful of cool, night air. I'm stuck with these sensations, the warmth, and gentleness of his lips, the way his hands caressed my back and the fact that I liked how I felt against his body. Taylor smiles and tells me to have a good night when I pass him on the way to the front doors of the building. Whatever angst or annoyance I was feeling a couple of minutes ago I left it behind in the car to let it ride all way the home with him.

He gave me his word and I'll take that for now. Yes, even though there was a tsunami of emotions coursing through me when we kissed, part of me felt violated and helpless and that's something I will not bargain with.


	6. This isn't a honeymoon

_**Chapter Six – This isn't a Honeymoon**_

* * *

 **Christian**

I lift my champagne filled glass in compliment to my sleeping bride. Mrs Anastasia Grey. . . .

 _It's done. I'm married, Mother's happy and the company's Board of Directors will take me more seriously with this move. Without my education and experience, they think that I'm too young, too bold and too dogmatic for the presidency. Never mind that my family owns the goddamn company, never mind that I've been running the business for years, but if I had to partake in another kind of corporate politics, then so be it._

I've come to realize that Mrs Anastasia Grey can serve more than one purpose. If I had known this before I would have done it sooner. Having a wife by my side can get me in an exclusive clique of business associates. Before the plane took off from Seattle, I've had an avalanche of congratulations from men who appeared to be inaccessible. Now they're reaching out to me, because of her.

She's slumped against the wall, head tilted and with one hand propped against the side of her face. Thick curls of tendrils are pinned the right side of head cascading over her bare shoulders, covering most of her lace covered bodice coming to a stop below the ample curves of her breasts. The platinum, diamond encrusted wedding band delicately resting on her finger glimmers in the emerging sunlight. Some of her hair parts slightly, exposing her generous cleavage, every bit of bare skin appears tender . . . flawless. Mechanically I make a firm fist, as I'm tempted to go over there and brush the hair away from her neck so I can get a better view of her beauty. She looks much better when she's asleep. I couldn't have picked a perfect bride if I had done it myself, Anastasia truly played the part well and Mother couldn't be more enthralled by the moment. Delivering her wish is my latest and most celebrated accomplishment.

Eighteen hours ago, we stood face to face witnessed by a handful of persons beneath a flower and vine-wreathed gazebo. Kate and Elliot stood on either side of us. Mother and Genevieve watched intently with watery eyes and Amos' leering smirk made me want to smack him across the face. For the entire ceremony, Mia behaved impassive and standoffish with a permanent scowl all because I didn't heed her advice to have prenup prepared. She brazenly confronted Amos yesterday at the office. I intervened and told her to fuck off but that exploded into a full-blown argument about my lack of coherence and Anastasia as a poor choice for a wife. I expected her objections; however, I didn't expect her to lash out at Amos. Again, she confronted me about her displeasure for Anastasia just before the wedding but her reasons are both opinionated and ludicrous.

In her eyes, Anastasia is too mediocre to exist in our world. She comes from a single parent, middle-class background. She's independent, vocal and had to work hard for everything she needs. Kate was born into wealth but has done everything she could to branch out on her own with Anastasia at her side. She is refined, soft-spoken and comes from a renowned, stable family. Kate is familiar territory; her place in the circle naturally cemented from the start. We, on the other hand, were handpicked and inducted into this seemingly clean, polished world. A world filled with cracks, dirty deeds and mounting secrets masked by a thick layer of deceitful associates, flamboyant parties, and vast wealth.

In a sense, my adoring little sister is right, Anastasia Steele doesn't belong here. She is better off than we are; she is free from family bound duty, independent to the point where she was determined to leave her old life to start something fresh in a new city. She isn't tainted by the love of money or possessions. She is an unconventional free thinking agent who goes against the status quo in our social order, and she wasn't about to be tied down by it. There was a time in my life when I wanted that. . . .freedom. Freedom from the burden of my responsibilities, freedom from the demons that would haunt my nocturnal dreams despite Mother's comforting words that his death wasn't my fault.

I cast my eyes to her sleeping form, remembering the deep speckles in the blue hues of her petrified eyes, her irises deepened in shade as the priest permitted me to kiss her. Her body frozen solid when I intentionally curved my palms around her waist, her mouth hung slack as I moved closer and her breathing became laboured. I love that look on her face, it drew me in. Physically, I had to restrain myself when I felt the surface of her enticing lips. The thought of kissing her again remains alive and well to this very moment. I wanted to suck her bottom lip into my mouth, feather my tongue against hers. _Curse that senseless agreement, no tongue, no open mouth._ Our contact was short but riveting, and I swore I heard her give a faint moan when we touched. For appearances, I was able to mask this business trip as our honeymoon. I hope that everyone's attention diverts to Elliot and Kate, who are scheduled to wed a week from now.

Looking out the window, I observe that we're approaching our destination. The captain will announce our arrival soon, so I must wake her. Getting out my seat, I move to the other side of the plane. Involuntarily, I lean very close sweeping the hair from her cheek. I take a moment to let my eyes drift across her face and on those faint, glossy plump, slightly parted lips, allowing wispy soft breaths to escape. After a while, I gently shake her by the shoulder, but she curls herself further against the seat. Another attempt to wake her proves useless; she's protesting and whimpering like a toddler. My recourse, I whisper her name soft enough not to alarm her but loud to make her stir. Her dreamy eyes flutter open, then recognition floods her face. Hastily and without thinking, she tries to remove herself from our closeness resulting in her hitting in her head against the cabin window. She rubs the spot and silently mouths obscenities to herself. I pull back slightly pursing my lips mischievously at her torment.

"You sleep like the dead; I was trying to wake you. We're about to land, buckle your seatbelt"

"I didn't get much sleep since Tuesday, with Kate's wedding rehearsal and all," she explains while straightening herself upright, "No need to bite my head off"

"That's not my concern, I gave you an option," I assert, taking the seat next to her, "If we'd gone to a Justice of the Peace you wouldn't be this tired"

"Well at least I got my dress," she notes, lifting her chin and smiling victoriously.

"Your head . . . Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Is this the place?" Her eyes pleasantly scan the scenery through the window.

"Yes"

"It's beautiful," she utters.

We arrive in Sydney, Australia just after sunrise. I stand at the base of the steps, offering my hand to her as she makes a measured and cautious descend. Her head is tucked downwards so my eyes take the opportunity to fully appreciate the length of her curvaceous body in her vintage style laced gown. Fairly I must say, I've never seen a woman look so desirous or sexy without exertion. Her other hand is lifting the small train against her side revealing the strappy heels embracing her tiny ankles. Unexpectedly, there's a mounting and noticeable tick in my groin.

"Christian"

A resounding Australian accent forces me to take my eyes away from her. Nick Stern stands mere feet away from us. I turn in time to catch his gaze lingering on my wife before he looks at me.

"Congratulations are in order, Sir. Elliot informed me of your nuptials a few hours ago, I guessed I miss your invitation in the mail," he chuckles, "No hard feelings though, I understand it was a private ceremony"

"Thank you, Anastasia this is Nick Stern our General Manager for Australia's operations," I say to her when she comes to my side, "Nick this is my wife, Anastasia"

Their hands clasp together for a pleasant handshake, "Did this man force you into marrying him?" he jokes.

Her cheeks flame and she peer at me through the corners of her eyes, but my gaze remains on Nick. He appears to be charmed by the woman standing next to me, and the fucker isn't even trying to hide it. In these parts, Nick is known to be a serial womanizer and sometimes he doesn't know his place when it comes to another man's woman. He finally catches me glaring at him and he knows that I'm on to him. Through my silent fuck you stare and our mutual male understanding, he smiles and his lurid temperament dwindles. Awareness floods my mind and my senses when I realize that I have her hand captured in mine and our fingers are tightly laced together.

 **Ana**

Before my feet touch the tarmac, a man that I can only assume is a business associate of Christian's greets us. He's a handsome man but he pales against my new husband. They exchange pleasantries and it's the first time where Christian has the opportunity introduce me as his wife. The idea of being someone wife makes me blush, even if this is all a façade.

Christian's hair is tossed as if he deliberately ran his hands through it frequently. His shirtsleeves are rolled up below his elbows, he's rid himself of his jacket, his necktie is undone hanging loosely under his collar and two buttons opens his shirt to his chest. Christian Grey is deviously fetching and he doesn't need to be told. But right now he's giving his associate that signature fuck off glare, and I don't know why. I shift slightly only to realize that he's still holding my hand, we've been this way since I came to his side.

Cognizance bubbles to the surface and his warm hand escapes, leaving me cold and bereaved. But it returns splayed against the small on my back, guiding me past Nick to the awaiting car.

.

.

"How many times have you been here?" I say, peering out the window as the car moves through the city.

"Too many times to count," he drawls going through his phone.

"This place is beautiful and we're only here for three days. Can we do some sightseeing?"

"No," he iterates bringing his eyes to me, "I already told you, Anastasia. This is a business trip. The launch of AST Convention commences tonight at the hotel"

"Which hotel?"

"The Four Seasons, that's where we're staying"

Suddenly, I feel myself contract, "Sounds really important" I mutter.

"It is. It's the monster of all conferences for the retail industry on this side of the eastern hemisphere. The international business community meets annually for the AST"

"In Australia?"

"No, last year it was held in Tokyo . . ." his statement is abrupt and hanging, "Anyway you'll be accompanying me tonight"

"But, I don't have anything to wear," I protest.

"Minor details" he waves off, "Soon you'll meet Mr Harris, the hotel's concierge, he can assist you if you'd like. Just have yourself ready by nine"

.

.

The walk through the lobby, the ride up the elevator and down the corridor to our suite was met with grins and admiration from every person that looked at me. It was the fact that I was attired in my wedding dress that made me stood out immensely.

I had a plan. . . . Get out of this dress. . . Go take a nice warm shower. . . Have something to eat. . . Find something to wear for tonight.

Simple, yes. But that all changed when Mr Harris opened the doors to the Presidential Suite. For the last six minutes, I'm captivated by the breath-taking view taken from this vantage point.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" I hear him explode. "Get this mess out of here or get me another room"

Seconds later, Mr Harris is scurrying through the parlour carrying a set of bundled bed sheets pressed to his chest. Rose petals peek through the sheets spilling over the sides of the roll. Poor Christian must have been mortified by the display; I chuckle imagining his face in utter shock seeing the master bedroom transformed into a romantic debacle. I'm guessing there were rose petals sprinkled across the sheets and a moulded heart or kissing swans or whatever formed with towels, and I think I smell vanilla scented candles.

I remain stationed at the window, it's the safest place to be right now. Hurried footsteps haste into the room, I turn to see the concierge and two women darting with a change of sheets and a vacuum. The recognizable stride of Christian approaches me.

"I apologize about this," he begins, "Nick told the hotel that we'd just gotten married so. . ."

"It's alright. They're just doing their jobs. They don't know what's going on here" I whisper, gesturing between us, "You shouldn't be so hard on them"

"Oh, but this isn't the honey suite, they shouldn't assume-" he crosses his arms.

"Please, I don't want to argue, but you're overreacting. We're supposed to be married, remember"

"I know, how can I forget? You can have the master bedroom; you'll find your things in there"

"Are you sure?" I gasp in mock astonishment.

"You're right," he looks towards the skies, thumbing his chin, "Maybe I'm being too benevolent because this is your first visit to this country, and I want you to be comfortable" he overstates.

"Oh please, Mr Grey. I wouldn't want you to go out of your way for me," I continue to taunt, pressing my hands to my chest.

"Of course I'm sure, Anastasia," he turns to me lifting an eyebrow, "This suite has two rooms, so you can enjoy the master bedroom. You should be thanking me"

"Well, thank you," I blush appreciatively, then turn my gaze back to the harbour.

 _This feels like a dream. . . .I want to go down there, I just have to. I mean it's right there, the bridge, the Port, the Opera House. I can practically reach out and touch it. I've been in transit for almost nineteen hours, I think I deserve it._

He stands next to me looking pass the glass to the panoramic view down below, "It's beautiful, isn't it. It's Port Jackson. . . ."

"I want to go there," I say in an arduous and exciting tone, cutting him off.

"We'll go tomorrow," he utters coolly.

"You're lying, you said you'll be busy tonight _and_ tomorrow," His head snaps to me with a devious smirk, "You're not doing anything at the moment, we should go"

"What? Now? No" he protests.

"Yes, it's the least you can do for me"

"The least, I can think of lesser things. I already told you, this is a business trip. . . ."

"Disguised as a honeymoon. I've never asked you for anything, which I'm assuming is unusual for you"

" _ **You**_ said you didn't want anything," he reproaches.

"I know what I said, but now I want _**this,**_ " I point my finger to the window, "I want to go to Port Jackson"

He scrunches his hair with both hands, "God, you insufferable, irritating woman. . . . Be ready in an hour"

"Thank you", I scream, disregarding his temporary grumpiness with open arms.

"Please, don't"

He brings his hands upwards, derailing my sudden act to embrace him and stalls me from crashing into his chest. Not feeling a bit dampened I swiftly clamp my hands together, bringing them back to me. This is perfect; I can get my outfit, do some exploring and have some fun.

 _I can't believe I'm in Australia._

Okay, Christian is on his last leg but I think he's having a good time, or at least I hope so. After breakfast, we took a stroll along Port Jackson, partook in a one hour tour of the Opera House; went to the lookout on the Sydney Bridge; making sure to take lots of pictures for Kate. I wanted to climb the top of the bridge, but my request to join the tour was denied, for now.

Christian said I was pushing it, no sightseeing beyond Port Jackson. Hours later he ambled into a Giorgio Armani store with me in tow. Christian of course, needed no introduction and was instantly recognized by the Store Manager who handed me over to the beautiful Lilian. And with her expertise, all it took was two dresses, matching shoes and accessories; I was out of there in less than thirty minutes.

 _I'll never forget this day. I'm so overly excited about this trip and being in another country altogether._

Recognizing that Christian is awfully quiet I glance over to him only to realize that he's got his nose stuck in that journal I saw him reading earlier back at the store.

 _Hmm, he's been here so many times that he doesn't realize how superb this place is. Or maybe he's not into this sort of thing. But he did smile when we were walking along Port Jackson._

"Christian," I say cautiously, watching the station come into view, "Can we go on the train?" I mumble innocently.

He glowers then stares at me like something is wrong with my face, "Are you insane? The train. . . You want to get on the train? There are enough trains in Seattle, Anastasia"

"I know but, can I? Please," I beg. "I won't ask for anything else"

We're slowly approaching the station when the driver glances to Christian in the rear-view mirror.

"Darling, please," I feign. His eyes widen and he recoils slightly, "This is our honeymoon and this is my first time in Australia. This is such a beautiful place. . ."

The driver's gaze smiles with patriotic satisfaction and pride.

". . . and the people here are so friendly. I want to experience so much on this trip. Can you do this with me, please . . . please?"

He suddenly catches on and smirks deviously. The space between us diminishes and I feel a large lump in my throat, "Well played, Mrs Grey. You'll have your train ride," he says in a low menacing tone, " Mr Walsh, please stop at the station" he announces.

I climb out of the car grinning with excitement and adventure.

"Wait for us near Circular Quay," he tells the driver before stalking towards me, "I understand that this is new and your exhilaration to explore a new country is overwhelming, but you're never to address me like that again"

I pull my bottom lip through my teeth, holding back a smile.

"You seem to overlook tiny details in the contract _only_ when it's convenient to you. You're cunning at times and you know how to make others sympathize with you to get your way, but I'm not your darling. Are we clear?"

"Yes, darling," I mumble, trying my best not to grin.

"Behave, Anastasia," he warns coming closer than I anticipated.

I take a sharp mouthful of air to fill my lungs, my eyes find their way to his lips and they linger there for a long time. The gap between us is a mere few inches, one wrong move and I might find myself too close. My chest heaves almost touching his and I realize that his proximity is making me light-headed and nervous. Inside I'm trembling and tingling at the same time. Unconsciously, I draw my parched bottom lip into my mouth, another betrayal of my senses. Mentally I will myself from his erotic, magnetic pull and take a step back, it's enough to disconnect the spark before it turns into a fireball.

 **Christian**

Just by looking at her face you would know that she's not from around here. For eight minutes I listen silently as she describes the day with flaming cheeks and expressive hands. Not long after the train pulls in and together we get off the bench. Unfortunately, that's when my phone chooses to ring, it's Elliot.

 _ **"I'm just making sure you two don't kill each other,"**_ he starts without saying hello.

"No, actually we're heading back to the hotel and she's making me take the train, the train, Elliot" I complain, an old lady shots me a harried glance and I quickly fake a smile.

 _ **"And what's wrong with that? Isn't public transportation good enough for you? Shit, for once live a little"**_

"With the way, things are looking she might kill me, and it's only day one. How's Mother doing?" I digress.

 _ **"She's doing great; she's spending the weekend at the health spa and she's having shitloads of fun without you so stop worrying. All you've been doing is working and attending to Mother for the past six months. When was the last time you went on a vacation? Relax for an entire day or even got out of the country"**_

"This isn't a vacation, Elliot . . ."

 _ **"You're right it's your honeymoon,"**_ he jokes.

My eyes stray to the far left of the platform, then recognition slowly takes shape with each passing second. I had to blink a few times to make sure that this wasn't a dream, that it was her standing right before my eyes. The stomach-churning displeasure that suddenly emerges ensures me that this is the real thing. They're holding hands, laughing and completely oblivious to my presence. I'm a pathetic and hapless onlooker to a woman I loved over a year ago. Forcefully I had to detach myself from everything that's related to her, even her profession. Thinking about it now makes me nauseous, knowing that I promised to fulfil her dreams no matter what. Thankfully, my brother took up the task of handling her contractual arrangements and sponsorships.

They're almost the same height; she smirks provocatively as he whispers close to her ear and she places her hand on the front of his shirt. Her trademark golden hair is shorter extending the length of her neck. An extravagant diamond wedding band sparkles on her slender left hand.

 _ **". . . .Christian, hey Christian are you there, man"**_

My hand tightens around my phone as it threatens to fall from my grasp. "Yeah," I reply absent-mindedly, "Elliot . . . I'm looking at Savannah, she's here, with Ricardo"

 _ **"Shit? She's in Australia?"**_ he gasps.

"Yeah, I bet he's here for the Conference with his father," my jaw tightens.

 _"_ _ **I know that voice, Christian, forget about her. Don't do anything stupid"**_

"Stupid . . . like what, Elliot?"

 _"_ _ **Like go talk to her, Savannah is trouble and it's best you keep away from the both of them . . . Are you listening to me?"**_

"Yes, I am . . . I hear you" but I can't look away.

 _"_ _ **Good, because she's there with her husband and you're there with your wife"**_

"My wife?" _Anastasia._

It's then I realize that I'm standing outside the train and Anastasia has already boarded, her back is facing me while she's conversing with the woman that grimaced at me earlier. As I'm about to move the doors close shut, she turns around and we lock gazes. A wave of dread washes over her face and my heart begins to sink; Anastasia is on the train without me. Frantically, she comes to the door looking overhead to find a way out. She's panicking with her hands pressed against the glass. I run to the door as the train start to move.

"Get off at Circular Quay," I shout repeatedly. Her eyes are beginning to noticeably gloss over, but she nods.

I stand on the platform feeling like a horrid ass. I allowed my wife to disappear from my sight while focusing on another woman. A woman who has clearly moved on with her life with the man she left me for. A woman who once upon a time I would give anything, including everything I have. Seeing her smile sparked something within me, but seeing her happy with him twisted the knife she ploughed through my heart.

There are a handful of people waiting for another train, and I feel everyone's gaze on me, including Savannah and Ricardo. Swiftly, I moved past them to the stairs keeping my eyes frontward.

How the hell am I going to fix this?

 **Ana**

As the train pulls out of the station, I slowly sink myself into a random seat then wrap my arms around my middle to comfort myself. I have no phone, no money, I left everything in the car. How could I be so reckless, I'm alone in a foreign place with no clue of where I'm going? I just boarded the train without looking back . . . . I thought he was right behind me. I'm not sure but I think he said to get off at the next station. Glancing up in silence, I scan the faces of the people that are remorsefully staring back at me, their expressions make me want to cry.

"Is he your husband?" she indicates to my wedding ring.

"Yes," I whisper to Allison, who is seated next to me.

"It's alright, he'll meet you at Circular Quay. He said so"

"I know, but I wanted him to come with me. . . . Sorry, I know it sounds stupid but . . ."

"Why would you say that? Sharing a new experience with your husband is perfectly natural. Don't fret my dear, there'll be more days for more train rides"

Several minutes passed without effort as we chatted along the way. She indicated to a number of sites we hadn't visited as we rode along the Sydney Bridge.

The view across the waterway from Circular Quay is mesmerizing. I'm without Christian but I'm in the company of Allison. With time to kill, she says she will stick around till Christian arrives. That brief stint of being separated from him was a minor incident but it jolted me at that moment. In the short time I've known him he's never struck me as unreliable or thoughtless. Harsh, yes. Grumpy, yes. Spitefully callous, no.

Out of nowhere, he comes between us, grabbing me by the shoulders, his eyes searching intently at my face. There's a visible remorseful look in his stare, I pull away from him taking a step back.

"What were you doing," I accuse shakily.

"I-I. . ."

"I was alone, you left me back there"

"I didn't leave you, Anastasia," he defends, "I wasn't paying attention, but you're fine now. . ."

"Fine? Do I look fine? I was scared, Christian," I breathe, my eyes beginning to burn.

"I know, and I'm sorry and it will never happen again," he reaches out, taking me gently by my forearm.

His touch sends a trail of heat up my arm. Instinctively, I try to pull away but his grip tightens. I closed my eyes trying my best to shut him out. Fear and rejection is a constant variable in my life. Ethan cheated on me, my father didn't stick around, and my supposed husband despises me. Nevertheless, I wasn't expecting much from this relationship, but I don't expect to be left alone in a strange country. Not even for one minute.

"This isn't going to work," I murmured, shaking my head.

"It's too late to change your mind"

"Not for me. I may not know you, but I told myself that you can be trusted with my safety, and trusting a man that I barely know is ridiculous for me"

"You can trust me, Anastasia. Stop talking crazy"

"Let go of me," I demand. His fingers are fastened securely around my wrist, there's a stronger persistence and firmness in his grip.

"No, I'm trying to apologize here, look at me," he shakes my limp hand, "You're my wife, I fucked up, I get it. As long as we're in this thing together I'll never take my eyes off of you again"

"Saying it doesn't me feel better, Christian. I want you to prove it"

"And I will," he vows, "You may think I'm a monster but I don't take pleasure in upsetting you. . . . Well, not all the time," he heckles.

I jerk my hand again, "This is serious, Christian. I won't allow you to treat me cruel or manipulate my feelings. I've had enough of that"

After hearing those words, he willfully releases my hand making it droop to my side. Oddly, we're alone. The outdoor platform is empty and Allison departed without saying goodbye. He holds my gaze prompting me to elaborate but I won't. Right now I'm too stubborn to do anything for him. All I want to do is go back to the hotel and lick my mental wounds in peace. I've always told myself that I won't do this, but I guess it's uncontrollable.

For my lack of experience in men, it's unfortunate . . . but Ethan will always be the benchmark.

.

.

I look over the crowded room, wishing that I were back at the hotel curled up in those alluring sheets in that beautiful four post king sized bed. Confidently, I remove my coat and hand it over to the hostess. Christian is eyeing my attire with knitted eyebrows; he didn't see the dress before we left the suite but it didn't occur to me that I needed his approval. This dress is stunning and worth every cent. Wordless, he offers his arm and leads me into the room. Periodically, we would pause as we meander through the thicket of gatherers. The idea of Christian Grey acquiring a wife who is presently hanging on his arm seemed enthralling and good gossip. All eyes were suddenly on me . . . me. I was an exhibit, the unknown factor if you will. But I wasn't about to give in or falter, this is Christian's domain and I can sure as hell fit in. Within moments after our introductions, I was able to gracefully immerse myself in their conversations, delving into their ideals and their realm of collective chatter.

I catch my eyes wandering as the servers moved all around our group with platters of fruit, hors-d'oeuvres, tall flutes filled with champagne and oval-shaped glasses carrying whiskey or scotch. My throat feels slightly parched and suddenly I'm unable to keep up with the conversations.

"Go on," he whispers to me, "Go have something to drink, I'll catch up with you"

"Are you sure?" I question.

"Stop asking me that," he murmurs low, "Now go on"

 _At last_ , I grin internally.

After stalking a few servers I was able to grab four pieces of appetizers. As I pop each morsel into my mouth, my taste buds and my brain would snap to life. I silently moan with delight, grilled scallops wrapped in prosciutto. Turning to head back to Christian I slip another one past my lips. I'm stopped in my tracks by a handsome man that is deliberately blocking my path. Immediately I can tell, he's charming, seductive, compassionate, and would have had more than half the women in this room tripping over themselves to be at his side if it wasn't for that ring on his finger. Mischievous humour pierces his eyes as he gazes at me, I politely smile not wanting to give an air of misguided interest or impudence. Another waiter scoots by with an empty tray when I lift my hand to him, he doesn't notice my gesture so the man before me flags the stealthy server. I request a non-alcoholic drink and so does he. Normally I'm amused by an attractive man on this level, I wouldn't ogle by my eyes would thank god for sending him in my direction.

Oddly, when our eyes met nothing happened. No spark, no lust, nothing.

"I noticed you when you entered the room," a knowing light gleams in his dark eyes.

"Oh? And what exactly did you notice, Mr.-"

His eyes narrow and a smile ghosted across his face. He takes my hand gently and brings it to his lips "Ricardo, you can call me Ricardo"

"I'm Anastasia Stee-, um, Mrs Anastasia Grey"

"Newly married"

"Yes"

"Congratulations"

"Thank you. I see you're married yourself," I say keenly.

"Yes, but my wife isn't here tonight. She claims she's not feeling well . . . I suppose she caught sight of something this afternoon that made her gravely upset. I left her resting upstairs . . . . Your husband is Christian Grey, yes?"

"Yes"

He shakes his head in amusement, unimpressed with my admission. The man returns with our refreshments and Ricardo receives both glasses.

"That's a shame," he says handing me my glass of sparkling juice.

"Why is that?" I prompt tilting my head to the side.

Magically, Christian appears next to me with an authoritative air, slinking his arm around my waist.

"There you are," he half grinned, "I've been looking everywhere for you"

"Oh," I respond, turning my gaze to him, which ends up being mere inches from my face.

"Ricardo, I see you've met my wife," he states.

"Yes, she was just telling me that you two are newlyweds. Congratulations. Are you sure you're able to keep up with business now that you have such a stunning woman in your life"

Christian moves slightly behind me, leaning his face against my hair and his fingers are splayed against my waist. Thank god for my padded bra, or else the betrayal of my body would have been on full display. Forgetting the company, I hastily have my drink.

"I know how to balance my life and my marriage," he maintains. Ricardo watches Christian's actions with mum interest.

"It was nice meeting you, Mrs Grey. Maybe we'll continue our conversation another time," I sense Christian's fingers sink by a fraction through my dress, "Christian, I'm here at the AST with my father. Maybe, we can have dinner . . . the four of us?"

"Looking forward to it," my husband grumbles.

"Wonderful," Ricardo nods to Christian then aims a smile my way. "Enjoy the rest of your night"

Upon his departure, Christian presses his hand against my lower back, guiding me almost hurriedly across the room. We end up on a private balcony away from the crowds. He's glaring as his eyebrows are snapped together in sheer frustration.

"What did he tell you?" he whispers.

"Almost nothing," I say confused.

"Then what did he want?"

"I don't know, Christian. Maybe he was just being friendly . . . and warm" I add. "It's nice to be in the company of someone who's not barking at you all the time"

"You're here with me, you're my wife. . ."

"I didn't sleep with him, Christian. We were just talking, isn't that why you brought me here? To fit in, to help you strengthen your network of business associates. You're such a damn hypocrite. You said, in the beginning, this was all mutual business and now you want to dictate who I can and cannot talk to, just because someone is being nice to me"

"That's what you call it. You don't know him, I do. So I can say if you can speak to him or not. Since you walked into that room he's had his eye on you. I saw it from a mile away, why couldn't you see that"

"And that's my fault? Half the men in that room have been eye-fucking me all night, including the old fogies standing in our company with their wives. You have no objections to them. . ."

"They're harmless," he spits and emerges closer, standing inches from my face. I hold my ground. "Ricardo Stanley is not to be underestimated, he was able to break me once and that will _not_ happen again. I didn't bring you here to indulge him or make him come in his pants"

I instantly suck in my breath, "Screw you, Christian! I'm not stupid you know. He's fully aware that I'm married to you. And not once did he ever cross the line unlike you, who thinks it's okay to say whatever you want despite my defence. Maybe next time you can debrief me on who I should or shouldn't converse with when we go out. But until then I think I'm free to mingle tonight. So let's go back inside, you don't want your _friends_ to think that your marriage is already off to a rocky start," I walk away before he has time to process what I'd just said.

 _Unbelievable . . . Why is he so angry? I didn't do anything wrong . . . . . But he did mention his name was Stanley. Is Ricardo the son of Edison Stanley, the same man that tried to buy out his father's company?_

With a broad plastic smile, I re-enter the room approaching a group of women which are the other wives I'd met earlier. Coincidentally, I caught them in the middle of my favourite topic, world travel. Mrs Bergner is happily spurting about her visit last month to the Seychelles Islands, and with ardent interest, I hang on to every word.

 **Christian**

This entire night has been one disaster after the next and hell I fucked up again. From the moment I saw her, she looked spectacularly gorgeous. This was the first time I've seen her hair lifted from her face, her hair is pinned high with a few loose tendrils resting along her neck. Her makeup is light but her eyes are seductive and smoky making the colour of her eyes stand out. When she slipped off her coat earlier I saw what every other man in the room saw. The woman is goddamn gorgeous and it's there I fell short. I said nothing. I should have complimented her on that dress. For once, my date puts me in the shade. One moment I was proud she was on my arm, and the next, I wanted to make her go upstairs and change. And on top of that she doesn't realize the extent she has on men, she behaves naïve and demure as if she doesn't know that they're all watching her, desiring her, making them think nasty thoughts. But she's very aware, she just admitted it. I can sense the irritation slicing through me. These days, she's the one who gets the last word in and she has a talent for making me feel like shit in the end. I take a filled glass of wine from the server that approaches me and guzzle it down.

 _I didn't do anything wrong, I'm just protecting my reputation. Even if Ricardo was flirting with her or not it doesn't matter. What matters, is I made my position clear to him. Anastasia is my wife and there's no way I'll make either of them make me look like a fool again._

My mind slowly goes over the events when I saw him standing in front of her.

 _He amused her. How do I know? She couldn't stop smiling at him. She's never smiled at me like that before . . . . Although I've never given her reason to. But hell, what was worst was that he kissed her hand. . . She allowed him to put his lips on her, then she blushed. That there in itself is an open invitation, she seemed to enjoy his company willingly. Anyone else who was looking would swear they'd known each other before this night._ _I'm not wrong about this and I'm not overthinking anything. The fact that Savannah left me for Ricardo shouldn't influence my thoughts where Anastasia is concerned, but I don't care. Savannah hid the fact that we were in a committed relationship from most people included him. He apologized months later but I still don't trust him._

Looking across the room, I can tell that Anastasia is genuinely happy and comfortable with the ladies. I turn away and stifle an emerging flare of guilt then joined cigar smoke cloud of men to get those lingering thoughts out of my head.


	7. Everyone has secrets

_**Chapter Seven – Everyone Has Secrets!**_

* * *

 **Ana**

Sitting up, I listen to the series of rings on the other end. When she answers, I finally jump out of bed with the phone against my ear.

 _ **"How are you?"**_ she blares excitedly.

"I'm fine, just wish I could sleep a little longer," I groan.

 _ **"Of course,"**_ she chuckles, _**"What time is it over there?"**_

"It's. . . . a quarter to nine," I say glancing at the tiny antique-looking alarm clock on the nightstand, "I took a bunch of pictures yesterday"

 _ **"I want to see them. Send them to me when we're finished talking, I'm on a break right now"**_

"Oh yeah, how's rehearsal going?" I ask pacing between my luggage and the bed.

 _ **"Grueling. The Choreographer and the Director fight almost every day, they can't see eye to eye on anything. Rumour has it they were together and it all went south last year. Now they can't keep it professional for a whole day. It reminds me of the love-hate relationship you have going on with Christian. How are you two getting along? Besides the physical attraction"**_

My eyes shoot open as I pull the phone from my ear like it burned me. "Nice try, Kate," I resume, keeping my voice level, "We're not attracted to each other"

 _ **"Oh, the attraction is there alright,"**_ she taunts, _**"and you're not a good actor. You should have seen the look on your face when he kissed you two days ago. You like him, don't you"**_

"It's not like that, Kate. I swear"

 _ **"Oh c'mon, I promise I won't tell Elliot"**_

"That's impossible, you tell him everything and you're imaging things between Christian and me. . ."

 _ **"No, you're in denial about what's going on between Christian and you. Anyway, I didn't call to talk about your theoretical imaginary feelings for Christian, the man you're**_ _ **not**_ _ **attracted to,"**_ she pauses then sighs, _**"I have to tell you something"**_ I stop my movements and station myself to the floor, her tone is very solemn. _ **"He called this morning . . . he's coming, Ana"**_

My stomach suddenly lurches. Weeks ago, I heard that he was unable to make it due to a few unforeseen business constraints. Then again I shouldn't assume that he wouldn't do what is necessary to witness his only sister walk down the aisle. Kate's parents had already confirmed their attendance weeks ago but Ethan declared that he'll be a no-show. On the other hand, this scenario should have played out in my mind anyway, the what-ifs.

Bothered, I place my hand on the side of my face, "Is he coming alone?"

 _ **"Yeah"**_

Another prayer unanswered and silence stretches for a second time. In the quietness, I hear a light knock on the door that brings me out of my light uneasiness. "Thanks for telling me, Kate. I have to go, Christian is outside my door"

 _ **"I hope I didn't spoil your morning,"**_ she says concerned.

"Of course not. Chances are I had to see him again and I can't hide every time he comes around. . . . I'll send the pictures soon. Love you"

 _ **"Love you too, Ana"**_

Ending the call, I toss my phone on the bed and head for the door. Christian's eyes are cast downwards with his hands deep in his pockets rocking on his feet. My eyes subtly do a double take at his attire, one thing I admire about him is that he doesn't permit his clothes to dictate his features. He possesses his own brand of confidence and style; in fact, he commanded it. Donned in a blue suit, white shirt, brown shoes with a matching tie, he raises his head when I step into the doorway.

"Good morning," he greets, positively.

"Good morning," I reply, clasping my hands together in front of me.

He takes a moment to exam my face, "Are you alright, did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Uh . . .no, I'm good," I pretend.

The news of Ethan's attendance is probably showing on my features. His eyes leave my face dipping to the length of my robe giving me a thorough once over. "I just wanted to say goodbye and to enjoy your day with Mrs Bergner. I know she's a bit talkative. . ."

"That's okay, I like her stories," I reassure with a tiny smile.

"No doubt. I know she'll ensure that you have a good time. We can have lunch when you're done"

"Um, Mrs Bergner and I are already having lunch at the Opera House," I say awkwardly, "I thought you'd be busy at the conference. . ."

"That's okay," he interjects, somewhat disenchanted, "Taylor arrived this morning, he'll be with you at all times looking on. I promise he won't hover, but he won't be far away"

"Thank you"

He brings his left hand out of his pocket and my eyes catch a glimpse of his ring. It's the only thing that appears inept on him, it doesn't suit him and it looks like an accessory. To me, a man's wedding ring is an intimate, reflective piece. His, however, is a simple platinum band. It's supposed to exude masculinity, compliment his authoritative appeal.

"Anastasia . . . last night I was wrong to reproach you for something you have no knowledge of. You don't know me, and there are numerous things I don't know about you. Even though we haven't outlined every detail in our arrangement, there are a few things that are understood or implied. By no stretch, we're not obliged to divulge our personal lives to each other. I don't know what came over me," he says dubiously, looking past me into the room.

He's talking to me but he doesn't look at me, the moment feels inappropriate and bereft. I'm about to interject but my mind is saying that it's best he continues.

"I got carried away, maybe I had too much to drink or maybe it's this marriage thing," he tries to explain away, "Through my annoyance, I branded you as mine and I shouldn't have done that, and in future I'll be sure next time to keep my emotions in check. I apologize if I made you feel any discomfort in Ricardo's presence. As agreed, we live our own lives without compromising each other's reputation, this is a business agreement void of personal sentiments and I displayed mine without consideration last night. Whatever misgivings I have for the people around me I won't let it influence our agreement"

My eyes become weighty, blinking rapidly whilst trying to fight the oncoming sting of the finality of his words. I struggle for control of my emotions as a sudden uneasiness threatens to surface. But the strength I'd built over the years shut the hole in my heart that was created by one man I trusted that took everything hopeful and innocent and crushed it in the palm of his hand.

"I get what you're saying," I state crossing my arms, straightening my posture and shielding myself from his energy, "Don't worry about it, I felt the same way. Everyone had so many questions regarding the wedding, it was kind of hard to keep up," I lie and force an unwanted smile. "Like you said before, once we keep this thing strictly business it won't be a problem. No inappropriate actions, no inappropriate feelings"

It was quick, but I swore there was a tiny flick of emotion or regret in his eyes.

He stares at the floor until he finally nods, "We're having dinner with Ricardo and his wife at eight"

"I remember," I answer, trying to sound neutral.

"You enjoy your day," he concludes.

My eyes remain glued to the spot where he was standing until I hear the door to the suite close. I can feel my consciousness glaring daggers at me, I agreed with him just to save my pride. I could lie to Kate but I can't lie to myself, and now I'm stuck with the one thing I've been avoiding since Elliot came up with the idea.

 _I'm infatuated with a man that feels nothing for me._

 **Christian**

This is getting complicated, and complications I do not like. She's supposed to be distant, just another figure like Amos or Andrea, but she's becoming more. At the party last night, everyone revered her. They couldn't stop congratulating me on how beautiful or how splendid she is and how lucky I am to capture such a woman. Weeks ago, we were screaming at each other in front of her apartment over a stupid accident and now she's my wife, my fake wife.

The morning passed in a blur and I'm unable to focus on the presentations given over the last four hours. Whenever Taylor sends updates on my wife's excursion, I'm constantly looking forward to it. Now and then, my preoccupied mind would go over her fiery, sarcastic side and then there's her spirited quirkiness. Anastasia is a sexual contrast and she defies my boundaries, I've grown accustomed to her wit and her tenacity to antagonize me every day and in return I find myself caring about her more than I should. Originally, we agreed to lead separate lives but as each day progresses, I find it difficult to do so. But after our conversation this morning I see my expectations were a disastrous oversight.

Perhaps my reactions towards her are merely amicable, the way I would protect Mia. All the same, seeing her in the presence of Ricardo blindsided me and I handled it poorly. Anastasia is the most defiant, sarcastic and brutally honest woman I've ever met, she contradicts everything I find appealing.

 _Yet. . . ._

 **Ana**

With the support of Taylor's presence and Mrs Helen Bergner's chatter, I've been able to shove Christian's voice out of my mind for the last four hours. Under the canopy of the outdoor restaurant, we appreciate the light conversations around us. Lunch is complete so we take a moment to gaze out at the beauty of the bay as the ocean breezes whip our hair into a frenzied tousle. I have one more day to enjoy this once in a lifetime experience, this experience that is Australia. Helen hums mildly with a tiny smile and takes a glimpse my way. Her lips parts but no words materialize; she stares off and her eyes are looking past me over my shoulder. Curiously, I turn to catch what has caught her interest. Three women bursting with giggles supplemented with catwalk strides step into the restaurant. Two I recognize from last night, however the third I've seen somewhere before. As if she'd read my thoughts her eyes find mine straight away. A spark of recognition looms between us and her path unexpectedly changes; the tall, leggy blonde breaks away from her party and she's heading directly for our table. Helen clears her throat and she suddenly becomes fidgety and distracted. Chorus girl legs trailed the length from her wedged heels vanishing under a pair of Bermuda shorts. Her remarkable shoulder length golden hair moves in sync with the afternoon's gentle breeze, not a frizz in sight. Her face is flawless and she's attired in designer labels from head to toe. She seems almost too perfect like the credentials of a model.

My awe didn't last too long as my brain connected the dots at that moment. "I've been hearing so much about you all morning," she starts talking directly to me overly excited, "You're the new Mrs Christian Grey, I just had to meet you"

Right about now, I want to throw up.

"Helen," she exclaims perky, "It's so good to see you," she leans over, air-kissing her on both cheeks.

"It's good seeing you too," she replies humdrum, "When did you get in?"

"Oh, I've been here almost a week"

"I didn't see you at the Opening Gala last night," Helen states blank.

"I wasn't in the mood for it," she glances back at me, "Hello, I'm Mrs Savannah Stanley," she stresses, "We're having dinner tonight, yes?"

"Yes," I answer, keeping my eyes fixed on her scrutinizing gaze.

"Well, until tonight. Nice seeing you Helen," she says, still staring at me.

And with the gracefulness of a cobra, she slithers to the other side of outside restaurant without a backward glance.

 **Christian**

 _This all an act. . ._

For most of the conversations, Ricardo and Savannah exhibit their affections by endlessly praising each other, constantly holding hands or canoodling. The night has just begun, and already, I find this all nauseating. Also, being familiar with Anastasia's sardonic façade she makes no effort to hide what she's thinking. I'm tempted to laugh. Periodically, we would glance at each other, subliminally bantering similar sentiments. Their emphatic display of affection is too much like they're trying to convince us that they're happily married. Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?

Whilst Anastasia and Ricardo share an enjoyable exchange about her profession and his native country Savannah would interrupt them or burst into a forced fit of annoying giggles I hadn't known existed. My place at the table is simply to spectate, and right about now, Savannah is behaving bizarrely. Earlier, she introduced herself to Anastasia as if she was meeting her for the very first time, and my wife fittingly played along. I'm fully aware of their encounter this afternoon at the Opera House so I don't know what to make of this. Taylor stated that it was brief, but nothing with Savannah is done by happenstance. She dropped into my office last month solely to interrogate me about my personal life, no doubt she still communicates with my sister. Knowing my ex, she probably wanted to get a good look at my wife before dinner. In the midst of my thoughts, I hear my phone ring, one look at the screen and I stand in haste. I've been expecting this call all day. I quickly excuse myself not before I give Anastasia the reassurance that I will return soon.

. . . . .

 _Un-fucking-believable. . . . ._

One phone call turned into two more and a conference call between me, one of my Directors and Nick. By the time I'm done I feel perturbed, dishevelled and exhausted. As I open the door to exit the private room, I spot Savannah casually lurking outside. I quickly depart and shut the door behind me; standing in the doorway would give her some imprudent notion of an invitation to join me. I'm already on edge and don't need this, I don't need to be cornered by Savannah.

"Christian" she beckons, grabbing me by my arm, "We need to talk"

"What do we need to talk about, Savannah? I said everything I needed when I last saw you, and now is not a good time"

"That was something you never said to me, you always made time," she reproaches miserably.

"Because things were different then, everything has changed between us, as you know-"

She begins to sniffle, "Don't say that, you don't understand"

The pain in her voice halts my steps and softens my heart, Savannah seldom cries.

 **Ana**

 _I lend him an ear, giving him my fullest attention. I'm also wondering why he's telling me all these things. On one hand, he seems to be burdened by his dilemmas. On the other, there's cognizance that he knows the solutions to his problems, but he's afraid to do anything._

Quietly chewing and cutting our food, Ricardo and I unnervingly exchange smiles across the table. Together we're discerning the same thought. My husband and his wife are probably alone somewhere. I close my eyes expecting my imminent visions to disappear.

"It's difficult isn't it," my eyes pop open when I hear his voice. He takes a mouthful of wine.

"What is?" I prompt.

"To be in love, and to not have that love reciprocated to you," my eyes skirt his pained façade.

"How long have you two been married?" I ask earnestly.

"Only five months," he reaches for the wine bottle, "She was everywhere. One year I saw her in Paris. Then I travelled to the Maldives, there she was again. The following year, England. But when she appeared in my country, I said this had to be fate, so I introduced myself. Unbeknownst to me, Christian had been courting her the year before we'd met. I heard rumours, yet I let her convince me that they were just friends and nothing more. I believed her because I wanted her. . . .And now I see more than ever that her heart belongs to him"

"Don't you trust her?" I query.

" _Dios_ " he scoffs with a reserved smile, "I do, blindly. I've never trusted or loved a woman more . . . . . Tell me Mrs Grey, what am I to do? . . . . What am I to do?"

With burden sadness, he lusts after his drink as if the answers lie within the contents of the glass. This shouldn't be happening. Looking past him to the direction I last saw Christian heading, I swiftly shoot up from my chair and toss my napkin on the table.

 **Christian**

She grips my hand gently between hers, quietly sobbing and not giving me chance to say anything.

"I realized that I made a terrible mistake, Christian. I'm sorry that it took leaving you to realize what I have done. Forgive me, take me back, I'm willing to do anything to fix this"

"You're a married woman, Savannah"

"You're married too, Christian, but that shouldn't stop us from being with each other. We were always good together, you said so yourself, on many occasion"

"Yes I did," I search her eyes, emotionless.

"I want you back, I want _us_ back. That's why I'm here bearing my soul to you . . . . .I'm still in love with you, Christian"

"It didn't look that way back at the table"

"What else am I supposed to do?"

"Stay faithful to your husband, Savannah," I scoff, pulling my hand away roughly, "You belong to him now-"

"Stop saying that! I don't love him, I love you, and I always will. . . . don't deny us of a second chance, Christian. This can be it. I know you don't love her, not like you love me. . . . Think about it, we can leave them behind, escape our loveless marriages and return to each other. You know we're good together, marriage or no marriage I still want you, and you want me"

I shake my head with a twinge of remorse. "No Savannah, stop it-"

"No, wait! Don't push me away"

One minute we were standing close, the next she's squeezed against my front with her arms tightly wound around my neck and her face leaning against my shoulder. In an effort to console her, I mechanically place my hands against her back. Oddly, there's nothing developing from our connection. I haven't held her like this in so long and yet I can't remember how she feels. She lifts her face stopping mere inches from mine. Hazel eyes are instantly replaced by blue, Anastasia's blue eyes. My shoulders stiffen and I begin to back away, she tightens her grip pressing her hips and mouth against mine.

Everything is wrong when I taste her. She's too lean, her chest isn't soft and voluptuous, her lean hips jab against my waist and the absence of curves on her body is evident. That's when it hits me. She isn't my wife; she isn't Anastasia, the one I've surreptitiously desired for the last month.

Yanking her by her shoulders, I wrench myself away taking a few steps back. Absolute fury crashes over her face before she manages to calm herself and accept my rejection. Her eyes narrow as she straightens her back with stiff dignity.

"Go play your mind games with your husband," I spit, "Despite what you think, I'm married and I'm satisfied with my decision. You made your choice and now you come back on bended knee to proclaim your unrequited passion. Save your pseudo despondency for your husband because I know that man adores you. He's the one I pity in all of this. You're not worthy of any man's love. . . I see that now"

"And your standards have diminished. God Christian, if you wanted to marry so desperately you could have done better than her," she scorns, "When you get tired of settling for mediocre, call me"

"Watch it! That's my wife, placing her in the same spectrum as you is unparalleled. She's more woman than you'll ever be," I say getting in her face, "I thought I knew you, Savannah, but it seems I've dodged something insidious and diabolical. This is killing you, isn't it? I'm with her and not you. What did you think was going to happen when you left me? You thought I'd be pining away for you, begging you to return. . . .I feel nothing for you so don't waste your time," I step back slowly, savouring the staggered look in her eyes.

. . . .

As I enter the semi-dimmed room, I spot Ricardo sitting alone with his hands clasped on the table.

"Ricardo," I say, making him look up. "Where's Anastasia?"

"I believe she went to the ladies' room, but that was a while ago"

"How long?"

"Ten. . . fifteen minutes" he replies unsure.

.

.

.

I'm at my wit's end. All this time she went back to the suite and she didn't have the decency to say anything. Frustratingly, I tap the key card against the lock and tramp in the direction of her room, calling out her name. She's here, I know she is. Tracking her movements from the lobby to the suite was the last thing the security footage picked up. From the images, I could tell that she was stony and disturbed, or maybe something transpired between herself and Ricardo.

I enter her room without an invitation, I'm too irate to ask for one anyway. She's facing the windows with her arms crossed, and upon my unwanted arrival, she shuts her eyes.

"Hell I've been looking for you, Anastasia," I say bothered, coming to her side. "You told Ricardo that you were going to the bathroom that was over an hour ago. I've been looking for you all over the damn hotel; you could've had the decency to say that you were going back to the suite. I had the hotel staff scour the entire building, Taylor is behaving irrationally while you're up here having another silence episode"

Through my anger, I listen to her take deep breaths before she opens her eyes slowly. I wait for her to say something but she keeps gazing and her face is splashed with disappointment. By observing her demeanour, I'm able to curb my angst and lower my voice.

"What's wrong with you?" more dreadful silence. _God, I hate this, she refuses to speak._ "Anastasia, I'm talking to you," I roar. Wiping my hands over my mouth, I exhale to compose myself once more.

 _Anastasia, please talk to me. . . ._ She huffs, turning on her feet. I stay with her until she gets to the bed. The jewelled encrusted box my mother gifted her sits close the edge, she grabs it up, turns, then shoves it in my hands.

"Here," she fumbles, "I'm giving this back"

Like hell you are, that was a wedding gift from my mother, I specifically heard her say that she wanted you to have it

"I think she may have chosen wrong. . . ."

"God, what are you going on about now?" I brogue, trying to make sense of her behaviour.

"What's going on between you and Savannah?" she charges.

I'm bowled over by her admission, I did nothing wrong, and if she saw or heard everything we wouldn't be having this conversation. Clearly, she doesn't have a clue of what transpired between me and Savannah, how I defended her character, how I wished it was her in my arms instead of my former lover. I'm not going to stand here and listen to her berate me for nothing, not this time.

"Excuse me?" I'm unprepared, and it's the only thing I could say.

"You heard me, Christian Grey, I saw you with her. You're still with her, even though she hurt you?"

"You were spying on me. How dare you. . ."

"No, don't you dare turn this around on me. Whilst Ricardo and I are sharing a table awkwardly you two run off in some dark corner whispering in hushed tones about your disastrous marriages"

"Don't do that, you're putting words in my mouth. The woman was crying, she was upset, and most of all she's a friend of mine. . ."

I don't know why I lie, but I do, she isn't convinced though. She arches her eyebrow with a sarcastic frown on her face. At this point, I'm noticeably uncomfortable and stammering to her about this.

". . . So what if she needed someone to talk, so what if it's me, so what if I offer some words of comfort. You don't get to say what happens here," I utter defensively, "I've done nothing wrong to discredit whatever this is. I don't owe you an explanation about my past and furthermore, I owe you nothing. This conversation is over and you're not to bring it up again, ever. Pack your things, we're leaving"

Hoping that is the end of the conversation, I retreat, unscathed.

"We're not leaving, Christian. You hear me," I can hear her quickened footsteps shadowing me. "I have one more day here and you're not going to ruin it just because you have unresolved feelings for your ex," she bites.

I go into my room, ripping open my closet to retrieve my things I can feel her stinging gaze on my back.

"You're such a horrible liar. Savannah is your friend, oh please," she mocks with a satirical tone, "You're friends with a woman who flagrantly denied her intimacy with you to the entire world. She left you for a Latino hottie and worst yet, he's a Stanley"

I whirl around swiftly making her step back from the blast of ice seeping from my body, "What did you say?"

"You heard every word; you want her back, Christian?"

"Is that what you think?"

"It doesn't matter what I think. Savannah took one look at me in that hallway then she threw herself at you. . ."

"Wha-"

". . but that's not the problem. The problem is that you welcomed it. You held on to her like she belonged to you, and yet you have the **nerve** to accuse me of flirting with Ricardo the other night," irate, she narrows her eyes, "This union is only good on paper, but at least I have the decency to honour and respect this marriage"

"You're not the only one, I _do_ respect this marriage"

"Oh yeah," she challenges, "Then tell me, what else happened between you two"

"I thought you were there?" I counter.

"Don't avoid the question, Christian. Did anything else happen?" she repeats.

I purse my lips then exhale, "She kissed me"

She shoots me an amused look with wide eyes and crossed arms.

"She kissed you . . . Where?" she shrugs nonchalant, "On your cheek . . . your lips"

I've been unable to keep my posture since this conversation started. I find myself shifting from one leg to the next.

"Lips," I confess in a low murmur.

"I see . . . Did you kiss her back?"

My hands fist under pressure, "Not really"

"What does that mean?" she speaks in mock confusion throwing her arms up.

"Maybe. . . .I don't know. . . .It was a blur"

Heatedly, she turns away from me, heading back to her room, now I'm the one chasing her down the hallway. "Incredible, last night you behaved like an ass because I was talking to Ricardo at a formal gathering but tonight, you're able put your hands all over his wife down a lonely corridor for god-knows-who to see"

"I pushed her away"

"Yeah, after you stuck your tongue in her mouth"

"That didn't happen. You have no rational reason to behave this way, Anastasia. That kiss meant nothing"

"Well you must have a thing for kissing women you don't like," she stomps ahead, "I remembered you saying that to me once"

Without thinking, I grab her by the arm pulling her back to face me. Again, I'm tempted to kiss her, but instead, I wince internally as I'm reminded by what Savannah had done a while ago, I can't kiss my wife with these tainted lips.

"That was different"

"Sure," she says, trying to wriggle herself free, "Take your hands off of me"

"I rejected her"

"Really, and why did you do that? Why did you reject her, Christian?"

 _It's because I care about you, Anastasia_ , "Because I agreed I won't cheat on you"

"That makes sense! I'm surprised you were able to have your faculties together after such a kiss. With me, I understand that you felt nothing, it meant nothing. But of course, your former flame would be able to stimulate a more avid response, seeing that she knows the weak spaces in your mind"

She just cracked the final whip and it makes my mouth drops open. My hand falls away and she's able to escape my grasp. I had to gather my scattered thoughts to stalk her room once more. When I re-enter she's putting on her shoes. Then she moves around like I'm not even there.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm still hungry, I didn't complete my meal and we haven't had dessert yet. We're going back to the restaurant," she declares, pressing her palms against the surface of her cocktail dress, "Ricardo Stanley is married to your former ex-fiancée and he's the son of your father's rival. There's a reason for his dinner invitation and I doubt it has anything to do with the fact that Savannah followed you to plaster her mouth against yours"

I disregard her last statement, "What do you mean?"

"Ricardo appears to be despondent with his father's leadership," she applies gloss over her lips, "and not to mention he's been observing his wife's wandering eye. He's aware that she went to see you in Seattle last month," she pauses, looking at me through the mirror, "And just so you know, you're not the only fish she's trying to hook"

"How do you know he's at odds with his father? This could all be a trap, maybe he's using _you_ to get to me"

"Like how his father used his relationship with Savannah to get to you," she reveals, "He told me all about it. . . .He told me a lot of things. Things I think you should figure out for yourself, and I'm guessing after tonight, you'll owe me, big time. . . . . This morning, you said this is all just business, I'm just keeping it professional"

 **Ana**

This was a complete turnaround, and why shouldn't it be.

When we arrived they had just completed their entrées and was about to order dessert. The air is thick and frosty between Ricardo and Savannah, but things couldn't be warmer on this side of the table between Christian and me. We delve back into our roles of delightful newlyweds without a hitch and within fifteen minutes Ricardo perks up engaging Christian in dialogue this time. Now and then, I would notice Savannah shooting me cold glances. Most of the hour passes and after a few minutes of quiet chatter between Christian and Ricardo; they both excuse themselves from the table.

Tired of her weak attempt at intimidation, I peer at her scorned face when I spoon the last serving of tiramisu in my mouth.

"I heard you got married two days ago. How odd that he would whisk away his new bride on a business trip instead of a honeymoon. Seems like you started off on the wrong foot, you're already third place in his life" she declares.

"And where do you fit in?" I say rhetorically, "In his life that is"

My eyes follow her as she calmly removes herself from her seat then occupy the one next to me where Christian sat.

"Do you know who I am?"

My inner light flashes in defiance, " Mrs Stanley I'm very aware of who you are . . . _or were,_ " her eyes flares, "My placement in my husband's life is of no consequence to you. Besides, you had your chance; I can see why he got tired of playing with you"

"Is that what he told you," her left eyebrow arches. "It's the other way around, darling. I got tired of playing with him"

"Good for you, but it didn't look that way an hour ago"

"Hmm," she smirks wickedly.

"Look Savannah, you're a big girl. This moment, right here, right now. I know what this is about and _you_ know what this is about, and frankly, this all juvenile for a grown woman. I don't have time for this and Christian is a busy man, his work is very important to him. If you didn't understand that, then you obviously don't know him"

"I don't need a lecture from you about Christian Grey, I know him. In fact, I know if he truly loves a woman, he would put everything aside just to be with her, even business"

I don't react, "We have lots of time to revel in our marital bliss; as a matter of fact we'll be travelling to somewhere a little more . . . secluded and romantic"

She frowns, "I'm not interested in what goes on between you two"

"And yet you're sitting next to me like I stole your favourite wind-up toy. This afternoon you were curious. You wanted to meet the woman that said yes," I test, egging her to divulge more.

"You're right; Christian has been single for months at a time, then all of a sudden he's married . . . to you"

"Keeping tabs on him I see. Shouldn't you be paying attention to your own husband?" I snub taking a slow sip of water.

"Call it what you like, but I'm trying to figure out what you're doing here . . . what you're doing with him," she gestures with repugnance, "It doesn't make sense, you have no class and you're a nobody"

"Says the woman who's trying to intimidate her former fiancé's new wife," I inch closer, "At this moment, what can be lower than a desperate woman trying cause trouble between a woman and her husband? If you want him back, I'm not stopping you. But the real question is, will he have you _._. . . and if you _really_ know Christian, you'll know he's not into sloppy seconds," I slide gracefully out of my chair and attempt to stand, her hand clamps down on mine.

"Mark my words, this won't last. You two will be over in five months, six for the most"

I smile wide, "That's six more months of incredible sex all over his Penthouse, Savannah. Think about it," I winked before I pull my arm away, "Oh and I forget to mention, you've got great hair. My mentor says I should identify one thing I like about a person"

"Go to hell," she fumes, I grin walking away. And this time, I really go to the ladies' room.

 **Christian**

"What do you think? Are you interested?" he asks earnestly.

"I'm not sure," I say deadpan, "I made a similar offer to your father years ago, and he flat out refused"

"I know and I thought he was a fool. Earlier this year he signed over the property to me. I've been waiting for the right time to approach you; I hear you're looking going to centralize your units"

"Hmm, good news travels fast," I retort, taking a swig of scotch.

"It isn't a secret, Grey, and it's a smart move. Most of your competitors are beginning to talk about a similar strategy. But you have the advantage; you'll have access to the east wing, the port, and the warehousing. Right now the entire facility is vacant"

"I know, and nobody wants it," I grumble.

"Nobody but you"

I scoff, "The location is perfect, but your father won't agree to this"

"Leave my father out of this. This is between you and me, I'm offering you a chance where both of us can make _and_ save some money"

My eyebrows pulled together with curiosity, "Why are you doing this?"

He inhales, "I'm the bastard son of Edison Stanley. . ."

"And I'm an orphan boy of a prostitute, Ricardo. One thing I've learned over the years, revenge and business isn't a healthy combination. Don't do this because you're angry with your father and you want to get back at him"

"On the contrary, I'm doing this solely for myself. I've come to recognize that this industry isn't for timid and faint-hearted. While my half-brothers Gregory and Alex are on the front lines, my father has led me only far enough to get a partial glimpse of the business. You should make a bid for the upcoming Rickson Waterfront Project"

"The whole world knows I already plan to; your father indicated that he's going to throw his glove in the ring the other night," I know I won't find anything but still, I scrutinize his demeanour, "I want to negotiate your asking price when the time comes. Have your people send the document to my Corporate Attorney, his name is Amos Gendry and he's the head of my Legal Department"

"So you agree?" he inquires.

"I didn't say that," I downplay, "I'll contact you when I get back to Seattle"

"Very good," he concludes, jutting his hand to me.

We lock eyes and end our discussions with a firm handshake. I watch him walk away while I take my phone from my inner pocket.

If everything Ricardo has disclosed to me is true, from here on I must tread carefully. Edison Stanley appears to be doing what he can to make a dent in GEH. Before my father died, he did everything he could to recapture that property and so did I and I'm going to make damn sure it returns us, even if I have to start with part ownership.

I scroll through my messages to find one from her.

 _ **-I'm back at the suite, told you it was good news. Just remember, you owe me**_ _ **\- 11:32 pm**_

Yes, I do Mrs Grey, I owe you big time.


	8. Fever Pitch

_**Chapter Eight – Fever Pitch**_

* * *

 **Christian**

Same time my phone rings she gently tears away from my hold on her elbow. As my pace slows to a crawl, I keenly observe her advancing ahead to the plane in a slow and unsteady pace. This morning I found her curled tight on the couch with a blanket scrunched against her chest. Her breathing was somewhat uneven and laboured, a film of sweat covered her forehead, and her colour was a bit pale. Anastasia is unwell and insists that it's nothing and I shouldn't be concerned about her current state.

The phone rings for a third time before I glance at in the palm of my hand. Not recognizing the number, I stand on the windy tarmac to take the call. Before I could greet the caller, she interrupts me angrily.

 _ **"You know,"**_ she sneers, _ **"I see why I left you, Christian"**_

"Savannah," I reply unamused. "If I had known it was you I wouldn't have answered"

 _ **"GEH terminated my contract, no doubt you orchestrated this to get back at me"**_

I smirk, "Really, this is the first I'm hearing of this . . ."

 _ **"Bullshit, you had them terminate my contract without telling me. . ."**_

"Without telling you, Savannah," I spit mockingly, "you want to be courteous now, you want me to be nice and play fair . . ."

 _ **"You're being vindictive . . . ."**_

"Then so be it," I rage as my eyes catch Anastasia boarding the plane. "You and I are over, you made that categorically clear a long time ago when you drew that line. Then you crossed that line when you presumed that you can intimidate my wife. Lucky for you, she's unfazed and she doesn't give a shit what you think. You attempted to provoke her, _twice_ , and I warned you. What did you expect was going to happen here? You thought we would be best friends after what you did, why the hell I let this go on so long is beyond me?"

 _ **"You know why,"**_ I hear her smile.

"Wrong again," I say tight, "If ever you do anything to mess with my wife again you'll have to deal with me personally, and trust me, I don't give a damn if your blind husband comes to defend you. Don't challenge me, Savannah, I promise you'll lose more than you're worth"

 _ **"You can't do this?"**_ she argues.

"Make no mistake, Savannah, it's already been done. Grey Enterprises Holdings has the flexibility to terminate your funding at its discretion and trust me, our rights have been exercised to the fullest degree, goodbye, Savannah"

 _ **"Christian-"**_ I hear her screech before I end the call.

My eyes catch her to the left of the plane, she's slumped lethargically in the seat, gazing out the window.

"We'll come back," I utter truthfully. She glances at me half-lid. "I promise"

"Okay," her eyes droop by a fraction.

"Why won't you let me call a doctor, we're still here, it's not too late, let me call someone . . ."

"No, Christian, please. I just need to rest, I swear I'm feeling much better . . ."

"You're lying to me," I accuse, trying to keep my cool.

"I'm not,"

"You don't look so good, Anastasia. Instead of listening to you I should have called the doctor," I say to myself, guilt-ridden.

"Would you stop it already? I said I'm fine. Don't worry about me, I took something after breakfast . . ."

"But you hardly ate . . ."

"It's really nice that you're concerned about me but my headache is gone . . ."

"Yet the plane is cool and you're sweating bullets. I can reschedule our departure for tomorrow . . ."

"Christian, please," she tries to reassure in a gentle tone, "I'm fine, let's go home"

 **Gail (Seattle)**

Pacing quickly down the corridor, I go through the rest of the day in my mind when I hear it. As I approach Mr Grey's office, the distinctive sounds of movement resonate from behind the door. Mr & Mrs Grey is supposed to be on a plane right about now, and if someone were to be here he would let me know, he would always let me know. Unsure of the presence in the penthouse, my mind races with fear. As best as I can, I jog almost noiseless on my toes down the hallway towards the kitchen to retrieve my phone. The probability of the call going unanswered comes through when it goes straight to voicemail.

"Hello . . . Mr Grey, there's someone in your office and I'm afraid to go in," I speak in a nervous whisper, "I'm wondering, did you forget to tell me if someone was dropping by. I need you to call me back, Sir"

Uneasiness racks my body when I hang up. It's not Taylor, he's with Mr Grey at this time and if Amos or Elliot was to drop by, they would let me know before going traipsing around the penthouse. Down the hallway it continues, the rummaging and shuffling of paper. I grip my phone shakily between my palms and slowly tip-toe back to the room. With a deep breath and a firm grip of the door handle, I plunge it down opening it with a firm push.

To the far left of the room, Mia glances over her shoulder and returns to her task undeterred. She's busily placing a few folders back in a drawer. Surprised, I stare at her back in confusion.

"Good afternoon, Gail," she announces flatly.

"Good afternoon, Ms Grey. I didn't know you were here. Mr Grey didn't say. . ."

"He doesn't know I'm here," she cuts me off.

"Excuse me?" I question, unsure of what I was hearing.

"I said, he doesn't know I'm here," she repeats. "What? This is my brother's office, I'm here regarding a matter with the company"

"But he doesn't know you're here," I say, narrowing my eyes.

"And," she challenges, sizing me up.

It's not customary for Mia to show up uninvited. Of the very few persons in his life, she has access to his home at any hour on any given day. But to intrude his privacy and take advantage of his trust was something different altogether.

"No, I have to let him know," I begin, "You can't be in here, this is his private office. You should leave," I demand fearlessly.

Just about then, she places the last file in the drawer and slams it shut, making me jump. Turning slowing on her pumps, she steps measured, straight-faced and menacing towards me.

"I have more right to be in here than you do. Christian is my brother, you're the person that cleans up after him," she sneers giving me a crude once over. "Please, do call him. Let him know I was here . . . . I'm leaving, I found what I was looking for"

She coldly skirts past me and exits the room. Nothing appears to be out of place, and I didn't see her take anything. What was she doing here? . . . . . Mr Grey isn't going to like this.

 **Ana** _ **. . . . NINETEEN YEARS OLD**_

" _Back off, Ethan," I say over my shoulder._

" _No, this conversation isn't over"_

" _Hey, I didn't say you could come in here," He ignores me and shuts the door to my room._

" _I'm just looking out for you, goddamnit," he bellows._

" _Would you be quiet you'll wake your parents! And how are you looking out for me? You're ruining my life. . ."_

" _What? When you're doing a bang-up job all by yourself?" he says perturbed, "I don't want you talking Griffith"_

 _I cross my arms under my breast, "I'm nineteen, Ethan. Believe me, you don't have a say"_

" _He isn't good for you, Ana"_

 _"Like I said before, Ethan, you don't have a say, and just so you know, I'm not interested in Griffith. We're just friends. You know what a friend is right. Someone you can talk to, hang out with. Not like the random girls you take to your room every night to screw"_

 _He flinched like I'd slap him across the face, "I don't want you talking to Griffith"_

 _This is ridiculous, "Well, maybe I don't want you screwing those girls, but you'll do it anyway"_

 _Thoughtless, he stalks across the room backing me into my bed, my thighs hit the side and I almost fall on to the mattress._

" _Is that what you want, Ana? You want someone to take your virginity"_

" _Who said I was a virgin," I counter, challenging his accurate statement._

" _I know a virgin when I kiss one," he smirks inches from my face._

 _I flush instantly as my mind tramples over last night's incident when he kissed me at the Lookout. This was too much. I didn't want him to see how he affected me. All I've ever done most of the time was watch him from afar. I've had a crush on Ethan since I was twelve and now he's twenty-three, just finished college and hotter than ever. Quickly I brush past him to the door, my hand grips the doorknob but his hand comes into view fast, pressing against it._

 _Ethan is standing behind me with his body caging me in. His hands are on either side of me and I keep my eyes on my hand and doorknob. His hard warm body brushes against my back and I bite my lip to suppress any chance of a whimper coming from my lips._

" _You have no idea how I fought to get you out of my mind all these years," he breathes against my hair. "The thought of you being with someone else is driving me nuts, Ana"_

" _What are you saying, Ethan," my voice trembles._

" _I'm saying that you shouldn't waste your time on guys like Griffith. You're young and innocent," his words hit me in the gut. That's all I'll ever be to him, his little sister's innocent best friend._

" _I'm not a baby you know. I'll be twenty in two months"_

" _No Anastasia, you're definitely not a baby"_

 _I sense his fingers drawing my hair away from my neck before his lips feather along my nape. Against the sensual haze, I bite my lip again and closed my eyes, revelling in his touch. But like he said before, I'm young and innocent so this can only mean one thing. He doesn't see me for anything else but that. I turn around hastily to confront his actions only to be stopped by his hands cupping my face and his mouth on mine, kissing me painfully slow. His touch moves from my face to my sides, under my shirt. The contact hurls my body into another realm of pleasure, my eyes are scrunched tight as my mind battles for control of this situation. When we'd kiss a few days ago, his hands were nowhere near my body. His tongue leisurely searches my mouth, mimicking an act of sex and his thumbs begin to pad across my bra, penetrating my hardened nipples._

 _I turn my head to the side to escape his tender lips, "N-no. Ethan, no"_

" _I promise I won't do anything else, Ana. I just want to kiss you"_

" _But you're touching me," I squirm._

 _As if he wasn't aware of what he was doing all along, his hands release me instantly and he stumbles away._

" _Sorry," his eyes roam over my flushed face and swollen lips with a wounded stare, "Good night, Anastasia," His exit is quick and I don't say or do anything to stop him._

 _My mother always warned me of the dangers of men who only wanted one thing from a woman. Honestly, she'd prefer if I save myself for marriage but she told me when the time comes, it would be hard to say no, especially if I was in love. And I_ _ **do**_ _feel like if I love Ethan with all my heart and for a very long time. The arousal and desires were so overwhelming that I thought that I would lose my control. She was right, but I think I have enough will to manage this._

' _ **If a girl isn't ready it's her duty to say no. If she doesn't, a boy won't stop unless he is told to'**_ _I chuckle and shake my head at her voice sounding off in my head. She made sound so easy. '_ _ **Just say no, Ana**_ _'. Nevertheless, she would be proud and I'm not ready for that step._

 **Christian**

"I may not be able to see your face, Mia, but I know when you're lying," I accuse.

 _ **"If I'd known you'd react this way I wouldn't have gone into your precious office. It's not like you had a problem with it in the past,"**_

The venom oozing from her voice is customary, but I'm not in the mood for it about now, not when she's defending Savannah Stanley.

 _ **"People do say when you get married it changes you . . . even against your own family"**_

"I knew you were underhanded, Mia, but I didn't think you would do it to me. Savannah couldn't get a hold of her contract so you go to my office, and now you have the audacity to talk about family when your loyalty is elsewhere. Please, save me your high-handed rhetoric"

 _ **"I was doing her a favour, Christian. I didn't see it as being treacherous or invading your privacy when I go there whenever I want"**_

"To begin with, you usually let me know when you're going over there. Second, I find it meddlesome of you to be so interested in Savannah's welfare. She's a big girl. Her contractual arrangement is between GEH and her agency and has _absolutely nothing_ to do with you. If you wanted to see her contract so badly, all you had to do was ask. I could have had Amos send you a copy"

 _ **"I didn't want your lackey in my affairs. . ."**_

"Watch it, Mia. You seem to have a serious problem with everyone who doesn't serve your needs. Amos is also our family's attorney, whether you like it or not he's our main man of business. You go to my home unexpected, speak to Gail inappropriately, talk about Amos as if he's dirt below your feet and then grouse about my marriage as if I've done something to offend you when it is you who has offended me. You're not to show up at my home uninvited, Mia. As matter of fact, the codes will be changed when I get back. For years I've dealt with your filthy attitude towards others but I'm not having it with those closest to me"

 _ **"Oh! So you're close to your phoney wife?"**_

 _What? Wait a minute. . . ._ "That's none of your business"

 _ **"For your information it is and I'm on to you,"**_ she reveals, _**"You speak about everyone else like they're more important to you than me, Gail, Amos and now this woman, Anastasia. But it's a good thing you covered your bases"**_

"What do you mean?" I stop to listen carefully.

 _ **"You had Amos do a contract for your sham of a marriage. It's true I underestimated you but I thought you would have followed through with my advice"**_

"Did you go there to dig this up or it just fell into your lap"

 _ **"Nothing falls into my lap when I need to know. You may think I'm unhanded but I have my methods . . . If you know what's good for you, you wouldn't have sex with her. She might pull a big oops on you; you don't want to be trapped in an arranged loveless marriage"**_

How naïve of me to think that my sister won't find out about this, now she's dangling it in my face. She sounds just like Savannah; she used those exact words last night. It's clear they've been talking.

"Don't tell Mother about this," I bark in a whisper, "Keep your mouth shut to Savannah, I know you've been feeding her information about me. What I do is none of her business or yours"

 _ **"Oh relax; I won't do that to Mother. Savannah on the other hand,"**_ she taunts.

"Don't test me, Mia. This one time I'll follow through on my warning. Do you understand?"

 _ **"Save your empty threats for your new wife, I'm not afraid of you,"**_ she seethes before hanging up.

I silently pray for patience with a hand across my forehead and my fingers gently massage my temples. Sometimes I don't know what the hell is wrong with my sister. A decanter of whiskey beckons me from the other side of the private room. Involuntarily I swallow and exhale slowly, willing myself to look away. A heavy rap on the door instantly knocks the thought of walking over there and quenching the ache in my throat out of my mind. Before I can answer, Taylor walks in with a worried look marring his features.

It's been almost twenty minutes since she's been mumbling incoherently in her sleep he said. When I touch her arm to rouse her I realize that she's burning up and mildly trembling. But she isn't just sleeping, she unconscious. Taylor has already instructed our pilot to head to Hawaii and to have an ambulance waiting on the tarmac. Her skin is hot and moist, and whatever is going on in her mind seems to be distressing her. She would flinch now and then when she murmur his name repeatedly.

Washcloth in hand, I gently pat her forehead and neck. Strands of hair clumps in messy bunches to the side of her face and parts of her neck. Dipping the cloth in the cold water, I find myself staring at her face and wondering. When awake, she would do purposely try to annoy me or try to get a smile out of me. If she was awake now she would say that she was fine or I'm overreacting. I should've heeded my gut when it said I should call the doctor. She's so goddamn headstrong. At the time I didn't want to force her to do anything but I should've done this, and I don't think I could forgive myself if something were to happen to her.

 **Ana** _ **. . . . TWENTY-ONE YEARS OLD**_

 _Confirmation of his presence is evident when his fragrance drifts to my nostrils. His strong protective arms capture me from behind in a warm, tender embrace. I would love nothing more than to stay like this. I feel safe, loved._

" _What are you doing out here?" he breathes while dabbing kisses along the side of my neck._

" _I needed to get some air," The sun is gone. My eyes are fixed on the horizon watching the light retreat from the evening sky with it._

 _His grip deepens when he rests his chin on my shoulder, "Is everything alright?" I don't reply, but I can tell he knows what I'm thinking. "Ana, please. Don't be like this"_

 _I pull myself away, "Be like what, Ethan? When were you going to tell me? We've been planning this move for almost five months . . . you could have told me you weren't going. I had to hear it from Mindy?"_

" _I wanted to tell you myself, and Mindy has a big mouth . . . I know eighteen months is a long time, but I promise I'll come to see you as often as I can. Dad needs me, Ana"_

" _And I respect that. But I'd rather hear it from you, I feel like you don't trust me"_

 _I leave him standing alone on the balcony. Tomorrow Kate and I will be leaving our home for Seattle, and Ethan isn't coming with us. Everyone knew except me. I reach for my jacket that's sprawled across his bed when his hand clutches my wrist._

" _Give me eighteen months . . . That's all I need"_

" _I know, you said that already. I just wanted you to be with me and don't behave like that. I'm not angry with you," I say composed._

" _I_ _ **am**_ _with you, Ana, no matter where you are. C'mon don't go out, stay with me"_

" _Everyone's waiting for us, Ethan, and we're leaving tomorrow, remember?"_

" _Exactly," he says pulling me firmly against his body, "Stay with me, tonight," he croons against my ear._

" _Ethan, I-"_

" _Please," he appeals, gently placing kisses on my neck._

 _Slowly I feel his groin harden, pressing against my lower abdomen. His mouth fervently captures mine making me submit my inhibitions and any thoughts of initial refusals._

 _Minutes later, the room is completely dark; the doors to the balcony are open ushering the cool night air. I'm trapped beneath the weight of his body contending with his fervour and strength. There's nothing new about Ethan's kisses, they're usually passionate and endless. The only difference here is that we're in his bed and his hand has drifted under my tank top sliding along my ribs roaming over the lacy fabric of my bra. Pushing the hem of the top over my breast, he moves his lips to the places his hand had been. His warm mouth lands on my skin kissing and sucking until he finds the tips of my hardened nipples. He's intense and his advances are forceful more than ever. In a winded, troubled whisper, I call his name repetitively to get his attention._

" _God, Ana. I want to fuck you," his breath fans over my breast._

 _His carnal words break the moment, making way for rational thoughts to form in my mind. . . .I don't want to be fucked and I'm not comfortable doing this now._

" _We shouldn't, Ethan," I whisper._

 _His taut body stiffens and his face suddenly hovers over me, through the semi-darkness I can tell his eyes are smouldering. Honestly, I was growing lightheaded, wanting more of his touch. Things have never gotten this heated, or least I never wanted it to. The urge to satisfy the need in my body is overwhelming, compounded by the fact that I'm hot and slick._

" _Don't be afraid," he soothes, his thumb strokes the side of my face._

" _We shouldn't, not now. . ."_

" _Why not now, Ana, don't you love me?" he accuses, a bit harsh._

 _My breath escapes me and guilt floods my subconscious. I've never given him a reason to query my devotion or my unyielding love. Quietly, I begin to question myself and my actions, I couldn't understand the reason for his uncertainties._

" _Of course I do," I defend, "I love you more than anything, Ethan"_

" _Then show me. You already have my heart, Ana. We belong together; let me prove it to you"_

 _His hand dips between my legs cupping the moist surface of my panties. Deftly, he pulls it to the side plunging a lone finger inside me. The intrusion catches me off-guard; it feels so good yet it feels so wrong. The tenderness is gone; I flinch mildly as another finger penetrates my virgin channel. Under the intense heat and sensations, that's drowning me, my body stiffens from his jagged strokes and I begin to writhe uncomfortably._

" _You're so fucking wet for me, Ana"_

" _Ethan,-"_

" _You need to relax," he says against my lips, "You'll only hurt yourself . . . close your eyes"_

" _I just-"_

" _I love you"_

" _I-I love you too, Ethan"_

" _I won't hurt you; let me show you how good we are together. Now relax"_

 _This isn't what I expected and against my better judgment, I don't protest. I do as he says, willing myself to take steady breaths and my body to calm itself. I lie on the bed with my eyes closed and permit him to peel my clothes away. His fingers plunge into me again, this time harder and deeper, flexing stretching me further. The surface of his bare skin burns. Using his legs and his hand, he quickly spreads my thighs apart. The tip of his penis penetrates me without warning and before I can object, he kisses me hard. I gasp his name into his mouth, my fingers digging into his biceps; his response is a low growl. Forcefully, he grabs my backside to steady me, then thrusts sharply into me, causing me to cry out. . . ._

 **Christian**

Peering through the window, I pace the corridor as the nurse administers a new bag of intravenous fluids. There I find myself talking to Elliot again. If I count the time Anastasia fell asleep on the plane to now I would say she's been out for over fourteen hours. Earlier, I thought this phone call would alleviate Kate's fears and curiosity, but somehow I believe that this is all for me. Kate is in the background shooting random questions about Anastasia's condition and nothing I say to Elliot can calm her anxiety. I know how she feels, she's in Seattle but truly, she wants to be here. Earlier, I told her Anastasia is doing well, so she followed my declaration with a request to have a picture sent to her.

I refused. Why?

Anastasia is pale, unconscious, has an IV line running from her arm with machines monitoring her vitals. Sending a picture to Kate wouldn't relieve the already preconceived images that are flooding her mind. Against my forgoing counsel, Kate desperately wants to get on a flight.

"Please tell her there's no need, Elliot. Anastasia is dehydrated and she needs rest," I say adamant, "the doctors said she should be okay by this afternoon. I will call if there are any further developments, but for now, she's doing fine. Please restate to Kate that Anastasia is progressing well, I promise . . . . . there's no need to worry"

"I hear you, Christian. . . . I can tell this isn't easy for you too"

Silence claps I don't reply to his comment. The nurse nods respectfully when she exits the room crisscrossing me in the hallway. Taylor comes around the corner with a paper bag and another cup of coffee. He nudges me to follow him but doesn't move an inch. I want to be here when Anastasia comes to, she might panic if she wakes up in a strange place. Thinking about it, _even_ if I'm with her she might panic.

 **Ana**

Wretchedness swallows my entire body, I've lost all sense of time and my bearings. This is probably the third occasion where I've tried to open my eyes. Even though I had blacked out, I heard Christian fussing and trying to comfort me at the same time. Sometimes I would feel a bare hand across my forehead or fingers touching my face, pushing my hair back. Barely opening my eyes, I slowly sit up in bed. Chills touch my skin when I realize that my back is exposed, I'm wearing one of those hospital gowns. To the left, the sun is peeking through the curtained windows and the other side of the room Christian is slumped in an armchair asleep. My lips feel cracked and my mouth is dry. Wanting to say his name, my mind makes several attempts to force my throat to speak with no success. Finally, I'm able to clear my throat softly and he's jolted awake almost immediately.

"Hey," he says, blinking several times before he gets up.

His eyes soften when he comes to my side. Realizing my words are trapped I observe his mood in admiration; a small smile creases my lips.

"How do you feel?" I take a breath and clutch my neck lightly, "Water? You need water?"

Before I can nod, he's already across the room filling a glass from a tall pitcher. Gratefully I take it and drink the liquid quickly like it's the first time in years. Licking my lips, I shut my eyes and savour the sensation of my insides being quenched. My body aches with a tinge of discomfort but my headache has dissipated.

"Better?" he asks carefully watching me.

"Better," I croak.

"Do you want anything else?"

"I'm hungry," I barely sound.

His body reflects my disposition, he's worn and bothered. My thoughts provoke a transient but ridiculous idea that Christian was actually worried about me enough to sit there until I wake up.

"I should call the doctor so you can eat something. . ."

"No, wait. Where are we?" I questioned, looking around the room.

"Hawaii," he replies. I stare at him to incite further clarification. "I couldn't wake you, you were unconscious, you had a high fever and you were sweating profusely. So . . ."

"You had the plane land here," I complete softly.

"Well, Taylor did, you were in a terrible state. It appeared that you exerted yourself throughout your trip, and clearly, you weren't sleeping. Were you?"

Faced with this revelation my body mechanically sinks into the mattress, I have nothing to say in my defence. It's true. I haven't been getting much sleep. Talk of Ethan coming to Kate's wedding has triggered memories I thought were repressed. I've been taunted by images of his face every night since that day. Unknowingly, fragments of the dreams I suffered while I was asleep seeps into my mind. Shutting my eyes tight, tears burn my eyelids then seeps from the corners of my eyes.

"Anastasia," he whispers close to my face. I don't flinch. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fighting ghosts," I say to myself, mentally evading his proximity. "I'm sorry, I just remembered something"

"What is it?" he asks delicately. I open my mouth but he interrupts subtle, "And before you say it's nothing, I should tell you that you were talking and whimpering while you were out cold"

Startled by this, I open my eyes only to realize how close he really is. From this angle, I can clearly see that his eyes are devastatingly beautiful but I also see worry and too much concern on my part.

"What did I say?" I enquire, averting my gaze from his.

"You were troubled most of the time, and you called his name over and over . . . . . What did he do to you?"

I exhale and murmur below my breath, "I don't know what you're talking about. Besides, we're not supposed to delve into each other's lives, remember?" His features stiffen and his lips thin into a firm line.

Just then, a tall, striking doctor walks into the room obviously surprised that I'm seated upright in bed. I can make out his muscular body lurking beneath his clothes. Christian's eyes are still on me, I can feel it but I do my best not to watch the approaching man up and down.

"Mrs Grey," the doctor chimes cheerfully.

"This isn't over," Christian whispers to me before straightening his posture.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired . . . Hungry" I reply, catching a hint of his tattoo peeking from under his collar.

"Very good! When I've completed my rounds I'll do a final checkup and once everything is okay we'll let you go in a few hours"

"Okay!" I try to sound neutral but fail.

"Mr Grey," he acknowledges before he takes his leave.

It's only when he exits is when I realize that I was openly ogling at the man. Aware of my actions and slightly weighted by guilt, I slowly glimpse at Christian in the corner of my eye. He's glaring at me half-lid. All the while, I've been paying attention to Dr Handsome, I hadn't realized that my husband noticed me noticing the doctor. Surprisingly there's a tiny smile gracing his lips while he shakes his head in amusement. Several seconds later, silence marinates throughout the room making space heavy and awkward. Christian shifts from one leg to the next with his arms crossed and his head hung as if he's indecisive about something. He takes a deep breath then look directly at my face.

"On any given day I'm either irritated. Angry. Overwhelmed. Arrogant. Forceful. Rash. Or as you say. . An asshole. I'm immune to certain emotions, or so I thought. . . . In the short time, I've known you; you seemed to unearth a number of emotions that are somewhat new to me," He slowly paces the room, "When I couldn't wake you on that plane, I was afraid _"_

I hold my breath unexpectedly.

He continues, "I remembered the last time I felt that way and I remember not wanting to feel like that ever again. But let's be realistic. At this point, getting involved in each other's lives is inevitable, Anastasia . . . I'm asking you now, for a moment, please forget the contract"

Not in those exact words, but Christian Grey has openly admitted that he cares about me and I can't move a muscle. I'm too captivated by his demeanour. It's here I remember to breath when I feel my eyes burn. He's earnest with his feelings right about now, and his candidness makes me want to reciprocate. Inch by inch I mentally cave, finding myself wanting to tell him about Ethan and what happened over a year ago.

I breathe slowly and squeeze my eyes forcing tears to run down my face, "You up for some small talk?"

"I'm right here"

 _ **THIRTEEN MONTHS AGO**_

 _Confused whilst tugging the strap of my bag on my shoulder, my eyebrows are pinched together as I stare at the lock then back to the keys between my fingers. I'm sure this is the key to his apartment, I'm certain and I'm foolishly finding reasons why this key refuses to cooperate. Finally admitting defeat, I resort to knocking on the door to Ethan's apartment. My initial plans to surprise him has been thwarted, I'll have to settle for this. Letting out a frustrated and drawn out huff, my bangs lift slightly off my forehead. I begin to bounce on the balls of my feet as a wave of exuberance spreads through me like an electrical shock. I bite back an elated grin when I hear the clanks and clicks on the other side of the door, getting ready to throw myself in his arms. But glee is instantly replaced with gut-wrenching horror and nausea when Mindy opens the door in an oversized shirt with only two buttons fastened in the middle. Ruefully she gasps and awkwardly leans into the door frame._

" _Who is it?" I hear him holler in the background._

 _No one answers, we stand there staring, silently dialoguing through our contrite body language. She lets go of the door when it opens further to reveal him clad in a pair of pyjama pants. Her trembling lips purse and her petrified gaze dip to the floor. My cold eyes angle to a pale, shell-shocked Ethan who is now standing next to her._

" _Ana. You're here"_

" _Yes, I'm here," I reply, my eyes flicking between them. "Mindy? Really?"_

" _I-I should go," she manages to say in a humble tone, "You two should talk about this"_

" _Oh no," I insist immediately raising a hand, "It's clear I'm not supposed to be here, I have a key that doesn't open his door anymore"_

" _I wasn't expecting you, Ana" he interjects._

" _No shit, Ethan," I arch a brow._

 _Keeping her head down, Mindy does her walk of shame to his room and quickly shuts his bedroom door; a room that I was very intimate with._

" _So . . . you and Mindy, huh? I didn't see that one coming," I shrug my shoulders, "Or maybe I should have"_

" _What's that supposed to mean?"_

" _I know you and sex, Ethan. I may be a novice in the bedroom but I'm not a total idiot. And I didn't know I meant nothing to you that you're willing to give in to the next available woman. God, Mindy's been trying to fuck you even before we got together, and you know that"_

" _Ana, it just happened," he snaps._

" _It just happened?" I mock a smile, "You said I could trust you. You said to give you time so you could get your shit together, Ethan. I've been faithful to you ever since I left this place, while you've been down here screwing Mindy"_

 _He sighs, "Come in, we should talk about this inside"_

" _No, I'm not stepping in there. Look, her stuff is all over your apartment. Is she living here? How long has this been going on?"_

" _She doesn't live . . . ."_

" _No, but she's comfortable enough to have her things here," I shove the door open and point to evident articles sitting on the coffee table and the couch. He shuts his eyes and remains silent._

" _Oh please, this didn't happen an hour ago. You two have been together awhile! How long after I left, Ethan?"_

" _Ana. . ."_

 _I can tell he doesn't want to answer, but I needed to know and get this shit over with._ " _Tell me," I assert, with angry tears streaming down my face._

" _The day after you and I had sex for the first time"_

 _Realization hits me like a tidal wave, that's the day I left and that's nine months ago. Not to mention during that time he visited me in Seattle and we'd have sex whenever he came by. I feel sick and dirty._

 _Angrily I shove his bare chest, "I shouldn't have given myself to you, I hate you, Ethan Kavanagh"_

" _You don't mean that, Ana"_

" _Oh yes, I do. Did you use protection you selfish prick?" his silence is deafening, "Oh my god, you could have given me something"_

 _His powerful hands grab me, trying to pull me close. I don't want him to touch me, not when he reeks of sex and her scent all over his body. I struggle fiercely against him._

" _NO," I scream. He releases me and steps away. "We're done here. If you're not going to protect me then I'll have to protect myself, especially from you. How could you do this to me, I trusted you. . ."_

" _Ana, she's pregnant"_

 _It's like I'm on set with Jerry Springer. The invisible studio audience jeers and hollers to the crumbling walls of my life falling around me. My body sways slightly, I plant my feet firmly while my chest tightens. I'm gazing at him but I'm not sure what I'm looking at. This all feels like a nightmare, two hours ago I was ecstatic on a plane that just got to San Diego from Seattle. How did this happen?_

" _How far along is she?" I ask absentmindedly._

" _Almost two months" he breathes._

 _I shake my head defiantly, my body trembling, "No, I deserve better than this"_

" _Ana, baby, shit! Let me hold you, I missed you"_

" _You miss me, you're nuts! You've lost the right to ever touch me again. I'm nothing to you, Ethan"_

" _Don't say that. We belong together and you know it"_

" _Something_ _ **has**_ _to be wrong with you if you still think you deserve another chance with me after you did this"_

" _Please, let me explain. . ."_

" _Explain what? No, Ethan" I turn to leave, willing myself to be strong and walk away from this mess._

" _No, don't go, Ana. You have to listen to me"_

 _He seizes my wrist with a stinging grasp, yanking me towards him. Without thinking, my other hand connects to his cheek with a fiery sting. He instantly releases me clutching the side of his face in shock. I made sure to look into his astonished eyes; my next words would be quiet but firm._

" _I hate you, I don't care what you have to say to me. I never want to hear the sound of your voice again. I trusted you blindly and gave you everything my heart could give. I truly hate you and I never want to see you in my life again"_

" _I love you, Ana. I need you . . . I don't love_ _ **her**_ _," he points back to the door of his apartment._

" _I really don't care . . . . You think I'm stupid, huh? You've been having sex with the both of us since I left, and now she's pregnant. What you thought was going to happen, Ethan? I wasn't going to find out. You were going to stay with me while you had another family on the side?"_

 _Furiously, I screw his ring off my finger and dash it at his feet. Bravely, he makes an attempt and steps closer to me._

" _Stay the fuck away from me, Ethan"_

" _This isn't over. You belong to me," his tone is menacing._

" _I belong to no one. You think because you took my virginity you own me"_

" _Yes" he growls, "I couldn't let some asshole from Seattle claim you"_

 _My feet become immobile. Ethan had sex with me so I wouldn't give myself to someone else. And here I thought he loved me._

 _"What did you say?" I gasp, "You're despicable and selfish"_

 _"I did it for us . . ."_

" _No, you did it for you, and_ _you're_ _the asshole. Stay away from me, I mean it, Ethan"_

" _You'll always be mine, you hear me"_

" _Go to hell," I stomp away, leaving him for the last time._

 **Christian**

Her eyes are lifeless and empty. I hate to admit it, but I hate seeing her this way. I'd wish she would say something to piss me off just to see her smile or a smirk on those beautiful lips.

"After that he kept sending me messages, calling every day. I had to turn my phone off until one day it stopped. Even at that point, I felt empty, like he didn't care anymore. Deep down inside I wanted the jerk to keep hounding me . . . . . I know it sounds desperate"

"You were hurting; most people would feel the same way, Anastasia," I guarantee.

Unconvinced, she smiles anyway and fidgets with her fingers. "Thankfully around that time there was a break in semesters, so I spent my days and nights in bed sleeping and drinking . . . Just to numb the pain"

Solidarity courses through me. Regretfully, I can relate to that statement. I've had needless nights doing the same to chase my own demons.

"It got so bad I had to spend a few days in the hospital for alcohol poisoning"

I close my eyes and nod, remembering that bit of information I came across when I read her file.

"I had to find another way to deal with my breakup. He was the only man I ever loved, even though he didn't love me. I've had a crush on him since I was a little girl. He was everything to me," she mumbles under her breath, "I was naïve. I thought that if I finally gave myself to him that he would want me and _only_ me. I thought he would love me forever. I use to think it was my fault. I left him in San Diego, so he had no other choice but to turn to someone else, or maybe because I was sexually inexperienced and he didn't want me as much as I wanted him. I wasn't good enough . . . . Then one day I told myself that it _wasn't me_ , it was him. So I stopped beating myself up over it"

"So how do you feel now? You think you can face him at the wedding?"

She doesn't reply but it's clear that she isn't comfortable with her ex's attendance. The wedding will be in a few days and I can tell that this Ethan is taking a toll on her. She's probably apprehensive that he'll try to get to her. But I promise . . . I won't let that happen.

"I love Kate . . . I want to be there at the wedding . . ."

"But you don't want to go," I finish. She nods solemnly. "Are you are afraid of him?"

"I don't want to talk to him, Christian. I don't want him near me. You don't know him. He'll do almost anything to corner me or put his hands on me"

"That will not happen," I say a bit too harsh, "Sorry. I don't think he'll do anything when I'm around"

"You're coming for the entire wedding? I thought you. . ."

"I wasn't, but I'll be there for this. Don't worry about your ex. I'm your husband, remember?" I remind her with a necessary smirk.

"Yes," she twists her lips sardonically, "How can I forget? It's getting harder to steal a glance at another man while I'm with you," she mutters loosely before clamping her lips together.

Internally I beam by the way her face lights up as we digress to another topic of discussion. Before the wedding, I have to find out more about this Ethan Kavanagh and furthermore, I don't think I'll press Anastasia to talk about him unless she really wants to.

"Oh! Really?" I cross my arms, tilting my head.

"Yeah, but not in a disrespectful I-want-take-you-home kind of way," she clarifies swiftly with her hands raised. "What?"

"Did you like the nice doctor that came to see you?" I ask suspiciously.

"Ughhh. . . . No?" she lies.

"No?" I parrot taking a step towards her.

She reddens instantly, "Is this a trick question? I feel like it's a trick question"

"No," I taunt sarcastically, "Of course not. Why would you say it's a trick question?"

"I'm not sure, it feels like a trap," she says questionable.

I'm tempted to taunt her further but she just recovered from a mental and physical battle. And although I enjoy seeing her blush or smile I want to make sure she's back to her old irritating self.

"I want to take you to get a splendid lunch. Don't worry, it's nothing fancy or over-the-top. You'll like it, it's the best place for seafood on the island," I tell her as I make my way to the door. But before I touch the handle she calls out to me.

"Thanks for taking care of me . . . and for listening. I mean. I've never told anyone except Kate and I never thought you and I could . ." she gestures between us.

"What? Have a decent conversation," I smirk, "I can do that. But somehow I think you prefer my bite"

She blushes profusely, then nibbles her bottom lip. I find myself enjoying the glow on her face.

"I'm not what you're used to"

She stares at me wide-eyed, still red in the face. "No"

"Don't worry. You're not what I'm used to either," I grin mischievously, "Let me go get your things quickly. There's no way I'm going to let you enjoy your final check-up alone, I want to be here when that man returns"

She grunts in feigned exasperation, palming her face as I exit the room. She may think I'm joking, but there's no way in hell I'm going to allow another man to paw my wife.

Especially now, that I'm feeling this way.


	9. She loves me, she loves me not

_**Chapter Nine – She loves me . . . She loves me not**_

* * *

 **Ana**

Kate, Elise, Mark, Erin and I walk along the pathway towards another location in the gardens of this Tudor-Gothic castle property. It's now five in the afternoon, and according to Erin's checklist, we've been taking pre-ceremony photos for nearly an hour. Erin, in all her splendor and glory, is Kate's wedding planner. As Grace said earlier, her reputation precedes her and the woman is a stickler for detail and efficient time-keeping. She gestures her hands and arms lively while we nod our heads to what we were hearing, I'm not sure if we all understand though. Erin is like a blur, you had to keep up or you'll miss her rapid commands. While Kate elegantly takes her position before the tiered fountain, I notice Erin walking off in the opposite direction. I was told that Elliot is on the other side of the property doing his photo shoot with Christian and the other groomsmen.

Suddenly I find myself fighting a nauseating edgy sensation and I'm unable to focus on what's happening around me. Whenever the photographer's shutter clicks, I would look around suspiciously. Kate says he hasn't arrived as yet but I can't help but be apprehensive. Taylor is never far behind and he's unusually protective of me today, I've never seen him so intense or guarded before. Whatever Christian must have said has him on high alert. Nevertheless, it doesn't do anything to quell my nerves, I'm expecting Ethan Kavanagh to come up from behind and tap me on my shoulder at any time.

"I'm going to check on Kaylee and Leslie," Elise announces. Not waiting for a reply from us she darts across the estate back to the mansion.

Mark praises Kate for the beautiful shots and her diligence before he departs. She links our arms together as we begin to saunter out of the garden back to the house.

"You know . . . people say this place is haunted," she says blasé, keeping her eyes straight ahead.

I give her an undaunted, emotionless glimpse. "Is that supposed to scare me?"

"Of course not, you're magnificently fearless . . . Sometimes I wish I could be more like you," there's a bizarre silence between us as our feet pad along the grass.

"I wish that were true," I chuckle, "Your brother is going to show up here any minute and I'm not ready for it. . . ."

"Don't worry about him, he promises to be on his best behavior"

"Yeah," she thinks she can stop Ethan from doing whatever he wants, it hasn't worked in the past, "And you believe that?"

"No, not really, but you've got Christian and Taylor," she nudges her head to the man pacing ten feet behind us.

"Well you shouldn't worry about me, I'll be fine. Today is all about you and Elliot"

She begins to smile when in a small voice I don't recognize comes from her lips. "Thanks for everything, Ana. For being here"

"Kate, don't. ."

"No, really," she splays a hand on her chest, "Thank you. I'm thrilled that my parents and my brother are here but, you're family too. I couldn't have done half the things in my life if it wasn't for you"

"That's because you procrastinate you slacker," I joke.

The sound of shoes hurriedly running towards us turns our attention to the house. A young, bright-eyed girl dressed in white with champagne color trimmings come racing towards us with a huge grin on her freckled face. Kate removes her arm instantly, crouches down in her dress and allows the girl to crash into her with open arms.

"Oh my goodness, you look so pretty, Gracie," she beams compassionately.

"You should see Daddy," she states with pride, "He looks very handsome"

"Gracie this is my best friend, Anastasia. Ana this is Gracie"

"That's right! Kate told me so much about you," her eyes sparkle just like her father's and the resemblance is so uncanny.

"Is your mom here?" Kate query.

"Yeah," Gracie turns back to the manor and motions, "There she is"

Kate politely acknowledges the couple standing in the reception area. I'm guessing that's Madison, better known as Maddie and her husband Bret. Kate told me about them too. It's actually cool that Elliot and Madison maintained a decent relationship for the sake of their daughter.

"We're going back to the dressing rooms; would you like to go with us?"

"Sure!" the girl exclaims excitedly, then dashes back to her mom to inform her.

 **Mia**

Sipping on a glass of sweet champagne, I take a moment to scan the small crowd that's beginning to assemble in the foyer.

 _I should have invited Drew; I look like a deprived spinster._ But then again, who brings books to a packed library or sand to the beach. One thing, I don't do, is unavailable men, and I'm guessing all of them came with their girlfriends or their wives that are latched on to their arm. Whenever I would innocently go by I can actually see their hand tighten around their man's bicep . . . . . _It's okay honey; he's not my type_ . . . . Go figure, the alluring dip showing off my cleavage leaves enough for women frown upon and for men to get an eyeful to make their imaginations wander. I can't help it if my body is wound tight and I'm sexy as hell.

Walking through the entrance is a middle-aged couple accompanied by Adonis himself. Almost every woman in the room turns in his direction.

 _Perfect he's alone. Back off ladies, he's mine_. . . . . He can't see me where I'm seated, which is a good thing. I don't want him to know I've spotted him before he spots me, and the way his body ripples under his suit is mouth-watering and impeccable.

 _I'm so glad I didn't invite Drew after all_ . . . . . . Slowly he filters into the room greeting everyone with a polite smile or a ridged handshake. I empty my glass then graciously emerge like a bird flying out a thick, tall grassy savannah. Making my way towards the bar, I can feel his eyes raking over the length of my swaying body. It doesn't take long for him to appear at my side, a respectable distance away. I keep my wits about me, keeping my eyes forward, waiting for the bartender to refill my glass.

"I'll have whatever the lady is having," he announces in a panty-dropping tone.

Finally, I turn to him with a raised brow and slowly evaluate him from head to toe. He's blonde, which complements his stunning green eyes perfectly and for a moment, I actually forget how to breathe. But neither of us gives anything away.

"You're beautiful, and I'm betting you already know that," he states as he takes his drink from the man over the counter, "Are you here alone?"

"That depends," I retort, "Are you?"

"Yes I am," he presents a sexy smirk.

"I'm Ethan," he holds out his hand, "and you are?"

"Mia Grey," He kisses my knuckles, skimming it slightly with the tip of his tongue, and with skilled reluctance, I suppress a shiver.

"Grey?" he notes subtly, "Are you related to the groom by chance?"

"Yes. He's my brother," I take a sip.

"Hmm, well there's an icebreaker. You're the groom's sister and I'm the bride's brother. I think we owe it to ourselves to get to know each other better"

I can't help but laugh at his remark. "That's smooth. You're Kate's brother?"

"Yes, the one and only"

"So what do you do, Ethan," I ask in a sultry voice.

"I'm into investment banking, my family owns a third of the best investment bank in the state of California"

"Really!"

"Yes. What do you do?"

"Well, I'm a fashion designer. Maybe you've heard of Pois Mia"

"Of course," he tilts his head while his smile deepens, "You're that fashion designer . . . Impressive. I get finally get to meet the woman who clothe me for most of my work week"

"I'm guessing you have a few of my pieces," I say coolly.

"A few? You could say I have spread all over my closet"

"It doesn't look like you're wearing me now," I say suggestively, scanning his delicious frame, "What is that, Armani?"

"Yes," he grins. "So . . . Are you going to take me up on my offer?"

"That is?"

"Getting to know me, because I sure as hell want to get to know you"

"Why?" I question his mind with a bold, curious stare.

"Why not," he smirks, devilish and sexy.

 **Kate**

"There . . . you look like a princess"

"That's true, Grandma," Gracie remarks pragmatic. "But today, Kate is the princess"

"Oh! Well isn't that kind of you," Grace winks at me with a twinkle in her eye.

"Thank you, Gracie," I smile benevolently.

There's a knock on the door and it opens when everyone in the room looks up. Looking directly at me and standing in the doorframe is my mother, tall and elegant with tear-filled eyes.

"Ladies, we should give Mrs. Kavanagh some time with . . . ."

"Oh no no," she interrupts Grace, "I'd rather if we were all here together," she smiles compassionately.

Wiping her tears away, she shuts the door behind her and comes gliding into the room.

"Why is the lady crying, Grandma?" Gracie tries to whisper. Everyone including Mother giggles at her observation.

"Because she's very happy, darling, that's Katherine's mother"

She twists her face unsure, "People cry when they're happy? I don't get it," she shakes her head.

Mother takes me by the hands and kisses me on both cheeks. I know she wants to embrace me but this will have to do. After softly sobbing and a few quiet words, she moves to Grace and Gracie.

"Mrs. Grey, I'm so sorry we couldn't meet sooner"

"Oh no, Mrs. Kavanagh please, call me Grace"

"Then you should call me Jen," my mother insists, her eyes quickly dart to Gracie with interest.

"This my granddaughter, Gracie, she's Elliot's daughter"

Mother offers her hand to the little girl, where she humbly accepts. "Nice to meet you too Mrs. Kavanagh"

"You're quite a beautiful young lady and your eyes are stunning," she compliments, making Gracie turn beet red.

"Mom," I catch her attention to the other side of the room, "These are my bridesmaids"

Eagerly she hurries across the room to provide hugs and kisses to each of them one by one while I say their names.

". . . and of course, you know Ana," I conclude.

"Anastasia," she exhales, "You're still as beautiful as I remembered. How have you been?"

"Good," Ana replies faintly. Her eyes slowly become glossy.

"Oh!" my mother looks down, feathering her thumb along Ana's ring. "You're married?"

"Yes. But it's only been a week. . ."

"Then we have much more celebrate," she declares excitedly, cupping Ana's face "Carla would be so proud. Ana is married and now my Katie will be married . . . I'm so happy"

Suddenly my mother burst into another round of tears and Ana slowly draws her to her shoulder, rubbing her back in circles. Not bothering over the wetness dripping on her bare shoulder, Ana gestures and wiggles her eyebrows at me as she continues to comfort my mother. Through the quietness, there's another knock on the door and it opens swiftly.

Erin marches in vigorously with a smile.

"Ladies, twenty minutes," she announces.

Gracie shrieks leaping from her chair out the door, Grace calls after her trailing the excited girl out the room. When Ana reaches the door, she looks back to my panicky stare.

"Are you nervous?"

"A bit"

"You're going to be fine, and by tonight you'll be having too much fun to notice when I filming you flapping your arms doing that ridiculous chicken dance . . . You look beautiful, Elliot is going to melt when he sees you coming up that aisle, and don't be nervous, he loves you. Just as long as you remember that everything will be okay"

"I know," I smile, "Thank you"

 **Christian**

I pace the vacant sitting room as silence reverberates through the empty manor. Erin has already herded the guest into the gardens to begin the ceremony and she should be coming down with the bridal party.

"Uncle Christian!" I hear that recognizable voice.

It's Gracie. Her eyes are illuminated when she comes running down the last flight of stairs.

Besides Mother and Mia; this is only other female I've loved unreservedly and she can get me to do anything in this world. Her name is Gracie Alexandria Grey and she just turned six. She's got her mother's bright red hair and the most effervescent grey eyes you'll ever see. I crouch myself down to her level before she flings herself into my open arms.

"What are you eating; you've grown a whole foot," I gasp in mocked astonishment.

"Noooo," she chuckles, "You haven't seen me in a long time, Uncle"

"You're right, and I'll make it up to you this weekend. When do you go home?"

"On Monday"

"That's perfect; I'll ask your Mum to steal you away for a couple of hours so you can meet my wife, Anastasia"

"I already did. She's nice and she's very pretty"

"Yes, she is," I concur earnestly.

"That's great, now you won't shrivel up and die alone"

I tempted to smile at her sudden declaration, "What do you mean?"

"Daddy said you have a broken heart, I wanted to fix it for you," she nods with a sad look in her eyes. "I heard Daddy tell Kate last year that if you don't find someone you'll shrivel up and die from a broken heart. Can you really die from a broken heart, Uncle?"

"Maybe," I say to myself.

I look up just in time to see Mother now making her way down with the other bridesmaids, but I don't see Anastasia. Her timely entrance also saved me from responding to Gracie's question.

"Is everything alright?" she asks concerned.

"I was wondering the same thing," Erin interjects coming down swiftly to face me. "Is something wrong, Mr. Grey, why aren't you with the other groomsmen. You're the Best Man, you shouldn't be here-"

"I know, but I need to speak to my wife," I say in a moderate but authoritative tone.

"Christian?" Anastasia's voice beckons through everyone's inflated alarm. Before she finally descends, I extend my hand to her.

Unwittingly my eyes do a quick once-over of her body. Yes, she's outfitted in the same dress as the other women but for some reason, it looks different on her. . . . _Sweet Jesus, she looks more beautiful every time I look at her._ Quickly I take her to the adjacent room just to have a quick word.

"What's wrong?" she probes, scanning my face for an explanation.

"You've been avoiding me since we got back from Hawaii"

Her face relaxes, "You're doing this now?"

"Yes I'm doing this now, what's going on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Christian," she defends weakly.

"When are you going to stop lying to me," I counter narrowing my eyes, "This is the first time I'm getting a good look at you all week, you were either out, sleeping or scarfing down a meal"

"Well if you wanted to be alone with me so badly, all you had to do was ask," she remarks with arched eyebrows.

Side-lining her wit I get straight to the point, "I'm sorry I haven't been around most of the day. I've been tied up with Elliot. . ."

"I understand"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright before the procession starts. Is he here?"

"No," she begins to fiddle with her fingers, "I haven't seen him, but I'm fine, thank you. Taylor has been standing outside the dressing room all afternoon"

"That's good, well from here onward I'll be at your disposal, Taylor should enjoy the festivities, he's part of this family too"

A small smile curves her glossy lips, "That's kind that you consider him that way"

"It's true, he's done much more for me even before. . . ."

She looks down at us. My hand is still grasping hers, and it appears my hold on her has suddenly tightened. Quickly I let go of her and apologize.

"It's fine, I won't hold it against you," she quips.

"Hold what against me"

"The fact that you like to hold my hand"

My eyes dance over the curves of her inviting, glossy lips. Between my ogling and my temptation to kiss her, I notice when she smiles. Needlessly, I clear my throat to dissipate the lustful fog clouding my head.

"I wanted to make sure you're okay," I tell her.

She tilts her head and bites her lip with a smile, "You said that already"

"Right . . . We should get going then"

"Yes we should, but you should calm down before you go out there, you look tensed"

"Yes . . . I mean, no . . . You look amazing," I utter blindly.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself," her eyes approvingly skim me from head to toe. "Do weddings make you nervous?" she grins, "You didn't look this apprehensive when it was our wedding"

"That wasn't real," I shot off absentmindedly. _Shit . . ._

Her eyes are blank as she stares at me, the finality of my insensitive words crashes on her emotions, changing her mood.

"I didn't mean . . ."

"It's alright, we should get going," she's looking past me, "It would be selfish of us to hold up Elliot and Kate's day"

Before I could open my mouth, she lifts her dress slightly then hikes past me quickly and detached.

 **Elliot**

One foot in front the other, closer and closer to sealing a promise to the woman of my dreams. Together Mother and I walk arm in arm down the aisle between a gathering of one hundred and something people.

"It's good to know that Kate is not the only one who's nervous about today," she whispers intuitively when we arrive at her seat.

"You know me all too well, Mother," I kiss her cheek.

"Are you going to be okay, sweetheart?"

"Soon," I assure her.

Light introductory music floats through air unexpectedly, and my gaze turns to the end of the lane. I can't wait to see Kate's face; she will be pleased with Erin's work. Rows of white chairs draped with white and champagne colored tulle. Ivory, beige, and brown flowers in vases decorate the entrance and they're also adorned along the wedding arch. A sea of flower petals in similar colors lines the passageway.

The priest and I are standing together at the altar, both of us with our hands clasped in front of us, but I am impatiently rocking on my feet, our gatherers are probably anxious as I am. No, I doubt it. They're smiling; some of them are murmuring speaking in hushed voices. I'm so fricking nervous I'm taking short and measured pants through parted lips. My soon to be wife will be walking towards me in a few minutes. I'm everything an anxious groom should be. Straightening my tie, making sure my jaw is properly shaven, tugging at my shirt cuffs. Curiosity gets the better of me when I spot Mia seated next to a man that has her tittering like a schoolgirl. I'm not surprised that she has someone new, she gets bored easily. I haven't met a man that's been able to challenge her yet. Most of them find her intimidating.

A collective hush blankets the atmosphere when Christian and Ana emerge arm in arm first down the aisle. Clutching a small bouquet to her stomach, she's looking directly at me with a wide smile almost like she's giggling. My expectancy heightens when the remainder of the groomsmen and bridesmaid file out one by one. Silence swoops suddenly as the traditional Mendelssohn, "Wedding March" comes on making the audience rise to their feet.

 _This is it, Elliot! You're about to make the most important decision of your life, so pay attention before you miss it_

She comes into the entryway and the first thing I see are her gorgeous eyes. Every inch of her face is breathtakingly beautiful. I wish I could stop time and bottle this moment so I can relive it at any time. Mother is right, she's just as excited as I am. From here, I can see her chest heaving slightly, her arm is constricted through her father's and her fingers are wrapped forcefully around the bouquet of flowers against her chest. A sigh of relief pulls my face into a huge grin and she mirrors my actions immediately making everything around me fall into oblivion.

I inhale, watching her come closer and only thing could think of to say is, "I love you"

 **Ana**

Knowing Kate, if it weren't for formalities she would have ripped herself from her father and run down the aisle to Elliot. Their ridiculous grins have become contagious making everyone smile or in the case of Grace and Jen shed tears.

Sickening anxiety rips through me in the midst of the jubilation when my eyes meet his. Kate has just walked past Ethan taking my line of sight directly his way. Besides me, he's the only person who isn't currently focused on his sister. Uneasily, I swallow as we stare and mentally search out each other across the distance. During our staring match, something surreal slowly surfaces. Is it remorse, regret?

The person next to him fidgets then tugs his arm unexpectedly. His attention is immediately diverted and so is mine. Blank, I glance at the woman next to him, I continue to be impassive when I see her face, it's Mia. Mentally, my mind is perplexed by their proximity and their apparent familiarity. She smiles coy then wiggles her fingers at me.

 _Does she know? Did he tell her about us? I doubt he would be so brave to repeat that story to any rational thinking woman._

Looking back at Ethan, he's wearing his trademark smirk and a gaze that used to make my skin tingle with sexual desire. Remarkably, I feel nothing, and I'm very proud of myself. The judge's heavy voice cuts through my thoughts turning my attention to the altar where Kate and Elliot are finally standing together hand in hand.

 **Mia**

"Do you know her?" I whisper, nudging my chin slightly to the altar. "Anastasia"

"Why do you ask?" his detached eyes remain fixed on her.

"I seemed to have lost you," I point out.

"Far from it," he proclaims, turning his face to me. "What Ana and I had is history"

" _You and Anastasia_ . . . Interesting, please do tell"

"Nothing to tell, it was about a year ago we agreed to see other people"

"That must have been difficult," I lure.

"No, we just didn't . . fit anymore. She moved here, I remained in San Diego"

"Well, I guess that would make sense. Clearly, she's moved on and she's happy"

"Happy with whom?" his eyes narrow.

"My brother," I indicate to Elliot's left, "she's married to my other brother, Christian"

He doesn't respond or says anything else, but simply turns his gaze to the wedding party ahead. I sit back and observe his placid demeanor that's carefully masking the thoughts or turmoil that's flooding his head. Nothing shows on his face except for a slight tick in his jaw. It's obvious something inside of him still yearns for her.

 **Christian**

I don't know if it's me or the fact that we're seated at a table with our parents and respective siblings, including Ethan Kavanagh. The sun is about to set casting a beautiful kaleidoscope of color across the gardens and on the lake's surface. As Elliot and Kate take the floor for their first dance as a married couple, the chatter from the guests ceremoniously dies all around us.

Mother and the Kavanaghs have been engaged in animated debates while Mia and Ethan are on my left schmoozing effortless throughout dinner and dessert.

 _Just look at him . . . deliberately flirting with my sister in front of Anastasia, classic asshole move._

On this side of the table, Anastasia has been avoiding any prospect of a conversation with me since I mucked up over two hours ago. Only resorting to one-word answers and limited eye contact. She drinks the remaining of her champagne and stares indistinctly at the flute between her fingers. I'm reminded of the fact that she doesn't drink when she had her third glass, but we're at her best friend's wedding and her dickhead of an ex-boyfriend is here, so I don't point it out. Gradually my fingers reach for her hand resting on the table. It takes a while but she responds by squeezing. The white torn rag of peace waves in front of my eyes and I use it to do the right thing. I get closer to her, so close our thighs are touching.

"I'm sorry for earlier," I begin in a whisper, "It was insensitive and callous and I . . . ."

"It's okay, Christian. It is what is. I understand," she yields then glance to the dance floor, "Elliot and Kate look so happy, let's not argue or debate about this. I don't want to ruin it, let's try to have a good time, okay"

"Alright," I concur, although I'm truly sorry and I want her to know. I'm about to say something when Mia chimes in with an annoying tone.

"Maybe I should come down to San Diego when I'm finished with the tour," she croons loud enough so everyone at the table can hear.

"That would be nice," Ethan replies, "I think I will stay a few more days. I always loved Seattle, it's very welcoming"

"Good, you wouldn't mind. Would you, Ana?" her voice and deceptive smile slice through everyone around the table.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable if we were to start seeing each other," she motions between herself and Ethan.

"Why would I be uncomfortable?" Anastasia tests suspiciously.

"You were in love," she shrugs, "It must have been hard that things didn't work out"

It was quick but Mia's glanced at me for a second. This was done deliberately; she thought I didn't know about him. A burst of applause surrounds us only to realize that Ethan and Kate have completed their dance. The band strikes up another song thereby inviting others to the floor. My sister and I hold our stares as the invitees spill onto the dance floor, including our parents.

"Is that all he told you, Mia?" words are flying out my mouth like well-aimed bullets, "Well if so, he left out a few things. Let's compare stories, shall we?"

She simply sneers and sips her orange juice through the straw.

"Did he tell you that Anastasia caught him with another woman when she went to visit him in San Diego, and to top it off he got the woman pregnant during his tryst"

Mia chokes and heaves on her drink, being the gentleman that I am I hand her a napkin, then turn to him.

"It appears that you left out the best part of the story, the part where you cheated and lied your way into Anastasia's heart then shattered it into a million pieces because you're not good enough for someone like her"

"Is that what she told you?" he clenches his fist on the table before flicking his eyes to my wife in a threatening way.

"Don't you look at her, don't you dare look at her"

He doesn't heed my warning.

"You sure know how to pick 'em, Ana," his eyes flashing with contempt, "Go ahead, you can have her Grey, I already got the best of her"

Anastasia gasps as he and I stand up from the table hurriedly, glaring; she grabs my arm with pleading eyes as the asshole dares me to hurt him.

"Don't do this, please. Will you dance with me?" she asks earnestly.

For her, I calm myself. My attention is now solely focused on the curves of her face, her lips, the depths of her eyes.

"Of course," I nod, taking her outstretched hand gently, there's a noticeable hush when we move away.

As we walk to the middle of the dancefloor, I can sense him watching us. He should. It gives me pleasure knowing that she would rather be with me than him. No man wants to see his ex with someone else. I know. I turn to face her and put my arms around her waist then she raises her arms around my neck, meshing our bodies together. Trying to ignore how perfect she fits in my arms is a losing battle. But how can I? The sensation is all around us. I'm not hallucinating or I hope I'm not. I can't be wrong, I felt it when I kissed her on both occasions and it's happening now.

Our close proximity gives me a needed view of her face, her eyes are fixed on my chest.

Deliberately, I slow our pace and simply rock her gently. Plagued by the images in my mind, my grip on her body tightens possessively. There's a sudden shift in the air.

"Are you okay?" she probes, avoiding my eyes.

"I don't know, why don't you look at me"

She frowns, "You know why"

"You're right I do know . . . Anastasia, look at me"

Her eyes slowly trail upward to mine, for a moment she shivers against me. I feel my upper body leaning forward.

"My head is telling me that I shouldn't do this," I whisper close her lips.

A tiny smile appears on the corner of her lips, "What does your heart say"

"That I should kiss you"

"Then kiss me," she murmurs.

"I shouldn't want this . . ."

"No?" she cuts me off, "Then I want this"

I close the already small gap between us, brushing my nose against hers; testing the waters. She doesn't pull away but her eyes flutter closed. My mouth caresses her warm, tender lips kissing her softly. Everything around us melts away. It's gentle initially, but then she melts in arms. God, and when she parts her mouth the tip of her tongue brushes against mine. All rational thought and calm escapes like a stallion running to freedom. It's an invitation I don't pass up. I return the gesture, kissing her firmer and with absolute intensity. Her taste is unforgettable, like fine wine to savor but more decadent than any age. Priceless and sinful, and this time it's different. There are no uncertainties or nothing to prove. It's leisurely, languishing and complete transcendent.

Our lips part and I gently position my forehead against hers. Not long after, my eyes look past her shoulder to the vacant table.

"He's gone isn't he?"

I swallow and inhale, "Does it matter?"

"No," she mumbles breathing tight.

This time, she reaches up cupping the back of my neck bringing me back to her lips, with an opened mouth sucking on my lower lip and my tongue. Heat sears up my spine and through my abdomen, hardening myself against her body. I pull away mere inches from her face almost gasping for breath.

"Anastasia, we should stop"

"You're right, you should stop pretending. . ."

"Who said I was pretending," I whisper mildly irate, "You have a knack for bringing out the beast in me"

The side of her mouth kicks up, "This beast you're speaking about, does he come out often," she taunts pressing herself notably into my evident erection.

"Keep doing that and you might get yourself in a bit of trouble," I caution lightly.

"I'm not afraid of trouble, I thought you would know that by now"

In the midst of it all I realize that I have two choices; run from this or accept it.

"Things are changing, aren't they?" I ask.

She doesn't answer but her eyes are fixed on my mouth. I brush my lips against hers and kiss her passionately without reservations or doubts. Maybe it's the atmosphere or the music but whatever it is, make no mistake, at this moment, I'm drawn to her.

 **Elliot**

My casual gaze roams freely across the open space when I stop, my eyes practically bulge out of my head.

"Kate, look," I point, directing my wife's attention to Christian and Ana.

"Well it's about time," she grins wearily with her head resting against my chest. "They love each so much, they even know it yet"

"I think Christian has a few more hurdles to jump over before he can love Ana"

"What do you mean?" she lifts her face to catch a glimpse of my expression.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Erin announces suddenly over the mic. The music slowly fades and everyone stops dancing. "We've almost come to the end of this auspicious event; let's hear it for Mr. and Mrs. Elliot Grey"

We both acknowledge the remnants of our guests as they loudly applause, whistle, and holler.

"They're scheduled to leave soon, so I've been requested by the groom's mother, Mrs. Grace Trevelyan-Grey, to have some family photos taken. I'd like the families of the bride and the groom to assemble at the front of the property. Thank you"

My wife is exhausted but she agrees. Throughout the ceremony, we haven't had any pictures taken with our entire family and it was good of Mother to notice. We take our positions as our relatives gather for the final photos of the day.

"Is everyone here?" Erin scans our faces.

"No," Mother says bewildered looking around; "I don't see Mia. Has she left? . . . Christian, have you seen your sister?" "

"No, Mother," his reply is elusive.

Between himself and Ana, they give each other curt glances and facial gestures but say nothing. Together, everyone is looking around, expecting her to come running out of the shadows.

Realization hits me and I lean close to her ear, "Kate, I don't see your brother either"

 **Ethan**

I didn't lock the door, but who the fuck cares. If someone were to walk in right now they might be fascinated, hey, they might even stand back to watch the show. In record time, I had my mouth on hers and her back against a wall before the door slammed shut. Our hands were anywhere and everywhere until I reached under her dress and ripped her thong from her body, and not long after that, everything from the waist down was crumpled around my calves.

I'm surprised I've lasted this long. Her pussy is so tight when I slammed into her I thought I was going to die. She sure is a screamer, and that fact makes my cock even harder if that's humanly possible. I brace my feet firmly to the floor and begin to thrust harder, stabbing into her, pushing her hips down hard. I take a nipple into my mouth and bite down on her bouncing tits. This feels so fucking good. I don't mind the fact that her fingernails are clamped down on my shoulders or that the heels of her stilettoes are stabbing into the flesh of my ass, no. None of that shit matters. I just want her to ride me.

From the moment I saw her shake that sweet little ass towards the bar, I knew I wanted to fuck her. No. I needed to fuck her. Under dark hooded eyes, undeniable pleasure racks her face. This woman is making me feel like a king. She throws her head back and moans louder.

"Fuck, yes. That's good. That feels so good. More, don't stop, Ethan"

Her loud cries make a sudden heat tingle in my back and down my thighs. Our midsection collides furiously, competing on who can outdo the other.

 _Fuck me._ My grip on her body becomes forceful.

"God, I'm almost there. Yes, yes, . . . ." her body becomes rigid against me, while she closes her eyes and muffles her pleasured moans against the crook of my neck.

That's my cue to let go. I plunge into her once, twice, until the most intense orgasm I've ever had in my life consumes me. I don't hold back, groaning loud as everything empties into the condom inside of her. My forehead comes down on her shoulder as we both struggle with our breathing. After the spasms die down, I let her down easy to the ground.

I was worried that this was going to be a problem, but I can tell she's done this before. She isn't caught up on the touchy-feely side of things; it's all about the sex. As I gather my crumpled pants around my ankles, she goes to the full-length mirror, re-applies her lipstick and places a few untamed strands back into place. You wouldn't know she'd just had sex against a wall unless you'd seen it for yourself.

"I can get you what you want," she says, keeping her eyes on her reflection.

"And what do I want?"

"Anastasia Steele," her eyes pierce me through the mirror, "and I can help you with that"

"Can you?" I say suspiciously, watching her walk across the room.

"Keep in touch handsome, it might be worth your while"

"I can see it already has," I add, straightening my tie.

With poised finesse and sensuality, she gives me a devilish smirk and sways those beautiful hips out the door.

 **Christian**

In a hurried account, Anastasia reveals that she's going to get her things in the bridal room. Lifting the skirt of her dress between her fingers, she darts from the driveway to the house while everyone waves the Elliot and Kate away. I keep my eyes on her while she jogs ahead of me through the castle. Moments later, my sister crisscrosses her at the bottom of the staircase, they both share terse but genteel glances before moving on.

"I'll be right here when you're done," I call after her.

"Okay," she replies before disappearing around the corner.

Slightly miffed and with accusing eyes I watch Mia casually stroll past me. Immediately I stomp after her to the adjacent room.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Why? What did I miss?" she sighs, not even offering a backward glance.

"Mother was looking for you; she had a few pictures of the family taken and Elliot and Kate are gone"

"Looks like I didn't miss much," she drawls, waving her hand over her shoulder, "Don't worry I'll make it up to her"

"This isn't one of your games, Mia. Mother does everything she can to spend time with all of us. We don't know when she'll. . ."

She stops suddenly then turns to face me, anger stirring in her eyes. "What, Christian? When she'll die, she's not going to die now so stop treating her as if she'll be gone tomorrow. She's getting the best care available, stop filling our heads with your bullshit doom and gloom theories, and who are you to lecture me about time spent with my mother when you're the one completely wrapped up since you got married"

"That's not true . . ."

"Christian, I don't care. I don't care about you and your so-called wife, things appeared to be real when you all over her out there. What, are you trying to prove something to Ethan?"

"What do I have to prove to that asshole? He's not good enough for her . . . but he seems to be good enough for you"

She gives me brutal once over before turning on her heels and leaving the room.

 **Ana**

Honestly, I have no idea how I'd gotten all these things in this small duffel bag. Now I'm struggling to get everything back in place. Using my hands, I cram everything as tight as I can then forcefully try to zip it up. The door opens behind me and I almost let out a sigh of relief. Christian has arrived at the most opportune time; he can help me with this. Looking around in a crouched position, my grin turns into a frown when see him hovering over me. First instincts tell me to bolt so I'm about to launch myself past him when he slams into me throwing us both on the ground, he falls on top of me but takes most of it with his hands.

"Jesus Ana! Did I hurt you?" he asks scanning my face for discomfort.

I simply shake my head and try to suck in enough air into my lungs, but his well-built body on mine made it difficult to breathe. Before I can scream, he presses his hand against my mouth.

"Don't," he advises, "I just want to talk"

The sarcasm in my eyes alone was enough to communicate that I don't believe him. He warns me again then takes his hand away slowly.

"Ethan, get off me," I growl, infuriated.

"No, so you can get up and try to run again, you're going to listen to me"

"Ethan, get off of me, now"

He inches closer to my face, and about now, we're breathing the same air. I turn my head quickly and closed my eyes trying to shut him out.

"You can't even look at me can you, because you know it's still there? You feel something for me, I can see it in your eyes"

"It's revulsion, Ethan, trust me," he inhales deep, smelling my hair. I know what he's doing, he used to do it all the time when we were together.

"I bet he can't make you feel the same way I do"

"Of course not, you made me feel used and repulsed and I don't think that's something you should be proud of"

"Still a horrible liar," he snickers.

"It's the truth, Ethan, it's over between us. As you can see, I'm married now"

"I don't know what you've gotten yourself into Ana, but this isn't you, and that asshole isn't your type. It's obvious you weren't thinking clearly when you met him"

"At least I wasn't thinking about you, now get off me"

"You don't love him, not like you loved me. I can see it on your face. Something's different about you . . ."

"Really" I spit, fiercely, "If you think I've changed it's because _you_ did that. You, Ethan. You drove me to the hilt depression and to the brink of insanity, and now you want me to listen to you. You don't deserve anything from me, I hate you"

"You're lying," he repeats.

"Get off of me, Ethan"

"I'm staying at the Sheraton for a few days," my eyes pop, "Oh yeah, you think I wouldn't find you, huh? You have two days, Ana. We can talk while I'm there, if not, I'm going to hound you until you come around"

"Leave me alone, Ethan, I'm married . . ."

"You _will_ hear me out"

"Or else what, I'm not afraid you"

"I don't want you to be afraid of me. I just want to talk about us, about what happened. I didn't mean to hurt you, Ana . . ."

"You've got some nerve, are you going to tell me that everything between you and Mindy didn't happen. That you weren't cheating on me with her and that you didn't get her pregnant before turning your back on her"

He goes silent, pursing his lips.

"Yes I know, I know what you did. How could you? You broke up with her one month after she had your son, you're despicable"

"It wasn't like that, it wouldn't have worked out and we parted mutually. I don't love her . . ."

"And you _don't_ love me; I'm not going to ask you again. Get off of me, Ethan"

My staid, firm voice convinces him to release me instantly, and then he pushes to his feet. He looks down at me and reaches out his hand to help me up. I don't take it. In fact, I lift myself up and go back to my bag, slinging the strap over my shoulder. This time I walk past him bravely and uninterrupted.

When I get to the second flight of stairs, I realize Christian is not there. Actually, the manor is awfully quiet. I hurry to the front entrance, one, to find Christian and two, to avoid Ethan on my back.

Through the opened doorway, I spot the approaching flashing lights speeding down the long driveway. Anxiety floods my consciousness knowing perfectly well that it's a sign that something is definitely wrong. Distress and adrenaline overshadow my already aching feet which take me thoughtlessly across the damp grassy area. My bag escapes my now frail grasp, falls with a light thud. To the left, a small crowd of despairing onlookers murmurs and whimper a few feet away. But what tugs at my heart are Gracie's wails against her mother's chest.

Mia's tearful face turns towards the ambulance when it stops close by. As I approach Christian who is sitting on the lawn, my hands begin to tremble. There on his lap is Grace. . . . . pale, motionless and wrapped in a blanket.


	10. Struck by Lightning

_**Chapter Ten – Struck by Lightning**_

* * *

 **Ana**

Today, there are dark, heavy clouds looming in the sky. They look angry. Not much people are out and about. Few shops and diners are opened for business along the main roads. I remain seated in my car watching random people move hastily along the sidewalk. I guess they're trying to get away from impending rain, but it's been threatening to burst for the last hour. Funny how quickly the day can change, just like your mood. The thought of the word change quickly makes my eyes sting with unwanted tears as I rest my head against the glass of the door. Protected by the quietness and serenity of the interior of my car, my eyes flutter close to chase the gloom away.

 _ **EARLIER. . . . .**_

 _ **Christian**_ _. . . it's the first image that cracks my sub-conscious slumber awake and unfortunately, the last thing on mind when I close my eyes at night._

 _As I deliberately smother my body into the sheets, I recall why the drapes are pulled back. Rousing slowly in stages, my eyes flutter under the cover of hair over my face. The brilliance of the midday sun beams through the window at the foot of my bed. For a brief moment, my mind floats high in the comfort and warmth remembering his tender hands and the kisses that tugged at my senses and shattered it at the same time. I can't decipher what I feel and the difference between the only man that's ever put his hands on me and the one I currently reside with. Under these circumstances, what I feel for Christian is so intense and energetic, it's more than what I felt for Ethan. After I kissed him, it made me question everything I knew about love. Maybe I didn't love Ethan after all, and what we had was purely physical. Christian's touch is far tenderer compared to Ethan's. His kisses, his arms around me, just thinking about it make thighs tingle._

 _Groaning in the back of my throat, I lazily pull myself out of bed planting my feet on the rug. Suddenly there's a mild sting on my hip, it pulses a bit when I touch it. Getting up, I walk to the full-length mirror to take a look. Perplexed, I notice a small discolored patch peeking from the edge of my panties, I inhale when I pull it back further from the side of my leg. It's blackish-purple and the size of my fist. Great, this had to come about when I bumped into Ethan last night, landing on the hardwood floor. After I brush my teeth and take a long warm shower, I go downstairs to prepare lunch. To my welcomed surprise, Gail is here. Gail? But why? It's Sunday. Upon my entrance she turns and smiles at me, it's an indebted gallantry to Christian's regressive shift in mood from last night. He's going under again, engulfed by that billowing, hollow chill . . . the same one that attempted to pierce me on the first day we met, and it's threatening to seep under my skin. But I won't let it._

" _Good afternoon," she says cheerfully. "Did you sleep well?"_

 _I pause, scanning the counter looking at the delicious spread of food._

" _I did," I reply fascinated, "We're having breakfast for lunch"_

" _Yep, are you okay with that? I mean, I could make something else if. . . ."_

" _No, I'm good. I'm just surprised"_

" _Mr. Grey called a couple of hours ago, he asked me to come. He told me about what happened to Grace. He hasn't spoken at length about it but I can tell it was frightful . . . . I don't understand why he's so angry"_

 _I draw my bottom lip into my mouth and look down on the counter, I'm about to collect two plates from the tabletop when she stops me._

" _He doesn't want you stressing over food"_

" _I don't stress over food, I like doing this"_

" _I know, but you have to pack Mrs. Grey," she smiles. She cocks her head towards the entrance on the other side of the room, "Go sit, I'll bring you some tea"_

 _Glancing through the entryway, I spot him sitting at the head of the table with a newspaper spread wide, blocking his face. I take a soothing inhale through my nose then exhale through my lips. The day began upbeat and luminous, the last thing I need is to face Christian's foul demeanor. Seeing him clench my chest and twist my stomach, the need to enjoy Gail's sumptuous cooking is a distant memory now. It was evident, Mia crudely raked her claws over his emotions, exposing a wound that clearly hasn't healed within the family._

" _Good afternoon," I acknowledge him strong but gentle._

 _Yes. I'm tempted to probe about what Mia blurted out, but I've learned that you can't force Christian to talk about anything or worse yet, paint him in a corner. I shouldn't meddle, although I want to._

 _He replies, after curling the newspaper by a fraction. His eyes are almost bloodshot and weary. I would bet anything that he had little or no sleep. I part my lips attempting to say something to the effect of_ _ **'Why do you look like shit?'**_ _or_ _ **'Did you sleep well last night?'**_ _, but I swallow my words instantly. His heavy eyes practically command me not to say anything. Looking away, I slink myself into a chair as Gail walks into the room. I accept my tea and sip in awkward silence while two by two she regales us plates of food from the kitchen. Once he folds the paper and places it to the side, I see the true extent of his weariness. My soft gasp is enough for him to glance at my face and hold my stare. There's a cold spell coming from him. The warmth I'd experienced for the past month has dissipated. Despite what I'd said earlier, I decided to probe._

" _You want to talk about it?" I say delicately._

" _I prefer not"_

" _Why?"_

" _Because it's no concern of yours. It's not your place to question me about my life or my family," he yells._

 _Swiftly my hunger retracts and I shoot up from my seat, towering before him._

" _Excuse me . . . my place?" I stress._

" _Sit down," he orders pointing to the chair._

" _No. I'm not eating with you like this. I offer to talk and you bark at me"_

" _Sit down and eat, goddammit," he stands, meeting me at eye-level._

" _No," I say coolly, watching his angst slowly diminish. "What you're doing is unfair . . . I can't be here"_

" _What?"_

" _I'm not hungry anymore, I need to be somewhere else," I say to myself._

" _Where . . . . Where do you need to be?" he enquires alarmed walking after me._

" _You're angry. You need some space, you need some time to deal with whatever you're dealing with"_

" _W-what? Where are you going?"_

" _Away from . . . here," I gesture, "Away from you, Christian. I'm not going to let your darkness consume me, not today. You were angry with me last night for no reason"_

" _I wasn't angry_ _ **with you,**_ _" he tries to explain._

" _I know. You were angry with your sister and what she said, which is totally understandable, although I don't know why. But I get it, something got to you, and that_ _ **something**_ _obviously troubled all of you, and it's_ _ **something**_ _she blames you for as well, but that's no reason to be cruel to me on our way home last night and today, Christian. We've been married for only three weeks, I've been living here for only one, and so far, I've had my fair share of personal problems since I've been in this arrangement, but not one day have I ever taken it out on you. You don't get permission to make me feel bad about myself for no reason, mister"_

" _I apologize," he says stoically._

" _Really? You should say that when you mean it," I remark mockingly, drawing my hands through my coat, "Nevertheless, you should have breakfast by yourself, and think about what happens when you hurt the people that care about you"_

 _Realizing what I'd just rattle off I pause while my eyes gaze at his shoes. I skirt past him to the entryway table and fish my keys out the draw. Tensely, I stab at the elevator button as his stare continues to be penetrating, making the hairs on the back of my neck to stand on end. Before I step into the lift I can tell he's about to object but I beat him to it before he opens his mouth._

" _Don't ask me to go with Taylor, it's beautiful outside and I'm driving my car. I think I deserve some peace for a while. Don't try to take that away from me . . . . . I'll see you later," My mind resigns to ignoring his face and I glance at him through the open doors._

' _Leave Ana, just leave. He needs this, you can't fix him'_

 _At this point, tearing my eyes away is out of the question, I can't. There's a mild tick in his jaw, his fists are clenched and behind his eyes possess a mixture of worry and genuine remorse. The last thing I see as the doors dramatically close are his hands frustratingly raking through his hair._

. . . . . . . . .

I hate the word **stupid** . . . . it's a word I forbade myself from using a long time ago. Somehow, the word would make me cringe and it's sought of harsh to say it to others. Yet, I have no problems saying it to myself. I let my emotions blur my sense of reason. I was beginning to like him, to care. The scent of the ocean envelopes me and I closed my eyes as I casually stroll closer to the vacant commercial space alongside the boardwalk. In a strange way, I love the fact that it's remained unoccupied this long like it's patiently waiting for me.

"Soon," I murmur to my inner thoughts.

Hopefully, everything will pull through by the end of the week and I'll be one step closer to having my own pâtisserie, I stand inches in front of the cloudy glass to peer in for the hundredth time. Images of my ultimate designs replace the desolate emptiness and bare floors of the space behind the bleak window. My concentration is broken when I hear seagulls calling on my right and heavy footsteps ambling to my left. Customarily, I would greet him with a beaming grin but at the moment, I can only offer a small tug across my lips. He ignores my mood and smiles back anyway. He halts at my side and turns looking into the building.

"I knew you were close by," I exhale.

"This place is special to you?" It's more of an observation than a question.

"Yes," I whisper. "One day I'm going to own this slice of heaven. Can't you see it? It's a Pâtisserie shop"

"I can see it," he agrees smiling jolly, going along with my fantasy, "It's going to be a delightful place"

"How is your sister?" I quickly switch gears.

"Wonderful, Mrs. Grey"

I sigh heavily on the formal use of my name. Countless times I've asked him to call me Ana, but at the same time, I can understand the level of respect he is trying to maintain between us. Questioning him about his private affairs propels my mind into my run in with Ethan last night. My eyes drift back to the present when I hear him say my name, he's standing closer to me.

"I'm sorry, Taylor. My mind was somewhere else for a while"

"That's okay, Mrs. Grey. I could tell it wasn't a pleasant memory"

My body stills from his spot-on choice of words making me reveal, "Ethan came to the bridal suite as I was getting ready to leave the manor last night"

"Did he hurt you?" he utters.

"No . . . well, I don't think it was intentional. I tried to get away but he took me down to the floor. I hurt my hip in the process, nothing else. He tried to talk but I wouldn't let him, then it ended with him saying that he wants to see me Tuesday, he's staying at the Sheraton"

"Did you tell Mr. Grey?"

No reply is necessary when he catches the guilty look on my face.

"I am strongly suggesting that you let him know," he says firmly.

"I didn't plan on keeping it a secret, Taylor. Everything happened so fast. First, it was Grace, then Mia coming down on him, then Elliot coming down on Mia. And for the rest of the night, he was detached, he didn't want to talk, he shut me out completely. I didn't think that was the time to tell him about it"

"But you know you're going to be the one to tell him because I don't think he'll appreciate filtered information"

"What? You think I'm asking you to repeat this. He was dealing with a lot last night, I felt it," I emphasize by pressing my hand against my chest, "He isn't good at keeping his emotions from me"

"Or maybe you're beginning to understand him," I noticeably flinch, it's strange how he reads me better than my supposed husband, "I assure you, he's not a bad person"

"I know," I mumble to myself, "I mean, in the beginning, I thought he was a horrible man. But they're things I'm able to see without him telling me, small things," Taylor's face remains passive, "Did he tell you about Mia and what happened last night?"

"Yes, he did"

"And you know what she's talking about," unintentionally, it comes out as an accusation.

"Yes"

He gives no indication that answers will be forthcoming, I exhale. "But it's not your story to tell," I resign.

"No"

"I respect that. Christian is lucky to have you, you're a good friend"

"And he's a good man, Ana. I've only had the pleasure of knowing him for the last fifteen years. . ."

"So you knew his father?"

"Yes"

His face is blank again and my conclusion rests solely at the pit of my stomach. My hair whips in frenzied dance lashing my face, the salty air swirls around with us slight chill. The rains are finally here.

.

.

 _LAST NIGHT . . . . ._

 _Forty minutes after we arrived at the hospital, a doctor enters the quiet private waiting room. Sticking to professionalism, he does a remarkable job of not expressing any hint of his findings initially when he came in, which made us all descend on him like an angry mob._

" _. . . . We'll give her more intravenous fluids, I recommend that we keep her overnight. So far, she's resting comfortably. I'm awaiting the results from a few more tests but it's safe to say that she's doing fine. Nothing to worry about"_

" _So this has nothing to do with her treatment?" Christian asks for clarity._

" _No, Mr. Grey, it has nothing to do with the treatment," the man smiles sincerely, "She appeared to be dehydrated and she exerted herself. The progress of the treatment is coming along fine, and it's better than we all expected"_

" _How long will it be before she's well again?"_

" _I know you're all concerned with her development. Believe me, time heals everything. I already know that each and every one of you has been very, very supportive and she's lucky to have such a strong relationship with her family. But you also need to be patient. Your mother is a very resilient woman, she has been from day one"_

" _We know, Dr. Berry. It's just. . . . ."_

" _I understand," he says knowingly, resting his hand on Christian's shoulder._

" _Can we go see her?" Mia shoots off._

" _I'll allow it, but all of you shouldn't go in at once. And only for a brief moment. Like I said, she's exhausted"_

" _Thank you, Doctor," she mutters humbly before he departs the room._

 _Elliot and Kate embrace each other excitedly replacing the fear that we had all faced over the last hour with an exuberant sense of relief. I take a moment to close my eyes and breathe a sigh of relief believing that the worst has passed. I'm startled out of my skin to find Christian standing very close, almost touching._

" _Do you want to go ahead?" I motion, suddenly becoming warm by his proximity._

" _No. We can go afterward," he suggests then turns to Elliot and Kate, "Why don't you two go with Mr. and Mrs. Kavanagh. You have a honeymoon to get to, remember?"_

" _Thanks," Elliot nods._

" _I was thinking that we can spend a few weeks with Mother at the mansion"_

" _Huh?"_

" _No?" he inquires._

 _I dip my voice and my chin, "No, that's not it. You kind of caught me off-guard, but that sounds good. I bet she'd like that. . . ."_

 _Kate's parents have already left the room with Elliot and Kate closely following them out the door hand in hand when furious opposition comes from Mia across the room._

" _NO," she shakes her head looking directly at us, "In the first place I objected for this long, drawn out wedding. Small and quick, like_ _ **your**_ _meaningless wedding, but did anyone listen to me, no. Now Mother is exhausted from spending half of the day exerting herself"_

" _Mother didn't mind-"_

" _Mother doesn't know what she wants," she cut in, "She doesn't know what's good for her"_

" _And you do"_

" _Yes I do, that's why it would be a good idea that you don't back to the house," her eyes flick dangerously to me._

 _Christian's serenity swiftly morphs into its contrast on hearing her objection. And furthermore, the budding savagery in his glaring eyes does nothing to deter her oncoming rant. In record speed, she marches across the room standing almost nose to nose with him._

" _You heard the Doctor, she's doing well. She's just tired and dehydrated. Mother already has the care she needs, professional care. You shouldn't be there, either of you. I'm sure your constant, unwanted presence will simply derail her progress. I doubt you want that, Christian"_

" _Quiet, Mia," he cautions through clenched teeth._

" _Don't bring your antagonism and contempt back into that house, Christian, it's best you stay away"_

" _Mia," Elliot bellows, moving back into the room._

" _Remember the days when you were always angry, Christian. She would always go after you like some hopeless, lost soul. . . ."_

" _And that is all in the past," he interrupts her, "If I want to be with my mother I don't need approval from you," his eyes bounce from left to right searching hers then her scrunches his face his in repugnance. "My god, why are you so fucking bitter? Hmm? This is none of your goddamn business. . . ."_

" _It is my goddamn business," she fires back, "You moving out of the house was the best thing that's ever happened to her, to all of us, and now you want to go back after she's been at peace for so long. You'll upset her, and I won't have that. I won't allow it," her lips curl into a vicious sneer, "Isn't it enough that you took. . . ."_

" _MIA" Elliot cuts in, this time putting an end to her outburst._

 _Christian pales and stumbles as if the ground was pulled away and if she'd just stabbed him in the chest. Gobsmacked, he stares sorrowfully into her soulless eyes. Elliot is unmistakably angry, he steps into our view confronting Mia head-on with flaring arms, accusing fingers and colorful language. The sibling confrontation fades into the background as my concern centers on Christian's vagueness. Unimaginable hurt is etched on his face and an unrecognizable ghost of a man stands before me. It's obvious that he's crushed and even though I have no idea what's going on, my chest clenches in agony. It's uncanny how I feel what he feels and at this moment, I want to do nothing more than to comfort him._

 _After whispering his name for the fourth time he looks down to my hand clasped around his wrist then to my apprehensive face. Wrenching his gaze from me, he tugs his hand from mine and hastily exits the room._

 _Kate is dumbfounded as her eyes trail around the room to me, Elliot and Mia. Christian almost ran into her before he got to the door. With an exasperated huff and scowl, Elliot's eyes pierce into Mia giving her a disgusted once over. She matches his appearance with the same amount of scorn and disregard before he turns away to gently escorts Kate through the open door._

 _My mind is stumbling with everything that just played out in front of me. There is no denying that something personal just foamed between Mia and Christian, and apparently, it has inverted his emotions. That receptive link I've seen in last six weeks dissipated with his sister's last statement. He's shut off again. I know by the way he glared at me before he left the room. I almost didn't recognize him. The promise of trust and hope between us evaporated in a matter of seconds._

" _It's going to take more than a few kisses to get to know him you know," she begins. My thoughts had been so loud that I'd forgotten that she hadn't left the room. "It's clear you don't know the man you_ _ **agreed**_ _to marry . . . . Yes, I know about this arrangement you two have. Although I don't support this lie I get that he did it for Mother. . . . . and even though Christian and I don't see eye to eye on most things, he's still my brother. Don't bother to wrap your small mind around things you won't possibly understand. As far as I can tell this union is to serve one purpose and if you step outside your boundaries or trap him in this marriage, you'll have me to deal with me"_

 _The stoic expression on my face deepens, unconsciously I arch my eyebrows and straighten my back. This is the first time she's spoken to me this way and frankly, I will admit I've totally misread her inclination towards me._

" _You're a walking contradiction, Mia Grey. You just accused your brother of unintentionally wanting to harm your mother like he was some kind of monster and when he leaves the room you're trying to defend his repute against me and furthermore, you're trying to protect him. That's odd. . . . . . Let's get something straight, I don't_ _ **have**_ _to deal with you. It's very simple. As a matter of fact, you're the one who's got this all wrong. I'm not into disrespect, intimidation or threats so I'm not going to entertain whatever this is. Your brother and I are married. . . ."_

" _I have a copy of the contract. . ."_

" _Okay," I say shrugging nonchalant, damping the sizzle on her supposed juicy revelation, "I'm not threatened by what you think you know or what you have. I may not know your brother completely but I know he didn't deserve what you just did. So don't worry about me, Mia, when it's clear you're the one who's harming him, and by extension this family"_

 _I'm a bit taken aback as she nears me and I catch a whiff of her fragrance. It screams musk, sweat, and Ethan. Keeping a neutral temperament, she lifts her chin high and skirts past me out of the room._

 **Christian**

If Taylor won't tell me where he left her then I'll have to find out from Kate. Since he's been back, his answers have very cryptic. When we pulled into the driveway of the mansion, I requested a private moment before I call my brother. Currently, he's standing a few feet away close to the steps of the house.

 _"_ _ **Is everything alright?"**_ his voice bellows on the other end.

"Yes, she's fine," I hear him release a low sigh, "I spent the night in her room"

 _"_ _ **I thought you went home"**_

"I did. I took Anastasia home, but I left a couple of hours after she went to bed. I couldn't sleep. So I went back to the hospital until they released her"

" **. . . . . . . ."**

"What is it, Elliot?"

 _"_ _ **Nothing,"**_ he deters.

"Oh don't give me that. I read your email this morning, I'm fine. I'm not going to take my frustrations out on Anastasia if that's what you're thinking"

 _"_ _ **But that's not true, now is it. She spoke to Kate an hour ago, she said you yelled at her and she had to leave to give you some space"**_

"So you know where she is? She isn't taking my calls-"

 _"_ _ **She's alright; she's at her old apartment. Kate says she's probably watching a movie or something"**_

"Then I should go there. . ."

 _"_ _ **And what are going to do when you get there, Christian, shout at her some more. Just leave her alone until you calm down"**_

"I AM CALM" I yell into the phone.

" **Sure"**

"This is bullshit; I have a good mind to go over there. What gives her the right to leave me when things get heated?"

 _"_ _ **The last time I heard you two weren't in a real marriage unless you're starting to believe in it"**_

". . . . . . ."

 _"_ _ **Okay, I need to say this. A word of advice, bro; Ana is not your emotional cushion, so stop using her as your buffer. I know you have no vested interest in her, so don't lead her on . . . I'm serious, Christian. I saw you kissing her last night"**_

"I've kissed her before," I defend.

 _"_ _ **No that was different; it meant something to the both of you, I saw it, hell everyone saw it. Not only is she my wife's best friend but she's a nice girl. You're my brother and I love you but I'm not going to stand by and watch you fuck with her. She's had it rough for the last couple of years and she could do without another bout of heartache"**_

He's talking about that idiot, Ethan Kavanagh, "Kate told about her asshole of a brother-"

" _ **You're a bit of an asshole too, Christian, take a look at yourself before you go judging others-"**_

"I would never cheat on Ana-"

 _ **"But you're shutting her out and you don't know her, you're not giving her a chance. Every time you two get close you mess it up by pushing her away"**_

"Did she say that, did she tell Kate that?"

" _ **Never mind what she said, this is about you. Ana behaves like she doesn't care like nothing ever bothers her but she's very conscious when it comes to other people's feelings, and sometimes she allows it to affect her, especially when she cares. Look, she already agreed to this arrangement, and sometimes I hate that I even suggested it in the first place . . . it was a stupid idea. Honestly, I don't want her to get hurt, so save her the emotional grief and stick to the arrangement . . . Can you do that?"**_

"I didn't plan on hurting her, Elliot"

" _ **But you are"**_

His speech comes down on me like a ton of bricks and he's right. We've only been married three weeks and I've broken a fundamental rule, I allowed myself to get acquainted with her and past. I promised to protect her and I would, but we should keep it strictly impersonal.

 _"_ _ **Christian?"**_

"Yes, I heard you, stick to contract," I mutter.

 _"_ _ **I'm serious, Christian,"**_ he warns, _ **"Have you spoken to Mia?"**_

"No, and I don't plan to either. . . ."

 _"_ _ **Christian"**_ he cuts in, _ **"I've never said it but . . . . . I don't blame you for what happened to Dad, it wasn't your fault. He made his choices and it's time for you to stop thinking that his death had anything to do with you. The way I see it, he could have hurt Mother really bad if you didn't stop him. . . . You saved her. And believe me, she's eternally grateful"**_

"But Mia doesn't think so. . . And she'll never let me forget"

 _"_ _ **I know, Dad was the center of her universe, he could do no wrong"**_

"Even if we tell her otherwise. . ."

 _"_ _ **She wouldn't believe us, Christian . . . She never will. We need to stop living in the past and move on from that night"**_

"I've moved on or at least I thought I did," Curds of nausea grip my throat trampling over the echoes that are angrily berating me from all corners of my mind. I close my eyes and exhale, "I haven't had a drink in two months, Elliot. Two whole fucking months I lived without those voices in the night. I was okay for two months and she couldn't let me have that"

 _"_ _ **But she broke you, didn't she . . . How much did you have, Christian?"**_

"I have to go; we just pulled up in front of the house. . . ."

 _"_ _ **Christian. . . ."**_

"Thanks for the talk; I won't disturb you again unless it's important. . . ."

 _"_ _ **This**_ _ **is**_ _ **important. . ."**_

"Goodbye"

 _"_ _ **Chris-"**_

I end the call swiftly and get out of the car.

.

Nostalgia tingles my psyche as I cross the threshold to my old room. Spending time here is a good idea but I hadn't worked out the details mainly, accommodations. Anastasia and I are married but we sleep separately at the Penthouse.

"My goodness, you're really here," I hear her say from the doorway.

"And you should be resting," I smile, stepping into her embrace.

"Oh I'm fine, I came as soon as I heard you were here," her eyes slightly narrow looking past me into the bedroom, "Isn't Anastasia with you"

"No," I frown, "We had a . . . ."

"Hi, Grace!"

Anastasia appears next to my mother and draws her into her arms, my wife gives me an unreadable glance in the corner of her eye before smiling back at Mother.

"I couldn't come with Christian because I had to attend to something important"

"Oh! Is everything alright?"

"Why wouldn't it be," my wife grins.

"Good, well I'll leave you two to get settled in. Oh, Gracie is here and Mia is joining us for dinner," she concludes happily before retreating down the hallway.

"Perfect" I grumble below my breath before closing the bedroom door. When I turn around Anastasia is staring at the bed in abject horror.

"Where am I sleeping?" she states whilst pointing to the king size bed, "I'm not sleeping in that bed"

"I know you would say that, and I wasn't planning on sleeping in that bed with you either," I retort gruffly, "There's a comfortable chaise in the next room, I'll have it brought in"

"Good, I don't mind-"

"No, I'll take the chaise"

"Noooo," she drawls, "If I don't get the chaise I'll sleep on the floor like I said I'm not sleeping in your bed"

"Fine"

"Fine"

Nervously I comb my fingers through my hair, "Okay, seeing that this is the way it's going to be I have one thing to say. I don't need you doing _this_ in front of my mother"

"Doing what?"

" _This_ ", I gesture between us, "upsetting her"

"Me . . . . Really? You think I would upset Grace. How dare you even suggest something like that? I would never do that to her. As far as I can see you're the one who's been pissing people off lately, namely me. So you're the one who needs to keep his emotions in check"

"I couldn't agree with you more, Anastasia Steele," she inhales sharply, "I've allowed this arrangement to cloud my judgment because of an intimate connection that shouldn't exist. We're bound by a contract for one reason and one reason only, nothing else. We don't incorporate each other's lives and we don't interfere, that was the original agreement. Anything that's happened outside of that . . . was a mistake, and it will not happen again . . . I'll make sure of it"

She closes her eyes and her lips are firmly together; and regretfully, I've accomplished what I set out to do, to take a jab at her heart. My words struck its intended target. All the fight in her suddenly drains but only for a moment until she opens her eyes again . . . . and now I see a fire.

"You're a coward," she fumes.

"Excuse me," I retort.

"Don't play dumb with me"

"I don't know what you're talking about And. I. Don't. Care"

"You're being an asshat and childish. Is this how it's going to be from now on? Are you going to shut me out every time we have a few laughs or talk? What, you think it's a bad idea if we become friends, Christian?"

"I'll leave you alone to unpack your things" I digress, "and I'll have them bring the chaise. You'll have to be discrete though; I wouldn't want my mother finding out about our sleeping arrangements. And another thing, you have access to anything you need in the house. That includes any car that's parked in the garage, I expect you to use one"

"My car is parked outside. . . ."

"Your car doesn't have GPS tracking or it isn't monitored by my security team and since you declined to have any of my security personnel with you, your only option is this"

"I can install my own GPS . . . ."

"No, Anastasia. This is not a debate; I want you to use one of those cars. The contract specifically spells out the terms of your protection which is solely managed by me. You took off earlier and I didn't know where you were"

She turns her back to me and crosses her arms over her chest, "Just go, please"

"I'm going to spend the rest of the afternoon with my mother. I'll see you at dinner"


	11. Close Encounters of the Unwanted Kind

**_Chapter Eleven – Close Encounters of the Unwanted Kind_**

* * *

 **Mia**

"So, how are things coming along?" I remark without looking up at his face.

"That project I was telling you about last week . . ."

"The waterfront project?" I say with forged interest.

"Yes," he straightens his posture, "It's coming up next week. Stanley has invited all the key players to dinner at his home. Will you go with me?"

"I'm not sure; I have a few things going on. Milan is in two weeks and the logistics are driving me crazy, but Mimi is doing a great job of holding everything together"

"Mimi sounds like a nice girl . . ."

"She is, she's too nice actually and you'll never meet her," I grin, "I'm not ready to give you up, or share"

"Touché," he raises his cup of coffee to me.

"You think my brother knows you're going to make a bid for the project"

"He will, soon," he scoffs.

"What about Anastasia, did you meet her yesterday?"

He takes another sip and gently places the cup on the table. "No, she hasn't contacted me but I'll get her, I have my ways"

"You think she's avoiding you?"

"Yes I do, and that's the quickest way to annoy me and she knows it"

"Maybe she's still in love with you," I suggest.

"Why would you say that?"

"It's something your sister mentioned once before, she said you were her first true love," I fabricate.

"My sister told you that?" he questions suspiciously.

"Yes," I say believable enough, "She told me Anastasia hasn't had someone since she moved here"

"That doesn't mean she's still in love with me, Mia," he counters reasonably.

"True, but why not have a normal relationship. Why do this . . . ersatz of a marriage with a man she doesn't even know. Unless it's something she's not investing her heart in. Maybe she hasn't gotten over you," I conclude looking down at my pastry.

"Why would she marry a man she doesn't know, how long have they known each other"

"This all happened overnight, I've never heard or met this woman until two months ago at my mother's house, and even then I had no indication that she and my brother were in a relationship. This whole thing is a farce to satisfy my mother's expectations if I'd known this was all I needed to do to get on her good side I would have faked a marriage myself"

"What are you talking about?"

"My brother and your precious Ana," I state, "have an arrangement of some kind, this marriage thing is all a farce, it's not real and I have the papers to prove it"

"Papers?"

"A detailed contract outlining their arrangement"

"Interesting," he rubs his chin.

"Yes, very," I smirk adding to the intrigue between us.

I take a glimpse at his reaction, I can see the cogs of hope and desperation beginning to turn in his mind. His eyes dip and a small smile peeks through his gorgeous lips. There's no doubt he still has expectations for him and his ex. All I need to do is convince him that she wants him too.

"You know, since she's been at the house I haven't seen her much. I don't think Christian sees her either. They don't talk, have dinner together. It's a strange, convenient arrangement, but somehow he's convinced Mother that they're both busy. Last Sunday, I heard them fighting, so I don't think they're getting along"

"Then why would she do this?" he probes with interest.

"Like I said, it's for my mother, who knows. Maybe she's using him to advance herself, maybe she's after his money . . ."

"I can give her that," he objects arrogantly.

I snicker rudely, "Not like my brother, his worth quadrupled in the last three years. He's one of the richest men in the country, Ethan. No offense, but if your Anastasia is after wealth she won't be looking at you"

I slowly lean back into my chair staring at him straight-faced. His jaw tightens and his eyes narrow. After our fiery staring match he smirks then reaches for his cup.

"That may be so but I'm worth more than his little sister, won't you say"

"Hmm, tit for tat I see," I blush.

"No, not necessarily, just playing along"

"Couple of days ago I attended an event where I met a few of her work colleagues. There's one in particular who's willing to get some dirt on her. Her name is Eileen or Ellen, I don't remember. Anyway, during our conversations I was able to gather that she wasn't fond of Anastasia, I don't know why but that's not important. So I made her a proposal, if she could do a few things for me I would put in a good word for her with Head Chef at the Sheraton. Plus I have a few people doing some reconnaissance work for me" I sneer.

He gives me a curious gaze, cross his arms and leans back.

"Why are you doing this?" he probes.

Overlooking his judgmental and opinionated gaze I reply, "Something is happening to my brother. We've had our differences but in spite of that, we were very close. If he was having a bad day he would call just to rant on the phone, I would know everything about him and he would know almost everything about me. That ended the minute she walked into his life . . . . He changed, and things around him began to change, but he doesn't see it . . . . This isn't Christian, he isn't thinking clearly"

"So you're going to be the one who makes him see the light again"

"That's right, nothing is stronger than family, especially this family and he knows that. I'll see to it that he gets rid of her, and the quicker my brother does that the quicker she'll be back with you . . . . and I'll have my brother under my thumb again"

 **Ana**

This whole thing has been an eye-opening experience. What made me agree to this in the first place – interest, mischievousness or maybe it was something I saw in him.

" ** _. . . . You have one new message"_**

 _"_ I was hoping to speak to you but I guess this will have to do . . . . Mother called to say that she will be staying overnight at the health spa, Mia is somewhat occupied and I'm still at the office. I don't know how long I'll be here, and you'll probably be asleep by the time I ** _get in"_** he sighs, and I can hear papers shuffling in the background, ** _"We need to talk. No . . . I need to talk to you whenever you're available . . . . . Goodnight, Anastasia"_**

He must have called when I was in the shower . . . . . Does he want to talk? Talk about what?' My body shudders at the thought and as I place my phone at the foot of his bed. It's the middle of the week and I'm thankful that I hadn't seen much of Christian, Mia or Ethan in the last three days. So far I spent most of my time working at the restaurant or simply hanging around with Philippa. Grace and I had our own personal moments which I was grateful for.

I've discovered over these past nights that sleeping in a room with Christian Grey isn't all that's cracked up to be. One, he snores. Not heavy, rumbling snoring, it's more like a soft whimper. And two, he groans and whispers in his sleep. I can't interpret what he's saying most of the times but I try to ignore it, which is hard. Me, who enjoys and appreciates absolute silence in a room, which reminds me I think I'll get a pair of earplugs. Luckily, this week I've had the morning shift which gave me the opportunity to leave without waking him. Avoidance has been my greatest ally in the last seventy-two hours and I think I'll hold on to this luxury a little while longer. Mia will be leaving in two weeks for Milan and Christian is spending his time between Grace and work.

I should be ecstatic . . . . but I'm not.

Actually, I've been lying to myself this whole time. During our stay in Australia, I thought we were getting close. Not falling head over heels or anything, but I thought we could be friends, good friends. He kissed me three times, and on that third time I willingly gave in and kissed him back. Maybe it was the champagne, maybe it was the wedding fever, maybe it was the fact that Ethan was watching. But it's safe to say now there's definitely nothing between me and Christian Grey. It was all a fantasy in my head. Why the hell would a Seattle billionaire falling in love with a regular Apprentice Chef from San Diego.

My phone pings with an incoming message.

 ** _Elise – Girls night out at Sapphire's. I'll pick you up at 8_**

 ** _Ana – In the middle of the week? I have work in the morning_**

 ** _Elise – That's never stopped you before. Do need to ask your husband's permission? LOL_**

 ** _Ana – Leave me alone so I can get ready_**

 ** _Elise - LOL_**

Getting out the house isn't a bad idea, Christian's been working late since Monday and he won't get home anytime soon. Regardless, I call his phone and he doesn't answer.

 _" **Christian it's Ana, I got your message. . . . You're probably in a meeting or something. Anyway, Elise just invited me to tag along with them. We're going to Sapphire's. She's picking me up at eight . . . well, okay . . . bye"**_

. . . . .

How is this even possible? If I hadn't known any better I'd say it was Saturday night evident by the queue entering the club.

"What the hell is this? Don't these people have work tomorrow?" Jillian complains, expressing my exact sentiments while gaping to the front of the line.

"I have work tomorrow but I'm standing here with you guys, my life is corrupt like everyone else's" I murmur sarcastically, "If I'd known it would take so long to get in I wouldn't have worn these shoes," I shift uncomfortably looking down at my feet.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else," Elise states. Jillian crosses her arms and stares blank at Elise while Sarrah rolls her eyes and throws her hands up.

"Go where, Elise," Rachel sulks, "We're already here and look, the line's moving"

"What's that?" her new friend inquires.

"They want to go somewhere else," Rachel murmurs to her.

"We're not going somewhere else," I declare with palms facing everyone, "We're almost to the front. . . ."

"Mrs. Grey"

He's very tall, a juggernaut of a man, I stumble back into Elise when I look up at him. His presence is very intimidating, but he comes across as one of those men I hear Elise ramble about doing construction by day, bouncer by night and possibly underground fight clubs in between.

"Mrs. Grey," he repeats, looking directly at my face.

It takes a while to realize he's talking to me. Being out with my friends provide that delay in memory that I'm actually married to Christian Grey. I nod my head reluctantly and brace myself for being honest to a daunting stranger.

"Please, would you and your group accompany me," shocked and distrustful my eyes turn to Elise who's wearing an oversized Cheshire cat smile.

We follow him to the front of the line and the man unhooks the rope barrier, Elise slightly nudges me forward. Seven of us follow him past the rest of the waiting patrons who grouse and glare in our direction. Without further utterances, we're being escorted to the VIP lounge, a place separate and apart from the main area of the club. He stops by a place that seems to be specifically reserved . . . for us. Dim lighting, purple and silvery accents, warm and inviting seating, seventy-two-inch screens at strategic points, music set at a moderate volume. It screams everything exclusive and elite. My friends all squeal and shriek in their high-pitched girly voices and jog past me tip-toeing to their seats.

"I don't understand," I say to the man gesturing to the area.

"Mr. Grey reserved this area for your party," my face crumples as I take another look, "You'll have two attendants including myself. I'll be standing by the VIP entrance if you need me, I'm Colin by the way"

Before I could take his return his handshake, Elise places her tiny hand in his, "It's nice to meet you too, Colin,"

His smile spreads across his face softening his features.

"I'm Elise, Ana and I good friends" she winks.

"Nice to meet you too, Elise," he looks back at me, "I'll send Angel over, you and your friends have a good night Mrs. Grey and remember I'm standing at the entrance,"

I nod when he walks away.

"I hope this won't be the last time I'm seeing Colin" Elise confesses as she stares at him until he disappears. "And what is all this," her hands flare wide.

I sigh, "Christian . . . . He did this"

She throws her arms around me and squeals in my ear, making me cringe, "You're married to a billionaire, Ana. Get used to it," her eyebrows wriggle mischievously. "Come on let order the expensive stuff"

"I'm not drinking," I reinforce as she drags me towards everyone else.

. . . . . . .

My designated driver is officially drunk; Elise is curled up on a couch four hours into the party. The rest of us are dancing out of our shoes close to the bar swamped by a crowd of people. This moment is comparable to midnight on New Year's Eve, glitter, mixed alcoholic drinks and everyone has their hands up getting lost in the music, the only thing missing is Kate. I look back to Elise, she's still sleeping but it isn't right to leave her by herself. I decide to move away from the crowd and go back to my unconscious friend when I feel a light tug at my wrist. I almost crumble when I find myself staring into Ethan Kavanagh's face. I take a couple of steps back to maintain some distance.

"What are you doing here?" I say stoically.

"It's a nice club," he grins.

"No, what are you still doing in Seattle?"

"I told you I'll be here for a while," he reminds me.

"I don't want to talk to you, excuse me," I protest, about to move past him.

"Ana," he catches my hand, this time it's a bit forceful.

"Stop grabbing my hand," I pull.

"Well don't make a scene, I want to talk"

"You're not listening, I just told you I don't want to talk"

"Ana . . ."

"No, Ethan," I struggle, tears pricking my eyes.

Unexpectedly, I'm jolted out of my skin when Colin appears between us collaring Ethan by the scruff of his neck. My eyes are wide and breathing has elevated, slowly I back off to the seating area so I can leave him in the capable, massive hands of the gigantic bouncer. I figure this is my cue to exit but Elise is out and I don't want to drag her to the parking lot. In the corner of my eyes, I observe Colin taking Ethan to the side when I hurry to get my phone.

"I'm sorry," I say before he could answer, "Elise is drunk and she's my ride home and I don't. . ."

 _" **It's alright, Mrs. Grey. I'm parked outside,"**_ I can hear him smiling.

"Oh," I smile confused, "Thank you, Taylor"

. . . . . . . .

The next hour is spent in a convoy with Taylor and me following my friends to their respective homes. Elise, on the other hand, has to be physically taken to her apartment.

It's minutes to three when Taylor and I walk through the doors of the mansion. The lights are dim in the living room and kitchen but there's no evidence of anyone around only until I hear him thanking Taylor from across the room. Taylor says goodnight and takes his leave, disappearing out of sight. He slowly strolls out of the kitchen towards me.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" he expressed with genuine interest.

"Yes, I did . . . everyone did. They were really blown away and they said thank you . . . . That was really nice, what you did"

"You're welcome; it's the least I can do"

"Was this an attempt at an apology?"

He pauses, staring me dead in my eyes, "Maybe"

"You know, you can't treat me awful today and makeup with gifts or bribes tomorrow"

"We'll see," he shrugs.

He holds my gaze as if he's expecting me to say something else. My eyes quickly shift away to the bottle and accompanying glass positioned in the counter on the far end of the room. I nod then look back to him.

"Couldn't sleep?" I say, curious.

"No, I have some work to finish"

I nod a second time then purse my lips, "Well don't work too late, you need your rest . . . . Goodnight"

"Goodnight, Anastasia"

Each step I take from him I feel numb and worrisome, I wanted to tell him that I know, and I wanted to know why.

. . . . . . . .

Three hours of sleep and skipping breakfast results in me having a huge smoked steakhouse burger with fries at a diner close by. The bank is going to contact me by tomorrow by then I shall know the fate of my dream . . . . .

"I really do miss that look on your face when you're deep in thought," he mocks, pulling out the chair on the opposite side to sit down.

"Are you stalking me?" I say flatly after drawing the last mouthful of soda in my mouth.

"I was about to grab some lunch when I saw those beautiful blue eyes"

"How's that arm?" I say pointedly, "You seemed to be in pain when Colin had your hand pressed against your back this morning"

"And I would do it again if it meant seeing you again, gorgeous"

I roll my eyes, "Leave me alone, we have nothing to talk about"

"I gave you two days, Ana, two days, and since you didn't take my offer to simply talk, you'll be seeing a lot of me sooner than you think"

"You should know better, I don't cower to threats but it appears that you have no problem being somewhere you're not wanted"

"I'm here to fix that . . ."

"It's too late, Ethan . . . God, why are you doing this? You hurt me, remember? I owe you nothing, and now you're hanging around making me uncomfortable"

"I apologize if I'm making you uncomfortable, that wasn't my intention"

"Then what _is_ your intention, Ethan, because I'm married, why. . . ."

"Are you sure about that?" he jeers, "About you being married?"

"What are you talking about?" I say straight-faced.

"I know about this arrangement you have with him," _Shit, Mia._

"I don't know what you're talking about; I'm married to Christian Grey. You hear me, Ethan. I'm his wife," I enunciate each word strongly. "Whatever unfinished business you think you have with me, take it up with someone else"

"God, I love that fire in your voice, that's what I love about you"

"You don't love me, Ethan," I spit in a whisper.

"I do"

"I don't believe you . . Read my lips. I. Don't. Believe. You"

"Peach cobbler, Ana," Pedro the waiter interjects magically appearing next to the table.

"No, thank you. Not today," I force a smile.

"Anything for your guest?"

"Just the check and he's not my guest, actually he was just leaving"

"I'm her fiancé," Ethan teases, relating his lie to the befuddled waiter.

"Check, Pedro"

"Right, that'll be . . . thirty-two dollars"

I fish thirty-five dollars from my purse and slap it on to the table. Quickly I make a dash to the sidewalk to get away.

"Why are you always running," he chuckles walking behind me.

"Because I don't want to see you, because we're not friends, because I hate you"

"Really," he grabs my arm, tugging me hard into his chest, "I don't think you hate me, Ana. Yes, I hurt you and I was wrong but you can't deny that I loved you and you loved me . . . . I still love you"

I can see passersby glancing at us, some are even blushing at the display of our misinterpreted intimacy in the streets.

"Let me go, people are watching us," I mumble crossly struggle from him.

"Let them watch . . . You still love me, don't you"

"No, Ethan you're nuts. Don't believe for one second you're floating across my mind or you have anything to do with my fantasies because you don't. Now let me go," I yank myself away leaving him behind.

"See you later," he calls after me.

. . . . . . . .

The rest of the day goes by uneventful until I reach home. It's almost seven o' clock and Christian is pacing the bedroom.

"Good evening," I say, quickly glancing over to the entrance of the room closet.

"Good evening," he replies monotonous.

I carry on and head straight for the adjoining room. He follows me inside stopping close to me, too close.

"We need to talk," he declares.

"About what"

"About this"

He thrusts his phone to my face and there's a picture of Ethan and me from today. Our faces are inches apart and to anyone, this can be construed as something else.

"That's not what it looks like," I shake my head.

"Oh, then tell me. What is it? Because it looks like he has his hands on my wife on the sidewalk"

"Please, don't pull that possessive husband bullshit with me, what about not inferring in each other's lives," I say notably.

"This is different I wasn't aware that you were planning on seeing him again and you were out in public"

"Nothing happened, he ran into me. That's all"

I stalk out of the room and he follows me. "That's all? Are you sure? Today I found out Taylor's keeping secrets for you. You were supposed to meet him on Tuesday . . . . So did you?"

"Did I what?" I say rhetorically.

"Did you meet him on Tuesday?"

"No, I didn't, I never agreed to go meet him"

"Yet you met with him today?"

"Why are asking me this when you've already drawn your own conclusions"

"I just want to know where we stand"

"Where we stand?" I gasp, "What are you doing? Are you listening to yourself, Sunday you were very clear. To you, I'm Anastasia Steele, your standee but I'm your wife on a piece of paper. It's always convenient for you to throw the stupid contract in my face anytime it suits you but I must sit by and allow anything to happen here. I can't react, neither question it"

"You don't understand . . . ."

"Are there more pictures," I cut him off rudely, "there should be one with him forcefully grabbing me by my hand," his eyes narrow, "and it's strange that you didn't get the one with me pulling away. But I don't expect you believe me. It is what it is"

"No it isn't, why are you keeping things from me. I don't appreciate you keeping things from me, Anastasia. An omission of information limits any decisions to be made about any situation"

"So if you were me, would you have _anything_ to do with you since Saturday night? Would you be cordial or would you avoid _you_ if possible? Tell me, Christian, the way you've been speaking to me since the wedding would you have anything to do yourself. Honestly"

The thunder in his eyes simmers then fizzles out. His lips form a thin line and his focus begins to move away from my face.

"Exactly," I say, understanding whatever is going through his mind, "We're done here"

 **Christian**

That wasn't necessary, it really wasn't. But for some reason, I wanted her mad, flustered, and provoked to the point where she was screaming at me. In some sick, twisted way I enjoy seeing her like that, so raw. Why, because in those moments that's when she's real and everything she says is absolute. Getting her angry is always the quickest way to get her attention.

I enter the family room to find Mia and Mother smiling and conversing quietly. Their heads pop up but Mia's grin instantly changes to a scowl.

"You're just in time, Christian. Mia and I were discussing her upcoming show in Milan, and, she's offered to take me to opening night," I disapprove but I don't show it, "The last time I went there was. . six years ago"

"Yes, Mother. I remember it was just us girls," Mia states conspicuously turning her gaze to me. "I can't wait. Shopping, cafes, you can join me backstage and finally watch me at an international event"

"Sounds wonderful, dear," Mother croons.

"Yes, sounds wonderful," I cross my arms feigning a smile, "and when are you two planning to leave?"

"I was thinking in a few days," Mia turns to Mother with hopeful eyes, "Probably Sunday?"

My arms drop to my sides and I protest, "Sunday? I thought you weren't scheduled to leave for another week"

"You're right, but if Mother is going with me I want to make sure she's comfortable. Besides, I don't get to spend enough time with her; I was gone for the last two years while you and Elliot had her all to yourself. I think it's my turn to be with her"

"She's not a toy to be passed around, Mia"

Mother's eyes widen, "Why would you say something like that, Christian. I love all you unequivocally and equally. I show no favoritism or preference to any one of you. If your sister wants me to travel with her I'll do so once I'm fit . . . . . I wish one day you two can stop fighting, stop bickering . . . . . please, for my sake," she slides out of the chair getting ready to leave. Mia stands to lead her out but Mother refuses her advances, "No, I'll leave on my own, I can manage. I want you two to talk, I want you two to resolve your differences. Especially you, Mia"

The room remains quiet until she exits and her footsteps disappear outside the closed door.

"Is this necessary? Why are you taking her to Milan when I just got here, couldn't you wait another week?"

"Because I wanted to take her before things get crazy. I'm not trying to take her away from you, it's only two weeks"

"I just find the timing a bit inappropriate, Mia. . . . ."

"It's only two weeks," she repeats then rolls her eyes.

I try my best not to read much into this, but how can I, it's Mia.

"Mother's right," she says softly, "We fight too much, and it's mostly my fault. I shouldn't have insinuated that you would hurt her at the hospital, I know you won't. I guess I was angry or tired, I don't know . . . . But I'm sorry . . . okay"

"Okay," I voice sincerely, but wary.

"You're my brother and I love you . . . . always remember that"

"Okay," I repeat, still suspicious.

"Anyway I have to go, Ethan is waiting for me in the foyer we're attending. . . . ."

"Ethan Kavanagh is in this house," I say alarmed.

"Yes," she shrugs innocent, "Why?"

 **Ana**

Standing alone and leaning against the kitchen island, I took a cool twenty minutes to eat a PB&J sandwich. Lately, I've repressed my thoughts of Christian's behavior and I don't think I can take it anymore. Despite my erroneous feelings for a man that clearly cannot stand me, I think I need to talk to him. After taking a mouthful of juice I notice someone standing at the kitchen entrance. The cold glass escapes my fingers and shatters close to my feet. A mixture of orange juice and glass shards hits the side of my legs.

Quickly I crouch down to pick up the larger fragments strewn across the floor. My eyes flick to the side when I hear his footsteps jog towards me. Not paying attention to the task at hand I blindly reach for a piece of glass. I pull back hissing through my teeth then I notice my blood slowly seeping through a slit lined diagonally across my palm. He begins to curse below his breath and gruffly pulls me up by my arms. Crudely he tugs me to the kitchen sink and turns the tap way up. Ignoring the fact that Ethan Kavanagh is standing next to me and roughly holding my hand under the powerful blast my eyes remain fixed on the combination of blood and water circling the drain.

"You're so fucking clumsy you know that. Look what you did to yourself"

This was it, this is the Ethan I was accustomed to. The man who would overpower me mentally with his harsh words and physically with his intimidating presence. I feel no pain from the mild injury but his hand painfully clenches my wrist.

"Let me go, Ethan. I can take care of myself"

"I'm not sure about that," he snickers. "Your loving husband isn't here to attend to you, now is he?"

"What are you doing here?" I try to take back my hand, "Why are you here?"

"I needed to see you"

"Wha-"

"I knew she wouldn't tell you. I came to your place a few months ago, you weren't there, I saw Kate. She told me to leave and never come back, but I could never keep away from you," his hand tightens around my wrist.

"Ethan you're hurting me . . ."

"Then hear me out . . ."

"Leave me alone, I'm sick and tired of this"

"Lower your voice," he warns.

"No, are you using Christian's sister to get to me?"

His lips kick up to the side, "That's not all I'm using her for," he whispers close to my face.

"Ugh, you're disgusting. You need to leave"

"C'mon, Ana, I already said I'm sorry, what is it going to take for you to believe me?"

"Absolutely nothing, I see you for what you are and I wish I'd known sooner, I was so stupid, I thought you loved me because you wanted me"

"I did want you, I still want you," he says firmly.

"No, you wanted to fuck me, take my virginity like it was some prized possession you've had your eye on for years, you said so yourself. You're a thief, a bully, and a chronic liar and on top of that, you sound crazy. No means no, Ethan, you probably didn't get it then but I'm sure as hell you'll get it now. I. Don't. Want. You. I'm happy with my life and it's the happiest I've ever been. I was young, I was naïve and I had a crush on my best friend's brother and what I felt back then took precedence over reality and common sense"

"You fucking bitch," he grabs me by the jaw with one hand.

Fear is the last thing on my mind as I smile contemptuously through his tightened hold. Forgetting my bloodied throbbing palm I press it against his face, smothering his nose in an attempt to push him away. In a flash he's yanked away from me, Christian quickly comes between us. Before he has time to react Christian's fist lands squarely against his jaw a couple of times throwing him off and lands on the marble floor.

"Don't get up," Christian warns towering over him, "Don't you ever touch her again, don't come near my wife"

It's funny how Ethan's intimidator tactics are instantly eclipsed by Christian's presence. He has absolutely nothing to say and he does what he's told. Delight washes over me and I'm tempted to grin. A mixture of blood and water is dripping from my limp hand when Christian scans the pieces of glass strewn across the floor.

"Did he hurt you, did he do this?" he asks getting ready to pummel him again.

"I'm tempted to yes but no, he didn't do this. It was my fault, I cut myself . . . . . It's nothing; the bleeding has slowed down. . ." I try to explain away.

"Stop it, this isn't _nothing_ , you're still bleeding," he grabs a clean towel and presses it firmly into my hand with his.

Taking his other hand he touches the small of my back gently guiding me out of the kitchen. His warmth sends a shot of electricity up my spine and the feeling of his spread fingers goes past the thin fabric of my tank top. At this moment I can't concentrate on my bleeding hand or the slight sting coming from it. All I can feel is him. His hand on me, my shoulder pressed against him or if I turn myself at right time my nose might land on the crook of his neck.

"You're welcome," Ethan shouts from behind, and we didn't look back.

. . . . . . .

Before I can open my eyes, I feel the inside of my palm throb under the bandage. It jerks my fingers to stretch, slowly chasing the discomfort away. Deadened silence is a tell-tale sign of the early hours of the next day, outside is still dark though. In the quietness of the room, the sound of his harried breathing catches my ear. I've learned from the first night to sleep with my back turn to him. However, it's been a short time I've grown accustomed to this routine. In the middle of the night, he would become uneasy, moaning and whispering as if he was pleading to himself. The night before I heard him murmur 'Don't Leave' repetitively. Whenever he got out of bed, I would listen to his movements, not giving any indication that I was awake, I would sense him staring at my back, and my measured breathing as I lie stretched along the chaise.

Tonight, however, he's seemingly gripped in his nightmare. Not knowing what else to do I get up and I go to the other side of his bed. He's gathered the blankets to himself and he's rolled to the other side. This part of the room feels chilly with the cool air positioned directly on him, yet I can see small beads of sweat on his forehead. His face is contorted in anguish and sadness, something I would never have envisioned on my own and I can't help but have pity for him. It's almost heart wrenching to see him this way, almost. His breathing suddenly changes drastically as if he's struggling for air.

"Christian?" I say uncertainly.

I want to wake him but my feet remain planted to the ground. I'm unclear of what I should do, it might be better for him to go through this episode instead of me waking him and having a violent reaction. He turns his head again beseeching the person in his dreams to wait this time, but to no avail. His breaths quicken as if he's desperately trying to stop whatever is going in his mind. His arm extends flopping against the pillow nearest to me.

I take a deep breath, "Uh, Christian," I carefully reach out to touch his fingers.

He mumbles I could have sworn he replied and said my name but it sounded like Ana. It can't be, he's trapped in deep sleep. My touch is feather light skimming along his hand, it's enough to get a mild reaction from his fingertips and it seems as if he's settling down. I'm about to move away when it starts again, without thinking I climb onto the bed. As soon as my fingers touch his arm he grabs me, the action is so fast and startling that I don't have time to react. Only a small shriek escapes me as he painlessly pulls me into him. His strong arms imprison me and his hold is strong almost suffocating. I can feel him shivering. His skin is cold and moist and the beating of his heart is loud.

"Don't leave" he mumbles into my hair and his hands tighten a bit more.

I'm tempted to pound my fists on his body, yet I don't. I can't help feeling chills and tension with his bare chest pressed against my taut nipples. I know he isn't doing this on purpose, he's caught in the whirlwind of another nightmare and he's simply seeking comfort . . . . And that's my role for the moment-to guard him against his nightmares. Moments later, his breathing eases steadily, his arms relax and the rhythm of his heartbeat begins to reduce.

"Don't leave," he whispers again. This time there's no pain, just contentment.

For now, we stay like this, I let him hold me. It would be hypocritical of me to believe that he's the only one getting something out of this. Even though he's not aware of what's going on I can't deny that a part of me wants this from him. I've never been held by a man this intimately and it's sad that my first time is with my sleeping husband who despises me.

Without reservations I let myself settle into his arms and nuzzle closer to his body, my eyes shut and I listen and smile at the light snore coming from his throat.

 **Christian**

At first, I thought it was the blanket crumpled below my chin. When that assumption fell away, I realized I was holding someone in my arms, not just any someone, but a woman, not just any woman, but my wife, Anastasia. Her face is facing the other way but I know it's her, her distinct silky hair covers her face in a tangled mess. I can feel my heart begin to race, she feels so perfect against my body that this can't be wrong. My eyes trail along the surface of her inviting neck, I'm tempted to press my mouth against her, so much that I wet my lips instinctively. Along with the warmth of her body, her natural fragrance sends my own senses reeling. I notice the roundness of her breasts in her pajama top, they raise and fall to the pace of her shallow breathing. I continue to stare down to the rest of her body, her stomach, her hips, her legs. _God, she's so beautiful._ All the while my loins begin to stir more than it should apart from my morning arousal. I begin to move away when my slight movements prompt her awake, and without an ounce of emotion, she turns to me.

"You were having a nightmare," she begins softly, palming the sleepiness on her face, "I didn't know what to do. You pulled me into bed and I couldn't get away. I would have. . . ."

"It's okay," I insist, a bit embarrassed.

Bewildered by what she just heard she sits upright in bed and turns to me, scrunching her face. "Are you sure?"

"Yes . . . . Don't worry about it," I flex my lifeless arm, the one she spent the night sleeping on.

It's there in her eyes, the questions. Last night must have been different because she's never woken up during the night and usually I will. We hold gazes long enough to have a non-verbal conversation. She wants to talk and I tell her no. She looks away for a brief moment and she says it again, I glance at her banded hand resting on her lap.

"You can't go to work like that; you need your hands for your profession"

"It's alright; there are a lot of things I can do in the meantime, practical stuff"

"You can stay here if you'd like. . . ."

"No thanks, I don't need any more surprises popping up"

"They're not here, they both left last night. I spoke to her when you fell asleep last night, I told her to keep him away from you or they'll be hell to pay"

"Like he's going to listen to Mia or you, he won't even listen to Kate"

"He better listen if he knows what good for him"

She laughs softly, "Don't worry about me, I can handle him"

"Yes I'm sure about that," I concur with raised eyebrows.

Parts of her stomach and hips are exposed and my eyes carelessly flit along the uncovered area of skin. A small discolored patch peeps from the top of her pants and before I can say anything I grab her by her forearm.

"What's that?" I demanded, staring at her hip.

She doesn't answer but she tries to slink her hand away. In a flash, I sit up and wrap my other around her waist and easily pull her onto the bed, backing her body into my chest.

"I asked you a question?" I say against her ear. Even though I'm serious about this I'm thrilled that she's wearing so little and she's this close to me. I keep my hands still being mindful not to let them roam across her body.

"It's nothing," she breathes in a whisper.

"I hate when you say that, and you're lying. Should I look for myself?"

"No, you won't dare," she begins to struggle.

"If I have to I will, but I don't want to violate you . . . . . Stop fighting me, I won't hurt you," my lips are dangerously close to her neck.

She eventually calms and she remains motionless, in return I let her go. Slowly I watch her pull the waistband of her pajama pants, the mark goes past her hip. When I look at her face she's staring into nothingness.

"Where did you get this?" I say.

"It was an accident," she hesitates.

"Where did you get this?" I repeat, trying to maintain my cool.

"The night of the wedding upstairs in the bridal suite, Ethan came in the room and I tried to get away, but instead I bumped into him and fell to the ground . . . he landed on top of me"

"What?"

"But I only saw it the day after but I'm okay now. I swear"

"How many times have you seen him after that?"

She purses her lips and takes a deep breath, "I saw him at the club, well you know about yesterday that was lunch, then last night in the kitchen"

"And you couldn't say anything before. Why do I get the feeling you're trying to protect him"

"My life, my problems, remember, and besides, I don't want you to be concerned over nothing. . ."

"There you go using that word again. _I_ will decide what I should and should not worry about, Anastasia. God, you're with me every day and you expect me not to be concerned about you"

"You're so confusing, you said . . . ."

"I know what I said"

"Are you sure about that?" she charges in mocked amusement, "What is wrong with you? You know, if this was a normal relationship I would think that you're mentally unstable. You treat me cruel today and tomorrow you're wondering why I behave the way I do. You draw a line between us and yet you expect me to tell you things. You kissed me . . . and it was incredible," she admits, almost to the point of frustration or shouting, "then the next day you're unpleasant and stony. So what should I do Christian, tell me? What should I do?"

She crosses her arms under her chest and looks over to the other side of the room.

"You're right. If I were you I would keep away from me too . . . . I don't know how many times I've apologized to you and frankly, it's becoming a dirty habit. You don't deserve that . . . . . Why are you afraid of him?" I ask unexpectedly.

"Afraid of who?"

"Your ex"

"I'm not afraid of Ethan," her voice cracks mildly.

"I don't believe you; I know what that kind of fear looks like. You're a fighter. At the wedding, you couldn't look at him and you were so eager to get away. You looked like you were cowering, but when I grabbed you just now you were struggling with everything you had, clearly you're not afraid of me. Yet when he was holding your face you couldn't leave. You're afraid of him"

"He intimidates me sometimes" she pauses.

"Has he ever hurt you?"

"No"

"You're lying again"

"Maybe"

"Maybe?"

"I say that because I wasn't sure or I didn't know the difference, I loved him blindly. I didn't think he was hurting me, I thought he loved me. I know that now, I thought he was so in love with me that I made him that way. He always said I did things to drive him crazy. I told myself maybe he loves me _that much_ to be so overprotective. He told me no one could ever put up with me or love me as much as he does, and I believed him"

She fell in love with a possessive jerk, that's understandable but what I don't understand is why he doesn't get that she doesn't want him anymore.

"What do you dream about, Christian Grey"

My eyes narrow at the sudden detour.

"If you can avoid things so can I," she challenges.

I sigh, "Can you miss work today?"

"No, I can't"

"I can make you if I wanted to, it would be very easy"

"Kidnapping isn't easy," she bites back her smile.

"It is for me"

"I'll keep that in mind"

"I want to show you something, it's important. It's important to me . . . I'll come to get you after work"

"Okay"

A short burst of silence follows marking the end of _that_ conversation.

"Earlier you said kissing me was incredible," her cheeks flame, "You want to talk about that?"

"Can't, I have to get ready for work," she scoots off the bed quickly and sprints into the bathroom.


	12. Rocked by Thunder

_**Chapter Twelve – Rocked by Thunder**_

* * *

 **Christian**

 _There's a permanent grin on my face._

As a matter of fact, I can't remember the last time I smiled this long, and it's almost to the point where it's uncomfortable . . . but I can't stop.

Lost in my thoughts, I mindlessly belt through the lobby then straight to my floor. When the elevator doors part I raise my hand to my efficient staff and kindly request that they give me a few minutes before we commence the day. Once in the sanctuary of my office, I dial his number before I can relieve myself of my coat. I impatiently pace with my hands deep in my pockets as I listen to the phone ring through the speaker.

 _ **"What's wrong? Is everything alright?"**_ his voice comes through suddenly.

"God, why do you keep doing that? Nothing's wrong. How is your honeymoon?"

 _ **"How's my honeymoon? . . . It's going great, sun, sea and lots of sex. Hot sex might I add . . "**_

"You can stop right there, Elliot. You're with your wife, why would you want to share that information with me"

 _ **"Hey, you wanted to know, and why did you call, is it Ana again?"**_

"Yeah, it's her alright! It's always her . . . . and you're wrong about something"

 _ **"**_ _ **I'm**_ _ **wrong about something, pray do tell"**_ he brogues amused.

"You said I have no vested interest in Anastasia . . . . . you're wrong about that . . . . This morning, I realized that I care about her"

 _Silence . . . ._

"Are you there, Elliot?" I repeat.

" _ **Yes, I heard what you said, you care about her. But what does that mean exactly"**_

"What do you mean what do I mean?"

He sighs, _ **"Look, Christian. . ."**_

"No, wait," I cut him off hastily, "I know what you're thinking and I'm not wrong about this. She cares for me too, but it's different. She wants us to be friends"

 _ **"You, friends with a woman? You think you can do that?"**_

"And why not?"

 _ **"You've never had a woman who was just your friend, Christian . . . . You said she wants to be friends, are you sure?"**_

"Yes, I'm sure. She didn't say it in those exact words, but I know that's what she wants"

 _ **"Alright, and what do you want"**_ _he states._

"Well, for now, I want Mother to be happy. I want to fulfill her expectations and keep Mia's talons away from her pronouncements . . . . Mia's taking her to Milan this weekend"

 _ **"I wasn't talking about Mother, but since we're on the topic, why is Mia making Mother travel so soon? She just came out of the hospital, did you agree to this?"**_

"No, I didn't, but she insists on going"

 _ **"I don't like this, Christian"**_

"Neither do I, Elliot, but I guess we'll have to wait and see what tricks Mia has up her sleeve this time"

" _ **You think she's still trying to get Mother to change the will?"**_

"I don't know, it would be a good time as any, your guess is as good as mine"

 _ **"You didn't answer my question about Ana . . . . What do you want from her?"**_

I pause, "Nothing, I want nothing from her"

 **"You don't sound too convincing, I mean, you wouldn't just give in so easily, unless . . . Unless you more than care about her,"** he reveals in astonishment.

 **Elliot**

Through the scenic coastline, crashing waves and salty ocean breeze, dead silence blares on the other end of the call and I'm beginning to wonder if he's still there.

"Christian, are you there?"

" _ **Yeah, I'm here,"**_

"Are you in love with her?"

 _ **"Honestly, I can't answer that, because I don't know"**_ he mumbles hesitant.

"I don't believe you, you do know," I encourage, "but you don't think she feels the same way" He's silent again . . . then I read his thoughts. "Well I'll be damned"

 _ **"Let's keep this between us, okay"**_

"Okay," I grin wide, "Have you thought about telling her?"

 _ **"A few times . . . then we would argue. Anyway, I'll just be making a fool out of myself, she practically hates me and she's still hung up over her ex. You know that man is hanging around chasing after her. If she wasn't Kate's brother I would have killed him already"**_

"No, please don't, at least do it when I'm there. From what Kate said about him the guy is a certified asshole, and he's really bad for Ana"

 _ **"I know, and somehow I think she's afraid of him"**_

Another long pause comes through as I patiently wait for him to speak. Across from me, Kate is mutely jubilant, wide-eyed and leaning forward against the table. In her exuberance to discover more, she has stopped eating and pushed her meal off to the side.

 _ **"Sorry for interrupting your honeymoon, tell Kate I said hi and see you in two days"**_

"Sure thing"

The conversations end instantly and I can't help but think that he wanted to say more. My focus goes back to Kate and she hasn't moved since I last glimpsed her.

"Katie, you need to blink, you need to let me know that you're okay," I say in a playful tone.

She stands swiftly from her chair dramatically bringing her hands to her chest. "I was right, wasn't I; they're falling in love with each other, and Christian is going to tell her first"

"No, Christian won't say it first, Ana will"

"Oh no, there's no way Ana is going to admit her feelings to Christian, she won't even admit it to me"

"And you think Christian told me how he felt about her, he couldn't even get the words out. My money's on Ana, she going to cave first, Christian can hold out for a long time. He's already convinced that she doesn't have a tolerable bone in her body for him"

"And she feels the same way about him"

"So there you have it" I make my way slowly to her, "we have two stubborn, proud individuals who're afraid to admit how they feel about each other"

"I think we should help them" she wriggled her brows mischievously.

"No, I think not, baby. We shouldn't interfere; if they're destined to be together, it will happen"

"We'll see, Mr. Grey" she coos, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"How about a friendly wager then, Mrs. Grey"

"You're on," she challenges before bringing my lips to hers.

 **Ana**

"Well you're in a good mood today something special happened last night"

"None of your business, Jack" I utter, keeping my eyes straight moving past him.

"At least you could've returned my call, now I see why you didn't. What's going on, Ana" Jack stomps after me through the winding maze of stainless steel and fresh produce.

"Nothing," I say simply, but it's not enough.

"That doesn't look like nothing to me, did your husband do that to you?"

I say good morning and smile courteously at one of our local traders shuffling in with a crate of greens. An avalanche of questions comes pouring out of Jack's mouth when he's an earshot away, only I hear what he has to say and I don't answer. The concern in his low voice and the obvious worry on his face has the handful of people I just passed by attention and by now I'm so self-aware that I think they're probably staring at us as we make our way to the back.

Coffee, my salvation fills the room to the eating area as I push the door open, I rush over instantly to pour myself a cup. I don't falter or cringe as I use my hand as if nothing happened.

"You have practical exams in two weeks, Ana, two weeks"

"I know, believe me, I'm okay. Think about it, this will be the perfect time to catch up on some reading. Don't you think?" I inhale the steam rising from the cup and take a sip while I lean against the cupboards.

"What happened to your hand?"

"I had an accident with some glass; I should be good in a week. Really, don't worry about it"

"Look, I know you had your heart set on Pastry Chef and believe me you're excellent at it but I know you'll make an exceptional Junior Chef. You have so much more to learn and I believe you can do it. I've worked side by side with great students over the years but I've never seen someone who is more dedicated or driven than you, Ana . . . . So I've decided to relinquish my position as your guide"

Before the cup slips out of my hands, again. I place it gently on the counter and cross my arms over my chest. "Why Jack, I don't understand?"

"I'm saying that I'm handed you over to Philippa until she resigns . . . . You will train with her to be the next Pâtissier"

Anxiety floods my existence and I'm on the brink of tears.

"Why are you doing this?" I can only say.

"Because I know that's where your heart is. Look we've had our differences from time to time but Ana, I know you're headstrong, efficient and you'll make an excellent leader one day, but I have a feeling that's not where you want your life to go right now and I'm not going to hold you back . . . . . Philippa, Greg and I discussed it two days ago, so you can take up with her today. Just thought I should tell you first"

At first, I'm flabbergasted by the level of thoughtfulness he's displaying, it's both alarming and unnerving.

"Truly . . . I don't know what to say. Thank you, Jack"

"You're welcome and meant what I said about being a good Junior Chef . . . . Now that I'm not your mentor anymore can we go celebrate with a drink later?" he jokes, grinning.

"We could, but I'll have to tell my husband first," I say pointedly.

"Oh, him, I forgot about him," he eyes my other hand, "Just an accident, huh"

"It was completely my fault"

"I believe you. Just take care of yourself, and if you haven't noticed you've changed since you got married to that man"

 _So they say_ , I echo in my mind. In all my years knowing Jack I've never seen this side of him, he's almost like a big brother type. He gives me one more smile and departs the room.

. . . . . . . .

"What do you think happened," I ask as I set iced cake squares diagonally across the serving tray.

"I don't know what brought on the change of heart" she replies focused on assembling each fruit tartlet to perfection. "Maybe his conscience is beginning to frown on him for all the times he doubted your talents"

"You think this is a test?" I state, wrinkling my nose.

"No, I think he's genuine this time. If not, he's a damn good liar"

"I don't want to believe he's lying, maybe his heart came back to life"

"Or maybe his small heart grew three times that day"

I crumpled my face and suppress my oncoming laughter, "Did you just quote The Grinch?"

She chuckles, continuing her task, "How is your hand?"

"It's alright" I turn my palm upward glancing at the bandage through the transparent glove.

"How is that gorgeous husband of yours?"

Her question catches me off-guard and I end up biting my lip and blushing profusely, "He's good"

"Just, good"

"Yeah . . . I mean we have our good days. But these days it's a bit, uncomfortable. We're avoiding each other, but we had a nice talk this morning"

"I know" she reveals, "You mirror his daily moods. I would know if things are good or bad with you two . . . . Earlier in the week, you were upset and grumpy and now, you're cheerful"

"I didn't know I was grumpy, I'm sorry"

Her focus is now trained on me, "Why do you need to apologize, Ana. What affects him _will_ affect you and vice versa, I can see that you love him dearly and I can tell he loves you too"

I forget how to breathe and my mouth hangs slack, "You don't know what you're talking about, Philippa. Christian and I are . . . . I can't explain it, but it's not love"

"You remembered how you were when came back from your honeymoon. . ."

I cut her off, red-faced "I had a good time"

"You were gushing" she emphasizes, "And then you couldn't stop talking about Kate's wedding"

"Because it was Kate's wedding, she's my best friend. I was excited for her. Really, Philippa, I don't see your point"

"Of course you don't" she waves mockingly, "But I saw the pictures in the paper from the wedding. A man doesn't look at a woman like that if he doesn't love her"

"And you can see that from a picture in the newspaper," I say with mild skepticism.

"Yes, I can . . . . and if you don't believe you're in love, why did you marry him, Ana?" she questions concerned.

"It's complicated, but it's okay. It's just, that things aren't what they seem. We're not in love, Philippa"

"I don't believe that you're too stubborn to see the obvious. You need to come to your senses, you love that man more than you're willing to admit, which is strange for a newly married woman . . . . . The next time he smiles, think about yourself and what you feel at that point in time or when he hurts, you feel it too, it isn't pitying, it's more than that. You feel it shattering your soul, your life. That's what it means to love someone completely, their pain is your pain, their joy is your joy"

I shake my head in doubt and get back to arranging the next tray. She continues her duties also.

"Gerald and I went to an old friend's dinner party a few days ago. Unfortunately, Elena was there. . . ."

"Of course she was, where wouldn't she be. She's got her hooks in every wealthy family in Seattle"

"Yes, including yours" she answers, still concentrating on setting the desserts, "Your sister-in-law Mia Grey, I saw them talking for a while. I didn't know Elena knew your sister-in-law"

"She doesn't, or at least she didn't a couple of weeks ago"

A rush of apprehension washes over me as I recall the time she reminded me of her acquaintance with Jack and how eager she was to meet Mia. In the back of my mind, I begin to question Jack's motives for handing me over to Philippa.

"Help me stack these" she motions to the wire racks.

Mute, I assist her until it's complete.

"Are you working late?" she inquires.

"No, not today. I have something important to do after work"

"Well . . . you're late" she nudges her chin to the clock on the wall.

It's twenty past three and Christian's probably waiting outside. Ten quick minutes later I changed out of my uniform and I'm jogging through the entrance. Surprisingly, he's waiting patiently on the sidewalk. No car and no Taylor with him. Huffing and puffing, I place my hands on my knees and gasp for breath.

"Are you okay?"

I give him a quick thumbs up and continue to pant.

"You didn't have to hurry"

I straighten myself immediately, "I wasn't hurrying, what makes you think I was hurrying,"

"I can see that," he shakes his head, unconvinced.

Not swayed by my pointless comment, I divert my eyes to our surroundings. The afternoon is a bit dark and gloomy.

"It's going to rain" I note.

"I don't think so" he looks up, "At least not now, we're walking a couple of blocks"

I glance towards the skies again, "It's going to rain, Christian"

"Are you afraid of the rain, Anastasia?" he sinks his hands in his pockets.

"No, are you?" I contest, sizing him up with a generous smile. We both turn and pace slowly, side by side. "Some people hate the rain, not me. I love it, especially at night"

"Interesting, any particular reason"

"Umm, it's soothing, and I get to sleep longer"

"I'll try to remember that"

"Why are we walking?"

His eyes dip to the sidewalk, his hands are still deep in his pockets, "I thought it would be nice to take a walk, you and me"

"Really . . . . I never figured you to do something like this. This is cool, a chance walk in the city, it's dark and about to rain and I didn't bring an umbrella"

"And I wanted to talk. Usually, when we converse it's either at home where we do our customary shouting matches or on the phone where it's curt and direct. Out here I think we can relax" he notes looking around to the people hurrying by, "I parked a few blocks away, so we don't have far to go"

I nod and deliberately maintain my slow pace.

"I wanted to do something nice for you-"

I stop abruptly, suddenly feeling embarrassed. My face reddens completely and I scrunch my face trying to override myself from blushing, "Why, why would you want to do something like that?"

"Do I need a reason, all I've done so far is antagonize you"

My eyes flick sideways and I resume our stroll, "Well, since we're being honest, I'm guilty of provoking you too and I'm sorry, I really am" I shrug.

The wind picks up and long drawn out pause flows between us.

"Today I received a phone call from one of our bankers. It started off with the usual's then he mentioned you requested start-up capital for your new business"

I open my mouth to speak but he doesn't allow it.

"I didn't think it was intentional, Anastasia-"

"But that's supposed to be private"

"And I agree, but you're my wife, the whole of Seattle knows you're my wife"

My teeth catch my bottom lip when it begins to tremble. It wasn't what he said but how he said it. But soon, my mind comes out of my short-lived euphoric state.

"They were supposed to call me and they haven't. Did you do something?"

"No . . . . not yet"

I'm about to object when he raises his right hand, "I want to give you that property. I want to help you"

I close my eyes and bring my hands to my face. "I can't accept that, Christian. Don't take this the wrong way but I don't need your money"

"I understand, you want to this on your own-"

I nod, "Exactly"

"But think of it as a gift, from me to you"

"That's a costly gift, Christian. I shouldn't . . ."

"You're overthinking things, and it's rude to refuse a gift, Anastasia"

"God why are you doing this to me," I grumble in mock frustration, "Alright, but I have to show you what your money is purchasing"

"I already did, I took the liberty and went there for myself"

"And . . . . what do you think?"

"It's scenic, and the location is ideal"

Out of the blue, I feel bubbly and excited, "I can't believe you're doing this. So what did you tell the bank?"

"That you'll get back to them tomorrow"

I exhale, "Thank you, Christian. This day keeps getting better and better. This morning Jack told me he decided that Philippa should be my guide, I'm to be the next Pastry Chef when she resigns"

"And that's good news?"

"It's excellent news, but honestly I didn't think I would get the position"

"Oh, you're so modest" he taunts, "You shouldn't doubt your talents, Anastasia. Your culinary delights are delectable, without the cinnamon of course"

I smile and keep my eyes down to the pavement as we continue to walk leisurely.

"This was really nice of you, Christian. But I have to tell you I only accept gifts from people I trust" I disclose.

"So I guess you trust me"

"I have to, you're my husband, remember? And you promised to look out for me, so I have no choice . . . . . Yes, I trust you".

"That's good to know because I trust you too"

Another round of silence shuffles between us before he speaks again.

"You don't know me, and it's been that way because that's how I wanted it to be. But the only way we can get to know each is if we open up to one another"

I hesitate, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes I'm sure, and I know what I said earlier. There were times when I shut you out, that wasn't fair. So this me, doing my best to be rational, I'm extending an olive branch here"

I smile, "I accept your olive branch, Christian, thank you"

We remain hushed for a while as the wind picks a little, whipping my hair away from my shoulders.

"There's something I want to tell you, something I want to share . . . . . I haven't been able to sleep peacefully for a very long time. And somehow I did, last night with you next to me . . . Why didn't you wake me?"

I pause long enough to answer truthfully, "You were in agony, you seemed troubled by your visions. I didn't want to scare you"

His hands sink into his pockets, "That's not the answer I'm looking for, Anastasia"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I'm trying to be open about everything, Anastasia. Our relationship, my feelings, the fact that certain things you do bother me immensely-"

"Like what?"

"Well for starters Ethan Kavanagh, I don't like the fact that you're afraid of him, and I want you to know that as long as we're together or even this union doesn't last, there's nothing to be afraid of"

"So you want me to be open, share things with you"

"If you want to, but yes I would like that" he replies.

My hand begins to tremble so I fist it tight and place it at my side. Being guarded is my safety net and Christian is asking me to take it away. In the distance, the sound of thunderclaps in the stormy heavens. Without looking at him I suddenly quicken my pace, I can hear him pacing quickly at my heels.

"Anastasia, slow down," he beckons.

 _Yes, Anastasia, slow down, but why should I? I should be running, run away from him._

Openness can lead to other emotions, we could start with friendship then it could go either way. We can grow to love each other, or worse, hate each other. It's a bit overwhelming thinking about what can happen from here forward. Christian's presence suddenly becomes intense, earlier I had to explain myself to Philippa and now this. These days my emotions have been switched on and off by every action and reaction of his, I've never been so consumed and overcome by one person. I was upset with him for the past three days and that all thawed when he defended me and tended to my hand. On top of that we slept in the same bed with his arms around me, and at this point, nothing can compare to this morning waking up next to him. Just thinking about him is making it hard to breathe.

"Anastasia, what are you doing?" I hear him shout and I'm yanked backward.

My cloudy mind clears and I'm perched on the edge of the sidewalk directly in the path of oncoming traffic.

"Oh my god, sorry, I'm sorry"

Genuine concern mars his face, "Be careful, are you alright?"

With his hand gripping my forearm our eyes suddenly lock on to each other. I can feel him inching closer and I can't help but shiver as he nears. My mind is screaming to step back but instead, I feel myself intentionally leaning away. His other hand moves beneath my jacket and smoothly curves around my waist. The rims of my eyes slowly expand and my head shakes from left to right slowly. He wants to kiss me and I want to kiss him . . . . but I can't. Not like this, not when I'm not sure what this is.

"Anastasia, I care about you deeply," he says sincerely.

His confession weighs heavily on my chest. Part of me is screaming for joy and jumping around, the other part is secretly wishing for something more. Caring is not all that is needed for that part of me . . . it needs more . . . it needs him.

"I care about you too, Christian" I whisper half-heartedly.

For a moment he stalls and searches my face, trying to read my expression. A single raindrop smacks my cheek, immediately putting an end to this almost intimate moment. We glance towards the skies and I feel him slowly withdrawing himself from me. Just as the traffic stops he takes me by the hand and we gait briskly for the rest of the way. We maintain complete silence and remain locked through our intertwined fingers.

 **Christian**

 _The weather is reflecting my current mood._

Well, it could be worse. She could have told me that she feels nothing for me. My gut was right; she wants to be friends. I wanted to kiss her so badly, but I felt her slowly pulling away.

We got out in time, the rains came pouring down just as we got in the car. The entire ride home was silent, I've asked myself the same question for almost half an hour. Would it make a difference if she knows? Maybe it would, she would get to know something about me; something only my family knows. When we got to the car I decided to take her to dinner. At the time it was a needed distraction for me, I had to take my mind off what I wanted to tell her. But Anastasia is a smart woman, I know she's curious about what I said to her this morning and it hasn't happened as yet. And now, we're mutely riding the elevator to the Penthouse.

A flash of lightning illuminates the darkness of the apartment just when the doors to the lift open. She indicates that she's going to get a few things then jogs down the corridor out of sight.

 **Kate**

"Hello, Ana, how are things"

 _ **"Kate,"**_ she replies worrisome. _**"Things aren't good, I'm in such a mess"**_

"Hold on, Ana", my eyes glance sideways to Elliot sitting next to me in bed, he's pretending not to listen. "Baby, it's Ana, I'm going to talk her in the next room"

"Is she okay?" he mouths.

"I don't know" I respond silently, quickly scooting off the bed and then straight to the balcony.

"Ana, I'm here. What happened?"

 _ **"Kate . . . I'm in love with him"**_

A mile-long grin stretches across my face, "Who? Christian?"

 _ **"Yes Kate, Christian"**_

"This is great, but why don't you sound happy about it"

" _ **Because he wants to be friends, he cares about me deeply, that's all"**_

"You're overreacting, did he actually say that?"

 _ **"Yes, I'm quoting him"**_

"If you love him, Ana, when are you planning to tell him?"

 _ **"No! I can't tell him, I just told you he cares about me and that's it"**_

"I think you're wrong, hun. You're reading too much into this, maybe he's concealing his feelings for you, maybe there's more than what you're seeing"

 _ **"What are you talking about?"**_

"Call it a hunch . . . . I think he loves you too"

 _ **"Why is everyone saying that and he's the only one who's not . . . . You think if I tell him first he will admit it"**_

"No, don't do that" I blurt out, "I mean don't tell him first, let him tell you. You have to be sure; you don't want to be too impulsive now do you. If he loves you he should be man enough to say it"

 _ **"I get what you're saying, but . . ."**_

"But nothing, Ana. You need to be sure about this alright"

 _ **"Okay"**_

"We'll be home by tomorrow. The troupe is having a dinner party tomorrow night and they've invited all of us, so it will be you, me and the Grey brothers. Don't do anything before I get home, Ana"

 **". . . . . ."**

"Ana. . ."

 _ **"Alright, I'll try not to . . I can't promise though"**_

"Try hard, I don't want you to get hurt again"

 _ **"I know . . . . I hope I didn't interrupt anything"**_

"No, silly, we haven't started that yet"

 _ **"Ughhh, Kate . . . goodbye"**_

"Bye, Ana"

 **Christian**

Casting my gaze to the blurry night lights of the city on the other side of the wet ceiling to floor glass, I hear her approaching me. She's very light on her feet, nevertheless, I can tell when she's just entered a room without looking, it's her presence, her aura, I can't put it into many words but I know when she's close to me. The day has pretty much ended and I'm thankful I didn't go through with it. I observe her full reflection in the glass when she comes to my side to take in the view; a small duffel bag is draped over her shoulder.

"Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes"

"Let me carry that for you" I request, reaching out for the strap. Before she surrenders the bag, she hesitates.

"Are we going back to the house now?" . . . . . Regretfully, I look into her eyes.

 _*Lightening . . . silence . . . a low long rumble of thunder*_

There's a combination of disappointment and curiosity in her voice and it slams against my chest. I have to endure it, regardless I'm not ready to tell her, I thought I was. I thought I was brave enough to share this part of myself with her . . . . I mean, I want to.

"Yes, it's late" I circumvent.

"Didn't you want to show me something? You said it was important" she probes.

"It can wait, sorry I lost track of time" I lie.

She doesn't believe me. I can tell, it's _that_ obvious but what else can I do.

.

The drive home was stretched, noiseless and unsettling. A few days ago displeasing Anastasia was the least of my concerns, but now I feel like I've let her down. As a matter of fact, it's more like I wasted our time, or did I. At least I got her to communicate her true feelings and now I know.

It's minutes to eleven, my back is against the headboard as I'm bombarded by a flood of images of Anastasia's face and her voice echoing through my head while she sleeps on the chaise with her back turned to me. The room is dark but there's enough light seeping from the outside to observe the sheets curved along her waist to her legs. Her hair is braided, tossed over her shoulder, and can hardly hear her breathing. So much has happened in a short space of time, someone I regretted from our first meeting is slowly becoming everything to me. I close my eyes and rest my head against the wall, memories since our initial encounter floods my mind in this quiet space.

 _ **.**_

 _For a microsecond, my brain falters when I see her brilliant blue eyes, her lips, her face. But I'm not here to pick up a date for tonight . . . I'm here to resolve this matter with Anastasia Steele._

 _._

 _"Mrs. Benny," she says loud enough for me to look up "aren't you on the 6th floor?"_

The memory makes me smile, I've just recognized that that was the first time she tried to irritate me.

 _ **.**_

 _"Hello, I'm Anastasia" she greets, still holding out her hand, "It's okay. Kate and I have a rule; we always make our guests feel welcomed in our home"_

 _ **.**_

 _"You're creepy you know that" her eyes narrow._

 _"Creepy! Well, that's a first, I can believe arrogant, heartless, domineering, even a dick but creepy. C'mon, you could do better than that"_

 _"I don't hate you, Christian"_

 _ **.**_

 _"Do me a favor," she requests stepping closer to me, "No, do us all a favor. The next time you decide to go on a drinking binge do it by yourself. If you want to ruin your life don't take us down with you"_

 _._

 _I chuckle internally, "Look at you! You're dressed in your uniform and that silly hat . . . ."_

.

 _"Don't read anything into this"_

 _"What?" she gasps as if she knows what's about to happen._

 _With flaming desire, I claim her in my arms and seal my mouth over defiant lips. She's delicious and intoxicating, it's overpowering. My tongue gains entry into her mouth and she hum quiet and low. I can feel her letting go, accepting this. She has wanted this as much as I do; I'm tempted to slip my hand below the hem of her top just to touch the bare skin on her back. A flood of warmth begins to emanate through her body. I can feel it, I can taste it._

 _Compounded by her fingernails gripping me and the flurry of clicks and shutters of cameras, the present backdrop drags me away from euphoria, so I stop._

 _._

 _As I'm about to move the doors close shut, she turns around and we lock gazes. A wave of dread washes over her face and my heart sinks, Anastasia is on the train without me. Frantically, she comes to the door looking overhead to find a way out. She's panicking with her hands pressed against the glass. I run to the door as the train starts to move._

 _"Get off at Circular Quay"_

 _._

 _"I care about you too, Christian"_

And the last recall does it for me . . . she doesn't hate me, but she cares . . . . Period.

She moves, pulling the covers up to her neck, I smile at the way she's curled inward between the blankets and I almost envy her state of comfort. Whilst the rain is her solace, it's a trigger for a haunting memory for me.

Despite all the fond memories of her that are floating around my head it's difficult to relax and sleep. Eventually, I leave her alone in the room and make my way downstairs in the darkness to obtain a bit of relief.

 **Ana**

"Not that one" she scrunches her face in disapproval.

"What are we going for here, Kate?" I complain, throwing my lace back halter on the bed.

"Cute, we want cute. Before the night is over he'll be on his knees professing his love for you"

"I don't think an outfit will do that"

"No, but the _right_ outfit will"

"I'm not you, I can't pull this off. What's the big deal anyway? I love him, he doesn't love me. I'm not the first person it's happened to, I'll survive-"

"I'm not listening to that negative attitude" she singsongs, "And hopefully you'll get more than just 'I love you' tonight"

"Who said I was asking for more?"

"You don't need to. When was the last time you had sex?"

My mouth falls open and I turn to walk away, "We're not talking about this,"

"See! So tonight is the night," she shouts after me.

I roll my eyes grumbling below my breath and return to the closet room. Kate has officially turned this thing between Christian and me into her own personal project. And regretfully, she's not going to stop until she gets her favored result.

 **Christian**

"You could at least look like an approachable human being" Elliot murmurs as we walk down the corridor few paces behind Anastasia and Kate.

I don't acknowledge him because my gaze is stuck on Anastasia, I don't even want to be here, but I am. Why? Because she's here and that's good enough for me. I didn't see her this morning and most of her afternoon was spent with Kate. Either I don't exist anymore or she's avoiding me.

The door to the studio apartment swings open, a burst of greetings and cheers comes through when the guests inside notices us, primarily Kate. The music is a bit loud for the space, but it's acceptable. Kate drags us all around the room and introduces us to her charismatic friends. Actors, dancers, playwrights they're all the same. They all exert an enthuse energy that seems to draw them together from different directions. From a distance you can spot the choice capitalists lurking in a corner, not taking a day from their work sipping champagne and nodding to needless conversations about the world . . . I guess that's where I fit in. I, and more so Elliot are swiftly immersed in a conversation with this group. Then again, I'm not a willing participant as my eyes shadow her every move, every laugh, every hand gesture.

Tonight is going to harder than I thought, I'm a terrible liar. I love her deeply but I can't bring myself to say it her or to myself, instead I writhe in silence.

 **Ana**

Deliberately, I take another mouthful of punch and let it sit on my tongue before I swallow. The combination of juices is very potent and it makes my taste buds water excessively and burst to life.

I must have glanced at Christian more than I should, and every time he'd be looking at me. Odd enough, I'm apprehensive. Maybe it's the fact that Kate has planted ideas in my head about Christian. Maybe it's the fact that I want to let him know how I feel and I'm too scared to do it. Maybe he'll reject me, maybe that's not true . . . . _Maybe my conscious should shut up and let me enjoy myself, stop thinking about him._

A mild wash of drowsiness moves over me and I'm tempted to yawn when someone bumps my shoulder.

"So you're the elusive Ana"

I turn around to a tall, dark man holding a tumbler close to his lips.

"Yes, I'm Ana and you are?"

"Brent . . Wallace, I work on the production team"

"Nice to meet you, Brent . . . Wallace"

He chuckles, "Kate talks about you every single day, Ana this, and Ana that"

"If you come to my job people will say the same thing about me, all I do is talk about Kate"

"So what do you do?" he inquires, taking a sip from his glass.

"I'm an Apprentice Chef at the Sheraton"

"Oh, you're a fancy cook"

"Not really, I prefer pastries and desserts"

"Maybe one day I can drop by and you make me something special from the menu"

I shake my head, confused and muster a plastic smile, "Sorry, but I'm married"

"I don't see a ring," he counters, still grinning.

Glancing to my bare hand my mouth hangs slack for a moment; I must have left it home. Nevertheless, it's a minor detail.

"No, I'm telling the truth, my husband is standing over there" I motion.

"I don't see that being possible, you're married to Christian Grey?"

"Yes . . . do you know him?"

"Not personally, we've met a couple of times here and there. He's known as a shrewd businessman, and a not-so-friendly individual"

"I know him to be a shrewd businessman," I concur, "But my husband isn't a jerk, you don't know him"

"I agree, I don't know him, and maybe I've misjudged so I'll take the opportunity to apologize"

"Apology accept" I nod.

"But what I do know is that he has a beautiful wife," his eyes gleam for a moment as they're latched on to me. "So respectfully Mrs. Anastasia Grey, do you mind if we keep talking. As friends of course," he leans his glass to mine slightly.

I hesitate, eyeing him up and down, "Sure, as friends, I don't see a problem with that" I tap my glass to his and down the rest of my punch.

.

 **Christian**

"What are you smiling at," I say to Elliot as he leans closer with a wide, mischievous grin.

"You remember, Jasmine"

No, I don't remember and it shows on my face.

"You dated her for a month . . . . C'mon Jazzy, the sports therapist, tall, athletic"

"Insistent" I add.

"Yeah, she's here and she's coming this way" he whispers hurriedly.

Kate appears next to him and curls her arm in his, "Baby we need you we're doing Blind Man's Bluff"

At the beckon of her call my brother is being dragged away from my sight, I turn back to see if I can spot Jasmine but she's already descended on me. I'm caught off-guard and almost launch myself backward.

"Christian Grey, isn't this peculiar? I come over to say hi and Elliot disappears"

"Hello, Jasmine" I murmur, looking over to my brother in the center of a buoyant gathering.

"Never thought you would see me again. How long has it been? Eight months, two weeks and . . . three days, but who's counting" she chuckles mockingly.

"Certainly not me," I say, but she ignores my comment and continues.

"How is Grace doing?"

"She's doing well"

"I hear her therapy has been coming along. I saw her a few times at the health spa. I wanted to introduce myself but what would I say, 'Hello Mrs. Grey I'm Jasmine. Your son and I dated for a month and a week, we had sex a few times it was great. I thought we'd hit it off but I guess we didn't, I didn't know that at the time though. I only realized when he stopped returning my calls'" she waves sarcastically.

"Jasmine, it wouldn't have worked out"

She side-steps my remark, "I've been traveling with the team for a while now. Didn't you miss me?" I hold my tongue and stare blank into her face. I think she got her answer. "I heard you and Elliot were off the market, married. His wife is pretty" her glance moves to Kate, "and so is yours. But she doesn't look like what you normally go for"

"So I've heard countless of times . . . . Maybe I got bored with normal" I sneer; my glare continues to penetrate her.

"Or maybe you're just experimenting with something different. Being married gets also boring after a while, I would know"

"You should get that checked out, your negative views on marriage and the reason why you're attempting to interrupt another person's marriage"

She scoffs lightly, "I'm at the same place, I have the same number . . . Call me, to talk, a session, anything you need" her eyes dip below my waist.

 **Ana**

My vision is a bit foggy but I'm not blind. It's been more than four minutes Christian's been talking to a very attractive blonde on the other side of the room. Jealousy irks my emotions and I'm all ready to go over there and break them like a green-eyed, insecure wife.

The thick crowd roars in cheers and applause to Kate, who purposefully mastering her game. More people have gathered around making it difficult to spy on Christian. I part the crowd and make my way out when I spot a few uninterested people scattered across the room. No Christian, no leggy blonde woman. An avalanche of concepts tumbles through my head based on the last time this happened. This time I will not make a move, I won't go looking for him and don't want to see something that will rip my heart out. It's enough that I caught Ethan with someone else then I saw Christian with his ex, but that's supposed to be water under the bridge.

My thoughts paint an image of desire and lust playing out somewhere in this apartment between Christian and that woman. My head begins to pound and I drag myself to the nearest stool. Quickly I call Taylor to come get me upstairs, I'm too lightheaded to walk on my own.

.

I thought I would be immune to him, but I'm not.

I'm such a fool, conjuring things that are not there. Yes, we have grown more tolerable of each other but that's all it is . . . Tolerance. Since I came here my mind has been trying to wrap itself around my hallucinations and what I think happened earlier. For a moment I allow peace to envelop me with my elbows on the counter, my palms cupping my forehead and a searing mug of peppermint tea on the counter below my face.

It's another night of continuous rain when flashes of lightning flicker through the quiet Penthouse. I sit at the counter alone and burdened as I try to escape through the steam of the hot beverage rising to my nostrils. My body unwinds and I mentally slip into a deep state of relaxation. Then, echoes of his distinguishable footsteps tread lightly across the floor in the adjacent room, my quiet moment is momentary. He strolls slowly into the kitchen with his hands in his pockets and a straight face. I take my eyes away from his and look back at my cup.

"What are you doing here?" he announces very composedly.

"I wasn't feeling well at the party"

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes," I lie.

"Why didn't you let me know you were leaving? Why didn't you let me know you were here?"

"Kate knew where I was, maybe Elliot knew. . ."

"Don't you give me that answer. Why didn't you let me know where you were?" he repeats.

I close my eyes, "Because I didn't want to talk to you"

"What," he whispers confused, "What did I do now are you upset with me?"

"It's nothing"

"Don't do this, Anastasia, I want to know why you're behaving so irrational"

"Yes Christian, I'm being irrational," I begin, feeling my emotions tumble in my chest, "But don't worry, this isn't about you, this is about me because I'm angry with myself. As matter of fact you know what my problem is, I've become too emotionally attached to you but I should have killed it off when I felt it coming on. How stupid of me to have whimsical expectations-"

"I'm glad you said that, because it is stupid" he fires.

"Fine, then we shouldn't be having this conversation," I say, climbing off the stool. I grab my phone and leave my cup of tea behind.

"We're not done, Anastasia" he yells at me.

"Oh yes we are" I shout back heading towards the hallway, but he cuts me off at the pass. He's too close to me right now so I take a couple of steps.

"You're going to stand here and listen to me" he threatens, "Yesterday I thought we were getting somewhere. . ."

"So did I," I counter. "Until you disappeared with that woman"

He's staring at me as if I just grown an extra limb. "I didn't go anywhere with her"

"God, I want to believe you but. . ."

"But what, you can't. Because Ethan cheated on you and you won't believe anything I say. Because you won't allow your mind to move out of the past. So what should I say about that guy who sat next to you for most of the night? Should I think that you were going to run away with him the first chance you get because it happened to me? You're an intelligent woman, Anastasia but what you did a couple of hours ago was judgmental and unjust. You left because you thought I was with another woman"

"Because you did it before, in Australia-"

"I thought we were past that-"

"We are, but I can't forget-"

"Yesterday we were talking about trust. What's going on now?"

"I don't know, I don't know what this is? I can't deal with this anymore it's too much"

"What's too much, I don't understand"

"You and me, maybe we should take a break. . ."

"What? Is that what you want Anastasia" his fists are clenched firm and his eyes become dark. He's taking small steps towards me while I take small steps back, "You want some distance between us. I can set you up with a cozy home in England, darling. Is that far enough for you?"

My legs bump into the back of the couch; I'm trapped by his venomous gaze.

"Hmm, how about you go back to Australia" he whispers cold, "I knew this was going to happen. Every time I start to feel something significant for someone, in comes the complications"

"What?"

"You heard me . . . You want space then I'll give you space, but I'm not giving you a divorce, so don't expect one, you hear me-"

"You don't mean that-" I say, desperately searching his face.

"It doesn't matter, you'll be tied to me for the rest of your life, and you'll be just as lonely and miserable as I'll be, it's a fitting reply for putting me through this ordeal, making me fall for you only to take it away because of your selfishness-"

I'm shaking my head as tears begin to form in my shocked eyes, his demeanor is cold and detached. It appears he's speaking from a far too familiar place, but it doesn't sound like him.

"No, I thought-"

"You want a break, I'll give you one, but you won't be free of me. I promise to protect you from the world but there won't be anyone who could protect you from me"

"Christian, stop it" I've had enough of this.

"WHY, I'M GIVING YOU EXACTLY WHAT YOU WANT"

"STOP IT" I push him hard against his chest with all my strength making him stumble backward.

The dam of tears breaks, trickling down my face. Slowly I maneuver myself from him and head back to the corridor.

He calls out to me but I don't reply. I pick up the pace and head towards my room, he's bolting after me. When I get there I enter and leave the door open, absentmindedly he's about to take a step inside.

"Don't you dare cross that threshold" I warn. Realization hits him and he slowly takes his foot away but stands on the edge of the doorway. Again we stand apart staring, but this time through the barrier of an open door.

"Is this how you expected this marriage to turn out?"

"After tonight, I don't think I'll be expecting anything good from you" he states perceptively.

I cry, feeling crushed under the weight of his words, "Why are you being so cold to me? You don't understand-"

"Oh I do understand, and me being this way is safe for me, so we won't have to do this . . . when you do nothing, nothing happens, nothing changes"

"But something has changed hasn't it" I wipe my face, but the tears continue to flow relentlessly. I walk closer to him stopping a few feet away.

"You know, when you told me everyone in Seattle knows I'm your wife, for a minute, I thought my heart stopped. The way you said it gave me chills and I was. . . . insanely happy strolling next to you yesterday. In my mind, even if it was for a minute or two, I believed you were _my_ husband, and for the first time I actually felt like I belonged to you. You talk about trust Christian, but all this time, have you ever trusted me?" his eyes grow wider like I've just struck him, "You're afraid, I can see that. I see it when you get too close to anyone, to me. You're holding yourself back because of your fears . . ."

"My fears, you know nothing about my fears or we wouldn't be having this conversation," he argues, "You're the one who wants out of this marriage-"

"I didn't say that-"

"Space, a break, whatever the fuck you want to call it. Don't add frills to it, you want to get away from me, Anastasia-"

"No Christian, you think so because you're still cowering from your previous relationship, just like me. But the difference is I'm not afraid, I'm afraid to tell anyone how I feel . . . I'm not afraid to tell you . . . What is it with you? You don't think you deserve to be loved by anyone, that's why you treat it with so much contempt and keep it at arm's length. Savannah hurt you and now everyone has to pay for it. . . ."

"Don't bring her into this, I can account for my own feelings. She has no bearing on what I feel for you or anyone else," he points with a stern finger.

"Oh yeah, and what are those feelings, Christian? What are you feeling for me?"

His commanding aura shrinks and shrivels at the end of my query. My eyes bounce left to right searching his bland face for a hint or inkling to the answer I'm eagerly awaiting. Suddenly I feel lonely and cold as he stares emotionless at me. I am but a solitary person here and shouldn't expect anything. But why? Why should I want anything to come of this? My consciousness becomes inflamed by his muteness making me curl my fingers into my palm. I level my breathing in an effort to chase away the stinging in my eyes and nostrils.

I take a deep breath and look him dead straight in his eyes. "You care for me, you said so yourself. Why couldn't you say it was more, Christian? Why couldn't I say anything?" I murmur to myself, "This whole thing is fucked up, because we were too afraid to admit how we feel, and you think your only option is to stand there and hurt me, rather say what's in your heart. When the truth is . . . Is that I love you . . . I love you"

He shakes his head as if he's confused by what I just said.

"Christian, I said I love you . . . and I can give you a hundred reasons why"

Apparently shell-shocked, his stunned gaze mulls over every space around us except me. I take a step to bring him back to me but instead, he steps away. I'm flabbergasted and my eyes dip to his feet then back to his face, he's mentally rejecting the idea, and me.

"Say something, I want to know what you're thinking"

His eyes narrow by a fraction and he's impassive.

"Answer me," I say softly through beseeching tears.

He shakes his head, rejecting me further.

"What's wrong, you can't answer me because your ego won't allow you to. But why should I convince you? You don't deserve this, you don't deserve any of this. You can't love anyone, and you won't allow anyone to love you, is that it?"

My trembling fingers comb through my messy hair impatiently. My heart is bare and bleeding before him, I've never been so exposed and vulnerable and I'm too crushed to read anything else on his face but I can tell anger isn't there. Eventually, I stop crying and compose myself, I want him to say something, anything but I'm waiting for something that will never come. I take a deep breath and focus straight ahead to his shirt, avoiding his eyes.

"I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, but I know right now, I'm not going back to your mother's home, I'm staying here. Maybe we should be apart after all . . . . . It's good to know you were right, all this time you've been kissing a fool, Christian" I conclude.

His face is distraught when I glance at him for the last time, "No, Ana, wait"

I turn and walk away to my adjoining bathroom and shut the door. My legs give out instantly and I collapse on the cold, tiled floor. Everything inside me comes bellowing to the surface screaming out in pained agony.


	13. Absolute Beginners

_**Chapter Thirteen – Absolute Beginners**_

* * *

 **Christian**

 _In retrospect, I can see all the things that went wrong here . . . What should or shouldn't have happened._

Minutes after she locked herself in, I entered her room. Fuck the contract, and in due time it's going to be dissolved. All efforts to get her out of there are futile. I even threatened to break the door down, nothing. In the end, I wind up sitting on the floor with my back against the bathroom door. Silent streams of tears curve down my face while I conjure thoughts of what's going to happen next, which is the worst possible scenario. It's just over two months and Anastasia has become an essential staple in my life, and now I'm going to lose her.

 _You hear that you prick, she's going to leave you . . ._ _ **Do something**_ _ **'**_

Hastily I get to my feet and wipe my face; I'm going to pound this door into oblivion if I have to. The quietness is eclipsed by hurried footsteps coming down the corridor. Instantly, I'm alerted, there's an intruder in my home. It's past midnight and someone is bolting through my Penthouse. Bravely I stalk towards the bedroom door when Kate breaks the corner, worried and enraged.

"Kate? How did you. . . ."

"Elliot," she replies curt, "Where is she?"

"In the bathroom . . . Kate, I . . ."

"I don't want to hear it," she scolds, "You've finally broken her, I hope you're happy"

My heart deflates as she skirts her way past me and heads straight to the door. She leans her head against the frame then knocks softly.

"Ana, it's me"

I hear the lock click and I'm about to take a step forward when a hand grasps me by the shoulder, it's Elliot.

"We need to talk," he says gravely.

When I look back Kate has already made her way into the room. Distressed, I exit with my brother ambling at my side.

 **Ana**

". . . That's vodka for ya, liquid courage," she grins.

"If I had known the punch was spiked I wouldn't have drunk so much . . . On a scale of one to ten?" I say, sniffling the remnants of my tears.

"I'd say this is an eleven . . . Ethan was an eight," she responds earnestly.

"Oh c'mon, it's not that bad," I chuckle unexpectedly, "and you lost your bet. You don't lose anything"

"Is this your way of dealing with this?" she breaks, "Who cares about a stupid bet? I knew you would tell him, Ana. I knew it. I. Know. You. You can't keep your feelings locked away, but I was hoping he'd say it back," she palms her mouth and closes her eyes, "But I was wrong. It's his lost, Ana, not yours . . . . What are you going to do now?"

My eyes stare blank, "Honestly, I don't know"

 **Christian**

". . . . She said it three times and I just stood there . . . What the hell is wrong with me? She said she loves me and I didn't say anything, Elliot"

In the corner of my eyes, I spot the decanter perched on the bookshelf, I'm about to turn when I hear my brother speak.

"No, Christian, no drinking, I mean it . . . . I'll tell you what's wrong with you, you're a fucking coward. We're going to sit here and talk about this. God, I told you not to hurt her . . ."

"YOU THINK I WANTED TO HURT HER . . . I LOVE HER"

"WELL SAY IT TO HER GODDAMNIT, TELL HER," first he makes a fist then combs his fingers through his hair, "Christian, you need to tell her or else you're going to lose the best thing that's ever happened to you since Dad died"

The reminder hits me like a brick in the face, but he wouldn't use it unless he had to. Although he didn't need to say it, I realized this before Kate stormed into her room. A rush of fatigue blankets me as I hang my head in despair and splay my hands on top of the desk.

I hear him come closer, "You're going to fix this, Christian . . . Now. So God help me I'll . . ."

A small knock comes through; we look up to Kate standing in the doorway.

"Kate?" Elliot walks over to her, "What's wrong?"

"Ana is packing her things," she tries to whisper, glancing over at me sadly, "She's going back to the apartment . . ."

Before she can finish I bolt past them out of the office. Behind me, I can hear Kate beseeching me to leave her alone and Elliot is telling her to stay out of it. When I get to the room, Anastasia has her back turned and she's hastily gathering some clothes from the walk-in closet, mainly the pieces she came with. Without a second thought, I enter the room, shut the door and lock it for good measure.

With the exception of the day of my father's death, this is by far the most emotionally grueling day of my life. It was undoubtedly clear more than ever, I was in love with my wife. She pauses for a moment when she spots me, then continues to the bed where her bag sits.

"You're not supposed to be in here, remember?" she doesn't look at me, but her eyes are burdened with sadness.

"I don't care"

"Of course not, why am I not surprised," she says, cramming the poor bag frustratingly.

"We need to talk . . . ."

"Christian, please, I don't want to fight . . . . Today has been rough for the both of us. Maybe we can talk about this later; it almost one o' clock. I'm going to get the rest of my things and go to my apartment so I can think clearly, excuse me"

I reach out to touch her but she escapes me. Slowly I'm crumbling, it's taken this moment to step up and take ownership of the things I've done or haven't done. She makes me whole and I've been in denial for too long, she fucking loves me and all I can do is watch her slip away. I stalk through the open entrance of the closet where she's looking for something and moving things around the shelves in daft confusion. When she hears me approach she slams the door hard and pivot into me. She's taken by surprise when she realizes that I'm this close to her. Her back is pressed against the closet doors. I widen my stance then slowly I bring my splayed palms flat on either side of her head, caging her in.

"I'm not letting you go"

Her entire body stiffens. "You have to and if you're thinking about what I told you, it was all a mistake. I let my feelings get the better of me and I shouldn't have," I can tell her convictions are unstable; nevertheless, she's putting up a good front "I don't want you, Christian . . . . This is just business"

"I don't believe you," I challenge.

"Believe what you want," she trembles, "I love Grace like my own mother and if there was some other way I could get out this marriage without anything happening to her, I would"

I lean in closer, "Start over, but this time, say it like you actually mean it"

"I hate you," her voice cracks.

"Is that all you've got," I dare, "Who's afraid now. You want me and I want you, admit it"

"I have nothing else to say to you, Christian Grey. It's too late, this is over and I don't want you," she whispers tight, tears coming to her eyes.

My mouth moves close enough to hover over hers, she shuts her eyes when my breath tickles her lips, "Are you sure?"

She moans quietly and then . . . . . something within me breaks.

I take her mouth deep, hot and searing. I'm not surprised when her lips are as soft and warm as I'd remembered the first time I kissed her, and I've imagined this over and over. The sensation altogether isn't what I expected and in a whirlwind of desire, I find myself kissing her like I've always wanted to. But what's different about this moment, she's kissing me back with the same amount of fervor and yearning. My arms remain fixed, braced against the door. I don't want her to escape I need her to feel this kiss, this moment. She reaches up tangling her fingers in my hair, holding the back of my head. I put my arms around her and sandwich her body to me, hip to hip, chest to breasts. Fearlessly, I allow my tongue to dance with her own, explore her mouth.

 **Ana**

The alarm bell of reason goes off like a gong in my head, our anxieties don't match the amount of oxygen needed for me to stand. I tear myself away and push him back harshly. The deafening quiet of the room ushers in the thumping of my heart and our ragged breathing, there's something in his eyes that I hadn't notice before – hunger and longing. Still light-headed and mesmerized, I push past him and walk swiftly to the door. I don't want to do this only to be told it's a mistake, that it's all in my head, that it's a fairytale. I love him, but if he doesn't love me – then this is useless. Leaving him behind I sprint ahead to the door, I'm able to unlock it but when I get it open he slams it shut.

"Stop running from me"

"I have to"

"Why? Look at me"

"No, stop this, just let me leave in peace"

"Not until you look me in the eye, Ana"

I flinch, he notices. Earlier I heard him say it, I thought it was a mistake. But this time . . . there's no mistake. Nevertheless saying my name amorously doesn't change the facts.

"You're not obligated to love me, and you don't have to say it because I did. I understand, I broke the contract, I fell in love with you, I was wrong. But please, I'm begging you, don't make this worse; don't make yourself feel things that aren't there . . It's okay, I'm fine. You didn't have to do that, you didn't have to kiss me"

"I kissed you because I wanted to," he admits.

"Christian . . ."

"No, stop talking . . . Please"

I take a few steps away from him and wrap my arms around my chest.

"Whenever I had to deal with disappointment . . . I did it on my terms. The contract was generated specifically for that reason, no expectations, no disillusions, no room for errors. But it isn't foolproof . . . Outside of my family, I've never had someone challenge me the way you do. After our first conflict, I couldn't stop thinking about you, then lo and behold that night you showed up at my mother's. From then I realized things were happening that were beyond my control. You're the one variable in my life I cannot control. I was quite okay before you came to live here. Lonely . . . but okay. But I can't go back to that, I can't let you leave"

"I don't get it, we're constantly avoiding each other," I begin to count on my fingers, "Depending on the time we get up in the morning we don't see each other, we don't see each other when we get home, we can't even sit and have a level-headed conversation without fighting. Why is that?"

"I don't know why, but you know we belong together and you can't refute that fact . . . Why can't I afford to see you hurt, or hear you cry? Why is everything okay when you laugh or when you smile? Why do I get angry when another man looks at you or puts his hands on you? Why do I feel empty when you prefer someone else's company instead of mine? You're changing me, Ana, can't you see that, and . . .and I'm afraid . . . Elliot called me a coward, maybe I am. All I know this feels . . . ."

"Different," I finish, staring into his eyes.

"Yes, and I don't know why," he whispers, "But for the first time I'm not prepared to deal with disappointment and if you want to make this about my mother then I hope she lives forever," _I think I've stopped breathing_ ". . . . Because I can't let you go, I can't"

I exhale . . . . Thoughtlessly, I move towards my purse and begin to rummage through it.

"What are you doing?"

I continue to rifle through my things without looking at him.

"Are you listening to me . . . I can't live without you," his voice cracks, he drops to his knees in the middle of the room, "Ana, I love you"

Time, and the blood flowing through my veins stills. I crane my neck slowly; the look in his eyes is expectant and despairing. Finally, I withdraw my phone from my purse and dial.

"Kate, you and Elliot should leave . . . . . I'm fine . . . . No, I'm not going with you, bye" I end, tossing the phone back into my purse.

As I take slow measured steps towards him my vision becomes cloudy. I extend my hands to him, "Get off the floor, Christian Grey"

He pulls himself up using all of his strength but remains holding on to my hands. He stands tall and our eyes do not leave each other.

"Say it again?" I whisper.

One hand lets me go and cups my cheek, "I said . . I love you, I love you, I'm deeply in love with you-"

"Good, I'm not dreaming"

I tug him firmly, sandwiching our bodies together. Our lips merge again, slow, torturous, caressing each other fully, tenderly. My back comes in contact with a wall, trapped in his arms. I arch myself into him making room for his hands to roam freely along my back under my shirt. An unexpected groan escapes his throat and the intensity of our connection soars. His hold is strong and firm yet he doesn't hurt me. My head automatically lolls to the side when his lips glide over the surface of my neck, my toes curl against the floor feeling his tongue tasting me. Inside I'm screaming. It's only seconds and I'm panting relentlessly. Taking handfuls of my ass in his hands he kneads each cheek tenderly.

"Christian. . . ."

"Shhh. Let go, Ana, and let me make love to you," he says, brushing his lips against my neck.

My eyes are screwed tight, my body drowning in ecstasy. He's hardly done anything yet I think I'm about to turn inside out. He cups my nape and takes my mouth again hot and ravenous, pressing himself against me. He's growing harder and thicker, it sends shivers through my core. My hands want to be everywhere, I'm grappling his hair, his shoulders, tugging at his shirt, it's not enough. I want to feel more of him, I want more. He begins to descend; I'm almost petrified so I remain still. He unzips my jeans and draws them down painfully slow; all the while our eyes are locked on to each other. As soon as I step out of them he plants feather kisses on my thighs.

"Christian. . ." I gasp.

"Not now Ana, I'm busy," he remarks.

I wet my lips and part them as my breathing becomes ragged and labored, my fingers seize and tangle in his hair just to have something to hold on to, just to keep my feet stable, but I'm not going to last much longer. As if he had heard my quiet pleas he halts his torturous actions and stands upright, examining the dazed look on my face. One by one the buttons on my shirt unfasten; we don't look anywhere else but at each other. I shiver when my shirt flutters behind me onto the floor; his eyes dip and roam across the lace-covered front of my chest. Cool air rushes over my skin making my nipples harden into points. He growls then leans forward and captures the top of my breast in his mouth, his hands unclasp my bra and that drops to the floor too.

"God you're beautiful"

In one swoop he takes me gently in his arms and carries me to the middle of the bed. My chest rise and fall with every passing second, eager for him and his touch. I can tell he's just as anxious as I am, still keeping his eyes on me he begins to rid himself of his clothes. My eyes widen by a fraction when I see his fully erect length . . . . fear, anticipation and anxiety courses through me. But this time it's different, I actually want this, I want to feel him inside of me.

"Are you still taking the pill?"

"Yes," I murmur, it's weird that he knows these things about me.

"Good . . . I already know you're clean," _weird again_ , "so I won't have any use for condoms. Because when I come, I'm not going to pull out of you," he whispers, as he climbs on to the bed.

I swallow . . . hard, and exhale. His lips skim the shell of my ear, I tremble beneath him.

"You felt it the first time we kissed, didn't you," my heavy gaze stares towards the ceiling, "Everything we do together is intense, Ana . . . the way we fight, the way we love, and the way we're going to fuck"

 _God help me,_ my thighs tremble from the blunt force of his words.

"You knew, didn't you," he kisses my neck, "You knew it would reach to this"

"I wasn't sure"

"I know you wanted it to"

"Yes," I shiver.

"So did I"

His eyes alight with a smile; we kiss tenderly as his body hovers over mine. Immediately his hands come into play, plumping the curves of my breasts. I moan and throw my head back when his mouth joins in, licking and sucking, hollowing his cheeks. Leisurely, he tongues me from chest to the band of my panties; breathing is hard to do whilst my fingers grapple with sheets beneath me. The struggle to control my body is waning and I'm about to blindly throw myself into the throes of primal passion. His hand fists against my hips and I hear tearing, my panties are instantly shredded. Before throwing them aside he crumples them and takes it to his nostrils, and inhales . . . that does it for me. I can actually feel myself becoming drenched in additional moisture.

"I can't wait to taste you," he declares, cupping my sex softly.

"Christian . . ." I moan, arching my back slightly.

"I know, Beautiful. I'll give you what you need, let me take care of you"

His lips gently brush along the curve of my neck; I close my eyes dazed, floating. We both hum and groan as our middles gyrate against each other. My wetness covers the underside of his generous length as he moves it along my opening. He positions himself upright between my legs, using a sole finger he penetrates me, I moan unabashed. Then he adds another, I feel stretched so I draw my legs up, deep groans emerge from within when that irresistible tension builds.

"God, Ana. I've hardly touched you and you're ready for me"

My mind reels from the tenderness and resolve in his tone. His hand gradually accelerates, timely increasing the sweet, sated pressure. His thumb rests on my clitoris, rubbing the spot in tender circles. Instinctively, my groin pressed into him and that mounting force finally burst free. I scream his name and crumble from my earth-shattering high as my brain catches up to my body. Streams of tears filled with incredulous fulfillment meander down the sides of my face as my mind suddenly ponders on what I thought I knew about lovemaking. Finally, I open my eyes through a heavy drunken gaze. Grandeur and enamored he towers over me.

"Are you alright?" he inquires bothered, removing the wetness with his knuckles.

"Yes," I say, "It's never felt like that before"

"I believe that's a good thing," he speaks with a tiny smile, searching my face.

"Are you going to fuck me now?" I breathe.

"You're eager, my love"

My cheeks heat instantly, "Yes"

"Not yet, my love. Before we get to that," he presses a kiss on my temple, "I want to run my tongue all over this beautiful body, and kiss you intimately, here," he touches my sex and I'm tempted to move away. He wants to put his mouth on me; I've never had that done to me before. "Tonight, I'm not only giving myself to you, Ana . . . I want to give you everything. Feel me"

His fingertips trail along my left ankle, feathering up my calf. I swallow hard in an effort to control my breathing, it's useless. The torture continues as his knuckles brush my inner thigh making my stomach and core clench. Keeping his eyes on mine he takes his lips to my thighs, placing soft, peppered kisses alternating to each side. Exquisitely, he inches closer to my swollen lips, my mouth open slightly to anticipate the sensation that's about to crash over me.

"If you could only see what I see, Ana . . . Fuck you're beautiful"

Without speaking again, he moves downwards between my spread legs. My enlarged eyes watch his face disappears; I draw in a sharp breath when his mouth makes contact with me. His tongue strokes my center sampling the silkiness of my desire, my body begins to writhe. Quickly his hands clamp me down on my thighs. I'm wild, I'm revering his name as he unleashes the stored up passion within me. He doesn't let up or stops his actions instead he replies with the languid expertness of his mouth. Frantically my fingers are struggling with the sheets, I'm so sensitive and wet, the anxiety builds, it's stronger. His tongue traces my folds slowly, teasing, then he enters me. I climaxed again, detonating into a thousand pieces. My responsiveness border on violent as he continues to feast on my pulsing flesh. My rapture stretches into another oncoming wave, the tip of his tongue returns to my swollen clit and I explode instantly. Lethargic and limp, I slur his name in a fuddled daze. There's a mixture of satisfaction and boldness in his eyes. Yes, at the moment I've willingly succumbed to him.

 _I am his and he is mine._

I regain my composure when I see his gorgeous face in my view. Taking his position between my thighs once more, I carefully reach for him, he hisses.

"Ana . . ."

"Yes," I squeeze, rubbing circles around the tip of his cock.

"Slow down"

"And if I don't," I tease, biting my lip.

"It might be over too soon," he says, strained. "And trust me, I don't want that. I want to savor this moment with you"

I bring myself to his mouth and kiss him hard, tasting the evident remnants my essence on his mouth.

"Ana," he echoes, this time his eyes are ardent as his hand caress my cheek. He comes down slowly and our lips brush slightly, "I love you so much"

"I love you too"

My body shivers when I feel him at my entrance, he pushes into me and we both moan. He doesn't go all the way; instead, he stops when my body tenses. With our hands linked, he begins to thrust, smoothly, measured and moderate. I'm submerged in euphoric bliss feeling him inside and all around me covered and protected by his warmth and his love.

"God, you're so soft, so tight . . . damn, you're beautiful," he praises. "You feel so good, Ana . ." he says through clenched teeth.

"Hgh . . .I . . . Christian"

This moment is everything, and it's the both of just us, Christian and I. This is the real thing; it's the difference between a feeling of love and being _in_ love unequivocally. To have him love you just the same as you love him.

"This is only the beginning, I swear-"

I cry out, arching my neck teetering on the verge of another orgasm. His motions slow but it does nothing for my racing heart. One of his hands let go, then he captures both wrists in his grip. The other hand explores, strokes and worships the length and curves of my body. Enraptured, my eyes flutter closed and I sigh as we find our conjoint pace. He comes down again and takes a taut nipple into his mouth; added tension coils my body to a strain. I note his breathing is choppy and accelerated; my eyes are dazed and hooded. Taking his hand under my hip he angles my body to his, sinking deeper. I can feel the head of his penis rubbing a tender place inside of me.

"Christian . . . It's so good," I chant dizzily.

My misconstrued visions of sex have gone out the window. Reading romantic erotica and cozying up to romantic comedies surely gave me false expectations, and that all went to hell when I surrendered my virginity. I've never been flooded with so much pleasure, excitement and love at the same time.

He rolls onto his back and sits up, I'm straddling him. Planting my hands on his shoulders I begin to move. The sensation of his fingers embracing and stroking the length of my spine tingles within my core. Daringly, I bury myself to the root of his punishing erection. My body instinctively takes over and rides him; no holds barred no shame. Together, we're caught in our own rhythm to satisfy that aching need to release. Every time I'd come down he would thrust upwards with full force. His hold tightens as he buries his face in my neck; I close my eyes once more listening to his appreciative groans. Through ragged breaths and a film of sweat covering our bodies, we're lost in our sexual haze.

Dreamily he pants and murmurs my name along the base of my neck, my impending release mounts to its crest, I throw my head back and scream his name. A thunderous climax crackles and rips through my body in an unhurried progression; I don't want it to stop. Sensing my convulsions he huffs further, I can feel him growing, hardening, he's almost there. Beguiled, my fingers roughly tangle his hair as I continue to meet him thrust for thrust; the tremors continue to linger throughout my body. With one hand in his hair, I tug his head back mildly which grants me access to his neck, I begin to suck and drag my teeth along his skin, mirroring his similar actions from earlier. He groans and takes hold of my hips, changing the pace of our lovemaking. Our thrashing frames become wild and intense a depiction of lustful moans, slapping bodies and erotic pleasures. My pussy pumping him like an angry fist.

"God, Ana, yes"

Finally, our tongues circle each other and I silently scream into his mouth. I'm enveloped in his arms feeling his body shudder against mine. He grunts low, gripping a handful of hair at my nape. He clutches my body as he spills himself into me, I'm finally marked as his and he is mine.

. . . . . . .

 _I'm alone_ . . . my eyes sting slightly as I slowly open them against the natural light pouring into the room. Recalling the monumental events of last night, I squish my face into my pillow and scream. We poured our hearts, declared our love and we had sex at least three times. There aren't any misgivings about what happened, his essence and the fragrance of steamy sex is all around me, covering my body, soaked within the sheets; it's not a fantasy. I pull the blankets around my body and I'm about to get up when the door opens.

Christian pauses at the entrance clad in a pair of pajama pants, coffee mugs in both hands. Blushing slightly, I look away from his intense stare. Reflexively I look down, ensuring the sheets are wrapped around my body to shield my nakedness.

"Hi"

"Hi," I repeat.

He moves towards me, sits on the edge of the bed then hands me a mug. I take a grateful sniff and close my eyes enjoying the richness of the brew.

"You look radiant"

"So do you" I blush. "I didn't know you were here, I thought you had gone to the office or-"

"I want you to stop thinking that way," he utters gently, "After getting the best sleep I've had in years and what happened between us, I would never leave you alone after a night like that. I didn't want to wake you . . . you look so beautiful when you're asleep"

I take another sip of my coffee and try not to flush again.

"So, are we having breakfast or lunch?"

"What time is it?" I say, mildly concerned.

"It's almost one"

"In the afternoon?"

"Yes, Mrs. Grey, you have a voracious appetite," he grins, his eyes dipping to the sheets covering my breasts.

"Me! What about you, I didn't do this by myself and trust me, I'm not that good," I smile.

"You, my dear, are a terrible liar," he moves closer, placing a kiss on my lips, "You were incredible, I would like to prove that to you now, but, you should eat first. So I'll leave you to get dressed, and there are a few things we need to discuss"

"Okay," I whisper, wide-eyed and bemused.

From here I can see the bold color of his eyes, _Mr. Stormy Grey Eyes_. I bite my lip remembering the first time I saw him, he presents a million dollar smile before kissing me on my forehead. Coolly, my eyes follow him out the door. I scream and giggle into my palm excitedly, overcome with girlish emotions and whims. Balancing the coffee mug in my hand, I clamor off the bed and head straight to the bathroom.

After a well-deserved bath, I go to the closet to gather my clothes. Suddenly I remember the last conversation I had with Kate; she must be worried about me. I get into a white lace bra and panty set then goes to my purse to retrieve my phone. The screen pops up with a volley of missed calls and messages, most of them are from Kate as I expected. I smile then read the last message which was received ten minutes ago.

 _ **-I hope everything is okay; we're leaving the house now. If you get this you can meet us at the airport.**_

"That's today; I thought they were leaving tomorrow?" I mumble. Blindly, I make a rush out of the room and collide with my husband. His face switches from brooding to passionate quickly, his hands are grasping my bare waist, pressing flush against his body and I'm still clad in my underwear. His hands travel down to my backside and he squeezes, my breath hitches and my body quickly becomes flushed.

"Jesus Ana, I would take you now if we didn't have to leave"

"Umm," I shiver against him, "I-I got a message from Kate, they're. . . ."

"Yes, Mother and Mia are going to the airport, I came to tell you but you've managed to derail me"

Drunken by his proximity, I whisper. "I'm not going to apologize for that. I want you to take a long, good look at what you're going to look forward to later"

"Behave," he growls, squeezing me further. Our lips collide hot, wet and passionate. I place my hands on his shoulders, pushing back slightly.

"We have to go, Christian," I grin skimming my mouth over his, "Or else we won't make it on time"

"What about lunch?"

"It's alright, I can wait; I have to see Grace before she leaves"

"So do I," he grumbles with a frown.

"Christian, what's wrong?"

He hesitates briefly. There's a flicker of his old temperament on his face when I see the shift, he comes back to me.

"I don't want her to go, but she insists. . ."

"Grace?"

"Yes"

"Why? She seemed excited about it"

"She is, but I'm not convinced of Mia's intentions to take her to Milan. Despite the rivalries and the arguments, I love my sister but Mia can be devious and manipulative at times. There's always an underlying motive to anything she does"

I purse my lips and glance to the side, "Oh"

He places a finger under my chin, "I know she spoke to you at the hospital after the wedding. I don't know what she said but I promise we'll speak about it soon . . . . Okay"

"Okay," I nod.

 **Christian**

At first, I didn't approve of her choice of footwear, now I'm glad she opted for a pair of sneakers. My strides are long but bearable, periodically would I look back to ensure she's with me. Her response would be to either encourage me to go faster or smile. We enter the VIP lounge hand in hand; Mia, Mother, Elliot, and Kate are all seated. Mia sits at another table with a female reporter I recognize. Notably, my sister glares when her eyes glance at our interlocked fingers, her face contorts, and I instantly disregard her façade as we keep moving. Two tables away, Kate and Mother are beaming while Elliot gives a tiny nod and smirks, _smug bastard_.

"You're late, bro looks like you got held up," Together, Ana and I give him half-lid gazes.

"Oh don't tease your brother, Elliot," Mother says playfully, "And how are you, Ana?"

"I am well, are you ready for your trip?" my wife smiles encouragingly.

"Am I ever," she puts her hand against her cheek, blocking her lips, "However, it would be nice if I could meet a handsome Italian man . . ."

"Mother, we can all hear you," Elliot interjects, straight-faced.

"It's a good thing you're not going," she pouts, turning away from him.

"That can be arranged," he waves a finger at her.

"Killjoy," Kate tells him, "Don't worry Grace, he's not going anywhere"

"When are you coming back," Ana asks intently.

"I'm not sure . . A week, or maybe when I get bored"

My fingers twitch and tighten in Ana's grip, I'm uncomfortable about this and my wife can sense it. Elliot flashes me a quick, knowing glimpse and takes his glass of water to his lips.

"Well, I hope you relax and have a good time," Ana says reassuringly. I'm figuring that was for me. "Christian, I'm going to get something to drink by the . . ."

"I'll come with you," I suggest quickly and lead her towards the bar.

She halts midway to the counter, "I know you don't like this, but your mother is not going to be comfortable leaving unless you and Elliot are cool with this"

"So should I pretend?" I ask in mock confusion, raising my hands.

"I don't know. Look, just be happy for her. Elliot is trying, you should too"

I shake my head objecting to this whole idea. She seems happy, yes.

Out of nowhere my sister appears by my side, "Christian, the photographer wants to get a picture of the family . . . ."

"A photographer and a reporter here to see you off, Mia," I protest.

"I couldn't schedule this interview another time, Christian. I had a window so I used it"

"How long is Mother staying in Milan?"

She shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know, whenever she's ready to come back?"

"No, no more than a week," I raise my finger to her face.

"Can we talk about this privately?" her eyes flick to Ana then back to me.

"Oh cut the bullshit, Mia . . ."

"It's alright, Christian," Ana takes my hand in hers, "I'll go get us some water and I'll wait for you"

"No," I implore.

"Trust me, it's okay"

She gives me a smile and walks away without acknowledging my sister. Instantly my eyes narrow as I home in on the person in front of me.

"Don't believe for one moment I'll allow you to speak me like that in front of her," she bites.

"The 'her' you're referring to is my wife"

"Your wife, what's going on here? I know you have to keep up appearances for Mother but buying her a vacant café on the boardwalk. Really Christian, you couldn't get her flowers like anyone else"

"That's none of your business"

"You're right, but you're my brother and I'm not going to let some conventional baker trick you. She's using you . . ."

"And if she is I don't care, I love her"

"Love? You love her?" her tone is bursting with disdain. "No Christian, you're confused. You have an arrangement, you see her every day, you communicate. You don't love her, you're comfortable. What's going on is natural; you practically know nothing about the woman-"

"I know enough, Mia, and you don't know this part of me, you've never welcomed it. You don't get to disrespect Ana and think that I won't do something about it"

"Oh yeah, what about when she disrespects me, huh?"

"When did this happen?" I probe crossing my arms.

"At the hospital, I was trying to protect you"

"I can handle myself, and I'll speak to her about talking to you, she shouldn't be wasting her time"

She gasps with wide eyes, "I'm your sister for god's sake, we're family"

"Yes you are, Mia, but there's no comparison between you and her. If you think you're going to put me in a position to choose, you're gravely mistaken"

"Say what you want, but when she rips your heart out I'll be here for you. Today you're giving her tiny nook on the boardwalk tomorrow is everything you've ever worked for . . ."

"And so much more if I have to, I'm going to do everything I can to make her happy and if that means giving her anything she wants then so be it. Hell, I would buy half the city and hand it to her on a silver platter just to antagonize you"

"What?"

"God, it's always been this way with you, the money, prestige, what other people think. Ana is here to stay, Mia. You don't have to like, but you should respect it and if you can't, then leave us alone"

"What if she wants something you can't give her," she baits, "What if she wants someone else?"

I get closer to her face making sure she comprehends the intensity in my eyes and the ferocity in my voice, "That will never happen because that person doesn't exist"

As she leans away from me her eyelids blink in rapid succession. Shock and obscurity stain her face, I know I've never used that tone with her but I want her to remember this moment. I want her to know that this is serious. Where I have permitted her to interfere with my relationships in the past, I have to let her know that this is different, and I won't tolerate it.

 **Mia**

Wearing a mask I hold my head high, walk past my prurient family and make it out of there to the ladies' bathroom. Furious, I pace the room in circles to calm myself down. I can't believe I couldn't convince my brother to drop that woman, I can't believe I lost to Anastasia Steele. I can't lose Christian, losing him means I can lose everything he's built for me. She has power over him, she can influence his thinking, his behavior . . . and I can't have that. Now more than ever I'm convinced she's not the right person for him. Standing in the middle of the room I quickly call the only person who comprehends my dilemma.

 _"_ _ **It's only been an hour, baby. You miss me already?"**_

"Hardly," I oppose, "Your bitch is brainwashing my brother. . . ."

 _"_ _ **Hey, hey, hey, what's going on?"**_

"He loves her," I throw my hand up, "Can you believe it?"

 _"_ _ **As a matter of fact I can,"**_ _he chuckles,_ _ **"Ana is very easy to love, he got wrapped up in her"**_

"Wrapped up in her web you mean. When are you coming back?"

 _"_ _ **By Tuesday, Dad agrees with my proposal for the project and he's coming out there to back me up. He wants me to set up and head a temporary local office; we need to get our feet planted in what's going on"**_

"How long is temporary?" I listen, pressing my ear to the phone.

 _"_ _ **I don't know, earlier Stanley guaranteed that we'll have a crucial part to play in the project. But he told me that in confidentially, we have to make this thing look transparent"**_

"So that means you're moving here?" I say, more to myself.

 _"_ _ **Don't sound too disappointed,"**_ he remarks cynically.

"No, that's not it. As a matter of fact, this is perfect"

 _"_ _ **What's perfect? I don't like the sound of that, baby. In the short time, I've known you, you tend to scare me"**_

"Sometimes I scare myself," I smirk, "I'll call you when I get to Milan," I conclude.

By the time I get over there, I would have already come up with a plan. I may have lost this time but I'm not going to lose again.


	14. Reflections

_**Chapter Fourteen – Reflections**_

* * *

 **Mia**

"Are you comfortable, Mrs Grey?" Ian smiles gently at my mother.

"Yes," she replies, after receiving her cup of tea. "Thank you, my dear"

"You're welcome . . . Ms Grey is everything to your liking"

"Yes, it is, that will be all," I say curt then turn away, looking towards the vast spread of the city below.

With that, he departs leaving us on the balcony.

I hear Mother sigh contently, "I don't mind staying here living out the rest of my life"

"Which is going to be for a very long time" I guarantee, "We can get you a villa by sea"

"Hmm, that would be nice . . . . Did you see your brother at the airport? The way he was behaving with Ana"

I roll my eyes in exasperation, "Mother, we promised not to talk about work or the family. We're here to relax, you and me, just like old times, remember?"

"I know, Mia, but you must have noticed Christian's elation"

Taking a deep breath I shut my eyes for two seconds, force a plastic smile on my face then turn back to her; she's elated.

"What do you mean?" I pretend to be oblivious, but I'm completely aware of what she's talking about.

"Christian, he looked so happy with Ana"

"Really" I scrunch my face pretending not to care, "I didn't notice, he looked the same to me. I've seen him like that with Savannah"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, it's Christian we're talking about. I don't see anything particularly special between him and Anastasia, they appear to be a normal couple to me"

"I don't know, I think it's different this time . . . and he's married. Don't forget that" she reminds me.

 _Of course, how can I?_

"I mean, did you not see the way he was doting over her . . ."

I roll my eyes, "Sheila became fascinated with them as soon as they entered the room, she started asking me inappropriate questions about them"

Mother chuckles clutching her chest, "And what did you tell her?"

"I don't know, what was I supposed to say? My interview went from being about me to my brothers and their wives. She even asked if I'll be following in their footsteps and tying the knot soon"

"So are you?"

I knew this would happen, Grace Trevelyan-Grey is an imaginative, hopeless romantic. The temptation to cringe runs along my spine but I manage my emotions keeping my facial features neutral.

"You're spending a lot of time with Kate's brother these days"

"Don't go reading too much into that Mother, we're just associates. A relationship doesn't fit into my life right now. You see how things are"

"I do, and I'm very proud of you. You've always been brave and independent. It's just . . . . Your brothers remind me of your father . . . He used to look at me like that like I was the person that mattered to him"

I suck my bottom lip through my teeth, Daddy used to look at me like that too. "I know what you mean"

I feel her hand reach for mine that's resting on the table, "I miss him too, Mia. You're not alone, and I keep telling you if you need to talk I'm here"

"I'm fine, Mother" I smile genuinely, "Truly, I am"

"Good" she grins getting out of her chair, "I'm going to fetch Ian, I need a hefty serving of creamy ricotta granita"

"Of course you do" I chuckle, tilting my head. "I love you, Mother"

"I love you too, Darling"

As she leaves, my mind goes back to a simpler time . . . the last day I saw him.

 _ **. . . .**_

 _Clutching the straps of my backpack, I make my way through the thicket of my peers bustling around me who are hastily rushing out of school. It's finally Friday, Mr. Richie should be out front waiting with my bag to go over to Peggy's house. After negotiating, grovelling and negotiating further, Daddy made me agree to his terms to attend my first sleepover. I've been daydreaming about this moment for the last three days. Daddy doesn't let us go anywhere unsupervised, it can be a bit asphyxiating sometimes but I understand his concern for our safety._

 _My pigtails bounce against my shoulders as I jog briskly to the gate, my brilliant smile fades when I don't see Mr Richie. Instead, I find my father waiting by the car instantly worry blankets my face. He doesn't want me to go, he changed his mind . . . I square my shoulders and try to hold my oncoming tears that are threatening to spill._

 _Bravely I manage a small smile and approach him. He tilts his head with a cutting gaze and surveys my face._

" _Good afternoon, Dad" it comes out shaky, "You're here . . . outside my school . . . without Richie"_

" _Good afternoon, Princess. And how was your day?"_

" _Good" I purse my lips, scepticism enters my mind, "Why are you here?"_

" _You don't want me here?" he probes with raise eyebrows._

" _No," I say defensively, "It's not that . .I-I"_

" _You think I'm here to cancel your weekend"_

" _. . . ." my eyes dip to the ground._

" _Mia, you don't think I would let my Princess go away for two days and not say goodbye to her"_

" _Oh" I try hard not to grin._

" _Are you hungry?"_

 _I nod, smiling._

" _Good, let's go get some burgers and a huge pile of ice cream"_

" _Junk food? We must be celebrating something?"_

" _Yes, I'm spending some quality time with my daughter, but don't tell your mother about the ice-cream. She's already mad at me for giving Christian that car"_

 _My mood flips promptly and I'm bouncing on my toes. In the last month, the amount of time I've probably seen my father totalled to an hour. I get into the passenger seat swiftly and buckle myself in, I turn to the back seat where my bag is sitting comfortably. Delight and exuberance bubble through me._

 _Over a period of two hours my anticipation for going to Peggy's house dwindles, Dad and I are having too much fun to care about anything else. As I glance over to him I'm a bit taken aback seeing him behind the steering wheel, it's rare that Daddy drives but I'm glad he did it just to spend time with me. I'm almost tempted to call Peggy and cancel. We're both stuffed, happy and twenty minutes into the journey to Peggy's family estate. I'm cheerfully humming every song that comes on the radio, now and then I would hear him join in._

 _Soon enough my enthusiasm re-emerges we enter the compound and I'm eager to get out just as the car comes to a stop._

" _Wait, wait" he implores._

 _I remove my hand from the door handle and sigh. I'm about to get the speech._

" _No, Princess, I'm not about to give you a speech" he articulates as if he's just read my mind, "I just want you to remember a few things . . . ."_

 _I roll my eyes playfully, "I know, Dad, don't leave the house without letting you know, and if I'm not comfortable you will come to get me"_

" _Yes, and you left out the most important thing. Call me if boys come over here"_

 _I huff, lifting the bangs from my forehead._

" _I'm serious, Mia. I'm trusting you to do the right thing"_

" _Dad, even if boys do come over nothing is going to happen. You can trust me"_

" _I do trust you, Princess. It's them I don't trust, so you will call me"_

" _Yes, Dad" I grouse with a tiny smile._

" _That's my girl, I'll help you with your bag . . ."_

" _No it's okay, I got it," I say hurriedly, hopping out the passenger side and quickly pulling it out the backseat._

 _He comes out of the car with a cheerful look on his face, I come around to him and wrap my arms around his waist. Even though Peggy is standing a few feet away I feel nothing but adoration for my father when he kisses the top of my head while I press my face against his chest._

" _Goodbye Daddy, I love you," I say, rocking him._

" _I love you too, Princess"_

 _His gaze follows me all the way to the stoop of Peggy's house._

" _Enjoy yourself" he shouts after me, "And don't forget what I said"_

" _Dad" I turn on my heels blushing and feeling self-conscious._

 _He chuckles and raises his hands in defeat before he waves goodbye._

 _. . . ._

 _The rains continue to pour outside. My hands are pale, each finger pruned from the dampness, my hair is dripping wet sticking to the side of my face, my eyes are weighted, weary and itchy from a number of tears that's left me today. From this vantage point, I sit on the staircase watching a blanket of black swarm through the living room. It's an atmosphere of lifelessness accompanied by hushed speaking and faceless people. She hasn't stopped crying since she got the news and I haven't gotten a good look at her since I came home Sunday._

 _Her eyes are lifeless as she quietly sobs and stares at the wall. People would touch her to offer their condolences but she wasn't there. I wrap arms around my body in an attempt to eradicate the cold seeping under my skin, I'm soaked through and through. Noticeably my body begins to shiver as I wriggle my toes in my saturated shoes._

" _Miss Mia" I'm staring blankly into the sadden eyes of one of our maids, she comes down to me at eye-level, "You're soaked, let's get you out of these wet clothes"_

 _I slowly turn and look down to the living room where Mother is. She's alone and surrounded by virtual strangers, I've been sitting here to keep an eye on her since we came back to the house. I can tell she wants to be in her room, she's been doing this for the last four days. All huddled up by herself shutting out the world, but I don't blame her. I've been doing the same thing but I have Christian and Elliot._

 _What's going to happen now?_

" _Miss Mia come with me" she repeats gently. Suddenly her arms comfort me in warmth, I instinctively smoother myself against her to take advantage of the heat she offers. With shaky hands and legs, I cling on to her and I take my time getting to my feet._

 _._

 _Under the warmth of my quilted blanket, I open my eyes slowly. Darkness floods my vision but quiets it is not. Outside my door, I can hear muffled sobs of one person and the comforting voice of another. Quietly I creep out of my bed and tip-toe out of my room. Down the corridor to my right, I instantly recognize the pair, it's Elliot and Christian murmuring between themselves. There's a minimal amount of light coming from their room and the door is slightly ajar. I position myself on the opposite wall facing the door._

" _Breath, Christian" Elliot tries to calm him._

 _I myself have been trying to console Christian but to no avail, instead I turned to Elliot, he's stronger than the both of us. I'm glad he's here, we all are. Christian hasn't had a good night's rest since Dad died; this is taking a toll on all of us. I take a step closer but I stop when I hear Elliot's voice again._

" _Can you go on?"_

" _. . . . . ." no response comes from Christian, just a few sniffles, and heavy breathing. Burdened, I close my eyes and sigh for my brother's grief, Daddy loved us all and there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for us. Living without him is going to be difficult; he's the only father we know._

" _You should get some rest, we'll continue tomorrow"_

" _No, it's okay" Christian speaks, "I had to stop him so I put myself between him and Mother. It happened fast, he came at me, I hit him, he went down broke a small table . . . I didn't mean to hit him so hard but I was livid. I knew he was drinking too, he had this wild look in his eyes and you could smell it on him . . . When he got back up he punched me so hard I couldn't see a thing . . . Mother was screaming, begging him to stop . . . . He got me twice in the face, I took the rest in my stomach. It hurt so much I thought he broke my ribs. Mother came to my rescue and held me, she couldn't stop crying. He was about to leave when I told him that I hated him . . . . . and I hope he never comes back"_

 _My hand reaches for the doorframe for support; suddenly my body becomes weaken from my shallow breathing and the panic squeezing my chest. The room is quiet, so quiet that I hear Elliot begin to pant._

" _But it was too late. I could tell he was sorry for what he did to me, to Mother. He left in the rain . . . . then I woke up to Mother screaming hours later, the police came to the house"_

 _Silence fills the haunting air, inside and outside the room._

" _Christian, you can't honestly believe. . . ."_

" _Yes I do, this is my fault. You weren't there Elliot; you didn't see the look on his face when he left the house. If I wasn't there maybe he would. . ."_

" _Maybe what? Maybe he would still be alive, maybe this whole thing would have gone in another direction. Maybe he would have hurt Mother, or worse. Who knows, Christian? Don't go blaming yourselves for Dad's actions. He was wrong for what he didn't to Mom, and to you. Did you tell the police what happened?"_

" _I did after they saw the bruises on my face"_

 _No, no, no . . . This isn't real. Why is he saying these things? I must be dreaming. Dad would never let that happen, he was sweet, compassionate, brave and an honourable man. Daddy didn't drink, he must be mistaken, he wouldn't hurt Mother, he wouldn't hurt any of us. Christian told me he got that black eye from a fight at his school. . . . He's lying, HE'S LYING._

" _YOU'RE A LIAR" I scream shoving the door open._

 _My body trembles with rage and at this point, I'm all cried out. One lamp illuminates the room as I cast my focus on Christian; he quickly gets to his feet. This has to stop now, I can't listen to him spreading lies and tarnishing my father's name._

" _Don't listen to him, Elliot. He's a liar, Dad would never hurt us he loved us" I defend viciously, pointing to his face._

" _Mia. . ." Elliot takes a step towards me._

" _NO" I yell. "How can you do this, you're just going to stand here and listen to him say these things about Father? You knew him as well as I did"_

" _You don't understand, Mia-" Christian says._

" _I'm not going to let you treat Dad's memory with filthy lies. I don't believe a word you're saying. You were the last person he saw and you said those awful things to him. You killed him, Christian"_

" _Mia, stop it" Elliot interjects but I ignore him._

" _This is all your fault. . . . I hate you" I seethe._

" _Mia you don't understand, he was hurting Mother. He was cho . . . ."_

 _Before he had time to complete his sentence I slap him hard across his face. His head remained twisted for a while before he can look at me. Lies, lies and more lies, I don't want to hear it. Elliot moves between us glaring at me, of course, he's taking his side. The hurt and angst flowing through my veins are not moved by the tears he's shedding. The silence in the room thunders and resonates among us. He turns away from me, hanging his head, his back curved. An unrecognizable cry bellows from my throat, Elliot arms envelope causing me to scream out in despair._

 _All I can think about is hurting Christian. I wish he wasn't here, I wish it was him and not Dad in the ground. Putrid contempt fills my mind and eventually empties into my voice_

" _You're a liar . . . Carrick Grey was good, he was decent. You hear me Christian" I scream at him, "I hope you suffer the way I and Mother do. You took my father from me and I'll never forgive you for that, never . . . One day I wish you love someone that strong that when they're torn from you, it leaves you empty and lifeless . . . and after that, I wish your heart bleeds for the rest of your despicable life and from there you'll never ever be happy-"_

" _MIA, STOP IT" Elliot commands gruffly._

" _Let me go" I pull away, "You weren't here, but you're taking sides"_

" _I'm not taking . . ."_

" _No, Elliot. Don't" I warn, "There's nothing you can say that could change any of this"_

" _You're behaving irrational, Mia. We should talk to Mother in the morning . . . ."_

" _Why? So she can lie for him"_

" _That's not fair, she wouldn't do that"_

" _I've seen her do it on many occasions . . ."_

" _And she did the same for you. Before you say something you'd regret, probably you should hear him out"_

" _I don't need to hear anything, I already know the truth" I conclude, stomping back to my room and slamming the door behind me._

. . . . .

At the studio, the afternoon went by in a blur. Mother was very enthusiastic about the collection, so was I. She went through every piece and approved each design; Mother has always had a keen eye for fashion and detail. I had Ian take her back to the hotel hours ago so she could get some rest. It's almost midnight, my phone rings as Mimi and I are walking through the lobby of the hotel.

 _"_ _ **Good night, or should I say good morning, Beautiful"**_ I hear him smile on the other end.

"And I will say good afternoon to you, Mr Kavanagh"

 _"_ _ **Did I wake you?"**_

"As a matter a fact I just got back to the hotel, I will sleep when everything is final. What can I do for you?"

 _"_ _ **Is that an invitation for me to come to Italy?"**_

I stop in the middle of the room and laugh into the phone, "You're a funny man, Ethan"

 _"_ _ **No, I'm a practical man Mia Grey,"**_ he says with conviction, _**"I was just reading your interview at the airport; there's a beautiful picture of you and another with your family. Your brother and Ana look pretty serious"**_

"Is that why you called?" I say monotone.

 _"_ _ **Yes, that and I want to know why you're doing this"**_

"Doing what?"

 _"_ _ **Why are you going after Ana, what did she do to you?"**_

"That's none of your business, Ethan. . ."

 _"_ _ **It is if you're going out of your way to come between them. Not to mention you using me in this grand scheme you've got cooking in your head"**_

"I don't know what you're talking about," I say cautiously.

All of a sudden I'm stripped bare, naked. No one has ever been so perceptive about me; in the back of my mind, it's scary.

 _"_ _ **I was thinking about our conversation yesterday . . ."**_

"Look if this is about what I said about my brother's marriage you have nothing to worry about. I know the idea sounds outrageous, Ethan . . . Don't you want her back, I mean that's what you want, isn't it?"

 _"_ _ **No, I don't think that's what I want . . . I can see what you're doing, Mia. I'm not anyone's pawn, and I don't like being used unless I want them to and I'm not one to play games. You're intelligent, you're sexy and you could do much more with me with all this free time you have on your hands"**_

"I don't have time for this, Ethan"

 _"_ _ **That's a first, now you're avoiding me"**_

"What are you trying to say?"

 _"_ _ **I'm saying I'll be here when you get back, and we need to talk. I've been thinking about a lot of things and none of them has anything to do with your brother, or Mrs Anastasia Grey"**_

For the first time words escape my thoughts and I can't seem to form a coherent sentence.

 _"_ _ **I want you to stop putting ideas in my head and to drop this thing you have with her"**_

"Goodbye, Ethan," I say softly, ending the call.


	15. Confessions

**_Chapter Fifteen – Confessions_**

* * *

 **Christian**

Six days and counting . . . . I haven't slept in my bed since that night we made love. The nightmares have ceased and my nocturnal drinking, gone. Once my place of solitude, the familiarity of my room is something I can do without. My new sanctuary lies within her, she holds the key.

When we're together, I become edgy and almost desperate to have my way with her. Since that glorious night, I haven't been able to have a repeat performance. Unfortunately, she's been -let's just say _inaccessible_ since we came from the airport. My plans to get her back in bed that evening were immediately thwarted by her period and an extended two-day rule ( _which will be curbed through negotiations in the near future)_ that was accepted for now. Since then I've been cerebrally calculating the hours to our next encounter. I must say I'm particularly proud of myself. I made a promise not to pleasure myself; the next time I get off my cock is going to be in my wife.

 _Moreover, by god damn it it's going to happen later today . . . in less than ten hours._

Maybe it was for the best that we hadn't been intimate, surprisingly we found other ways to express our emotions. On Monday, she showed up at my office around one, unknowing to her I had to chair an impromptu meeting, which went on for hours. Despite that fact, she asked her employer for the afternoon off and she waited for me. Why? She bought me something. At first, I was vexed that my wife was waiting in the reception area so long, but that was smoothed over by two significant elements. One, she cancelled her afternoon just to wait and two; she took the time to purchase something for me. Yes, it's probably customary for most people, but for me, this is completely new. The last gift I received was at the age of seventeen, and that was my first car from my father.

.

 _My cutting glare pierces Andrea, "If I had known you were out here . . ."_

" _It's not her fault, Christian" Ana cuts in, "I told her not to interrupt your meeting. If you want to blame someone blame me" she says absolutely with a cheerful grin._

 _She walks hurriedly ahead of me, bouncing on her toes. She's more than happy to see me, she's excited about something. When I get to my office, her blazer and her handbag are already tossed on the sofa. There's a huge toothy grin on her face and her hands are concealed behind her back. Playfully, I lean my head to the side in an attempt to get a view of what she's hiding._

" _Sit down," she says, tipping her chin to the couch. Coolly I do what she says but I'm riddled with eager interest._

 _However, my enthusiasm melts away when I notice her amorous stare. She takes a few steps forward, keeping her hands behind her back._

" _I love you" she shakes her head, blushing fervently, "I love you, I love you, I love you, and I'm sure about this. Sometimes you bring out the worst in me yet you have the power to bring out the best in me . ."_

" _Ana-"_

" _No, let me finish this before I lose my nerve," she says uneasily, "I didn't expect to fall for you . . . now I want to be with you, forever"_

 _I'm mesmerized, latched onto her transfixing gaze. I couldn't look away even if I wanted to. She's a completely different woman, a couple of months ago we were right here negotiating the terms conditions of an arrangement. We were adversaries._

" _I saw this a few months ago, it suits you. I've thought about getting it more than once, but I was afraid you wouldn't accept it"_

 _Her right hand comes around holding a black velvet box; she sits next to me then opens it. I'm floored. It's a ring. A titanium wedding band with grey diamonds. As I slip it from the box, I'm aware that my breaths are shallow and my lips are parted. The words 'Enamored, Anastasia Grey' are engraved on the inside._

" _Ana, this is beautiful . . . No one has ever given me something so personal. I don't know what to say"_

 _She blushes, "Well you can put it on for starters"_

 _And I do, putting my other ring aside. I'm never taking this off._

 _I reach for her and kiss her gently; her hands curl around my wrists as I'm cupping her face. We stop, breathing slowing; my forehead is resting against hers and keep my eyes closed._

" _You're so strong, talented, beautiful . . and damn stubborn" I chuckle. "But I hope I'm enough for you . . . I hope I'm enough to share your dreams, enough to be your best friend, enough to protect you, to fight for you. Enough to care for you and to cherish what we have . . . . I hope I'm enough for you, Ana, because I don't deserve you"_

 _Apart from my trembling voice and hands, I've never been filled with so much conviction in my words. Ana is quivering in my hands, when I open my eyes she's crying silently crying._

 _That evening I accosted one of my jewellers and did the same in return. This time I made sure this ring was unique, and from my heart._

 _._

It was our own personal vows, something that was omitted from our wedding, but that was a different time.

Unconsciously, I growl as my eyes hungrily follow the length of her legs, around the curves of her hips, the outline of her breasts and her pink nipples barely displayed under her thin lace camisole. But most of all what I love is the peaceful look on her face when she's asleep. With or without clothes Ana is divine and sultry. Curse my greedy hands; they have a mind of its own. Slowly one glides over her exposed skin relishing in the softness of her feminine beauty. Through the cover of her tousled hair her eyes open, she doesn't blink for a few seconds then sits upright in bed.

"Good morning," she says before she clears her throat.

"Good morning"

Without another word, she makes a hurried dash to the bathroom. Four minutes later, she pads across the room and resumes her place in bed. Her hair is pulled back neatly; face washed and a hint of toothpaste floats to my nostrils.

"Did you just go brush your teeth?" I say perplex.

"Yeah, and I needed to pee," she chuckles.

"Why did you go brush your teeth?"

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for work?" she sidesteps.

"Don't change the subject, I asked you a question?" I say in a low tone.

"It's almost nine o'clock" she goes on, "you'll be late"

"It's Saturday, Ana, and I needed to be here when you wake up. Going to work on the weekend is a choice, but now, I choose to stay here with you. There are going to be a few changes between us."

"Changes," she reddens. "That's sounds, alluring"

"I'm glad you think so because we should discuss a few things"

"Did I do something wrong?" she asks cautiously.

"I don't know? Did you?" I taunt, tilting my head.

Her clear effervescent eyes narrow by a fraction, while she searches my face for answers. She bites her lip and a smile stretches across her face. "That isn't funny, Christian. What if I _did_ do something wrong, you would have made me unknowingly confess to some random thing"

"Now I'm curious. Is there something you need to tell me?"

"No" she giggles, "I'm sure I've told you everything about me so far"

"Are you sure?" I get closer but she's inching away.

Swiftly, I trap her against me making her laugh and scream.

"Ana" I croon with my lips skimming the surface of her neck, she hums in response, closing her eyes then resting her head on my shoulder.

"Christian" she breathes, "You're not playing fair"

"I can't afford to play fair when you're this close to me. Why did you go brush your teeth?" I place my lips on the spot between her neck and her shoulder.

"I've never woken up with someone next to me" she gulps, "You're not supposed to be here, I'm uncomfortable about those things"

"You think I'll love you any less," my hand reaches under her top, kneading her breast in my palm.

She shivers, pressing her heated body into me; I continue to run my tongue over her, tasting the sweetness and warmth of her skin.

"Christian," she wails, "We can't do this now; I'll be late for my exam"

"I haven't forgotten my love. I promise this won't take long"

"I thought you wanted to talk"

"Yes I do, but this is better"

I kiss her tenderly and press my hard cock against her thigh just to let her know what she's doing to me.

"You have nothing to feel uncomfortable about, Ana"

"Christian . . ."

"I want to touch you, let me touch you"

"Why are you asking?" she pleads.

My hand moves between her legs pressing tantalizingly against her moist heat. I can feel the outline of the swollen lips of her sex against the thin fabric of her shorts. The introduction of two fingers and tight measured circles of my thumb against her fiery flesh makes her hips motion instinctively. She grabs a handful of my hair and hums low into my mouth as we kiss hungrily. God, I love to see her this way, her body surrenders as she sings incoherent giddy praises. Her back arches then very soon her legs stiffen, her pussy tightens and she climaxes against my hand. Gratified, I kiss her forehand and leave her to come back down from her high.

 **Ana**

Have you ever been kissed so exquisitely, so tenderly that you think you have lost all bearings of yourself? You feel nothing else, hear nothing else, the world stops all around you to take notice and revel in your moment. Women swoon and men's eyebrows pop to the top of their foreheads, a moment where nothing else mattered but you and him. He caresses your body and lips tenderly; you both moan and appreciate the delicate exchange you're giving to each other. The mechanics of your body tingles through your chest, somersaults in the pit of your stomach and explodes like fireworks between your legs, making them go weak.

Under my coat, his bare hands against my skin set me ablaze. He's been kissing me every day like this and it's uncanny that I can't get enough of him. A man I thought was pompous, arrogant and thoughtless.

"Christian" I murmur between our kiss, "You have to let me go"

"You can leave anytime you want" he responds, smiling against my mouth.

"All morning you've been making it hard to leave" I hum, taking his mouth again.

He tightens his hold on my waist pressing himself against me; we continue to kiss as people make their way around us in the Sheraton lobby. Gently pulling away, he feathers the side of my face with his lips.

"Not once I heard you say you wanted to leave" he whispers into my ear, "But I did hear you say 'Oh God' a few times"

I pull back a bit to catch the wicked grin on his face, "What else did I say?"

"Hmm, you said 'Yes Christian', 'More'" my eyes shot open.

"You fiend," I blush, "I'm making a mental note to stay quiet from now on"

"Don't you dare, I enjoy hearing you scream and say my name" he skims his lips against my neck.

His hand leaves my back and embraces my fingertips.

"In the meantime, I'm going to kill some hours at the office"

"C'mon Christian, it's Saturday, you can go home instead. . ."

"Or I can follow you inside. . ."

"No" I object quickly, although I think he won't do it I wouldn't dare put anything past Christian.

"Okay you can go to the office but don't work too hard"

He takes a deep breath, inhaling my fragrance, I grab onto him as shudders dance all over my body.

"Christian, if you keep doing that I'm going to miss my exam"

"You shouldn't have said that" he smirks mischievously.

His eyes dart back and forth between mine, for a few seconds he pauses. Whatever is going on his head is a mystery and I can see he's struggling with it.

"We really need to talk"

Unconsciously, I grab him by his forearms.

"You said that last week and this morning, but for some reason or another we can't seem to get there," I say earnestly, bringing my palm to his cheek "If you're not comfortable about addressing something, I can wait. Let's not rush this okay, we'll take it one day at a time"

The urge to smile lingers on his face but I can see it in his eyes. He pulls me to him and holds me tight for a few seconds, then kisses my temple and tells me he loves me very much. I hope that this is the beginning of something real and permanent.

 **Kate**

"I hope this isn't part of some sick game. You're here on business not to ruin Ana, not to drive her crazy. She's been through enough and frankly, I'll understand if she wants to stay away from you. You're not welcomed in her life, why don't you get that. She's finally happy; she's in love, Ethan"

A pained expression flashes for a brief moment, "Truly I'm happy for her . . . . I'll admit that I'm a bit envious that I'm not him. I promise, Kate, I won't get in her way but I don't think anyone should either"

"Ethan, this whole thing is unbelievable. Mia has never displayed any type of hostility towards Ana. You, on the other hand, have been persistent and continuously stalking her"

"Yes Kate and I already told you why"

"And yet you're willing to overlook what she's doing just to be with her, it doesn't make any sense. If she such a bad person. . ."

"I never said Mia is a bad person, Kate, conniving but not bad-"

"You know how stupid that sounds," I drawl in mock amusement, "Oh no Kate, Mia isn't a bad person. She's just trying to ruin her brother's marriage, but never mind that because I'm interested in her"

"I know how this sounds . . . ."

"No, you don't. You're making Mia sound like a nut job, yet you don't mind hooking up with her"

"You think I'm lying about this?" he charges.

"I don't know what to believe, the Mia I know wouldn't have to time scheme and hash over Ana for no apparent reason. I'm sorry Ethan, but there's nothing to support your claim that she's doing anything wrong, she's been nothing but super nice to me"

"I might be a lot of things, but I've never given you a reason to doubt me, I won't lie to you Kate"

His admission is quickly followed by my suspicious gaze.

"Fine, if you don't believe me then I'll have to speak to Ana for myself"

"No, don't go near her, I mean it. I'll talk to her about this, besides she's probably doing her exams right about now"

A knock on the door interrupts us and it opens swiftly, I turn directly into my father's embrace.

"Is everything okay in here?" he greets us with a sincere fatherly grin.

"No we're fine Dad, Ethan and I were just discussing something"

"Good and I'm glad you're here with him, he needs someone to keep him in line from time to time," he glances over my shoulder to my brother then back to me, "Katie darling I need to have a word with you"

"Sure I . . . ."

"It's okay," Ethan cuts in, "I need to step out for a bit"

Before I can say anything, he grabs his blazer and he's already out the door. I hope he isn't going where I think he is.

 **Ethan**

After waiting for her for almost twenty minutes, she's rifling through her purse when she comes walking out of the restaurant. Wasting no time, I approach her cautiously I wouldn't want to her startle or make my actions seem disingenuous. Rightfully, I call out to her before she bumps into me, the look on her face screams annoyance but she's entitled to that view since I haven't done anything else since I came to Seattle.

She huffs, "Ethan, please not now. . . ."

"I'm sorry Ana we have to talk," I say gravely.

"I'm going to scream . . ."

"It's about Mia," I say quickly before she follows through on her threat.

Her contempt slowly melts away leaving a tiny avenue for me to work with.

"I just need five minutes of your time" she hesitates, "No bullshit, Ana"

Again, she pauses then turns her head to the exit. "Alright"

She leads me to the public sitting area in the lobby, although it isn't ideal I can see why she opted for this location. Civilly, we take our positions in separate seats. When I look at her, her eyes are stamped with vague scepticism. Not bothering to linger, her demeanour quickly prompts me to speak.

"Thanks, I know we haven't been on speaking terms lately . . ."

"Get to the point, Ethan," she says a bit irate.

Placing my hands on my knees, I lean forward in the chair and gather my thoughts.

"I've guess you know by now that Mia and I have been seeing each other since I came to the wedding"

"I know," she says, simply.

"We've grown quite close and I really like her" she lolls her head to the side then gives me a blank glare, "Right, I'll get straight to the point. For some reason unknown to me Mia isn't too keen about you being with her brother"

"I know, Ethan. She's expressed her distaste on the night of Kate's wedding at the hospital, and since then I've gone past that. She's going to learn to get over it in time . . ."

"No, she won't, Ana. She's been doing everything she can to come between you and Christian Grey"

She narrows her eyes and stares at me doubtfully.

"You don't believe me?"

"Given what's happened between us, no I don't?" she fires back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay fine, I was a shitty boyfriend but a lot has changed since you and I ended things. You have to know that I did care about you, I still do. That's why I'm here. You've been working so hard to acquire your position as Pastry Chef that you weren't noticing the politics playing out in your workplace"

Her arms slowly fall away and the intensity in her eyes softens.

"Mia struck a deal with one of your work colleagues, in return for a few favours. From there on your life was a basically frustrating but you kept that to yourself every single day" she casts her eyes to the entrance of the restaurant, "And everything was going wrong, I was popping up when you least expected it, not to mention that picture of you and I landing on your husband's phone and countless more over the internet. Mia knows everything about you, Ana. What she hadn't counted on was that woman telling someone about it, that's when it all went to shit and she had nothing. Days later you were given the position"

I can tell her mind is wrestling with this revelation and the fact that I know these things. Things I bet she hasn't shared with her husband.

"I was told that you and your husband were in some kind of unrealistic union bound by a contract. She told me what you had was a farce and it was done too mutually benefit the both of you . . . I won't lie, when I heard this I wanted to steal you away"

"What prompted you to come here, Ethan, to tell me this?"

"Funny you should ask that" I chuckle, "On one hand you're fixated on him and on the other, she fixated with you. I like her a lot, Ana. . . . I don't know why"

"No offence but something about her is off, she's bitter"

"I know that," I defend, staunchly.

"So you're going to be the one to fix her" she scoffs with a sardonic laugh. "You two are perfect for each other"

"I think so too" I admit, making her eyes snap to me. "She's planning something, I don't know what it is but I told her that I want no part of it"

"And how do I know you're not here to lure me into whatever she's doing? And why did you come back to Seattle?"

"That's a viable question, Ana. But no. Even if I wanted to, and I did, I'm not here to rip you away from him, knowing you, you wouldn't have me if that were to happen"

"At least you know me that well" she counters.

"Also, I'm here for the Rickson Waterfront Project . . ."

"What?" her eyes pop, "How do you know about that?"

Promptly, the fire alarm goes off and without another word, she leaps off the chair. The people who were frozen for a second or two begin to jog quickly to building's exit. Down the wide corridor, we can see smoke billowing from the entrance of the restaurant as people depart. Ana is heading towards the doors of the restaurant while people panic and quickly spill into the hallway.

I catch up to her and grab her by the hand, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To get Philippa"

"No, you're not" I order gruffly, wrapping my arm around her waist and dragging her away. I endure her shouts and each strike she places on my shoulders. Knowing Ana, she will do what she can to help someone, even if that means putting her own life in danger.

I take her outside across the street, flaying arms and feet. The roads are blaring with sounds of approaching sirens from the police and fire departments. Once we're across the street I let her go by the waist but I keep a firm hold on her wrist. From the corner of my eye, a man approaches us.

"Mrs Grey, are you okay?" he's alarmed, annoyed and ready to pounce. Immediately my hand falls away.

At first, she appears stumped, "I'm fine Taylor"

"Sir. . ." he begins.

"She said she's fine, Taylor" I parrot, "I was just leaving, but keep an eye on her, she wants to go back in for her friend. Think about what I said, Ana, I just wanted you to know"

"Thank you for the information, but this doesn't make us friends, Ethan"

"I know, I think I can live with that," I say ruefully, "But at least I told you what I know and that's enough"

 **Ana**

Standing next to Philippa, I listen to Taylor guide Christian over the phone. Minutes ago, Christian insisted that I leave but I couldn't, I had to make sure Philippa was all right. Thankfully everyone exited the restaurant without physical injuries, a few weakened from breathing in the smoke. Philippa is seated at the back of the ambulance with an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth. Her eyes drift off for a moment then feel the sudden force of his hands cupping the sides of my face. Christian catches me off-guard forcing me to turn my attention solely on him, and frankly, I don't like what I see in his eyes. There's a panicked expression on his face. Quickly I tiptoe and throw my arms around his neck. My voice echoes softly in his ear, repeating the same words over and over ' _I'm okay, I'm okay'_ until he loosens his grip on my body.

"Christian, this is Philippa"

"It's finally good to meet you, Philippa" he smiles.

"I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances Mr Grey" her voice is raspy.

"Please call me Christian, are you okay?" he enquires concerned.

"I'm fine; it's just a little smoke my dear" she looks past me to the gathering. Immediately I turn and there's a man walking briskly to us. It's Gerald, Philippa's husband.

.

Ethan's words have been circling my mind for the past two hours. I've asked Taylor not to mention Ethan at the hotel; I wanted to tell Christian myself. As a matter of fact, I'm going to do that as soon as we get upstairs. The doors of the elevators close with me and Christian leaving Taylor behind. As we're ascending I feel his gaze, it's piercing, cutting me to the bone. My breathing accelerates, I slowly step away backing into the wall. His eyes are predatory and there's a sensual hunger swelling between us. He steps closer to me, keeping his eyes on mine, his face is flooded with emotional torment.

His parted lips finally speak. "You have no idea how worried I was"

I keep shaking my head in an effort to remove his worry or the clear abject emotions coursing through him. "I can see that, I'm here now. Please don't look at me like that, it's alright, I'm o . . ."

Before I could finish, he has me pressed against the wall devouring my moans. The elevator comes to our floor and the doors open. As we step off the lift, our hands are everywhere removing each other's clothes. Pieces of clothing trail behind us to the living room whilst we shuffle across the floor.

"I don't think we're going to make it to the bedroom, Ana" he murmurs between kisses.

"I don't care" I respond impatient and breathless.

"And I'm not going to last long"

"Still not caring" I pant.

"I'm going to fuck you now; I'll go slow next time"

"It doesn't matter," I say breathless and moaning heavily, "just fuck me as if you love me, like I belong to you"

He growls, "You do belong to me, and I do you love"

In record time, my back is against a wall, my ass-cheeks are in his hands and my feet are latched firmly around his waist. The length of his erection is deliciously pressed against the entrance of my slick pussy. The lights are off but I can see the hunger and passion in his eyes. He growls filling me instantly, my screams are foreign to my ears as they reverberate throughout the Penthouse. With every wicked thrust and every punishing stroke, he owns my body and I love it. In my dreams, I've always wanted him like this, no kissing, no fondling, just hands down fucking. In the stillness of our home, I'm suspended against a wall, dominated by his penis, moaning and writhing in pleasure. The pressure is almost at its peak with his cock is mercilessly fucking the deepest part of me. The intimacy between us has no boundaries and it's absolutely amazing.

"Christ I feel you, Ana . . . that's it, baby . . . your tight pussy is squeezing me. Come all over my cock, scream my name"

It happens without unbridled shame, my nails dig into his shoulders as my body convulses around him. He spears through me a couple more times before he groans into my neck, pinning my limp body against the wall. I exhale upon feeling his pulse and his hot seed spilling deep inside of me.

 **Christian**

"Christian! Christian!"

What am I to do when she begs me to fuck her like a madman? Hearing her scream sets me off. To the right of the bed, any excess blankets and pillows are thrown to the floor.

"Oh God, oh God . . . . Yes, yes"

I can feel it, she almost there. I begin to thrust harder, unforgiving. There's nothing better than watching the pleasure that's flickering across her face. Her body moves with the forceful movements of my own, below me her bouncing breasts are tempting me to take a taste, but I don't want to miss this. I want to see the look in her eyes every time she orgasms. I take my hand under her knee and lift her leg up over my shoulder. Jesus, she feels even tighter, and can't help but groan her name.

"Oh fuck, just like that" her back arches, then she goes stiff and cries out.

I plunge into her one last time and let myself go. There's no comparing the one before, each orgasm is intense.

.

We're turned on our sides facing each other and sharing a pillow. Her hand curves along the side of my face and jaw.

"You realize all we've been doing is having sex since we came home"

I laugh, "I know"

"What if Taylor comes up and sees our clothes all over the living room?"

"Trust me, no one will interrupt us" I place my hand over the curve of her waist and hips, "I want to feed you"

"And I want to take a shower" she notes.

 _Good idea, this night is just getting started._

It's funny how my brain cannot stick to a schedule once Ana is naked. What started as taking a simple shower together turns in to another round of hot sex under running water. Against the wishes of my body, my cock is demanding it; I've never been so relentless and so constantly hard. My wife is going to kill me.

As we both come and the pleasure dissipates slowly she wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me. Then she places her head against my chest while we both stand under the shower of water. Her fingertips flutter along my hardened nipple.

"I wish it could always be like this," she says, breaking the silence.

"If that's what you want, I'll ensure that it remains this way"

She smiles, "Promise me"

"I promise"

.

After the commotion at the hotel, we were supposed to cook dinner. But after having sex for almost two and a half hours and countless orgasms, we just ordered Italian, and it hasn't arrived yet. I'm scrolling through my messages when she says-

"I want to see your room" it's out of the blue.

My eyes remain focused on the screen. I can't pretend I didn't hear her, I mean how; she's sitting right next to me.

"Christian?"

"Yes," I exhale, "Why do you want to see my room?"

"I'm curious; you haven't invited me to your room, and since we're sleeping together, you hardly go in there"

"Ana . . ."

"I want to know everything about you and it's one of the few places I haven't seen since I'm living here. Your room will give me a little more insight into the man I'm in love with"

"That room isn't part of me anymore that's why I'm here . . . But if it's important to you I'll show you"

She takes my hand to stop me and she squeezes it firmly, "Christian, you don't have to. I . . ."

"No, Ana, I want to"

 **Ana**

The Penthouse is still dark and even though he's holding my hand, there's a sombre weight between us as we make our way down the corridor to his room. He goes in first and flicks the light on. The walls are painted in a deep grey, almost black. Black and white photographs speckle the walls just like his office but most of them are of his parents like they're watching over him. One wall is reserved for what I believe are expensive vases exhibited by precise lightening to highlight its splendour. Everything is dark, the carpeting, the furniture also the bedspreads. Even though this place is strangely haunting, it's also beautiful.

"Apart from Gail and myself, you're the only person to step foot inside this room"

I continue to peruse the area, "Why?"

"This was my sanctuary, I couldn't let anyone in here, not even Savannah"

I turn to him and say slowly "So where did you go when . . ."

"To another room, I keep that one locked"

My eyes catch a glimpse of a stocked liquor cabinet next to his bed. This is something I've wanted to ask for a while since that night I came from the club. Against my wishes, he's been drinking alone and I want to know why.

"Why do you drink, Christian?"

"I haven't had a drink since we went to Mother's house"

"Christian please answer the question"

"I drink to forget . . . it helps me sleep . . . it takes away the pain"

"Is this pain, physically?"

"No", He goes to the foot of his bed and sits, and I follow him and take my place next to him. "I want us to start over somewhere else"

"But this is your home. . ."

"Home is anywhere as long as you're with me . . . I don't want these memories anymore. Let's make new ones, together. Somewhere fresh, somewhere new. I've had my eye on a new property a few blocks away, it's almost done. What do you say?"

I like the idea of having something new with Christian. One week has brought us even closer together, now he's decided to make a change for the both of us and I'm ready to walk alongside him.


	16. Assurances

**_Chapter Sixteen - Assurances_**

* * *

 **Ana**

 _I was in love with the idea of being in love . . ._ _now I'm truly in love with him._

That's what I tell myself as I fumble with my fingertips and stare at the coffee table in front of me. Christian Grey, my husband of ten weeks isn't flawless. But at this moment, everything is perfect . . . . almost too perfect. Sorry to be pessimistic but this is usually the proverbial calm before the storm. It's been this way for as long as I could remember my life, things would be better than it's ever been then, BANG. Life would turn inside out.

The Penthouse remains dark; neither of us makes an attempt to turn on the overhead lights. One lamp on the far end of the living room illuminates the space well enough; it also adds a romantic backdrop. Sitting on the floor whilst leaning against the couch, I pull my knees to my chest and place my phone on the table, reflecting on the events of the day. Exams were a breeze, Ethan shows up not long after, then part of the restaurant kitchen goes up in flames so I'm unemployed until the Programme Director decides what to do with me. Realistically, my current happiness is confined solely within the walls of this apartment nevertheless; I may want to usher in something depressing that may change the mood of the night. Still, I can't be selfish I have to tell him.

A light huff escapes my lips while I absentmindedly murmur, "I have to tell Christian"

"Tell me what" his eyes are gentle but determined as he's positioned next to the chair rolling down his sleeves.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that something is troubling you. I called out to you several times from the kitchen but you didn't answer . . . What's going on?"

Saying nothing now would only exacerbate his thoughts. I scoot around a bit. Reading into my gesture, he takes his place next to me on the floor. I'm comforted by the warmth his body is providing against my bare shoulder. We're so close there's no need to speak at a moderate pitch.

"Now I don't want you to get angry," I say low and almost infantile.

He doesn't answer but his eyebrows furrows.

"Say you won't get angry"

"I can do that, Ana, but that doesn't mean I won't get angry"

I frown, "Really, Christian. You expect me to be forthcoming with an attitude like that"

"What I expect is for you to be truthful with me, even it's something I may not want to hear"

My head turns and my sulk deepens.

"Ana" he scolds lightly leaning closer.

"I don't want to argue, Christian. I'm tired of arguing with you" I whisper. I listen to him exhale and pause. The recognizable sound of his hand raking through his hair makes me realize that he's attempting to dial down his emotions.

"Alright, I give you my word . . . . . I won't get angry"

Not convinced by his assurance, I wait a while before scanning his face for a reaction. He's very good at keeping himself bottled up. I remain wary for a reaction, so here goes. Inwardly I cringe, gearing myself up for an immediate mood change.

"Ethan showed up at the hotel right before the fire"

And he doesn't disappoint. Right away, I can sense the arctic shift in his aura, his eyes flutter closed and he rubs his fingertips along his forehead. It isn't what I pictured in my mind. This is a hundred and fifty percent better.

"What did he want?" he asks tightly.

"He said Mia wants us apart and she's gonna do everything she can to come between us"

His eyes are tender and marred with concern, he faces me then rests his arm on his arched leg. "And you think I'll allow that to happen, I don't care what she thinks . . . . Ana I want this, you and me. Do you want this?"

"Of course I do" I half gasp in shock by the question.

"Good, then nothing can come between us not even my troublesome sister, I already told her if she can't accept you she should keep clear of the both of us-"

"She's your sister, Christian. I can't have you going against your family for me"

"If not for you, then who? Ana, I'm committed to you, I love you and I would gladly go against anyone who has an issue with us. I know my sister expressed her displeasure to you the night Mother collapsed at the wedding" I press my lips together, "No need to answer, she told me so herself"

I cast my eyes to the right, avoiding his apologetic gaze.

"Hey don't do that, look at me" I turn back to him, pursing my lips. "Nothing is going to tear us apart, okay"

"Okay" I utter, barely.

We conclude the conversation with a couple of chaste kisses and smiles. Fears of his disapproval for me talking to Ethan are put to rest instantly, as a matter of fact, it wasn't the focal of our discussions. In the end, he sidles his chest against my back and caresses me in his arms. We stay like this for I don't know how long, but eventually I drift off to sleep surrounded by his comfort and security.

 **Grace _(In Milan)_**

It's worsened . . . . so much I'm grateful Mia has left me to rest today. Cries of my discomfort echoes throughout the suite, following me from space to space.

The detectable taste of iron fills my mouth with my hand pressed against my burning chest. I've been coughing for the last ten minutes. After each bout, I breathe steadily to comfort my composure and to remove the uneasiness that's slowly filling me. With both hands gripping the bathroom sink I periodically look at the unrecognizable image, that is my reflection. Three months ago, I decided to go against my doctor's advice and this I've kept away from my family all this time. My immune system has been struggling to keep up with my body but spending these last moments with my children is all I have. It's precious to me. Soon, I'll relieve my physician of the burden I made him swore to keep to himself; the fact that my health is waning and I'm about to lose the fight for my life. There are things I chose to keep from them; to some, the choice to shield my children from my travails may appear selfish. But I'd prefer if their latter memories of me are those filled with peace and contentment.

I silently wince at the speckles of bloodstained against the beautiful glossy ivory porcelain. It's disastrous, it's my own. The lie I've crafted is slowly coming to light. In time I'm going to be too weak to keep up this charade, suspicions will surface, questions will be asked and then answers will have to be provided. For now, I'm going to have to put on a brave face and be thankful that I'm fortunate to spend another day with my daughter.

 **Christian**

Against my thigh, there's a bothersome vibration tickling the surface of my skin. Through the darkness of the room, I spot a light beaming from the interior of my pants pocket. My wife and I have fallen asleep in bed fully dressed. She's sandwiched against me with her back pressed to my front and her hand curled around my arm that's draped across her stomach. Slowly, I inch my way from her hold and out of bed. The rhythm of her melodic breathing doesn't waiver so I've succeeded in not waking her. Taking a moment I listen to her soft breathing, she sighs when I gently kiss her cheek. I wait until I get to the end of the corridor before I reach into my pocket.

It's Amos, this is highly unusual. My company's corporate attorney for over fifteen years is a firm believer in not contacting people outside of working hours unless it's purely necessary, so this has to be important.

It rings once, "Yes, Amos"

 _" **We have a problem, it's Mia,"**_ he says breathily. ** _"Maris Valdez, do you know her?"_**

"I know _of_ her, the owner YB Designs"

 _" **I was speaking with one of her legal representatives, right before I called you earlier. They're accusing your sister of design theft"**_

I closed my eyes as a cold wave washes over my body.

 _" **That's not all . . . . They have proof and they want to know if you're interested in settling this quietly, on your sister's behalf"**_

"Of course I do, they're being crafty but asking the obvious. What proof do they have?"

 _" **Taped conversations implicating Mia and her assistant Mimi. Several videos, one of a cash exchange for copies of sketched designs over a period of eighteen months, and more. I was told they were on to her two years ago, and since then they've been watching her very closely"**_

"Damn Mia . . . . . What are they asking for?"

 _" **Preferably, they want to destroy her. It's the ideal avenue but money seems to have been the motivator to contact me and also they've asked that Mia pull out this year's shows, all of them"**_

"Jesus," I breathe, "What else?"

 _" **If we don't decide to settle they'll take everything to the media and trust me the fallout is greater than what it looks like. From what I'm hearing there's a chance that more designers may come forward if this gets out. I was told others have suspected her of skimming bits and pieces of their work. Having this surface in the open will unleash an avalanche of litigants pointing their fingers in our direction"**_

"She'll be ruined, Amos"

 _" **True but if I was you that would be the last thing on my mind, Christian. I know you love your sister, but think about yourself and the rest of your family for a change, you've done all you can to win your sister's approval over the years. It's time you stop coddling her. This will be a shit storm of negativity hanging over all of you and the Corporation. Mia is a shareholder in GEH and her design house is partnered with the group. We have to act quickly"**_

"I agree, but first we should get my mother on a flight out of Milan and away from her," I say firm walking briskly into my office, casting my eyes to the clock when I turn on the lights. "It's a little after six in the morning over there, I want my mother on a plane by ten o'clock. Do you understand?"

 _" **Consider it done"**_

"Secondly, the evidence they have I want to see it within the hour"

 _" **Barney is already on it putting his expertise to good use**_ ," he doesn't have to say much I know what he means. **" _We're supposed to receive the audio and video files soon"_**

"Good, we're not doing a god-damn thing until I see what we're up against – Goddammit Mia" I grimace, raking my hand through my hair.

 _" **Keep your phone close, I'm almost at GEH, Blake and Jen are meeting me there. We're going to work on a suitable proposal for this mess"**_

"I told you not to do anything, Amos. I'm coming to the office, give me thirty minutes. . ."

 _" **Christian, you're not listening to me, we have to act now. This isn't impractical hearsay. Right now, your sister is at the centre of one of the fashion capitals of the world and everyone is watching. You, your brother, your wives and your mother would be put on display in under thirty seconds across every social media site and every media house. You know better than anyone else of the number of conglomerates and multinational corporations that sponsor these shows. You've spent most of your years building fruitful relationships with them. Even though the company can stand up on its own you're not in the position to have them turn their backs on you because your sister lacks creativity"**_

He's right, I can't have the reputation of my company circling the drain because of Mia's mistake.

"I agree. Alright, this is what's going to happen, because you're the company's legal counsel I'll allow you to represent her through this debacle. But there's no way GEH is going to facilitate the settlement, let her do it, she's financially stable to pay and I don't care if it breaks her"

 _" **Forgive me, I'm not questioning your judgment . . . but are you sure"**_

His words permeate and there's a long pause between us. Over the years, Amos is more than a valuable corporate attorney, he's been a father figure, a confidant and moreover, he's a friend. When it comes to business, he's not one to mince words and he keeps telling me things I need to hear. In the past, I've heard this before but now it's important that I actually listen.

"This time, yes. Do it" I snap.

 _" **Okay, in the meantime we'll put together a preliminary plan while you're on your way . . . . Sir, you're doing the right thing"**_

Of course, he senses my hesitation. With that, the call concludes, and I absentmindedly toss my phone onto the desk making it skid across the table top. Truly, I'm not surprised by this news, sooner or later Mia's indiscretions would have surfaced. I get behind my desk and angrily stab her number into the phone, my jaw grinds as I listen to it ring. When her voice comes through the speaker, I don't allow her to complete her greeting.

"I want you to get my mother's things packed now, I've asked Amos to make flight arrangements to get her back home"

 _" **What?"**_ she groans under a haze of sleepiness, ** _"I don't understand . . .?"_**

"I don't need you to understand, I need you to do as I say. I'm not going to let my mother face the shame and disgrace of your fucking greed and self-interest"

 _" **Why are you speaking to me like this?"**_ her lethargic demeanour is gone.

"Maris Valdez has evidence of your plagiarisms and she threatening to expose you if you don't withdraw from every fashion event for the year" I hear her gasp on the other end, "That's right, Mia, Amos is probably on the phone with her as we speak, but that's the only support I'm willing to give to you. You're going to do everything you can to make this disappear and if you don't I'll surely distance myself and the company from any of your wrongdoings. You're on your own, and I'm getting my mother away from you. I suggest you get out of Italy just in case this thing doesn't go in your favour"

 _" **No wait, we have to talk about this . . ."**_

"As far as I can see I've told you everything you need to know and from here on I have nothing more to say on the matter. Amos is handling it, he will communicate with you on what you need to do"

I hang up before she has time to say anything that might sway my present feelings or thoughts. She's very skilful in twisting my views emotionally and has always managed to do a complete one-eighty with my emotions. I want to be angry with her, I need to be. For far too long I've allowed her to get away with almost anything, I was always there to clean up after her, but not today.

.

My feet swiftly take me down the only lit corridor of the legal department. In the quietness, I receive heated debating voices coming from behind the heavy oak doors at the end of the hall are seemingly loud. They grow to new decibel when I push them open.

". . . . That's fucking wishful thinking, Blake. What about foolproof assurances?" Jen demands frustrated.

To my discontent, the animated clash tones down when I enter the room. I gesture for them to proceed as I take a seat. Viewing Amos and his colleagues work is like watching courtroom TV series. I stay silent as they dispute and outline every key factor that's up against us. Coolly, I flip through the images, play, and replay footage of Mia's exposé. Amos is right, this is bad, and it could be detrimental. In the middle of the chatter, Amos' receives a video call on his tablet. He alerts me instantly to the person on the other end, it's Maris Valdez. Taking possession of the device I make my presence known, and by the expression on her face, I can tell she is astonished.

 _" **Mr Grey?"**_ she articulates suspiciously, **_"I wasn't aware you were part of the negotiations"_**

"Actually I'm not, but I'd like to know what's going on, or who I'm up against"

 _" **I see,**_ "uncertainty floods her face. Normally it's a trait that gives me great satisfaction when I'm facing an opponent, ** _"Can I speak to you, privately?"_**

Lifting my eyes from the screen, I respectfully request the room, making my legal team step out.

 _" **We've never met, but I saw you once at a gala in New York last year. Photographs don't do you justice"**_ she begins. If her attempt to make inroads on this matter is to point out how I look in a picture, she's off to a bad start. **_"Shame that you're married, your gorgeous wife must miss you terribly. Her being alone in bed by herself and you talking to me in the middle of the night-"_**

"Stick to why you've called Ms Valdez and please don't refer to my wife. I'm eager to conclude this discussion," embarrassed, she shifts and clears her throat awkwardly, "My legal counsels are to conduct the negotiations on my sister's behalf, I'm not a part of this neither are my corporations, I want to make that amicably clear" she nods, "Nevertheless from a personal standpoint I apologize for my sister's actions but I won't have my family's name dragged through a scandal"

 _" **You have my word, Mr Grey; this is between your sister and me. However, I am determined to receive some gratification when this is all over"**_

"And my people will work together with your people to ensure that you are satisfied, entirely. But I have to think about my family especially my mother"

 _" **Of course, I do understand"**_ she empathizes, **_"I have great respect for Grace and we've conversed on countless occasions and she is very close to one of my aunts. I would never do anything to cause her grief even though I despise her daughter"_**

Usually, a remark of that nature would rub me the wrong way and I would hastily run to the defence of my sister. Instead, I let it soak in and let it go wherever it wants to.

"So we have an understanding, everything you have against my sister will be transferred to us. You will keep no copies or backups, you hand everything over to Mr Gendry. Then and only then I will allow him to negotiate"

 _" **And what if we renege or falter on your terms, let's say we decide to keep a momentum"**_

"Don't test me, Ms Valdez; but trust me; I'm in no mood for it. My team is very thorough, that's why I pay them handsomely and they will ensure that they have everything they need to proceed, and for the right price, I can infiltrate your camp to ensure that everything is above board. You say you want satisfaction then you will be the only one standing in the way of it. I'm not going to talk about what is needed or necessary, by the tone of my voice you should already know"

I spot a kink in her defective armour and her expression falters for a few seconds. Right now, she has the upper hand and she doesn't know it, and furthermore, she's naïve on how to use it. Clearly, my point has been driven home and she knows I mean business if she's smart as she wants me to believe she'll do as I say and not run the risk of something unfavourable occurring to her career or her fashion house.

 _" **I'm impressed, it's refreshing to finally meet someone who lives up to their reputation; you're a perceptive businessman, Mr Grey. It was pleasure speaking to you; I hope in the near future we can speak again but under, more favourable circumstances"**_

"No offence, Ms Valdez, but I prefer if we didn't, good night" I immediately end the call.

. . . . . . .

When I enter the room, my eyes home in on the object of my affection. The blankets are discarded on the floor and she's curled against my pillow. During the night, she rid herself of her excessive pieces of clothing. My eyes trail along her creamy skin to the skimpy fabric that covering her pretty pussy. The plump roundness of her breast are silently begging for attention under a thin tank top, and even worse her taut nipples stand out against the natural light that's pouring into the room. What a way to catch my attention, if it was deliberate.

Her hand is stretched across to my side of the bed clear evidence that she's missed me. Quietly I strip out of my clothes and replace that lucky pillow with my naked body. She moans faintly, shifting closer to my bare chest. A potent energy begins to swell within me; she has no idea what she's doing. Dropping my head to her warm neck, I take in the scent that is Anastasia. I inhale deeply, she's so provocative and I can't leave her alone. I'm growing hard against her soft, tempting body. Lifting one leg over my hip, I stroke her folds against her panties and to my surprise, she's already wet. Her lips part and her breathing begin to accelerate.

"You were gone" she whispers, her eyes remain closed.

"I apologize, Mrs Grey. Amos needed me at the office, it was urgent"

"Why didn't you wake me" she moans charmingly.

"I didn't want to, you look so peaceful when you're asleep"

"Is everything alright?" she murmurs.

"Yes, it is now"

I smile at her responsiveness as more of her wetness emerges, moistening her panties. Moving the damp fabric aside I leisurely insert a finger, she gasps.

"Christian"

"Have you been dreaming about me, Ana? You're so wet, you're so fucking beautiful"

Instantly, my lips skim along her neck, my teeth scraping along her skin, feeling an exquisite heat radiating from her body.

"Hgh, please, Christian"

"Shhh, it's alright, baby; I got you" I add another finger, then her back curves under me.

"I need you inside me, Christian, please"

"Not yet" I grin, satisfied by the spell she's currently under.

"Stop teasing me," she says breathless, "I want you . . . I want you now"

Impatience drives me to tear her underwear away from her then yank her top over her head. There's no hurry for me to be with her, but I'm anxious to feel her hot skin against mine, to have her breast tempt me to take them in my mouth. Sure enough, I begin to salivate by the sight of her beautiful body. I spread her legs slightly to get a look at what I want to possess. Her essence and the presence of her dampness make her pretty hot core glisten. I lick my lips like a hungry man getting ready to enjoy his victory.

"I need you inside me" she appeals again.

Most of the times we go hard and fast. As a matter of fact, I've recently discovered she loves hard and fast, and all it takes is one signature look. It's a look I know very well. It begins with irregular silence, a drunken stare, noticeable laboured breathing, a smirk and it continues with her gnawing at her bottom lip. Her tongue peeks out and swipes the seam of her mouth slowly; my cock becomes erect without much effort. That's all it takes. Then seconds later, I'm buried inside her taking her against some random piece of furniture around her house. If she wants hard and fast, I'll give it to her, later. But for now, I want this. I want to savour this; I want my mouth on her. Sucking her slowly until she screams, her hand grabbing my hair uncomfortably tight and her thighs pressed against the sides of my face. I'll be content once I have her screaming my name and coming all over my mouth.

Soon enough her request to have me inside her goes away as I begin to suck at her lips, parting her thick folds with my tongue. Her legs fall open effortlessly, pressing her sweet irresistible warmth against my mouth. The lure to plunge my cock deep inside of her is almost overwhelming but this is too good to pass up. Her scent and taste will pull me to the brink of madness and she's all mine. _You're one lucky son of a bitch, Christian Grey._

I thrust my fingers inside of her, taunting and curling to make her cry out liberally. The addition of my tongue circling her sensitive bud lifts her hips by a fraction. She's almost there, her hand combs through my hair at first then grips on for dear life making my scalp wince, but the pain is an indication that I'm doing something right. Her velvety muscles begin to pulse and her thighs tense, threatening to sandwich my head. Just then, I pry her legs apart wide and I open my mouth to consume her intimately and deeply with everything. Tongue, teeth, lips even the hairs protruding through my skin. What goes on from here on is beyond her control, I am at the wheel, taking the lead of her heady pleasures and desires. She begins to withdraw from me. My hands pull her by her hips back to me to hold her against my mouth, she's going to ride this out to the end. A frantic cry escapes her lips, one that I've never heard before. I continue to suck relentless until I feel her spilling into my tongue. As the shivers and spasms in her body subside, the sound of her exhales resembles staggered sobs.

No time for a break, I extend one of her legs upward and trail my tongue with feathered kisses down the back of her calf all the way behind her knee. Briefly, I sense her stiffen, coiling her body to another orgasm. Under her dazed stare, she breathes long and deep, smiling back at me.

"Good morning"

"Good morning" she responds, her chest heaving, "What a beautiful way to wake up"

"Yes indeed, I'm tempted to taste you again, but that would make me a very greedy man"

"Or very generous" she adds, inhaling deeply.

As I guide myself into her, her eyes become half-lid and she's tempted to close them. Nevertheless, Ana knows I enjoy watching her face and I need to witness the love coming from those bright blue eyes every time. I press myself all the way, when she lets out a sigh of pleasure. Her impatience is evident and she begins to move.

"Ana, stop . . . ." she grins mischievously, "Stop or else this will be over too soon"

She disregards my request, toying with me, so I begin to fuck her without prejudice for her wickedness. Soon, I realize the tables have turned. Pleasure floods her body as I watch her eyes roll back into her head. This form of penance does nothing but arouses her and turns up the heat between us. My hands are clamped against her thin waist keeping her steady. The drilling movements of my hips and the force of my stabs are harsh, but in contrast, the combination is both punishing and pleasurable.

Swiftly, I turn her onto her stomach and lift her by her hips, putting her on knees and arms. Before she has time to complain I enter her quickly, penetrating her sweet core deeper than before, I continue my assault, pounding her. I take her by the apple of her shoulders and bring her back upwards to my chest. She's in a seated position rhythmically bouncing her channel along my length. It's better than pleasuring myself; she's is hot, tight and slick. Nothing feels better than having me bare inside of her. Goddammit, she's going to kill me. With her hands clutched against my thighs, I sweep the hair from her neck and take advantage of the expanse of skin exposed to me, nipping, tasting, sweeping my lips along the curve of her neck and shoulder.

I grit my teeth feeling her muscles ripple and convulse. I permit her to move against me unaided, she gives me everything. Lost in her erotic fervour she calls my name as her climax rips through me. Sweet Jesus, my vision is foggy and it's almost gone. Suddenly, I surrender myself, closing my eyes to enjoy the wave of my wife's climax. My hands find its way to her nipples and I roll them tenderly between my fingers. The euphoric sensation explodes unexpectedly from the base of my spine and escapes through every nerve ending of my body. Jets of my hot release shoot into her as I bite down lightly against her shoulder.

Tenderly, I take her into my arms and lay her down. The sounds and excitement of our lovemaking culminate in me wrapped against her, struggling for breath.

"I don't think I can get enough of you . . . . You have bewitched me" I admit, smothering my lips in her hair.

"Is that a good thing?" she grins.

"Yes"

"Christian" she whispers,

"Yes, Ana"

"Don't hurt me"

My arms tighten around her, feeling the strength and warmth of her tiny frame.

"Mrs Grey, I wouldn't dear hurt you . . . . In fact, I'm the one who's afraid. You're the only one who has the power to bring to my knees"

"I would never do that; I would never let that happen"

"I know," I say assuredly.


	17. Broken

**_Chapter Seventeen – Broken_**

* * *

 ** _Two weeks later . . . ._**

 **Ana**

I raise my white hard hat and swipe the back of my hand across my forehead, ridding myself of the light film of sweat under the humid air. I'm enveloped by the sounds of tools and machinery buzzing as people move busily back and forth.

"Hey, you made it!" I exclaim when spot her walking through the open door.

"I told you I was coming"

She leans in, barely embracing me. I've sometimes wondered about Philippa's strength, she appears to be fragile and feeble but she tenacious at best. With her hard hat in hand, she briefly examines the chaotic enclosure, before looking back at me.

"Looks like you'll be open in a month"

"I'm thinking more like two weeks, this remedial work will be done by tomorrow. Then there's a clean-up crew coming the day after. When that's done I'll have all the appliances and furniture installed by next Monday or Tuesday"

"Sounds more like a week"

"Nah, I don't want things to be rushed. Have you had a chance to think about my offer?"

"As a matter of fact I have and that's why I'm here . . . . . I'll do it"

The sudden urge to embrace her overwhelms me to the point where I'm giggling and jumping on the balls of my feet. "I'm glad you said yes because I didn't have anyone else in mind" I lift my eyebrows notably.

"I'm glad I'm you're the only choice"

"Philippa, you know you are, who else is good enough to do this with me"

"That's nice of you to say . . ."

"It's the truth" I retort, making her blush.

"Have you hired anyone else?"

"Not yet, Kate and I interviewed seven people last week, we're supposed to make selections on Friday"

"Can I help?" she suggests.

"Okay, whatever you want, I'm just glad you're here with me"

"So . . . What can I do to help out around here?" she glances around the room.

"Well, nothing as yet, the contractor is coming in a while with the interior layout of the shop, so you can take a look with me," my words halt when he walks through the door. "Oh, there he is"

Philippa's eyes lift by a fraction as she slowly peruses him from head to toe. I'm not impressed by his casual buff entrance into the shop. He's clad in a tight fitting t-shirt that clearly shows his defined shoulders, arms, and toned chest and in comparison to the both of us, the man is huge. I shift closer and whisper in her ear.

"You're gawking, Philippa"

"He's nice on the eyes" she whispers back, wriggling her eyebrows. I shake my head unsure of what is going through her head. "What? I'm old, Ana, not blind"

"Well you can call me blind because I have eyes for only one man," I say quickly under my breath.

"Mrs Grey" his huge hand meets mine in a brief intimidating handshake.

"Good afternoon, Mr Gerry. This is a good friend of mine, Philippa Moreau" I indicate, "She has just agreed to be my chief baker, Philippa and I were working at the Sheraton before the fire"

"Congratulations, Ms Moreau" he beams.

"Oh no, I'm Mrs Moreau and you can call me Philippa"

"Okay, Philippa" he nods with a courteous smile, "Coincidentally, I just came from the Sheraton, the hotel hasn't contacted me and I wanted to know why. I've been contracted to repair the facility"

"Oh," I say. Philippa and I take hurried glances at each other.

"I heard the fire department found some evidence of arson, and they're still conducting their investigations. I'm giving it another week before we can go in and begin our work; I hear there was a lot of damage done to that place so it's going to take a long time"

Simultaneously, Philippa and I exchange another curt glance. After the fire, she had a theory and I brush it to the side, now that the word 'arson' is lingering in the air, I'm wondering in fact if she hit the nail on the head.

"Mrs Grey, I'm here to show you these designs . . ."

"Of course," I remark politely when I notice his eyes flick to Philippa then back to me.

"I think I'm going to take a look around if you don't mind, Ana" she declares suddenly.

"Of course not" I murmur hesitant, apparently Philippa noticed the gesture too.

Philippa and Mr Gerry both depart but tread in opposite directions, I'm forced to follow Mr Gerry off to the corner of the room. He lays the rolls of paper across the table top and places items on the corner of every page.

"I had the designer create three concepts according to what you had in mind"

I nod approvingly, "Mr Gerry, this looks great . . ." I say in appreciation

"You know Mrs. Grey, you can call me Boyd" he charms. "I've known your husband over six years and we have a very good relationship"

"I'm aware of that" I murmur uninterested, still going over the layout.

Christian wanted to take time out to be here with me, I told him no, as a matter of fact, I insisted that he trust me to do this on my own. Boyd Gerry is one of his most trusted project managers, somewhere along the way I heard him grumble about outsourcing a female contractor.

"I like this one" he draws my attention across the table, brushing against my shoulder. I ignore it turning my attention to where he leads me. "You see, this one gives you more room for your dining area"

"I agree, but the layout of this one is unique . . . I like unique" I smile faintly going over the first set of designs.

"I'm here for the balance of the day, I want to make sure these guys do a thorough job"

"Good" I favour, my eyes still stuck to the layout. I'm not sure if this is work related, but his proximity is inappropriate and it's kind of uncomfortable.

"Will you be here when the clean-up crew comes?" he inquires.

"Excuse me" I reply uncertain, "Why?"

He shrugs with a toothy grin, "Just making conversation"

"Mr Gerry. . ."

"Call me Boyd"

"No," I say in a firm whisper, I notice a slight tick in his jaw.

"Even though my husband recommended you this is my baby and I'm fitting the bill here. I'm not comfortable calling you by your first name, and I'm not going to. I'm approving these designs" I indicate to my preference, "Let's keep it professional, Mr Gerry, I'm not interested in being friends"

"As you wish, Mrs Grey" he penetrates me with his narrowed stare and smirks mockingly.

Offended, I huff taking my leave immediately. I hope he gets the message. It's obvious the man is a flirter and he thinks I'm not serious or I'm playing games. It hasn't gotten to the point where I can't handle it, I can keep him in his place and I can be forceful when I need to be. Regardless, telling Christian is the last resort because I know what will happen, my husband will fire him instantly.

"Everything okay" Philippa comes to my side without me knowing. "You didn't seem too happy"

"It's nothing," I say while I observe him command his workforce on the far end of the room. We return to the draft documents on the table. "I need your expertise on this"

Wanting to forget his reaction, I turn to Philippa and shake the bizarre feeling skipping across my skin.

 **Grace**

"I thought that was you" I greet as I walk into the study.

"Sorry, I was about to come upstairs and check-in on you. How are you doing today?"

"Could be better, but I'm not one to complain. I spoke to Mrs Kavanagh this morning, are you going to the Stanley's charity event next week?"

"You know I'm going with Ethan, Mother," she says distractingly and curt, rummaging through an accordion envelope.

"Mia, you never told me why had to leave Milan so suddenly," her eyes remain cast downwards as she stills herself.

"I can't talk about it, Mother. No, I'm not supposed to talk about it" she scoffs contemptuously.

"What do you mean? Are you in some kind of trouble, dear? Who said you can't talk about it?"

"No, it's better if you don't know"

"Mia, please talk to me and what are you looking for, maybe I can help you"

She sighs and slams her eyes shut, "No one can help me, and I'm on my own from now on"

"I don't understand, sweetie. What's happened, what's going on?" I implore, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"If I tell you this, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone"

"Alright, I won't" I swear, unsure myself.

"I made a few bad investments they were costly, it was a massive blunder on my part but Christian has been unforgiving, throwing it in my face every chance he gets. . . . He cut the funding for my lines and my fashion company without telling me. That's what made me pull out of the fashion week in Milan. I thought I had the finances to participate in other fashion shows but I'll be bankrupt by the final premiere. I've become a burden to him, ever since he and Anastasia got marry"

"Mia, I understand you taking risks for your business venture, but don't accuse your brother of neglecting you because he's married. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for all of this. Your brother is not one to simply cut someone off without probable cause"

"I've asked to see him on many occasions but he's refused, he's treating me like dirt below his feet. I never thought I'd see the day my brother would do this to me. You know he bought property on the boardwalk for her . . ."

"Ana?"

"Yes Ana, Mother. It's going to be a bakery and it's being refurbished as we speak. Anything she wants, she gets. She asked him to move to Escala, and what does he do, he buys a new Penthouse. I bet she's the one who told him to cut me off"

"Mia, I realize you're displeased with what's happening between you and Christian but I don't think it's reasonable to assume that Ana has anything to do with your brother's business decisions"

"You don't think so" she crosses her arms, "Since this woman came into his life he's been behaving irrationally . . . ."

"He's in love, Mia. Yes he's changed but it isn't a negative one, why can't you be happy for him"

"Because she's pulling his strings, because he's being blindsided by a manipulative woman and you want me to be happy for him" she charges.

"Mia . . ."

"No, Mother, it's alright. Like I said, no one can help me. I'll find my own way out of this mess" She closes the accordion envelope, presses it against her chest and exits the room.

"Mia" I call after her.

All this is rather peculiar, I hadn't known that there was tension amongst my children.

 **Christian**

He doesn't look at me when he enters the room and he appears bothered and restless. There's something abstract about his demeanour. Ricardo is usually a good-natured and jovial man.

"Good afternoon, Christian. Thank you for accommodating me, I hope you can forgive me for the sudden request to see you. I know you're a very busy man but my time is very limited today, hence the reason why I asked you to meet me here"

"It's fine, Ricardo . . . Can I ask what's wrong?" I ask deeply concerned.

"I'll get to that in a minute. First, I want to talk about the Rickson Project. The Board and I have decided that this should be a collaborative effort. We've gone through all the proposals, of course, GEH is one of the selections and we've nominated Ethan Kavanagh to partner with you" Visibly my eyebrows raise, "This is why I called you, I hear you two don't see eye to eye"

"That's true, but this business. Once he keeps it professional we won't have a problem" I state. "What Ethan and I have is personal, as long as he doesn't step out of his boundaries he has nothing to worry about"

"Hmmm, you mean, Anastasia" he mentions with a tiny smile, "Yes, I'm aware of that, I see he's very taken with your sister. They came to my home over the weekend, Ethan and I had a chance to speak privately while Mia went to Savannah . . . Later when they left my wife was very withdrawn, she wouldn't tell me what was bothering her but I suspected it had something to do with the discussion she had with your sister"

"I'm sorry to hear that . . ."

"Please, don't apologize, what happened wasn't your fault. . . . Last night I found my wife unconscious frothing from her mouth. If I hadn't found her in time I would have lost her"

"Ricardo. . ."

"It's alright, she's recovering at a private institution out of the city. I just thought you should know"

"Thank you . . . . If there's anything can do to help please let me know"

"Just pray for my wife's recovery," he says desolately.

"Of course"

.

". . . . You're unbelievable. I can't remember the last time we had a decent conversation and now you call me over here to talk about this"

"This is important, Mia"

"And what about me, am I not important too?"

"You are, but the fate of this family takes precedence over your greediness and your opportunistic behaviour"

"Oh, but when you do it you're a magnate," she sneers.

"I don't steal from others, Mia. And don't do this; don't make this about you"

"Why shouldn't I, do you have any idea what I've been through in the past two weeks. I've had to give up almost everything I have, everything I've accomplished. . . ."

"Accomplished? Accomplished how; through the sweat and hard work of others"

"It wasn't always like that" she screams.

"Truly, I don't believe you; but I hope one day you can prove me wrong . . . Anyway, like I said, this isn't about you. I met with Ricardo Stanley earlier, he told me you visited Savannah recently and by the time you were done she was upset"

"So you do care about her" she snickers.

"Just answer the question and quit with the mind games. Why was she upset?"

Her arms are crossed over her chest defensively, "I'm really sorry to hear that, but what makes you think I did something to upset her"

"That's not my assumption, it's her husband's" I clarify. "What did you two talk about, Mia?"

"It's not important and it's none of your business" she grabs her purse as if she's getting ready to leave, "If I had known this was the reason why you called me over here I wouldn't have come"

"Do you know she's in a hospital under suicide watch? How can you be so callous, I thought Savannah was your friend?"

"She is and what happened to her is very unfortunate, but it's not my fault. Savannah has problems, problems I can't help her fix"

"You could have told her husband . . . someone"

She comes back over to me, "How can I tell her husband that his wife is obsessing over you, Christian. Tell me . . How? Things didn't have to be this way you know, you should have dealt with her when she first came you before this arrangement with Anastasia"

"Are you listening to yourself? You know very well what happened between Savannah and me, as a matter of fact, you personally had a hand in it. You knew she was seeing Ricardo behind my back and to a point, you encouraged it"

"That was her choice. . ."

"But you encouraged her . . . . You make me wonder sometimes, I think you prefer seeing me unhappy"

She narrows her eyes maliciously, "I wasn't the one who said you were incapable of love, Christian, you said that. Anything that doesn't pan out for you, it's because of you. Don't go around blaming others for your misfortunes, that's why I won't take this _thing_ with you and your characterless wife seriously"

"Be very careful, and think about you're about to say, Mia . . ."

"Or what?" she challenges. "You're so selfish and consumed by this new relationship that the rest of us don't exist . . ."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Do you even know what tomorrow is?" Of course, I know but I remain mum, "God you don't remember, you never remember. Forget it, guess I'm the only one who's willing to keep our father's memory alive"

I deliberately turn away when she finally leaves my office, placing my splayed hands on the edge of the desk. Every year this event would come and I would let it pass without acknowledging it. In fact, I would intentionally distance myself from everything; usually, I would be overseas around this time. It's been years I'd had to deal with this occasion.

 **Ana**

Life has shifted from eight hours a day to almost twelve since the closure of the Sheraton restaurant. I would wake up every morning just to leave with Christian, he would go to work begrudgingly and I would go to the pâtisserie that's under renovation just to keep my mind occupied. He's lost the battle to keep me home and to pay for the restorations from day one. The only thing I agreed to was him recommending an excellent contractor for the job, however, the financial part, I wanted that to be all me. I'm grateful that my wealthy husband purchased my dream but I but I'm not about to take advantage of his generosity.

A tidal of erotic sentiments prickles my skin as my eyes glance around our bedroom. This morning after continuous teasing, pouting and a little humour, I had my husband chase me all around the room, over the bed and into our bathroom. It ended with me being ceremoniously thrown over his shoulder and back to bed where I was ruthlessly tickled beyond repair.

My earlier thoughts preoccupy my head once again. The lease on the apartment will be up this month, something I failed to keep on the front burner. Kate has completely moved out and is living with her new husband, Elliot Grey, my husband's older brother. Under the previous arrangement between Christian and me, I was permitted to keep the apartment. It was a safety net just in case things were to go awry before the ruse of our original arrangement were to fall through. For the sake of Grace Trevelyan-Grey, Christian and I fabricated our union for her benefit. The more I thought about it the more I realized that clandestinely, I was drawn to him from the beginning and the attraction was mutual. Suddenly my car comes to mind as I remove my sandals from my feet; I haven't given it much attention since Christian insisted that I have a driver at all times. I smile reminiscing on our disagreement over a personal bodyguard sometime last week. He insisted that he had people at his disposal and he pays them well for his comfort and mine. Behind the closed door of the adjacent bathroom, I hear the shower running, my mind was so preoccupied before that I hadn't discovered it. There's no trace of Christian in the bedroom or throughout the house, but I suspect he's in there.

I quietly enter the warm, moist, almost foggy room. The strong profile silhouette of my husband is unmistakable. His head is bent with his shoulders slumped and hands splayed, pressing against the tiles. Every piece of clothing I watched him put on this morning is discarded on the floor. Through the glass, I sense something is wrong, I silently remove my own clothes and open the door to the shower stall. Staying in position, he raises his head when my hands trail over his shoulders soothingly, I begin to rub.

"You're tense". He sighs as my fingers massage the knots in his back. "Was work stressful?"

"You can say that"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

For a moment he pauses, deciding whether to go or not, "It's not worth talking about"

Whatever's bothering him is cause for concern; Christian usually goes over his day even if it's about the complexities of his work. Sure, I might not be tune with his industrial jargon or terminology but I was grateful that he would at least explain his activities to me in layman terms.

"Okay," I nod, even though he doesn't see me.

"How was your day?"

"Good," I say whilst recalling the moment where I put Mr Gerry in his place. I immediately shake it off. "The bakery is being furnished next week and Philippa said yes"

"I'm glad she did, I was planning on paying her a visit by Friday"

"You would not!" I scold lightly.

"For you, I would . . . . This feels so good, thank you" he groans through the showery waterfall.

I'm fond that he appreciates these simple things, I may not have the wealth that he has but I want to do all I can to make him feel loved. Because that's what he does for me. His hands come off the wall and he turns to face me. I gasp on seeing his steely erection between his strong thigh muscles.

"Tell me, what were you thinking, Mrs Grey?"

Next to his godly nakedness, sometimes, I would feel small and daunted. My eyes travel to his defined, toned abs then eventually made it to his face, and I can see he's staring at me with the same amount of passion. Wordless, he kisses me hungry and deep, his strong hands cup my backside and lift me off the ground. I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, as he positions my entrance close to the tip of his cock. The feeling of my breasts smashed against his chest isn't close enough as our mouths remain latched together in gentle aggression.

"Have I told you that I love you today?" he pronounces between kisses.

"Only twice," I say, grinning.

"I apologize; let me make it up to you"

He enters me hard, powerful and fierce, the burn is deep, it feels so good. He needs me and I realize this is for him so I permit myself to get lost in our intimacy. I will not force him to reveal what's bothering him, the only thing I can do now is to be here for him and to let him know that I'll always be here for him.

.

I'm jolted out of my sleep by a blast of crashing thunder and an absence of warmth next to me. It's dark and the space next to me is cold and empty, luckily there's a small sliver of light coming from the surrounding buildings through the piercing rain, enough for me to decipher that he's nowhere in this room.

When I get to the top of the stairs, I hear the sombre melody of the piano playing in the dark. I fasten my robe around me and slowly tip-toe down the steps, his eyes are focused on the keys. Not wanting to disturb him, I sit quietly on the last step. The song stops abruptly, then he turns his body as if he knew I was there all along.

"Did I wake you?" he asks worriedly.

"No . . . You play beautifully, why did you stop?"

"I can feel when you're near me, Ana"

I twist my face and palm my mouth hoping he wouldn't realize that I'm blushing, "Sometimes you amaze me, Mr Grey"

"Why is that?"

"You know how to make a girl feel special"

Dressed in only pyjama pants my toes curl against the steps as he gets up from the bench. My eyes follow him covetously until he takes his position next to me, giving me that warmth that I sadly missed a few minutes ago.

"There's something I wanted to share with you for a while now. I backed out around the time we were staying at Mother's" he places his elbows on his knees and clasps his fingers together. "Funny . . . it was a night like this. The rain was pouring for hours, even the day before . . . The wind howled and outside was bitterly cold that night. Long shadows were cast on everything inside the house; the trees took frightening shapes through the windows. It was around three in the morning, I'm not sure what woke me up . . . I think I was having a nightmare . . . then I heard loud voices. I opened the door and realized it was my parents. At first, I couldn't hear what they were saying, so I crept downstairs. I was accustomed to Dad's stern temper, but that was the only time I ever heard Mother raise her voice to him. . . . But she was strong, especially when it came to the family. They criticize each other, hurled insults . . . then she told him she was leaving and that she would take us with her. He put his hands on her throat and slammed her head against the wall." his body shivers momentarily when he exhales, "I stood in the shadows . . Watching her struggle. Slowly he was taking her to the floor, she couldn't pry his hands away, she couldn't breathe . . . He was angry, and he was ready to kill her . . . I've never seen someone so afraid. Her eyes, I would never forget her eyes. It's like she was begging him to stop . . . And he didn't care. He didn't care if she lived or died . . . . he didn't care that he was taking my mother away from us, he didn't care that was going to kill the only person who truly cared about me" he paused and bowed his head, "He let her go just as she was about to pass out . . . Then he threatened her, told her that next time, he would kill her . . . I can still see her, dragging her weak body across the floor as she's trying to get away from him. She's coughing, her hand is clutching her throat . . . He was furious, I knew he wasn't done with her . . . I got up the courage to come out of hiding to defend her, I stood between them so he wouldn't hurt her . . . she pleaded with me to go back to my room, I couldn't just leave her . . . He looked different, his eyes . . . he wasn't there. It was like he had the devil in him and he reeked of whiskey. He lunged at me so I hit him hard, he stumbled across the room and collapsed on a table . . . When he got back up I was so afraid I couldn't move, he hit me until I fell to the floor. Then he stood up and stomped on me over and over . . . When he was done, my mother was screaming, she held me, shielded me with her body . . . I couldn't think about the pain but the only thing I could see was the deep purple bruises on her neck . . . I told him to leave, I told him . . . I told him I hated him and wish he'd never come back" he trembles slightly, "I could always see his face at that moment . . . it pained him. It pained him when I told him that, Ana"

As my eyes overflow with tears I wondered, what should I do? What can I say? He's hurting and I feel so helpless. Not knowing what to do I hang my head and intertwine my fingers. That must have been so frightening, his father tried to kill Grace and he was beaten up for defending her.

"I want to take you somewhere" he whispers, still looking down to the ground, "I want to show you something"

.

We're probably twenty minutes out of the city, driving along winding desolate streets to an undisclosed location. I trust him enough to take me anywhere, even if it's almost four in the morning. The rain hasn't subsided but it has lessened. He hasn't spoken since we left the penthouse, and I don't think I should be speaking either. From time to time, I would glance at him sideways just to catch a glimpse of his face. He's staring straight ahead, I'm grateful that there's no one else around because I'm not sure he's focused on the road. After a few more minutes of driving, we veer to the right and stop a few meters from the highway. He leans into the seat, takes a few breaths and stares forward. I'm not sure if I'm supposed to say something; my eyes are moving along the firm features of his profile then out the front glass. I remain silent motioning my gaze patiently back and forth until the stillness breaks.

"At that time I was about to graduate from High School, Elliot had gone off to college . . . . Mia was in middle school. With Elliot gone the house seemed quieter . . . empty, he was the one who kept us together" His eyes became distant as he got deeper into his recount, all this time he hasn't looked at me. "Dad was always proud of him, he brought home good grades, accolades, trophies, it seemed like he was good at everything. I was the family's troublemaker and Mia was Daddy's little princess. So whatever affection he could spare would be given to me after he dealt with Elliot and Mia. He tolerated me . . . . he told me so. Before Elliot went away, Dad began to drink at night, endlessly. Mother couldn't endure it so he would stay out late, and come home drunk"

I look down at my fingers, unsure of what to say next. We remain silent listening to the rain hammering on the roof of the car. His eyes are fixed on one place, staring out the windscreen.

"Christian . . . . What happened when he came back" I ask softly.

He shakes his head then bites his bottom lip. "He didn't come back, Anastasia . . . . He died right here"

It hits me all at once. This is what he wanted me to see; this is what he wanted to share. He gets out into the pouring rain and walks to the nearest street pole and I grab the umbrella from the back seat before I scurry out of the car after him.

"Christian, we should go back . . . ." I try to speak over the sound of the rain, sheltering him from the downpour.

"My father died right there" he points straight ahead, "twelve years ago, on this day . . . And it was my fault"

"No, no" I wedge myself between him and the view of the pole, making him look directly at me, "What happened to your dad is not your fault; you shouldn't blame yourself for this" I cup his cheek, "You once told me that he was a good man, and I believe that. I believed he loved all of you in his own special way . . . I never told you this but Grace told me about your dad, Carrick. She said if he were alive he would have been so proud you, Christian, and there was nothing he wouldn't have done for you . . . He loved you so much and I bet he's with you every single day, just like my mom is with me" I pull him to me and embrace him but he doesn't respond, "You're not alone, I'm here for you. . . . I'm here"

Finally, his hands caress me and I'm sandwiched against his warm body in cold rain. I don't know long we were standing there but I allowed him to unburdened his sorrows right there and then.


	18. Closer Together

_**Chapter Eighteen – Closer Together**_

* * *

 **Christian**

Ana has an amazing eye, she's right, this place is breath-taking and for a fleeting minute, I think about giving her this entire stretch. Taking a glimpse at Taylor I can tell he shares similar sentiments, he nods right before I step into the buzz of activity happening in and around the vacant shop. Philippa spots me across the room and raises her arm to catch my attention.

"Good afternoon, Mr Grey" she hollers and points to a passage, "If you're looking for Ana she's in the back office. I can go call her if you'd like"

"No, I think I'll surprise her" I grin light-heartedly, "Nice seeing you, Philippa, take care"

"You take care, Mr Grey"

I direct Taylor to remain at the end of the hall as I make my way to her. When I enter the room her back is turned to me, there are a small table and a folding chair in the room. She's working arduously typing away on her laptop and listening to music on a pair of headphones, swaying her head from left to right. I closed the door and listen to her singing without a care.

I know she frightens easily and I'm tempted to, but that may result in a whole debacle and she could end up toppling over her laptop or something impossible to think of right now. I come around the table and she jumps out of her skin when she views me from the corner of her eye.

"Jesus" she smiles, yanking the headphones from her head and getting up from the chair. "You scared me"

I pull her close when she's inches away grabbing her face between my hands sealing my mouth over hers. She moans, a wispy sexy sound coming from her throat, I empty everything I felt last night into her now. I seat her onto the table and continue to kiss her lips passionately, we break for a second only to be drawn back to her mouth. I bring her to the edge closer to my groin so she can feel me, so she can know that this is her doing. She attempts to slide my jacket off of me but I stop her.

"Believe me I want to, but that's not why I'm here" I pant softly, she nods also breathless. "Do you know how much I love kissing you?" my thumb presses along her lower lip. And again I'm unbridled, kissing her with endless, burning fervour. Eventually, I stop and just hold her. Closing my eyes so the rest of my senses can appreciate how she feels in my arms, the warm fragrance of her hair, to listen to her breathing in the silence of the room.

"Baby . . . Christian . . Are you okay?"

"I'm good now" I pull away then stroke her cheek, "Thank you for this morning. I haven't been to that place in years, I'm glad I told you about it"

"Would you stop thanking me, that's why I'm here; I'm happy you were able to share a piece of yourself with me and I hope it continues"

"It will, I promise" that much I can guarantee.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm simply passing through . . ."

She pouts, "No, this is the first time you've come by and I want to give you a tour . . ."

"I'm sorry I can't stay but I promise I'll come back. I've arranged for you, me, Kate and Elliot to spend this weekend out of the city"

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise; I couldn't wait to tell you in person so you can make the necessary arrangements for tomorrow. I know you and Kate are due to select your new staff members but I wanted to leave in the morning"

"I can put that off until Monday, it's okay," she says hastily, "I'm almost done here maybe I should go home and pack . . ."

"No, no take your time; I'm going back to the office to handle a few things so for the next three days I can concentrate on selflessly devoting myself to you"

"Jeez, how can I say no to that" she wraps her hands around my neck kissing me slowly, teasing my lips with her tongue, pulling my bottom lip lightly through her teeth.

I draw my mouth from her, pressing our forehead together, "God I should go before I change my mind"

"Do you need help changing your mind?" she teases against my mouth.

"You wicked temptress, no I have to go" I press one final kiss on her mouth. "I love you"

"I love you too"

. . . . . . . .

As Elliot takes the car along the long narrow driveway leading to the cabin, Kate's eyes become animated with excitement and gusto. Set against a dramatic backdrop of an ideal weekend getaway, the morning sun lifts beyond the horizon turning the cloudless skies into a picturesque blue. A light mist hovers right above the ground giving some indication of a cold atmosphere. Drops of morning dew sparkle on the greeneries like diamonds from the sun's rays and the cabin up ahead encompasses the feeling of warmth and comfort inviting you to come closer. After holding his hand for almost an hour Kate lets go and springs out the car when it comes to a complete stop. She clasps her hands together, bounces on her toes and twirls slowly in sheer exhilaration to take to view of the surroundings. Elliot gets out of the driver's seat and is equally pleased with himself, he gestures to me through the front glass that he's going inside.

Ana is asleep, her head resting on my lap. Too bad she missed most of the drive through the forest, she would have loved it. But it's understandable that she's exhausted and her daily endeavours at the café have more than tired her out.

"Ana, Ana we're here" I sing-song in a whisper, feathering my lips on her ear. She scrunches her nose and her hand swats me in the face.

Immediately she's startled awake, sleepily looking around the car and her body is upright sitting flush against the back door. There's not an ounce of emotion on my face as she apologizes repeatedly for mistaking me for a mosquito.

"It's okay" I finally say, chuckling at her efforts to ensure I forgive her.

"You sure?"

"You almost poked my eye out, but I'm fine"

"Is this the place?" She pleasantly scans the scenery outside the car.

"Yeah"

"It's beautiful" she whispers spellbound.

"I'll get our things, go on inside" I direct before exiting the car.

 **Ana**

Outside looks extremely cold. Before I open the door I wrap myself in my sweater tight. I regret not wearing something appropriate to cover the length of my legs. Christian collects our bags and is already heading to the luxurious log cabin. I step outside expecting the worst; instead, I'm graced with beams of warmth and a very light chill. Kate is obviously excited; I can hear her all the way out here. Everything is perfect except for the view to the front of the house; it's a vast lake. A momentary shiver touches my skin and it's not because of the air.

The two storey cabin is a magnificent fusion of vintage wood architecture and modern glass frames. I can hear Kate and Elliot's laughter and footsteps upstairs as he ushers her around the house. Christian is hunched over by the couch riffling through his travel bag as if he's looking for something. Not wanting to bother him, I find myself trotting upstairs. Kate is standing to the top staring into the rafters with a peculiar expression on her face.

"What are you looking at?" I ask before standing next to her.

"There," she points, "You see that?"

I see it alright but I pretend not to know. If she only knew what it was she would send herself hurtling through the house back into the car. As we walk towards the bedrooms, I make a mental note of telling Christian or Elliot about our tiny tenant hanging from the ceiling.

Moments later after exploring the bedrooms I find my way to a fully equipped kitchen and my mouth drops. I'm tempted to weep with joy, it's my dream kitchen. The room is huge and matches the wood finishes that are splashed throughout the house, with the exception of countertops which are granite. Empty baskets decorate an already bare kitchen island. Next to the cupboards is a small wine rack holding a few bottles, both red and white. Glass double doors lead out to a deck complete with wooden outdoor furniture that overlooks the lake. The surroundings are peaceful; all you can hear are whistling birds, the rustling of trees and the winds skimming over the waters.

Christian's footsteps come marching into the kitchen, bringing a large box to the counter.

"Can I help?" I notice it's a box of groceries.

"Sure" he motions, "Be my guest"

He leaves and comes back with another box the exact size. Together, we unpack everything and stack them in cupboards.

"So I'm guessing you like the kitchen," he says filling the refrigerator.

"It's that obvious"

"Yes it is, but you're here to relax and that's an order" he informs me with a smile.

"You're not the boss of me" I retorted playfully.

He doesn't answer but he gives a slight snort. When we're done, he fills the coffee pot, turns it on and departs the room without saying anything. Again I'm alone. Only one thing left to do.

. . . . . .

Cautiously I flip the French toast on the other and quickly retrieve another plate. For the umpteenth time, my eyes catch sight of the lake through the window when I hear someone coming down the stairs and heading my way but it stops when they get to the entrance of the room. I turn my head and Christian's eyes are combing over the sliced fruit and omelettes on the kitchen island. I'm on the receiving end of a disapproving glare when he's about to say something critical but he's jerked aside against the frame of the doorway.

"I smell food" Elliot bolts past him along with Kate.

Soon enough former silence is replaced with sloshing, cutlery, and chatter. Kate and Elliot waste no time piling food on to their plates, Christian finally enters the room just as I'm done on the stove.

"How did you know we're starving, Ana?" Kate chimes.

"Yeah, this looks great. Thank you" Elliot says with a huge grin.

"You're welcome" I reply modest, "It's the least I can do"

"The least, Kate couldn't stop talking about your cooking since I met her and she's right" he gives her a quick peck on the tip of her nose.

Christian lets out loud, evident exhale when he sits at the breakfast bar. I chance a glimpse of him and surely he's staring back at me.

"What? . . . I can't help it. Do you see this kitchen?" I exaggerate.

"What about it?" Elliot's head pops up.

"She has a thing for kitchens" Kate murmurs between bites.

"A kitchen fetish?"

"Exactly" Kate nods.

"Not exactly" I reject, "I don't have a kitchen fetish, Christian tell them"

"Oh I think I'll keep out of this one" he raises his eyebrows, "Thanks for breakfast, though"

"You traitor" I throw a towel at him.

"I have an idea," Elliot says, almost immediately you can see an idea churning in his head. "Whenever Christian and I come out here we go fishing on the lake. How about we pair up and see who catches the most or the biggest fish. Kate and I, and you and Christian. Then we'll prepare lunch" he motions to himself and Kate. Unconsciously I clench my fingers into my palm at the proposal.

My eyes and mouth open to protest but Christian interjects, "You're on"

I do my best to conceal my anxiety when I glance over to Kate, but she's already gaping at me with a frown on her face.

"Thanks for breakfast, baby" my husband kisses my cheek hurriedly and exits the room.

Elliot offers to do the dishes and Kate goes upstairs to unpack. I remain motionless at counter petrified, I guess today will be the day where I'll have to face down one of my biggest fears.

"Thank you, Ana," Elliot's voice brings me out of my unease. "This is the happiest I've seen him in a very long time"

I shrug in wonderment, "I haven't done anything special . . ."

"But on the contrary, you have. This whole thing was his idea, he wanted the family together this weekend, it's something you wouldn't hear coming from Christian's mouth. He avoids family gatherings"

"So where's Mia and Grace?" I ask.

"Mother is having a get-together today at the house and she already made arrangements for some of her friends who came from out of state to visit"

"And Mia?"

"She said no . . . Mia prefers to be an outcast and sometimes it's better that way"

"But why, why wouldn't she want to be with us?"

He crosses his arms, leaning against the sink. "Twelve years ago our father died in a car accident just outside the city . . ."

"I know" I nod, "Christian told me yesterday"

The corners of his lips slightly curve, "Wow . . . He told you about that"

"Yeah, he told me everything . . . Then he took me to the place where it happened"

The smile on his face grows, accompanied with astonishment. "Well I'll be damned"

"It was really hard for him but I'm glad I was there to help him through it . . . Is it hard for Mia too? Is that reason why she isn't here with us?"

"You can say that. Our father was everything to her. She's never come to terms with the events that led up to our father's death. She blames Mother to some extent but more so Christian, she resents him for it along with other things"

"What other things?"

He exhales, "What I've come to understand is, myself, Christian and Mia, we see our father differently and has had opposing opinions of him whilst growing up. Father had foresight, he saw something in Christian the rest of us couldn't fathom. He didn't have to push me but Christian was rebellious for a time, and Mia was overachieving and ambitious. There was a time we all thought it was disdain or unfair treatment towards Christian, but I realized it was Dad's simple way of driving him to do better . . . Before I went to college I told Dad I wasn't interested in taking on the family business. So I went to New York, studied, met Gracie's mother around that time, she got pregnant not long after we graduated, we got married that didn't work out and a few years later I met Kate. That's the life I wanted, I wanted to live on my terms . . . . Dad knew I didn't want the responsibility of GEH, he wasn't pleased but he respected it. In Mia's eyes, she thought our father hated Christian so naturally if I didn't want GEH . . . ."

"She assumed the business would go to her"

"Yes" he concurs, "Mia is of the belief that Christian ruined her prospects for her life and she feels entitled to anything she wants. Maybe that's a feature my father saw, maybe that's why she wasn't given that responsibility . . . . She preys on Christian's benevolence because he figures that she hasn't gotten over the death of our father. And she rubs it in his face every chance she gets, he spoils her just like Dad did"

"But in a way, she's using him and her father's memory" I point out.

"You can see it and I can see it, but somehow Christian is blind when it comes to her"

I pause momentarily, going through everything he's told me so far, "He still feels responsible for his father's death . . . as long as Mia doesn't forgive him that hurt will never go away and by keeping it alive she can use him to get what she wants"

"Very good, it's a good thing he has you, and hopefully, one day the veil will be lifted from his eyes"

"Didn't you speak to him about this before?"

"Of course countless times, but like I said, he's blind"

 **Christian**

We're scheduled to leave in fifteen minutes but I'll give her thirty. When I get to the boathouse Kate and Elliot are already sorting and packing their gear, so I get started on ours. After five whole minutes of Elliot's jeers and bantering, I go back to the house. Anastasia is standing on the porch a bit dishevelled and very unenthusiastic, actually, she wearing a frown. When we get to the boathouse her eyes are glazed and she has troubled look on her face.

I step on to the boat and offer my hand to her, she doesn't move. "Come," I say.

Her eyes dart to the lake then back to me.

"What's wrong?" I question.

"I-I" she respires nervously and wraps her fingers around her other wrist, "I can't get on that boat"

"Why not?"

"What if something happens out on the water, what if it flips?"

"That's not going to happen the water is calm, the boat is not going to flip, Ana"

"But the water looks deep" her voice cracks.

 _Wait a minute she's serious_ , "Ana, are you afraid to go out on the water?"

"Yes . . . yes, I'm afraid. The beach is fine and I can swim in a pool but I can't go out there. What if something happens . . ." she's breathing erratic and she begins to back away.

I get out quickly and grab her by the shoulders, "Ana, look at me" I say, her alarmed eyes comes from the lake to my face, "I won't let anything happen to you, you're safe" My words do nothing to calm her uncertainties but she nods timidly. "You trust me?"

"Yes," I'm pleased that her reply is assured.

After I get her into a life jacket she willing steps aboard the boat. I do my best not to make her uncomfortable and to explain what is required to reach our destination. Not long after she begins to relax as we cruise along the river at a moderate speed, but her hands remain clutching the edge of the seat. Most of the time she would close her eyes or concentrate on her lap making her hair cover her face from the whipping of the breeze. In the end, we stop close to a marsh. I've already assembled both fishing rods back at the boathouse but giving one to Anastasia may not be a good idea. I look over my shoulder and she's gaping at me wonderment.

"Can I come" she offers.

"Of course"

She stays low on the floor practically on her hands and knees and crawls to the back. With attentive eyes, she watches how I attached the lure to the line.

"You do that by yourself?" she points to the rod.

"Yeah," I say with a tiny smile, "You want to try, I have another one"

"Okay"

"Good, well let me cast it first and I'll hand it over to you.

Minutes turn into almost an hour as we're sitting together with our lines cast into the water. Periodically she would seek advice and I would give directions.

"You okay over there?" I nudge her gently.

"Yeah . . . . Thanks for what you did back there"

"For what?" I specifically wanted to know, "At the boathouse. Thanks for calming me down"

"That's okay. . . . Since I was four Dad used to bring me here, he would take me to the boathouse and I would refuse to get on the boat. This happened every year until I was ten. He did what I basically did to you . . . he made me trust him"

Silence descends . . . . and it continues for a long time until I catch two small basses.

"My mom promised to take me fishing one time. She grew up in Minnesota, she would talk about the woods, camping, and stuff. She and her father were really close and they would do everything together . . . . but something tore them apart"

"Did you ever meet him?" I ask.

In the midst of her answer she gasps and her foot stamps the bottom of the boat, she's struggling with the rod and attempting to stand at the same time. She doesn't know what she's doing and whatever is pulling at the other end can easily drag her in the water. Quickly, I attach the rod to the holder next to me. Anastasia is precariously leaning forward to the side as she continues to fight. I come up behind and pull her back from the edge, straight into me.

 **Ana**

Christian has one arm slinked around my waist from behind and the other holding the rod with me. His chin brushes the side of my temple, his fragrance is flooding my nostrils and the last thing I'm thinking about is the fish we're grappling with. He guides me from the side and we take a few steps back, then lets me go. He comes to the side with his eyebrows knitted and places his hands over mine.

"Give me that rod" he laughs.

"No" I struggle, "It's my fish, I want to do this"

He huffs, "Okay . . . Take another step back, don't struggle with the line. You'll tire yourself before you tire the fish . . . . ."

I find myself staring at him and engrossed with his instructions until he tells me to focus on what I'm doing. My hands and wrists are becoming sore and weak but I don't want to let up. The fact that this is my first catch, and it has me all pumped. After a few minutes, the thrashing diminished and he encourages me to reel in the line. And when I thought victory is close Moby Dick begins to protest more than ever. I feel myself leaning forward again but this time Christian pulls rod with me and begin to wrench the fish out. Once it emerges from the water I scream gleeful and laugh with infinite delight. It's my first fish and I can't believe how big it is. It's almost two and a half feet long.

"What is it? It's huge." I ask excitedly.

"A largemouth bass and it is huge. I've never caught one so big, beginner's luck" he teases and I stick out my tongue.

The adrenaline rush soon dies and I feel my hands throbbing and shaking, Christian appears before me, he's focused on my hands. Gently he pries the rod from me and sets it aside. I hold my hands out in front of me and try to move my aching fingers.

"Come sit," he instructs softly.

Taking my left hand, he gently massages my palm with his thumbs before turning it over to massage the back of my hand.

"Are you crazy?" he pulls my fingers one by one, "You could have seriously hurt yourself, if I hadn't pulled you back that fish would have had you in the water"

"I know," I say sincerely.

Without looking at me, he inserts his thumb at the base of my finger and starts to rub in circular motion.

Silence stretches then I reply, "Well you did say you won't let anything happen to me"

He grins then turns his much-needed attention to my right hand and begin rubbing, "Yeah well, that doesn't mean you have to be reckless"

"Where did you learn how to do this?" I say, digressing.

"My father"

"Did you fish with him often?"

"Yes . . Elliot and I, we would come to this place when we needed to get away from the city. GEH was much smaller and manageable in those days but things took a sudden turn, that's when we stopped coming. He would work night and day at the office sometimes he wouldn't come home at all"

"What was happening to the company?" He mildly squeezes the length of my forearm then switches to other.

"Edison Stanley and my father were partners in the business, he wanted to buy my father out, Dad said no. So Edison gave him two options, either my father walks or he'll take his shares along with his loyalist. Dad showed him the door and that was it until eighteen months later when Stanley attempted to do a takeover by engaging the shareholders in a proxy battle"

"I think I know what that is," I say convincingly.

"It almost worked, my father was under a lot of strain keeping the company afloat. He had no support and he had to be careful of the people he would trust. Somehow Stanley knew everything that was going on in GEH, Dad hardly depended on anyone but Amos was one of the few he trusted. He faced more challenges than I myself would be able to bear alone, I didn't know it at the time but that's when he started drinking heavily" his motions begin to lessen, "We should be getting back"

"You're right, I bet Kate and Elliot are waiting to gloat over nothing" I grin.

As we near the shore we spot Kate and Elliot carrying their cooler back to the cabin. The engine begins to sputter then stalls completely, I stare at it as if my mind has the power to will it back on. In contrast, Christian is calmer than the dead fish resting on ice. He attempts to restart the engine but nothing, I close my eyes and drag my hands down my face, trying to shut out my surroundings.

 _We're stuck meters away from the shore. . . . I mean it's right there, right there, and the boat stalls now._

I breathe steadily trying to calm myself, "Ana, don't worry, we'll paddle"

That's wonderful, I'm for anything once we're not stuck on this lake. It took us a while to agree on the tempo but eventually, we got it. Working together made me forget about the water, I was having fun with my husband.

Minutes later I'm silent and in awe as I stand to the side watching him skillfully filleting and cleaning our spoils. It's remarkable and curious at the same time the way he handles a knife, Jack would have been impressed.

 _Note to self – Christian seems to be good at skinning things._

.

After a long bath together, some fooling around and a late lunch. We couple off on opposites seats recounting random stories of our teenage years. Due to the fading daylight on the outside, the lights automatically switch on around us just as I was beginning to enjoy the orange hues spilling through the open windows.

"What are you guys planning to do tomorrow?" Kate asks gently while playing with Elliot's fingers.

"There's a trail not far from here that leads to a really nice creek, we walk or take a boat further up on the lake or we can go fishing again tomorrow," Elliot says.

Surprisingly, my mind says yes to fishing, I thoroughly enjoyed Elliot's fish meal. Now that I feel safe with Christian on open waters I have the confidence to probably go anywhere with him.

"Sure but I have to get that engine checked out" Christian notes vaguely, "I swore it was filled with gas earlier. It ran out right before we came ashore, I think there's a leak somewhere"

"Oh" Elliot tries to bite back his smile, "I don't think anything is wrong with the engine, I syphoned some your gas . . ."

"Elliot" Christian frowns. "You and your damn pranks . . ."

"What? It was her idea" he points to Kate.

"Hey it turned out okay" she raises her hands, "you guys paddled your way to shore and Ana got over her fear of deep water, right. No harm, no foul"

My face remains emotionless as I slowly remove myself from my husband.

"C'mon, Ana, don't be mad" she pleads with a chuckle.

I go over to the coat rack, "Oh I'm not mad, Kate, no harm, no foul, right" I look over to Christian, "Let's go for a walk, honey" I say trying hard to remain neutral.

He glares at me shadily before finally getting to his feet.

"We should carry a flashlight" he's still suspicious, "Just a precaution," I say persuasively.

When we get to the door I insist that he exit the room first, "Enjoy your walk" Kate calls after me. I don't look at her but I make sure to slam the door really hard behind me, rattling the windows in their frames.

"Whoa," Christian quips, "I'll remember not to get you mad"

"I'm not mad," I repeat mischievously, "We're simply going for a walk after a wonderful day" I stretch my hands to the heavens.

He offers his arm and I gladly accept, "Sorry about Elliot and his pranking, he does this whenever we come up here. I should have expected it"

"That's okay" I assure him with a genuine smile, "We'll get them back before the night is over"

"What do you have in mind?"

"You'll see," I wriggle my eyebrows as we pace towards the setting sun.

"Do you like it here?"

"Like it? I love it, this place overwhelmingly beautiful" I fawn.

"I have something for you" we stop to face each other when he dips a hand into his pocket and out comes a bracelet sequenced in diamonds and blue sapphires. My hand instinctively covers the broad smile on my face.

"Oh my goodness, Christian it's beautiful" He gestures to give him my wrists.

"I'm so happy you like it"

"Of course I like it" he's rewarded with an appreciative kiss, "I love anything you give me"

We begin stroll again hand in hand, "Glad you said that I may need to get more to match that bracelet . . . Earrings, necklaces, rings . . ."

"You're spoiling me" I smile.

"I want to ensure your happiness, Ana"

I take in a cleansing breath and closed my eyes, "Christian, what I feel, at this moment, is indescribable, I'm more than happy"

"Good, because I plan on keeping you this way for a very long time"

Our feet take us away, leisurely strolling along an unknown path that leads into the forest.

"You didn't answer my question" he breaks the relaxing silence.

"Which is?"

"Did you meet your grandfather?"

"Um, no, I didn't. He died before I came around . . . Okay your turn; you have to answer a question"

"Okay, shoot"

"What did you think about me when you first saw me at my apartment building?" I purse my lips swinging our connected hands slightly.

"That's an interesting question?"

"Oh c'mon," I insist, blushing profusely. "I want to know"

"When I entered the building, you were standing by the elevator with your neighbour. Your back was facing me I could tell you were beautiful; I wanted to see your face so I tapped you on the shoulder . . . then when you turned around I saw your eyes and that did for me . . . I wanted to get away from you as far as possible"

"What?" I gasp with a chuckle. "I was _that_ horrible"

"Yes, because I saw myself doing this"

It happens fast, his arms imprison me tight as I'm pressed against his body. We kiss achingly slow, his lips roam freely against mine; his tongue delightfully invades my mouth.

"That would have been perfect" I breathe against his damp lips.

"So . . . What did you think about me?"

Instantly I blush, "Well . . ."

A series of terrified screams blast through the surrounding scant forest making us look back to the house, it's Kate. As we get nearer we hear dragging and things being knocked over while Elliot is bawling frantically. Knowing fully well what's going on I suppress my ready amusement but it only makes my eyes water. Christian and I stop right before we step onto the porch, inside we can see Kate curled into a ball on the couch, her face tucked between her knees and her hands shielding her head. Elliot is standing in front of her with a broom in his hands looking towards the ceiling protecting her from the bat that's flying around in circles. I rest my hand on Christian's shoulder and double over, laughing at the commotion in the living room.

"We should help them"

"No" I giggle, wiping my eyes, "This is our prank, Christian, give them a minute"

"You knew about the bat" I nod, "That's why you slammed the door" his grin spreads across his face.

"Yup" I show my teeth.

"You're a devil" he pulls out his phone immediately then moves to the window, "I need to get some pictures"

"No don't, you can't take pictures" I frown, in a whisper.

"No?"

"No, a video is much better"

"You're right" he agrees, grinning before focusing his phone to the ongoing fracas in the cabin.

 _Okay, that's enough_ . . . I snicker when I enter the house, Christian stands motionless by the door while his eyeballs follow the bat around the room. I guess he's afraid of it too. One at a time I open each window downstairs in the kitchen and living room then leave the front door open. Elliot and Kate have barricaded themselves in a small utility space I didn't know was there. Using his phone Christian dims all the lights then eventually they go out.

We allow ten minutes to go by before turning them back on and thankfully our little intruder has gone off into the night. Together we take our time putting things back in place, closing the windows, replacing the cushions thrown on the floor and random pieces of furniture knocked over. Playfully I cross my arms and narrow my eyes just as Christian opens the door where Elliot and Kate are huddled together.

"You two can come out now, it's gone" I grin.

"Where did it go?" Kate asks, her eyes nervously peering past me into the living room.

"Outside, Christian and I took care of it. Elliot, I never figured you be afraid of a tiny bat"

"I wasn't," he defends weakly, "I was protecting my wife, look at her, she's scared. It's okay, Kate, you're safe"

"I'm only going to say this once," I smirk, "The next time you two think about pulling another prank on us, please note our comeback will be swift and severe. You don't want to know what I have up my sleeves," I threaten, waving my finger to their faces playfully.

Elliot swallow hard before exchanging a concerned glance at Kate.

"Are you ready to go to bed, my love?"

"Of course, lead the way" he motions, chuckling under his breath.

"You two sleep well" I grin walking away triumphantly hand in hand with my husband.

 **Christian**

It's going to be an event-filled weekend. Another week work has gone and we're all here, Friday afternoon gathered at a charity luncheon by Mother's invitation. She requested that we spend this time with her before she checks into the clinic tonight, she'll be there for two to three months. Initially, I probed into the reason for such a long stay but she has insisted without an explanation. Eventually, I settled not wanting to cause her distress; I'll abide with whatever makes her happy.

". . . . I have an idea for the next trip, maybe you, I and Ethan can do a weekend in Vegas" he continues, "You know like a wolf pack thing"

"You, me and Ethan are not a wolf pack and don't ever suggest that I be friends with any man that's had relations with my wife and would you stop talking about trips, that's all you been talking about for five days now"

He raises his glass, "It was a good getaway, short but good. I didn't know Ana was such a fun, outgoing person, maybe she can teach you a thing or two"

"Neither did I, she sure surprised me last weekend" I glance over to her bubbly laughing with Kate, "I've been thinking, since we didn't have a real honeymoon maybe I should take her somewhere exquisite, somewhere relaxing," I say keeping my eyes on her while I down my last bit of brandy. "I owe her that"

"Where are you planning to go?"

"Bali . . . maybe Bora Bora for a month or two"

He brings his drink up to his mouth and stops, casting his eyes across the room, "What do you think is going over there?"

Mother is holding Ethan's hand in her own while Mia looks on with a tiny pout on her face. The gleam in my mother's eyes is the general seal of approval for a significant other for one of her children. Usually, I would be slightly concerned about my sister's trysts or escapades. But Ethan is Kate's brother, I know where to find him if anything happens to her, and slowly but surely he's becoming very intimate with this family. It's something I'm not comfortable with but at least he's away from Ana. She hasn't mentioned his name since the incident at the Sheraton.

"Not my concern, since Mia came back from Italy she's been feeding everyone lies about what happened, that's anyone who's willing to listen. I had to calm Mother down this morning; she thinks I'm being unreasonable to my sister"

"Why don't you tell her the truth?" he whispers, moving a bit closer.

"Elliot, you and I both know information needs to be filtered before it reaches Mother's ears. Funny thing is Mia has no limits to what she says to her, even if it would disturb her. I couldn't refute the mountain of lies she told Mother"

"Why?" he demands in a low voice.

"Because those lies are bearable, Elliot, imagine if I told Mother that her daughter was a manipulative, conniving thief . . . It would devastate her. For now, I don't mind playing the part of malevolent brother but I won't have her portraying Ana as some overbearing, gold-digging wife"

"You're just playing into Mia's hands; you know how she can be when she doesn't get what she wants"

"Don't worry, I got my eye on her and I have her under control. It's one thing to go up against me and talk shit behind my back but I won't permit her to do it to Ana. She's innocent in all of this, and I won't have her name involved in any of Mia's schemes"

 **Ana**

My eyes follow the screen of her phone as she lowers it from my view.

"Ana, I think it would be great to install the sign at the opening, to make it official, you know"

"Yeah," I say thoughtfully, "I like that; we can reveal the sign instead of cutting a ribbon. Send me that picture; I want to look at it again"

"You're worried aren't you?"

"Only because I want this to be perfect"

"It's going to be perfect" she stresses.

"How about you, you worried about opening night?"

"Let's see" she pauses, "It's the biggest production I've ever been a part of, it's my first lead role, it's the play that's going to define the rest of my career. So I would say yeah, I'm worried not just about opening night . . . But everyone says it would get better, the tension would fade away like a distant memory"

I glance over to Christian where I assume he's enjoying his conversation with Elliot, as expected our eyes connect for a brief moment and my face heats up.

"So, I see you two are much closer these days, especially after last weekend. Holding hands, kissing, not caring if the rest of the world is looking at you. Christian is totally into you, so what else is going on besides the obvious?" she grins mischievously.

"You don't let up, do you? Nothing else is going on, we're just getting to know each other, now stop talking about this" I shush.

"You're no fun, Ana" she pouts.

"Kate, Ana" I mentally recoil, it's Mia, "What are you girls talking about?"

"We were just talking about tomorrow night" Kate improvise quickly.

"Of course" she chimes, "Well I know you're going to be fantastic and from what I've seen you do so far you're a remarkable dancer"

"Thank you" Kate grins.

I look off to the side and busy myself by taking a sip of water. I didn't know that Kate and Mia were so well acquainted; it appears she's been going to watch Kate rehearse.

"And Ana" my plastic smile is on full display, "I'm hearing talk that your bakery is almost complete"

"It is a matter of fact; we'll be opening in a week. Kate and I need to iron out a few details"

"That's sounds, wonderful" she gives me a quick once over and a rude glance, which goes unnoticed by Kate, "Anyway, I've decided to take a break from designing, just a few weeks. I'm developing a plan to get back on my feet."

"Oh that's great," Kate commends, "So, I guess you're going to the Stanley's ball Sunday night?"

"I have to," she quips, "Ethan is already ahead of the competition and it's the main reason why he's still here in Seattle . . ."

Ethan interjects then kisses Mia on her cheek, "Hey Katie, Ana and that isn't completely true. I'm still here because of you. We have to go, Mia and I have another engagement to attend. Bye guys see you tomorrow" he says hurriedly grabbing her hand.

Elliot raises his empty glass but Christian gives him a blank stare and doesn't acknowledge him. He doesn't like him, I get it. But I hope that can change one day, at least Christian can be a bit more tolerable, and Ethan seems to really have it bad for Mia, so I'm glad.


	19. Act I, Scene I – The Opening Act

_**Chapter Nineteen – Act I, Scene I – The Opening Act**_

* * *

 **Christian**

The venue is packed with pleasantries and familiar faces in another black tie event. But I'd rather trade all of this for some alone time just talking to her or staring at the TV on any given night. Whilst I'm accustomed to all of this I can appreciate the look on her face every time we enter a new place. The magnificence of the theatre is so overwhelming that her eyes are drawn upwards and her mouth is open like a gaping fish.

Mia and her beau pace ahead of us but repeatedly I would catch her stealing glances over her shoulder back at us. We've hardly spoken since our last conversation about Savannah but whenever she's close she makes her presence well-known and boisterous these days. Before Mother left she pleaded that I make amends with my sister, little does she know what a manipulative woman her precious daughter has become. I'm tempted to reveal everything, every nasty detail but I can't run the risk of Mother's fragile state. And the reality of all of this is that Mia knows, she knows I won't do anything to harm my mother. Her constant glaring which has gone undetected by my stunning wife is finally interrupted by Ethan's mother and father interception further down the hallway.

Stopping suddenly amongst the throngs of people moving around us I steady her face with one hand kissing her flush on the mouth slinking my tongue past her parted lips.

"What was that for?" she hums.

"Apart from looking breathtakingly gorgeous, I couldn't resist your mouth. You keep looking like that all night I'll be kissing you a million times more"

"You'll get no complaints from me"

"If I had my way you'd be wearing nothing all the time" I pause dramatically, raking my eyes along the curves of her breasts, "Do you like this gown?"

"Actually, I do it's very elegant and I like the colour. We should go shopping together more often, you have very good taste"

 _Yes, plum looks do look good against her skin and I made damn sure in my selection that a bra isn't necessary._ "Pity, I'm going to tear it off of you before we get into the foyer, along with your panties" I promise softly.

A mischievous smile graces her face and her tongue peeks out tracing her top lip seductively, "Who said I was wearing any panties"

Confounded, I inhale sharply and it almost explodes into a cough.

"Ana, Christian," it's Mr and Mrs Kavanagh somewhere next to us. And for the first time I'm speechless, I can't bring myself to take my rounded eyes off my wife.

"Christian, are you coming down with something, you look pale," Mrs Kavanagh tries to catch my attention, "Ana is he okay?"

"Oh, he's fine. Come we'll escort you to your box seats" she says gallantly gently tugging me by my arm.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I whisper through my teeth.

"Because I can," she says in a similar tone, "Because you tortured me this morning leaving me wanting and sexually frustrated" she reproaches with a beaming smile. "You thought I wouldn't find a way to get back at you, darling. We have four hours until we get home, you think you could last that long?"

I quickly draw my watch to my face confirming what she just said is true. No, I won't last the night knowing that she is bare beneath that dress. It was bad enough that the slit up her thigh has my crotch twitching. Clandestinely she arches an eyebrow and wraps her arm in mine, giving me a mild squeeze.

.

 _Five_. . . It's the number of times I've noticed Ana crossed and uncrossed her legs, each time that slit would rise higher. And as the night progresses I'm finding it harder to concentrate on the show but I'm doing well under these excruciating circumstances. It's twenty minutes into Act II when she leans to my ear to whisper that she's going to the powder room, I simply nod and keep my eyes fixed on the stage.

 **Ana**

I'm frowning at myself in the mirror; I think he's angry with me. Maybe this whole thing was a bad idea, I've never gone commando in my life. . But come to think of it, this is kind of kinky and sexy and the fact that nobody knows I'm naked below this dress is sort of hot.

The unexpected downside of this is that I'm aching with need between my legs and I don't know how long I can take it. After the production we're all going to celebrate Kate's opening night, she's been nothing but spectacular throughout the show. After approving my image in the mirror and a few dabs of lip-gloss and I casually open the door only to be met by my husband leering down at me like a hungry predator. My subconscious jumps up and down like a jubilant toddler who knows finally that she's getting what she wants. I reflect his measured pace toward me taking even steps back. I stop in the middle of the room and he locks the door behind him.

Unconcerned and without a word he walks over to the sink, washes his hands then dries them. He hasn't looked at me since he locked the door. Eventually, his eyes meet mine and I'm frozen in place. Slowly he circles me curving his hand around my waist, sliding along my back then rounding the cheeks of my ass.

"Are you enjoying the show?" God, it's the only thing I can think to say and I hardly got the words out.

"It's good but I'll have to apologize to Kate . . . You see, I was unfairly distracted before the curtain went up"

"Oh, how fortunate!"

"Yes" he raises his brows, "And I can't think of anything else but having my hand up your dress, stroking my fingers between your folds" I swallow hard and I think I'm about to explode. "Or fantasizing that I'm fucking you from behind while you're bent over the balcony"

"Should I apologize?" I find some spark in my voice.

"No, I don't think it would be genuine, Anastasia" he hums my name, "You're a wicked . . wicked . . woman"

Holding me by my waist from behind he makes face the vanity.

"You shouldn't have taunted me like that" he whispers skimming his lips along my shoulder.

"You deserved it"

His hand trails up my thigh between the slit in my dress, "And do you want me to show you what you deserve for torturing me?" Parting the slit further, his hand slowly sweeps between my inner thighs, he's close.

"Yes please" I breathed, closing my eyes from our erotic mirror image.

"Without touching you I know you're wet . . . and hot . . . and swollen for me"

I am, and I'm so ready, feeling this rapturous sensation course through my veins.

"Open your eyes" he instructs, his stare is greedy and dark. "Look at yourself, look how beautiful you are" he swirls a finger between the seam of my plump lips.

Everything within me is beginning to heighten and I want so much more as I rub myself against the bulge in his pants. My body begins to tremble as my hands struggle to grasp the edge of the sink for stability.

"When it comes to you there's no way you can test my resolve" a second is added, I gasp and my hips buck, "I see you, and _only_ you"

Lost in the haze I hadn't realized that he was already unfastened and my skirt was bunched at my waist. At this angle, I'm elevated by my pumps, the tip of his penis prods at my opening.

He nibbles my ear, "Is this what you want, Ana?"

"Stop teasing me, Christian" I plead, "I need you"

"And this is what you do to me"

He pushes all the way in, making me cry out. Our hands are laced together over the countertop. He's hard as stone; with each thrust, he pulls out completely then pushes back in. It's slow, it's agonizing and it's enchanting. Our needs spiral as one ascending against the backdrop of the live symphony orchestra blaring to the oblivious mob of spectators beyond these walls. His control is slowly diminishing, releasing his desire with rapid thrusts and a fevered pace. Each time he plunged into me he would hit a tender spot that makes me yearn for more. Mentally I try to suppress my oncoming orgasm but I can't, I can't.

"Wait for me," _yes, he felt me_ , "I want you to come with me, Ana"

"I can't wait . . ."

"Yes you can," he pounds me harder.

"Christian . ." I'm about to look down when grabs my chin forcing me to look back at the mirror into his eyes.

"Fuck yes, Ana. Come . . . Come now"

Upon his command I surrender myself, succumbing to the force that's hastened within my loins. Fuck it's so powerful and explosive, I let it rip me apart, clenching my muscles around the throbbing length of his cock. He curses through clenched teeth as he pushes his pelvis against my bare backside.

Through our ragged breaths, he stipples my shoulders with feathered kisses. "That . . . was incredible" he utters, panting, "I can't wait to get you home"

 **The next day . . .**

 **Elena**

 _Finally_ , I roll my eyes and murmur to myself as I take a harried glance to the muscular man standing next to me.

"Is that her?" he says below his breath.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I know her type, she looks like a crazy bitch loaded with money I can smell them from a mile away" he snickers with a slight contemptuous glare.

As she nears she takes careful rushed glimpses behind her leopard framed shades around the park, unconcerned, I myself automatically mimic her actions.

"Is this him?" it's her initial greeting when she's a few steps from us.

"Good afternoon" I reply perturbed, "And yes, this is the man I was telling you about. You're late; you should know you're not the only one who has a life and I cannot be seen with you if anything goes wrong. So let's hurry this up shall we"

"I agree, but I can safely say that _my life_ is one worth living, I don't know about you two" she flicks her finger scornfully between us, "Not to mention, no one will ever associate someone like me with two"

"You see" the man snickers, "I told you I know the type . . ."

"Did you set up this meeting to insult us?" I say outraged, preparing myself to walk away.

"On the contrary, no, I asked for your assistance and you delivered, and for that, you have a pinch of my gratitude. The rest will be decided when associate delivers, so let's skip the introductions and get this over with. I have an appointment with my hair stylist in forty minutes" she grovels.

"Whatever, this is your show. Do you have it?" my eyes dip to her designer handbag.

"Of course" she opens the purse, pulls out a piece of paper and shoves it at him, "When you follow these instructions to the letter you'll get the other half when you've completed the job . . ."

"That wasn't the deal" I object.

"Well, the deal has changed" she snaps, "What? You think I'm stupid to give you all the money up front" she turns directly to him and points to the paper, "Be on time at this place and don't hold back. I want it to be convincing with no screw-ups"

"Lady, the only screw-ups will be on your end. What about the building's security?" he says brusquely.

"It's already been taken care of and I don't need to go into details with you. Just do what I'm paying you for and get the hell out of Seattle" she pulls the two packages out of her bag handing us each a parcel. "I changed my mind about the second part of the plan and I came up with something better, leave her to me . . ."

"Hey" I turn her attention away from her newly acquired male accomplice, "I don't want to know what you're talking about. As a matter of fact, this is as far as I'm willing to go, the fire, now this. You asked me if I knew someone who's willing to help you and there he is. You and I are done, I can see you're happy and I have my money, so it was nice doing business with you, I hope I don't have to see your face again" I say truthfully.

"Neither do I," she remarks coolly. "Any of you"

"Trust me, you won't. Happy hunting, Mia Grey" I nod and simultaneous we all move in opposite directions.

In three hours I'll be on a flight heading to Europe. It's about time I leave Seattle in my rear view, on to bigger and better things.

 **Christian**

My hands are positioned on her hips. Drunken by erotic pleasure, I permit her to ride me maddeningly. Sleep has long disappeared and I'm on the verge of coming hard inside of her. Ten minutes ago or so I woke up to her mouth on me, god it felt so good and by her actions, I knew she wanted complete control. As she pulsates intensely I can do nothing but grit out her name while jets of hot release spurts inside of her. She collapses next to me on the bed.

"I think you're transforming me, Ana; I've never had to sleep in the afternoon"

"I don't know, these days I'm a bit fatigued, probably we're working too hard . . . or having too much sex" she grins.

"Impossible" I object, spooning and kissing her neck, "You're amazing, let's do that again"

"We have to go to the ball" she kisses me on the lips speedily and swings her legs to the side.

"No, come back to bed" I grumble.

"Why so we can cuddle?" she says with an authoritative air, "I'm already done with you . . . for now"

This is playful Ana baiting me to join her, "Am I being used by my own wife?"

"Absolutely, it's good to be self-serving at times" she wiggles her eyebrows going into the bathroom.

"Yes indeed" I contest, revealing my forthcoming erection.

She screams and giggles into submission, and we make love all over again.

 **Ana**

Tonight, Christian opted for a limo; it's the first time I'm in one. Remnants of our lovemaking remain fresh in my mind as his fingertips absently feather along the side of my waist. He's hasn't let go of me since we left the penthouse together, it seems like he wants to maintain a connection, no matter how small it may be. The car comes to a stop; I look past him to peer through the tinted glass then he speaks.

"Are you wearing underwear tonight?"

I bite my lip as Taylor opens the limo door, Christian steps out and he graciously offers his hand to me.

"You look beautiful" he kisses my ear.

"You don't look bad yourself, Mr Grey" I blush, giving him a seductive glance under my mascaraed lashes. "And I'm wearing a thong"

His eyes narrow deviously, "Let's go back to the car. . ."

"Not so fast" I place my hands on his chest, smoothing the lapels on his jacket. "Ricardo is looking forward to your attendance, you said so yourself. He's counting on you to stick it to his father; if we don't go in old man Stanley will be vindicated. Are you backing down from a challenge?"

He smirks, not bothering to conceal his pleasure of a confrontation. Christian silently grins taking my hand in his; together we walk past the ushers when they recognize him promptly. The grandeur of the surroundings is extravagant and breathtaking, century-old architecture infused with modern pieces of comfort. As we descend further into the ballroom, one by one we, or should I say Christian is approached by presumed juggernaut businessmen, some of them I recognize, some of them are local government officials and politicians. Tonight the who's who of Seattle's upper crust has assembled. Admiration washes over me as I'm awed by my husband's confidence and self-assurance, he's the tallest amongst a room full of giants. His magnetism is undeniable and doesn't go unnoticed, my free hand tugs slightly. Standing next to me is my best friend Kate smiling from ear to ear with Elliot at her side, it's a welcome pause to the constant stream of unfamiliar individuals.

"Told you they would come" she begins, grinning at Elliot, "We have a full table and my brother is here"

"Yeah, with my sister" Elliot adds, rolling his eyes.

"Perfect" Christian says, straight-faced, he gives nothing away.

Even though we never spoke about it again Christian wasn't thrilled on the thought of Ethan bodily carrying me out of the Sheraton the day of the fire. He learned about that little titbit by interrogating Taylor then mentioned it later on while I was cutting away at a perfect slice of strawberry cheesecake.

"Just in case your husband hasn't told you, you look hot, Ana" Kate scans me from head to toe.

Christian presses me to his front, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"If I hadn't known better I'd think you were hitting on my wife, Kate" the contact of my backside snug against his front is producing a not so ideal result, I'm mindful to slink slowly from his arms.

"I felt that" I mouth naughtily turning my face away from the couple.

"You're the only one who has the power to make lose control in a room full of people" he murmurs into my ear.

"Let's not, it won't be pleasing if this very room were to view us on our worst behaviour" I tease.

"You're right, your wonderful moans should be for my ears only," he whispers, brushing his lips against my ear.

Expectedly, he kisses me, then feathering his lips across mine. It's good enough for the moment, for public eyes. It was also an indication of what I need to look forward to when we leave this place.

"Ah-hem" Kate alerts us, "You two, we're still standing here"

"Kate, are you forgetting, they wanted to kill each other few months ago?" Elliot jokes, "Trust me this is way better; our table is up front to the right. C'mon, baby"

Kate opens her mouth to protest but he grabs her hand and leads her away. With one hand in mine and the other pressing lightly against my waist, Christian keeps his eyes frontward to the designated table. When we get there it's empty but there's seating for six. Of course. Christian and I, Elliot and Kate and finally, Ethan and Mia. One of us will end up sitting next to them, there's no way out of it, says the mathematical probability in my head. The safest bet is for Mia to sit next to Christian. Kate and Elliot come to the table but after a minute and a few words exchanged between the brothers, they both leave.

I didn't notice how much time passed over a salad and catching up with Kate's life. We used to have these talks every day when we lived together, so much has changed over the last sixteen weeks. We're both married and have moved on. Occasionally I would look around to get a glimpse of Christian but it appears that he and Elliot have disappeared altogether.

"I think they're with Stanley senior and junior" she reassures.

I blush surreptitiously, the fact that I'm missing him is showing . . . Is it that obvious? Distractingly, I begin to fork pieces of black olives and lettuce across the plate.

"Maybe . . . they've been gone a while" I say.

"I know, it's that Rickson Waterfront Project, Ethan is thrilled and Elliot says it's nothing they can't handle"

I keep my head down and nod momentarily trying not to reveal my surprise about the possibility of my ex and my husband probably working together. The hairs on the back of my neck stand up and a peculiar sensation strikes me like someone is watching me. Another twenty minutes cut into the evening as I attempt to focus on Kate's regale of the dance troupe attached to the show. Opening night was successful and I can tell that she was glad to have gotten over that hurdle. I'm just as excited to see her perform on this level; she's worked so hard for it. She excuses herself to the bathroom so I take the time to scroll through my phone.

"Did you miss me?" I almost leap out of my skin when his lips brush against my ear.

"Yes," I breathe, "Did everything go okay?"

He occupies the seat Kate was sitting in two minutes ago, "With Ricardo, yes. With his father, no"

"Is that bad?" I frown.

"You worry too much, my love. It makes no difference to me" the back of his hand gently swipes my face.

"Well good evening, Christian" Mia appears next to him and her face is overinflated with exuberance.

"Good evening, Mia," he says humdrum, keeping his eyes on me. The fact that she doesn't acknowledge my presence is glaring but truly, I don't give a shit.

"I saw you were fashionably late, brother, that's unlike you, small changes can make a monumental difference," she points out, her comment obviously intended for me. "Isn't disheartening, I mean, what happened to our mutual friend"

That grabbed our attention and simultaneous we both look in her direction. His façade is impassive void of thought or clarity. It's clear that they share some clandestine information and I'm overly curious.

"She wanted to know how you were doing . . . I couldn't answer because I don't know myself"

 _Who is she?_ I open my mouth to enquire but she deliberately interrupts me.

"Oh, he didn't tell you. Savannah is not well, she's in the hospital, distressed, broken . . She tried to take . . ."

"That's enough, Mia. I mean it" Christian warns, clearly, she's ignoring his reaction; the man is flanking the point of livid.

"That's a shame" she tsks.

Inaudibly I rejoice when I spot Kate and Elliot making their way to the table, at least I can blank out what's going on between Christian and Mia. Unexpectedly, the chair next to me draws out, when I look up it's Mia. A suspicious plastic smile is stretched across her face as she graceful slinks into the seat next to mine. Kate and Elliot take their place next to her.

"How have you been, Ana?"

My body visibly recoils by her too close proximity; from the back Christian's hand comes around my waist.

"No need to be so overprotective, Christian, I won't bite" she sneers, tapping her fingers on the table glaring at me. "Unfortunate what happened at the Sheraton restaurant. I hear you're unemployed, I hope my brother is taking good care of you" her voice stresses on good.

"Actually, he is" I wink, giving him a suggestive eye.

"Are you taking a hiatus? I thought with your culinary studies behind you, you would want to look for something within your . . . rudimentary training. If you wanted to be the best pâtissier you should have opted for France my dear, but it's not too late for that. I bet Christian will have no qualms sending you away to the other side of the world"

"Dial it down, Mia, you're being a bitch . . ." Christian defends.

Without skipping a beat I reply, "You think you can insult me when I know you were expelled from the London Istituto Marangoni after a year," Christian appears to be impressed that I know this small detail about his sister. I found this out months ago during my research to find out more about the Grey family. "If it wasn't for your family FIT wouldn't have accepted you into their institution"

"That's a lie" she spits.

"Mia, your opinion, whatever it may be is of no consequence to me. I would expect it to matter to Christian because he's your brother, and I'm assuming he doesn't have a choice, but that should count for something. You're fortunate to have your family, especially your mother and people who are patient and tolerant with your nasty, conceited ways"

Calmly and with a raised brow, Christian takes his drink to his lips. He's definitely not displeased by my words and there's a recognizable gleam in his eyes.

As anticipated, Mia is not wavered by my words. "You know I never got the story on how you two met" she swings her finger between us. "Tell me, Ana, when you met my brother and he made his . . . indecent proposal. Did his name entice you or was it the money. What's the going rate these days?"

Inside I'm seething, reminding myself to keep my composure. Mia has never engaged me in a conversation this long but then again, she has never gotten this close. Elliot opens his mouth to interject when Kate signals him to halt. Leaning back in her chair, Kate turns sideways with a smirk on her face. Clearly, Mia is ignoring the reaction of those to her right, with a stare like that from Kate I'd be sure to sense it.

"Neither, as a matter of fact, what attracted me to him was the challenge, and his stubbornness, not to mention he's hot" I state, "But recently, I discovered he's fucking fantastic in bed. You see Mia, unlike you I didn't need to screw him the first time we met" her mouth falls open and I can tell it's not a customary thing so it gives me great satisfaction to watch her face right now. "And don't bother wondering how I knew about that. Ethan cornered me that night at Kate's wedding, he smelt like sex and whatever you were wearing. It was awful by the way, but it wasn't hard to put two and two together . . . Ethan is quite the charmer; I didn't think _you_ of all people would fall into his trap. Now tell me, Mia, what was your going rate that night?"

She stands slowly with a mild scowl on her face, my own gaze doesn't waiver. Out of the blue, there's a sudden smile on her face, she straightens her posture with her chin lifted. We all watch her saunter away to another group across the room with sparkle and pleasantries in her voice. It's like an on and off switch, I scrunch my eyebrows confused. Kate and Elliot burst out laughing while Christian pulls me near and kiss my temple, I can feel him grinning against my skin.

"I thought feisty Ana had disappeared" he jibes quietly in my ear.

"Feisty Ana is always here, and I'll make a mental note to show you when we get in the car"

"I'm counting on it" his lips trace my earlobe, sending shivers across my body.

.

Dinner passed by quickly, Mia hadn't bothered coming back to the table and Ethan has been a no-show all night. I was expecting Christian and me to make another round pacing across the ballroom but he insisted on spending the night at my side. He assured me that business has a way of not being far behind when it comes to him. His fingertips move along the exposed skin of my back, desire is stamped on his face and fire laced in his eyes. He suddenly stiffens as his gaze is looking past me, I follow his eyes landing on Ricardo and the man standing next to him whom I believe is his father. In the pictures I've seen over the internet, Edison Stanley is usually alone. Eventually, Ricardo makes eye contact with me, but not my husband. His smile is genuine; you can feel the energy of his greeting across the room. Certainly, this doesn't go over well with my husband who's currently growling in his throat.

"Ana, how wonderful to see you again, you look stunning" he compliments, briefly shaking my hand tenderly.

"Thank you, Ricardo, this place is magnificent," I say, looking around to the walls and ceiling, distracting myself from my husband's jealous state.

"This is my father, Edison Stanley" he introduces. In return, I stand and politely shake his hand.

"Ah" he scans me up and down. "So the rumours are true, you a quite a beauty, Mrs Grey. You haven't been seen out and about since your marriage. Is this man keeping you locked up?" he grins.

"No, Mr Stanley, I prefer to lead a normal life. I'm not accustomed to . . ."

"Normal you say" he chuckles as if my ideals are ridiculous, "What's not normal is a woman like you being with a man like Christian Grey, I've heard he lacks the ability to love a woman"

Christian quickly comes to my side, "Walk away, Edison or you and I are going to have a problem if you plan on mocking my wife"

Ricardo purses his lips mildly embarrassed by his father's annotations.

"It's okay, darling," I say lovingly to my husband, then pivot to Edison, "If anything that sounds like Savannah talking, and how would you know the type of man Christian Grey is, Mr Stanley? You tried to steal his father's company from their family, and he fought you tooth and nail and won. That alone should define his character, unlike you his willing to preserve the things that matter to him, instead of snatching them away from another person. He's a man that protects what he loves, and he's willing to fight for it," he's silenced, narrowing his crinkled eyes at me. I smile, "By the way, where is your beautiful wife, Ricardo?"

Edison's eyes are fixed on me, his emotions are suppressed but I see a hint of awe and admiration in his countenance.

"She isn't well, kind of you to ask about her despite the circumstances," he says, making curt eye contact with Christian, "Please enjoy the rest of the night and thank you for coming, the both of you. And Christian, I look forward to our meeting tomorrow," he remarks.

"So do I, Ricardo" Christian responds under his breath.

"Is everything okay?" I turn to him.

"I have something to tell you," he offers his hand to me "We should leave"

"Are you sure? The second auction will begin in twenty minutes" I note, alarmed.

"That's not important at the moment, and I've provided a hefty donation. Come, Mrs Grey, I want to spend the rest of the night with you and only you"

I redden instantly placing my hand in his. He does have a way with words, my brain is swooning.

 **Christian**

Deliberately, I gently run my fingertips along her back, mentally preparing her for when we climb into the limo. A glass shatters by the bar which grips our attention. To my horror my sister is cackling and slumped over the counter, Ethan rushes through the onlookers who are beginning to gather and murmur. His face is surprised by Mia's condition, and so am I. He gets to her before I do, and Ana's demeanour shows that she is sincerely troubled.

"Mia, you've had enough, you're drunk" he states gently, his eyes are worrisome.

"So what, go back to your stupid meeting" she slurs, "I'm not ready to leave. I want another drink, just one more I promise I won't break another glass"

"Mia, listened to me baby, it's time to go" Ethan speaks to her like he's speaking to a child. "I promise I'll spend the rest of the night with you, let's leave now"

Mia's heavy, glassy eyes drift over his face. She grins and eventually concedes. Ethan slings her arm around his neck but it does little when she slumps against him and it appears that she's going down. Moving quickly he scoops her off the floor into his arms and by now her eyes are closed, she's out.

"Mia, Mia baby, open your eyes" he pleads kissing her forehead.

"I'll get Taylor," I say to him.

"No" he responds, "I drove here, my ticket is in my left pocket, just let the valet bring my car around"

"Mia is _my_ sister . . ."

"And she's _my_ woman, Grey. This is my fault, I invited her here and left her alone," he stomps past me to the entrance. "I'm not doing this now, I'm going to take her home, I'll take care of her. Are you going to call valet, or not?"

When I hang up I can't help but notice the attention Ethan is giving to her. He whispers and continuously peppering her with kisses across her face, her eyes would momentarily open and flutter close while she moans. When the car pulls up I open the passenger side and watch him seat her inside. He whispers something which makes her nods slowly with a playful grin on her face.

"I'll take her to my place, it isn't far from here," he says hurriedly going around the car.

"We'll follow you," I say, taking Ana's hand. "She's going to be all right" I murmur for the benefit of Ana's ears but it was more to calm myself.


	20. Act I, Scene II – Divide & Conquer

_**Chapter Twenty – Act I, Scene II – Divide & Conquer**_

* * *

 **Mia**

 _It's morning, Monday morning._

After convincing Ethan that I'm alright and that he should go to the office, he did so over an hour ago. Burning eyes and a fiery throat makes the hair on my neck barb on end, I have to admit I did overdo it and I have had too much to drink last night. But it's nothing I didn't expect and fortunately, the results were predictable, I'm here.

Standing next to the kitchen island, I disregard a hearty breakfast for another shot of vodka; this should be the fifth one. The quiet, lonely atmosphere brings forth a mood of reflection. Shaking my head a bit dazed, I snicker against the image of my brother floating around my head. Holding the tiny glass to my lips I mentally prepare myself for the onslaught that's about to course down my throat. Not long after, I put away the alcohol and take my swaying body into the living room before it has time to affect my consciousness.

There's no knock on the door, he simply enters as instructed a few minutes ago. My eyes are unable to focus on him as he nears me. I close my eyes, smile and suppress any thoughts that may hinder the progress of this plan. I can do this, and it's going to work.

 **Ethan**

"Mr Kavanagh" Elise's voice comes through the speaker.

"Yes"

"I have Mr Christian Grey on the line" I exhale before I answer, "Put him through"

 _"_ _ **Good afternoon, Ethan"**_

"How can I help you, Grey? Isn't it enough that we saw each other four hours ago" my voice drones.

 _"_ _ **Try to be nice, we're working together, and we're supposed to be cordial"**_

"Please don't remind me, again how can I help you?"

 _" **I've been trying to reach my sister since this morning, have you spoken to her today?"**_

"No I haven't, but I left her sleeping around six. She's probably still in bed, it's not uncommon for someone to sleeping after drinking the way she did last night"

 _"_ _ **True, maybe I should go check on her"**_

"She's at my place, remember?" I indicate directly, which is followed by silence and a speckle of discomfort on his end. I smirk but further, I'm tempted laugh.

 _"_ _ **I want to know what's happening to her, Kavanagh"**_ he orders.

"Nothing is happening to her, Grey, she's not a child and she's probably resting. And where is this sudden avenue of concern coming from, you haven't been too kind to her in recent times you know"

The recognizable sound of his chair tilting backwards comes through the speaker. If only he can see the smirk on my face.

 _"_ _ **You know nothing,"**_ he rebuts, _**"I see Mia is feeding you from her trough of lies. Anyway . . . I wanted to say thank you for taking care of her last night"**_

"Don't talk to me like it was some kind of favour, Grey; you may not believe me but I happen to like Mia, a lot. So don't go thinking I did it to score any points with you"

 _"_ _ **Only time will tell if that's true, Ethan,"**_ It's a small jab for my previous statement, _**"There's a chance you and I will have to collaborate a lot more on this Rickson Project, if it wasn't for your father** ** _a_ nd your sister I would have recommended it to be someone else"**_

"Go to hell and your welcome by the way" I conclude our brief conversation when I press the end button.

 **Christian**

Wrapping my arms around her from behind, Ana and I stand in the middle of her new pâtisserie and take in the finished product of her hard work.

"Thanks for leaving the office early to give me hand" She places her head on my shoulder.

"What little you permit me to do for you, it's my pleasure" I know what he's talking about and I'm not about to touch it.

"Ana," Philippa calls out across the room, "What time should I meet up with you," she says on her way to the entrance.

"I'll pick you up at ten, then we'll go over to Kate's"

"Okay, ten it is," she nods, "Good night, Mr Grey"

"You have a good night, Philippa"

Before letting her go, I give her final squeeze around her waist and a chaste kiss on her temple.

"Do you have to go back to the office?" Her back is facing me but I can tell there's a hint of expected disappointment in her tone.

"No, I sent Taylor to complete a number of tasks for me, including checking in on my sister, she's with Kate's brother"

"You mean Ethan" she voices monotonous, "Is she okay?" she turns and brings her hands in front of her, interlocking her fingers tensely.

"I don't know, but she hasn't taken any of my calls all day. In the end, I had no choice but to speak to him"

She raises her eyebrows in silent astonishment, "Talk about stepping out of your comfort zone"

"Tell me about it; it was the hardest thing I had to do today. Taylor will contact me when he finds her" I draw my hands through my jacket, "In the meantime, we're going home, you're going to have a nice shower and I'm going to start dinner"

"I have a better idea" she paces closer, "How about we take a shower together, then make a light dinner _together_ " Her hands smooths over my chest.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, but there's a flaw in your plan, Mrs Grey"

"There is?" she cocks her head.

"Yes, we may have no choice but to forego dinner if we shower together initially"

"Ahh, I see your point, chances are we may not even have dinner. What shall we do?" she quips tapping a finger on her chin.

I offer my hand to her, "Oh I bet we can come up with something?"

"Lead the way" she motions to the door.

. . . . . . . . . .

 **Ana**

Christian is silent and withdrawn staring vacuously forward at the empty streets ahead. The white-knuckled force on his grip of the steering wheel is a clear indication of his temperament. I'm a bit bothered by the fact he's driving considering his state of mind. Before we left the penthouse I offered to drive but he refused, guaranteeing that he was okay to get us there in one piece.

About four hours ago the night was perfect. We had an intimate aromatic bath, ordered pizza for a change, had wine, and made love until we fell asleep in each other's arms. Then we were startled out of our slumber by a phone call that tainted Christian's mental serenity. But what jolted me out of my torpor was the way his eyes looked as he listened intently to the person on the other end. He couldn't say anything, he just listened and when he ended the call he continued to say nothing. I questioned him continuously with no answers forthcoming. Eventually, I clamber out of bed and grasp his face in my hands trying to still his movements, trying to calm him down.

" _Please, Christian, talk to me. What's wrong?" I say earnestly and almost desperate._

" _It's Mia" he breathes, "She's in the hospital"_

.

Kate and I sit separate and apart from our husbands, Elliot is standing against a wall with his arms folded across his chest and his eyes set down on the floor. Christian has been talking silently with Taylor in the hallway. I suspect he knows more than the rest of us but for now, he's keeping it to himself.

Two men weighted by their demeanours and their heavy coats stop briefly to speak to Christian and Taylor. Eventually, four of them file into the room, Elliot straightens his posture and all of us pay close attention to the strange men among us. Christian gives a brief introduction, pointing out everyone in the room with the two unknown men.

"This is Detective Bryce and I'm Lead Detective Harris" the man gestures between his partner and himself, "we've been assigned to your sister's case . . ."

"What case?" Kate ineptly springs off the sunken green couch. "Exactly what happened to Mia?"

"Yes, well we're here to fill you in on details on how Ms Mia Grey was found, also we have some questions we need you to answer"

Everyone goes mum, glancing at each other across the muted room, but Christian and Taylor are terrifyingly composed.

"When was the last time anyone of you saw Ms Grey" The lead detective inquires. I'm about to reply when Christian intercedes.

"We all attended a charity ball last night"

"Can you elaborate, Mr Grey?" he says pointedly, "Tell me, who are _we_ "

"Everyone in this room, however, we didn't go together. I was there with my wife" he motions, "And Mia accompanied Mr. Kavanagh"

"Who?"

"Ethan" Kate pipes up, "Ethan Kavanagh, he's my brother, he and Mia have been seeing each other a few months now. I was there at the ball too, my husband and I" she indicates to Elliot standing off to the side. The two men turn taking a nonchalant look at him, Elliot nods acknowledging their methodical once over.

"Where is Mr Kavanagh now?" the second man probes.

"I-I don't know" as if it's just dawn on her that everyone is here except Ethan, her eyes do a quick search of the room. At that moment I note Christian staring at her with emotionless eyes.

"Ms Grey was found near Lake Union, unconscious. It looked like she was beaten and moved there. Does anyone know of Ms Grey's whereabouts after the ball last night?"

"Yes," Christian says gruffly, "My sister had too much to drink . . Kavanagh took her back to his place. I've been trying to contact her all day when she wouldn't answer my calls I had no choice but to call him. He assured me that he left her sleeping and that she was all right"

"And where was he when you called?"

"At work"

"Are you sure?" he iterates.

"Yes," Christian insists vehemently.

"Does anyone know where Mr Kavanagh is now?"

"What happened to my sister, detectives? How did she end up by Lake Union? Who's responsible for this?" Elliot is inflamed and his fists are clenched.

"That's what we're trying to find out, but Ms Grey remains unconscious. We've asked the nurses to contact us when she's cognizant and speaking. In the meantime, we have to find Ethan Kavanagh and have a word with him. Has anyone spoken to him recently, within the last hour or two?"

No one responds and right about now, Christian is openly glaring at Kate.

"Thank you for your time, please call us if you have more information" adversely, I take the card being offered by the lead detective.

Everyone's attention is averted as a woman wearing a lab coat is about to enter the room but she dramatically halted by Christian at the doorway. I'm assuming that this doctor is here to give us an update on Mia's condition. She quickly reddens and I instantly turn green narrowing my eyes at her. For the life of me, I can't get over the fact that my husband is deliciously handsome and it's the inadvertent effect he always has on women. But he's still mine, unconsciously my finger rims my wedding ring. He steps back offering her a chance to enter. Again the men repeat their words of communication and getting to the bottom of this before they depart. Another introduction passes around the room but this time Dr Carlen visibly frowns when Christian indicates that I'm his wife but that's ancillary to what news she holding surrounding Mia. We're all eager to know what's going on.

"Ms Grey is still unconscious, we suspect she was drugged. We extracted some blood and the results should back by tomorrow morning. Thankfully, her injuries are not life-threatening she has a couple of fractured fingers and some discolouration in her pelvic area"

Elliot noticeable gasp, I'm guessing we're all thinking the same thing. "Was she . . was my sister sexually assaulted?" he murmurs slightly shaken.

"No" she reassures to all of us.

"Can we see her?" the amplified concern in his voice seconds ago has unravelled.

"Yes, but only a few minutes, she's remains unconscious and she needs her rest" With that the doctor quietly leaves the room.

"Do you know where your brother is?" Christian directs his question to Kate immediately.

"No, I don't Christian. Why? Do you think he did this, he would never hurt Mia?"

"That's not what I asked, Kate. He's the only one who's not here. I left Mia under his care; he left her at his home this morning. He didn't think it was necessary to check on her or make sure everything was okay; he told me she was all right. Maybe he knew she wasn't"

"Ethan may be an asshole, and yes he may be underhanded at times but he wouldn't do something like this?" she turns to me shocked and dismayed by my husband's blatant accusation. "Ana, he wouldn't do this, you know him as well as I do, tell him. . ."

"Keep her out of this" Christian orders, coming between us.

"Don't raise your voice at my wife, Christian" Elliot interjects stern, "Now this has come as a shock to all of us. Tearing each other apart isn't going to solve anything. For now, let's go in and see how Mia is doing, then we should find out where Ethan is"

"I hope you find him first because if I do . . . I'll kill him" Christian's narrowed eyes rove to our stunned faces before exiting the room.

Unconsciously I take a step back and cross my arms over my chest in an attempt to shield myself from his frigidity. Part of me is guarded and I want to get away from the chills and coldness left by him.

.

This morning I awoke to an empty room just before ten-thirty. My husband isn't here, not only in presence but consciously. He's mentally abandoned me since last night and we haven't spoken since his ominous threat at the hospital. Any attempts to reach out are out of the question right now. Despite our conflicting opinions on what's happening at the moment, I sorely miss him. Gail told me he didn't have breakfast and he left quite early with Taylor. I myself opted to skip a meal and simply had a cup of tea, that didn't go so well with Gail. I had to convince her that I really wasn't in the mood for breakfast. By lunchtime, I was sitting at the breakfast island watching her combine ingredients for a thick hearty sauce. When she was done we both sat together and had huge servings of shrimp alfredo, but I couldn't persuade her to have a glass of wine with me.

By the following hour, I started to contemplate whether I should go to the bakery or not. Kate, Philippa and I cancelled today and the cases wouldn't be installed for a few days, apart from that the place was almost done. When I thought my day would be spent bored and uneventful, Kate calls impromptu to have chat around the corner. I agreed but the idea of meeting just down the road made me suspicious and uneasy.

 _ **-Anastasia Grey – 2:23 pm**_

 _ **I tried calling, you're probably in a meeting or something. Kate and I are meeting up around the corner.**_

 _ **You left this morning without saying goodbye.**_

 _ **We'll talk later. Have a good day.**_

 _ **I love you, Christian**_

I look up from my tall frozen tropical smoothie to Kate's ashen face, she forces an unconvincing smile.

"I spoke to him" she begins, "He was at the house waiting for Mia last night. He didn't know she was in the hospital"

"Why didn't he call?"

"He did, he tried calling her for hours"

"No, I mean why didn't he call you or any of us?" I point out.

"I don't know, he didn't think much of it. He ended up going to bed, and when he woke up this morning he saw the messages on his phone. It could be true, it seems plausible to me"

"Does Grace know?" I enquire concerned.

"We can't tell her, not yet. Maybe when Mia gets out of the hospital, Elliot and I are planning to go look for her this afternoon. You should come with us"

"I'll go with Christian . . ."

"I think he went to see her this morning" she purses her lips.

"Oh," I murmur, trying hard to mask my uneasiness. "Did Ethan go talk to the police?"

"Yes, Elliot and I took him to the station this morning"

"And how's he taking all of this, Elliot I mean"

"Elliot is torn up about Mia, but he doesn't think it's wise to go pointing fingers. He hopes Mia wakes up soon so she can provide some answers"

"What did Ethan say?"

She shakes her head dubious, "He's just as confused as we are. He has no idea how she got there or who would do this to her"

"Where is he now?" I probe.

"At home I guess, he didn't go to the office today . . . . I asked him not to go to the hospital"

"Why would you suggest something like that?" I raise my hands, "Keeping him from Mia will make him appear like he actually did something to her"

"I don't want him going there because your psychotic husband threatened to kill him, Ana"

"Christian isn't psychotic, he's angry, Kate. His sister was beaten up and left out by the lake, he wants to blame someone for it and we all know that Mia spent the night with Ethan"

"That doesn't give him the right to threaten my brother"

"No, it doesn't" I mumble.

"And I don't believe he did this, he couldn't" I hold her gaze, "He said he didn't do it, Ana"

Funny enough I believe him too, but I won't say it out loud. We both remain silent for some time so I take the opportunity to swipe the screen of my phone for the umpteenth time hoping that I'll finally find a message or something from Christian, but there's nothing. First, he didn't come to bed and now he doesn't respond to my message . . . . and in a way, it makes me feel like something has come between us.

 **Christian**

I'm relieved when I receive news that Mia has woken up, I couldn't concentrate at work anyway. My adrenaline begins to pump as I'm walking by her room and there at her bedside are the detectives from last night.

"My sister just woke up," I say as I enter, "Why are you here?"

"Good afternoon, Mr Grey" the lead detective replies. "We wanted to speak to Ms Grey's while the incident is fresh in her memory. Talking to too many people might confuse or intimidate her"

"And who would try to intimidate her, Detective. You say that like my family is trying to hide something. We all want to know who did this to her" I answer in a tight tone.

"Yes, Mr Grey and I also heard you're willing to do something about it" he challenges, "Please let us do our job, we're here to get to the truth, primarily from Ms Grey"

"Can my brother stay in the room" Mia's voice comes out croaky and feeble. "Please"

He nods reluctantly and I move to the other side of the bed.

.

Muddled thoughts flood my head as I cast my eyes out the window to the grey skies and the blurred horizon. Mia's recount of what took place yesterday play recurrently in my mind, I place my trembling hands into my pockets.

"Are you angry with me?" she murmurs behind me.

"I'm not angry" I lie as I turn to face her, "I'm just thankful you're alive, and you're safe now"

She closes her eyes and tries to clear her throat, "I don't want you to do anything stupid . . . Promise me"

I can't guarantee that, and whatever I say now would definitely be a lie.

"Give the police some time to handle it, okay"

"Alright," I say, touching her bruised forearms gently.

As I'm about to kiss her goodbye the door to her room opens slowly and in comes Kate, Elliot, and Ana in that order.

"Hey . . There she is" Elliot chuckles, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was beaten up" Mia laughs, but I don't find it funny.

"How long have you been awake?" Kate inquires.

"Hmm" Mia glances at me, "Umm, I'm not sure" she shrugs mildly.

"About three hours" I reply deadpan.

"Okay" Kate nods but she's not looking my way.

Elliot places his hand on Mia's head, stroking her hair. "You had me worried there, but I'm glad you're doing better. Try to get some rest and don't put too much strain on yourself, we'll deal with everything else . . ."

"Funny you should say that, Elliot, because we don't have to do much . . . The police just left and Mia was able to identify who did this to her" my eyes fall directly on Kate, "It was Ethan"

"No" Kate mouths, stunned.

"Sometimes we think we know someone, I hope they lock him up and throw away the key. . . ."

"Ethan didn't do this" she states with conviction.

"You're calling my sister a liar . . . to her face" Christian's stern gaze narrows dangerously.

"Call it whatever you want, Christian Grey but this is wrong, this is all wrong"

"I couldn't agree with you more" my jaw becomes rigid. "I'm going to make sure he gets the maximum"

"Ethan didn't do this and I'm going to prove it" she pushes past Ana and runs out of the room.

"Kate, wait" Ana pleads, leaving the room to chase after her.

Mia wraps her arms around herself, looking down at the bedspreads. Elliot scrubs his hands over his face in sheer frustration and I'm silently frothing. Without another word, I leave the room and not until I reach the corridor I hear Elliot yelling my name. Ana has her arm around Kate who's crying inconsolably.

"Whose side are you on?" I spit, focusing on my wife.

"Side?" she removes herself from Kate, "I'm not taking anyone's side . . . ."

"You came into that room and you didn't say a word to my sister . . ."

"Your sister doesn't like me, Christian. You think this situation is going to change things or make a difference, at least I came here out of respect to see how she's doing . . ."

"Bullshit, you come here to support her" I nudge my chin to a wide-eyed Kate, "Tell me, Ana, who do you believe?"

"What?" she murmurs barely. "You can't . . ."

"CHOOSE NOW," I demand fiercely.

"No . . . No, I'm not choosing" she replies irately.

"My sister was assaulted, drugged, dumped by a lake like trash by her brother and you can't choose"

"You want to be judge and jury, Christian, you can't do that. Have you spoken to Ethan . . ."

My anger is too much, cutting her off, "I don't have to. Mia said he did this to her, and that's all I need" I squint at Kate, "You told the police what I said about killing him, didn't you? . . . He's going jail, I'll make sure of it, but he won't last long wherever he goes, he has a month, I promise you"

Kate bursts into tears and it gives me a small bit of satisfaction.

"Christian, stop it . . ." Ana gasps horrified.

"No Ana, choose . . . Choose right now"

She steps closer inches from my face with a slight frown, "Christian, you're angry and I understand that, but you can't ask this of me"

"Like hell I can't," I snarl angrily.

"Please listen to me. I love you, I love both of you. Kate is my best friend and you're my husband. I can't choose, not like this, please don't make me . . ."

I scoff, "You forgot to mention that Ethan was your lover"

The connection between my brain and mouth has been disengaged for a while now. My heart is pouting, feeling betrayed by Ana's lack of position and my subconscious stands to the side with its eyes wide looking back and forth between us, and its mouth is hanging open knowing fully that something bad is about to happen. The temperature of the air around us plummets creating a notable seismic shift. Her eyes are beginning to glaze over after she took a step away from me.

"What did you say?" she dares in a malicious whisper.

"I said, Ethan Kavanagh was your . . ."

The corridor of the hospital is unexpectedly silenced by the sound of the burning slap across my face echoes around us. I open my eyes and turn my face back to her with a shocked expression, cupping my scorched cheek.

"Oh no," Kate gapes in horror.

"Good, you can stay with them" I glance at Kate who remains motionless, "And don't bother coming back"

I take a final glance at everyone standing around me. Taylor's eyes move amongst us, Elliot remains silent and flabbergasted by what's going on. Kate is staring right at me but her waterworks have stopped, and Ana . . . Ana's breathing has noticeably staggered and her body is quivering. Fuming, I remove myself from everyone and make my way towards the elevator.

 **Ana**

Suddenly my senses are overwhelmed. The aroma of the corridors; medicines mixed with antiseptic cleaners. The bright overhead lights stinging my eyes, the sound of voices and hurried footsteps blurring past me as I blindly propel myself in the opposite direction, away from everyone. There's sickening feeling in my stomach and dreadful taste in my mouth.

I bolt through the reception area and out the automatic doors landing on my hands and knees right on the edge of the sidewalk. Everything consumed during the day comes spewing out of my mouth. I continue to gag until nothing's left then I begin to cry inaudibly. I look up when a hand touches my shoulder, it's Taylor. He helps me to my feet then slowly walks me to the car, seating me patiently in the back. When he gets in the driver's seat I direct him to take me to the only place where there's no memory of the Grey family and no memory of tonight.

 **Christian**

The magnitude of what I said to Ana and Kate hit me too late. For the past hour, I've been pacing the room and I'm close to pulling my hair out by the roots. It's almost midnight, Ana hasn't come home and her phone is switched off.

 _But why should she come home, you told her to not to come back you jackass._

I pause and listen when the elevator doors slide open. Taylor enters the room, alone. My eyes do a quick dart behind him, wishful thinking.

"I heard she left with you," I say calmly.

"Yes she did, sir"

"Where did she go?"

He remains mute, blinking at me with an impassive stare.

"Taylor, answer me . . . Where did my wife go?"

"Permission to speak freely, sir"

I send a derisive snicker to the floor then look back at him, prompting him to go ahead.

"I've never asked you for anything, nothing for myself . . . but I'm asking you to give her some time alone, leave her be. She needs this and you need it too"

"How do you know what I need?"

"Get off your high horse you're being an asshole, I've known you too long. You need to see what this woman has done for you for the last five months. You're blind, Anastasia loves you . . . and you don't deserve her"

"You don't think I know she loves me . . ."

"No you don't, if you did you wouldn't hurt her like that, or put her in that position"

"What position? Where is her loyalty, Jason? She chose to stand in defence of her ex; that man beat my sister till she was almost dead . . ."

"And what made you think she was defending him"

"HER SILENCE . ."

"Her silence?" his eyes take an insightful stare, "This isn't about her ex, this isn't even about you. You're angry because she didn't side with Mia, you wanted her to choose and she didn't, but now I'm making a choice. I prefer to choose your wife's love for you over your petty anger for her. I'm relieving myself from you . ."

"What? You're walking out on me . . . .?"

"I'm not walking out on you . . ."

"So you're taking her side"

"Why can't you see, this isn't about taking sides. I'll have someone from the team sent as my replacement, preferable Sawyer. In the meantime, I'm going to keep watch over Mrs Grey and keep her safe . . . Good night, Mr Grey"

My eyes follow his retreating back as he disappears from the room and I hear the elevator doors open and close. And just like that in one swoop they're both gone, my wife and Taylor.

But this time I'm truly alone. . . .


	21. Act I, Scene III - Murky Visions

_**Chapter Twenty-One – Act I, Scene III - Murky Visions**_

* * *

 **Harris**

Perceptually I embrace the tranquillity and the darkness over the end of another work day, the department is empty with the exception of me and my partner. As I go over my notes from yesterday's interviews my eyes flick to the display board of pictures and notes, my instincts pay special attention to the photographs taken that night by the lake. I have a gut feeling about this whole thing, and my gut is never wrong.

"What's troubling you?" his voice breaks into my thoughts.

I take a moment to gather myself before I reply. From since the beginning, we have not been able to see eye to eye on this case.

"This whole thing is glaring with inconsistencies, yet the perpetrator is all neatly tied up and presented to us. For starters, Ethan Kavanagh doesn't seem like a sloppy man, what's the reason behind all this? He has no history of assault; everyone we've interviewed claimed that he and Ms Grey were happy even up until the night of that party"

"She said he assaulted her, Mac. Our victim was able to identify her attacker, what more do we need? ADA Kelley is on our asses to get this over and done with, I hate these high profile cases"

"So do I Scott, but shit isn't adding up here. For instance, Kavanagh left his loft around 6:03 am that morning, that's according to the guard in the lobby and we can verify this on the building's surveillance. He got to work thirty-five minutes later and he stayed there until 11:13. Around midday, he showed up to a meeting at GEH where he met the victim's brother, Christian Grey, that lasted about two hours. We have confirmation again by GEH surveillance and witness accounts. He got back to his office close to three o'clock and he remained there until six. When did he get the time to assault his girlfriend and dropped her off at the lake? Let's say it would take him forty minutes max from Seattle to Lake Union then back, when did he get time to do this? Every minute has been accounted for throughout his day and he didn't leave the building when he brought Ms Grey to his home the night before until the following morning"

"C'mon, Harris," he says exasperatedly.

"The man has no bruises on his hands" I continue my point, "no scratches, nothing on his body yet she looked like someone laid their fists into her"

"Maybe he paid someone to do it?" he suggests.

"Okay, let's say he did that. He went to work, he had someone come over and rough her up, then what. What is he getting out of this; I just don't see a motive. He's angry at his girlfriend so he paid someone to drug her and beat her up then put her body in a public place? Usually, when you pay someone to do something like this, the person ends up dead at the bottom of a swamp. It's amateurish and of course, he's going to be the prime suspect whether he did it or not, so why do it. Why do this after the whole world saw you together in public? Or why just not leave her at the apartment if he did it before he went to work? On top of that the amount of blood we found in the kitchen, he had to be cleaning all night."

"What's your point, Mac?"

"My point is there are too many unanswered questions. Like I said Ethan Kavanagh doesn't come off as a hasty man, he seems calculated and detailed, as it stands everything is pointing to him. On the day of the assault, the security systems to his building were down for maintenance from 8:00 am to 3:00 pm, we have no eyes"

"That was arranged two weeks in advance, we already confirmed it" he retorts.

"Yes, but it's a timely coincidence don't you think?"

He shrugs, "Maybe he knew about it"

"Maybe . . . the guard on duty said Kavanagh left alone that morning and he was carrying a light satchel. Where's the trash and everything he used to clean up? There was nothing in his apartment, no bloody mop, no rags, no cleaning agents, just evidence of a crime when the luminol hit the floor and his furniture. If he did do this how did he get her out of the building? . . . There has to be something"

His eyes dip momentarily then look up at me, "What about the building's service entrance 'round back. There must be cameras from adjacent buildings or in nearby streets, they must have caught something"

"Of course, we should check that out"

"Mac" he pauses, searching my eyes before he can go further, "You don't believe her" he probes crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't know . . . but something is wrong here. Something is not adding up. I think Mia Grey knows more than what she's telling us, we have to find a way to get it out of her"

 _ **Two days later . . . .**_

"Okay" he exclaims before dropping himself into the chair then swivelling around to face the monitor. "This was taken at the end of the alley; I counted six vehicles either making drop-offs or pickups between seven and five that day. I was able to confirm four legit companies; there was one episode with a man waiting out back for a woman, I believed it was some secret hookup. But that was nothing compared to this" he indicates to the corner of the screen. "Note the time"

"12:24 pm," I murmur.

"I ran the plates, they don't register and nothing came up. . . There he is . . . He's carrying a bag, and what does that look like?"

"It looks like a body slung over his shoulder" I squint, bringing myself closer to the footage.

"I'm guessing that's your victim being carried out like a sack of potatoes"

"Yeah I'm guessing that too" I reply, keeping my eyes on the screen, "She said Ethan Kavanagh assaulted her and placed by the lake, but that man isn't Ethan Kavanagh"

"How do you know?"

"He's taller and bigger. Can we get anything else from this? I need to see his face or any definitive markings"

"He made sure and kept his face hidden but I'll see what I can do? Give me till the end of the day"

"Sure, good work, Myles", I commend, nodding my head thoughtfully before leaving the room.

 _That seals it then, Kavanagh didn't take her out of the building which means someone else is involved. I didn't want to talk to Mia Grey until I had more information; her memory is probably foggy from the alcohol and drugs. And that's another thing, why was her blood alcohol concentration so high when they took the sample. If she had too much the night before she wouldn't have been so intoxicated 24 hours later . . ._

"Harris!" and there exits my mental monologue as my eyes quickly dart across the room. My Lieutenant motions me to enter his office, as I approach I notice that Bryce is already seated and waiting at his desk.

"Lieutenant," I say with a hint of scepticism.

"Have a seat, Harris" he instructs before taking his place behind his semi-cluttered desk, "This just came in" he hands the document to me.

"What is it?" I probe.

"It's an arrest warrant for Ethan Kavanagh"

I don't bother to look at the paper and place it back on his desk. "Everything we have up till now is circumstantial . . . ."

"Except the blood at his house" he cuts in impatiently, "Harris, the DA's Office 'suggested' that we wrap this up today. The victim has identified her attacker and there's evidence at his home . . ."

"But there's no motive or proof that he actually did this" I argue.

"Bryce tells me here that you may be working on the premise that he may have hired someone to do this"

I turn to my partner giving him a blank stare, "Yes, that was a theory, but Ms Grey insisted that Kavanagh beat her then dumped her. Mr Kavanagh didn't go to his home until that evening and he displays no scratches or abrasions, anything to suggest that he was involved in a scuffle or a fight. Mia Grey took a beating and there are no defensive wounds on her arms or hands"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that it looks like this woman did nothing to shield herself from her attacker"

"She was drugged, Harris . . ."

"Yes, after she was beaten allegedly by Ethan Kavanagh, she said so herself"

"How do you know she didn't defend herself?" he probes.

"Like I said she had no defensive wounds, it's like let all happened on purpose"

"You think a woman would allow herself to get a few bruised ribs and fractured fingers willingly. Ethan Kavanagh assaulted Mia Grey because she got drunk and embarrassed him the night before, they probably got into an argument and he lost his temper. The next day he went to work as usual and he pretended that nothing happened"

"With all due respect, Lieutenant, this is still an ongoing investigation and I don't agree with this . . ."

"Carry out this arrest warrant, Harris . . . This isn't a request" he notes, locking me with a stern deadly stare.

 **Kate**

"Tell me what you're thinking?" she whispers to Ethan making my Dad and I look up from our breakfast.

"I'm fine, Mom, just wondering when this nightmare is going to end" he sighs. "Mom I swear, I didn't hurt Mia. I would never hurt Mia"

"I believe you, Ethan, we all believe you" she takes a small glimpse at us as I smile in agreement, placing my hand gently on his.

Dad clears his throat then dabs his lips with a napkin, "Leave everything up to me, son, I've already contacted Stanley. We're supposed to meet later this afternoon . . ."

"So just like that I'm out?" my brother objects. "I'm not going to hide in the shadows, Dad. I didn't do anything wrong and Mia's mistaken. I think we should give her some time to clear up this mess"

"I'm not sidelining you, Ethan" my father reassures him, "I just want you to have one less thing to think about"

"One less thing to think about?" he repeats mockingly, "If anything I think I would appreciate a bigger distraction, I need to keep my mind preoccupied, I need to be involved in this project"

"And what about the Grey brothers" my eyes dart over to my father instantly. "You think you'll be comfortable working with them"

"Only Christian, Dad. Elliot hasn't shown any malice or prejudice against Ethan" I defend swiftly, "As a matter of fact he wants to get to bottom of this just like the rest of us"

"Katie, I'm not leaving anything to chance and protecting my son right now is my number one priority. No offence, Princess, your husband may have benign intentions but I can't say the same for the rest of that family. Lines are being drawn in the sand and one day he'll have to stand by his sister; you make sure to stand by your brother when the time comes. He needs all of us"

I nod remembering Christian's tough onslaught of words for Ana a few days ago to choose.

"Thanks" he murmurs appreciatively, "I don't want any of you to worry about me, this is going to blow over, and hopefully everything should be back to normal soon. In the meantime, Dad, we should go to the office"

"I'll come with you" I grin, "I'm not doing anything until tomorrow"

"Interloper" my brother jokes before wiping his mouth with the cloth napkin.

.

We all get out of the car when it comes to a stop right outside the building which houses the branch office. In the corner of my eye, I recognize Detective Harris and his colleague approach us.

"Ethan Kavanagh, I have a warrant for your arrest" he announces, making my father and I turn in unison. "You're charged with the attempted murder of Mia Grey. . ."

"No, wait" my father raises his hands.

"Please, turn around Mr Kavanagh" the detective instructs before cuffing his hands behind his back.

The strides of a few onlookers come to crawl as they gather and murmur among themselves. Detective Harris' colleague ushers my brother away while reciting his Miranda rights. Dad is pale and his eyes fill slowly with tears, I'm able to reach for his arm before he slumps against the building.

"Take care of Dad" Ethan nods to me with worried eyes, "Don't worry about me, we're going to be okay"

"Ethan" my father sobs faintly as we both watch him being led away to the car.

 **Ana**

I lay in bed with my swollen half-opened eyes staring at the ceiling; I had a slight fever yesterday due to my constant crying. Beyond the door the distinct laughter of a studio audience coming from the TV and from the bright light pouring through the window I'm guessing it's past midday. It's day three post-Christian, most of my time is being wasted away in bed or a long warm shower, I can't sleep, I'm definitely not speaking to anyone and what little I eat comes back up when I think about him.

Since that night my cell phone has been switched off, it's nothing more than a relic sitting in a nightstand drawer to my left. Over my jumbled thoughts, there's a tiny rap on the door, I don't answer but I turn my head expecting the person to come in any way.

She pops her head in, "How are you feeling?"

I give her a smile.

"That woman from the glass store has been trying to reach you, they were wondering if they can install them today"

I pull myself up resting on my elbows and attempt to clear my throat, "Yes that will be fine, tell them we'll be there in two hours"

"You don't look so good, Ana"

"I'm fine, Philippa. It's time for me to get out of this bed and stop moping; we have a patisserie to open"

"I'll get dressed and call Mr Taylor," she says a bit upbeat.

The first thing I do when we get out is to buy myself a new phone with a new number. One of the few numbers I've memorized over the years is Kate's, so I call her first.

 _"_ _ **Hello?"**_ her voice is dull and dreary.

"It's me, I'm sorry I didn't . . . ."

 _"_ _ **Ana? Where the hell are you?"**_ I hear something topple over in the background, _**"I was so worried"**_

"I'm okay and I'm sorry. I'm staying with Philippa . . ."

 _"_ _ **But I called her and she said you weren't there"**_

"I know, I told her not to tell anyone, she was just doing what I'd asked. Don't be mad at her, I wanted to be alone for a while, I'm calling because I know you'd want you to know where I am. This is my new number don't give it to anyone and don't tell anyone where I am"

 _"_ _ **Of course I won't, I'm just glad you're okay"**_

"Yeah if you want to call it that" I mock.

 _"_ _ **Does Christian know where you are?"**_

"No . . . at least I don't think so"

She pauses, _**"I saw him yesterday . . . Ana, he isn't doing well either. I've never seen him like this . . . You sound just as bad as he does. He's going out of his mind, he misses you"**_

My eyes begin to sting, "I miss him too, Kate, but . . ."

 _"_ _ **I know, Ana. I know and I understand why you're doing this, but I hate to see you this way . . . . You two are so good for each other"**_ I can hear her smiling through the phone.

"How's everyone?" I digress.

 _"_ _ **Elliot is coping with everything; we haven't been speaking much these days. No one is talking to Christian, well except for Mia of course. Both of them have gotten really close and he's spending a lot of time with her. She's out of the hospital now. We haven't told Grace about anything, she's still at the health spa"**_ silence explodes for a lengthy beat, _**"Ethan's being charged with attempted murder, it happened this morning"**_

"What, attempted murder . . . of Mia?"

 _"_ _ **Yes, and we're not sure if we can get bail for him. Mia claims that she's afraid that Ethan will be a threat if he's out"**_

I close my eyes and exhale, "I'm sorry, Kate"

 _"_ _ **Yeah, I know . . . This whole thing is taking a terrible toll on Dad, he's trying to get the best people on it. They took him away right in front of us . . . . Sorry I have to go. Can I call you later, just to say hi?"**_

"Of course, and let me know what's going on"

 _"_ _ **Luv ya, Steele"**_

"Luv ya too, Kavanagh"

Frustrated, I fist my new phone squeezing it in my palm, resting my forehead on it. Our family is divided and it's falling apart. When I raise my head I meet Taylor's eyes in the rearview mirror.

"Is everything okay?" Philippa places her hand on my arm.

"No" I mutter, shaking my head, "It's not"


	22. Act II, Scene I - Promises & Threats of

_**Chapter Twenty-Two – Act II, Scene I - Promises & Threats of a Two-Faced Liar**_

* * *

 **Harris**

Nine hours of interrogation with Ethan Kavanagh yields nothing, nada. It all comes to a head when Jennifer Hughes, one of the best defence attorneys on this side of the country condemn the charges being laid against our suspect, she announced that she'll be seeking redress on behalf of her client. The lack of evidence connecting Mr Kavanagh to anything was indeed unreasonable. In the end, we had no choice but to let the man go. We had to go back to square one, meaning Mia Grey, Bryce was able to arrange a meeting with her at GEH. My recommendation to do so is to examine her emotional state of Mr Kavanagh's release, and also having her sit down in familiar surroundings will make her comfortable, she'll be more susceptible to cooperate.

She's standing on the other side of the long conference table when we enter the room. I was expecting her brother, Christian to be present since he's been ever so present to be at her side recently. It's peculiar that he isn't here, nevertheless, I'm a bit pleased that this may go smoother than I thought.

"Good afternoon, Detectives" she greets composed, "Please sit wherever you please"

"Good afternoon, Ms Grey, we appreciate you taking the time to meet. We won't take much of your time," I announce before sitting alongside my partner.

"Of course, as I've said before, I will make every effort to make myself available, I want to assist in any way"

She appears humble, and she doesn't falter, making sure to keep direct eye contact with both of us.

"How have you been holding up, Ms Grey?" I begin.

"I'm doing much better, thanks for asking" she smiles meekly.

"Is there anything else you can add to the investigation, anything you can recall from the incident?"

Her eyes dipped to the table, I can see a reflection of her face on the polished tabletop, she looks back to me.

"No, everything is so vague, I'm sorry I can't help you further . . . This has been a traumatic experience, you hear these things happen to people on the news but you don't expect that one day it would happen to you, I'm just happy to be alive"

I nod in agreement, "And we will find the person that did this to you, Ms Grey"

"Thank you"

"By now you may have heard that Mr Kavanagh was arrested and charged"

She nods, "Yes"

"What you may not know is that he was released last night on bail"

"Should I be concerned, Detective, I mean, what if he comes after me"

"No need to worry. Ms Grey. Mr Kavanagh is a smart man, I don't think he'll risk making contact with you, it's part of the provisions for his temporary release"

"Oh, I see" she replies, leaning back into the high back chair, looking off to the side.

"Also, his defence attorneys suggest that there isn't enough plausible evidence to link him to this crime" her eyes immediately rise upwards and become rigid.

"What? This is ludicrous," she pounds her fist on the table. "You mean to tell me that there's a chance that he's going to get away this?"

"Ma'am, that's why we're here," I maintain, "Do you remember anything? Anything that can help us piece together the investigation . . ."

"No," she replies frustratingly, "I told you everything I know, why is this happening?"

"You see, Ma'am, what we have on Mr Kavanagh is not enough to link him to this crime.

"What do you mean? He did this" she insists, "Isn't my statement enough?"

"Your statement is only part of it . . ."

"What about the evidence found at his house?"

"Yes, there is evidence, evidence of a crime committed at his residence. But that evidence doesn't prove that he did this, in fact, we have evidence suggesting otherwise. We've been able to corroborate his timeline the night before and during the next day, which makes it difficult to put him within that timeframe"

"Are you sure?" she asks doubtfully.

"Yes, Ma'am, unless he had someone carry out the crime for him, but you've already stated that he was the one that attacked you at his residence, isn't that so?"

Her eyes blink rapidly for a few seconds until she turns away to the floor to ceiling windows.

"Yes, I did say that" she sighs exasperated, she swivels back to us. "I thought this would have over by now"

"I understand, Ma'am, but these things take time . . . Apart from what I've told you so far, we have sworn testimonials, character statements, building surveillance from that day from his work and home," for a microsecond her eyes widen by a minute fraction. "I don't understand how can Mr Kavanagh was able to carry out this assault and be at work at the same time . . . ."

"That scenario is virtually impossible, Detective, but how can you be so sure . . . his building's security systems were under maintenance that day"

Calmly, Bryce and I glance at each other in unison.

"Or so I've heard, maybe you should look into that" she adds by the way.

Together Bryce and I begin to fire a rapid succession of questions.

"Do you remember if you and Mr Kavanagh had a fight after the morning of the ball?" Bryce probes with level but firm tone.

"I'm not sure" she shakes her head.

"Can you walk us through which rooms the attack began to where it ended" I state.

"Um, it started in the bedroom, then I ran out to the kitchen where he cornered me then I escaped to the living room to get out through the front door"

"Was it still dark when this happened?" my partner asks firmly.

"Yes," she huffs, "Why are you asking me the same questions? Is this an interrogation?"

"No Ma'am, in order to interrogate you further we would have invited you to the station. Is there a need to interrogate you?"

"I'm sorry if I sound irate, I feel like I'm the one under scrutiny" she shrugs with a forced smile.

Suddenly I stand and stretch my hand across the table, "Again, thank you for meeting with us, Ms Grey"

"Again, it wasn't a problem," she nods, never taking her eyes away from me or Bryce. She escorts to the elevators and watches us until doors slide shut.

"So what do you think?" Bryce finally pipes up with a smirk.

"I think the deeper the lie the deeper a liar always forgets to remember their original story. Even if the attack started in the bedroom, it didn't end in the living room, there's too much blood in the kitchen. The order is inconsistent, and her knowledge about the building surveillance was the icing on the cake"

"I know. Kavanagh never mention it during the interrogation, maybe he didn't think it was important or he didn't know"

"I'm telling you, Bryce, she knows something. If we need to go deeper and then, we'll have to go higher"

"How high?" he asks with definite interest.

"State Attorney's Office or the Governor if I have to"

"You're on Kavanagh's side?"

"No, I just need to get to the truth" I conclude before we exit to the underground parking lot.

 **Ana**

That's all of it, and I'm more than nervous. Philippa and I collect the last two trays of macaroons and place them in the display case. Taking a prideful step back my eyes roam over the pristine glass cases filled with an assortment of pastries. Hurriedly I remove my apron while I come from behind the counter. My eyes are wide as I peer through the window on to the boardwalk and Philippa has her hand over her chest inaudible murmuring something in French. It's packed full of people waiting for the official opening. I wave to Elliot, Gail and Taylor waiting outside.

"This is crazy, huh?" Kate says from behind.

"Crazy doesn't describe it, where did all these people come from?" I say excitedly looking back at her.

"We let the word get out, between your friends and mine, GEH, then there's everyone from the theatre . . . and their families, their friends, and their friend's friends. Yup, I think that's half Seattle" she chuckles.

"Oh my god look at this . . . This is awesome, oh thank you, Kate," I grin running into her arms then squeezing the life out of her.

"Okay, Ana, that's enough," she gasps for breath when I let her go, "Are you ready to go outside?"

"Yes," I hold her hands bouncing on the floor.

"Oh, wait" she pulls out a handkerchief, wiping and dabbing my face. "You've been sampling I see . . ."

"Only kouign amann, they're incredibly delicious, you should try them"

"Maybe tomorrow, today we should leave the pastries for paying customers," she giggles, "Now let's go"

The crowd applauds when we step outside the door. Kate waves her arms and beckons everyone to give us silence.

I can't contain my excitement, "God, this is such a big moment for me . . . Umm, for those of you who know me well, I've always wanted to do this. I have to thank my mentor and my chief baker, Philippa" I wrap my arm around her for a brief moment, "My staff, Des, Sasha, and Leon. Kate my best friend, and Taylor . . . also my best friend" I smile, his face relaxes for a while. "There's one more person I need to thank, I don't think he's here, but if he were here I'd want to say thank you, for believing in me" I try to smile away the lump in my throat, "Okay, time to reveal the sign" I mask in a bubbly tone trying to conceal my oncoming tears and disappointment. Excitedly I take two steps up the ladder and Taylor comes forward quickly to secure it in place, Kate comes on the other side.

"Ready?" I say to her, she nods.

Then together we peel away adhesive layer revealing the name, **'La Boulangerie Pâtisserie'**. Another round of applauds sounds again as Kate and I climb down. Happily, my eyes quickly scan the faces around us and I spot him standing away from the crowd. He raises his hand above everyone and gives me a small wave and a tiny smile, and I nod in acknowledgement, blocking out the merriment around me. Today has been a week since I last saw him, I wish he wasn't standing way over there, but it's for the best.

"Okay everyone," Kate announces luring me away from his image, "Now you're invited to come inside, we have a wide variety of delights to sample, and for sale of course" the people around us chuckle.

She opens the door and the crowd begins to file in one by one. I stand motionless between the moving swarm of people that are filtering into the bakery. But he's gone by the time the numbers are reduced.

 **Christian**

From a distance, I would sit in my car purposefully keeping watch over her when she comes to the pâtisserie every morning between nine and ten. As promised, Taylor would shadow her everywhere she goes. For the past three days, she would greet patrons hovering by when she arrived and it would always make her smile. Yesterday she sent two boxes of treats to my office, one for my executive staff, one for myself; and every day I would send two floral arrangements to place in her shop. I'm truly proud of her accomplishments, Taylor tells me that she's busy throughout the day and exhausted when she leaves. Regardless, I'm glad that she enjoys this.

"Mr Grey" Andrea's voice comes through my desk phone.

"Yes"

"Your sister is here to see you"

I pause for a moment, "Send her . . ."

She comes skipping through the doors before I could finish. She's wearing a bright floral dress that matches her short finger cast.

"Hey, brother," she's effervescent today. "Wow . . . . you look like shit"

"Thanks . . . You're in a good mood today" I point out coming from behind my desk, she opens her arms to embrace me and I simply return the gesture.

"I am, just had a late breakfast with Mimi"

I cross my arms over my chest, anything involving Mimi is usually work.

"Oh don't give me look" she grins playfully. "I know I need to be resting but I think I should get back to work. My psychotherapist said it would be therapeutic to get my mind on something creative without being laborious. I know before all of this we agreed that I should out of the business for a while, but I promise Christian, I'll only work on a very small scale. No shows, I'll focus on the local boutiques here in Seattle"

My face remains neutral.

"I did some research yesterday; the swimsuit market is wide open and there are not enough options out there. I can design a few pieces see how that goes, and who knows"

I huff mildly, "Mia your physical health is my primary concern, you should work on getting better"

"And I am, but my mental health needs repair too, Christian. C'mon you can make the rules this time, you're the boss"

I hesitate.

"C'mon I want to do this . . . please" she pleads and pout.

"No" I grumble. "I don't care how much you whine, I don't care what excuses you make to try to convince me that this is the best thing for you. Whilst your therapist is trying to treat you, he's the one reporting to me" I state, "This is the second time you're making suggestions about work, and I want you to stop it"

"You don't have to be so insensitive to my feelings" she gripes

"Well it's the only time you tend to listen; I've been surprisingly temperate and accommodating until now. No means no, Mia, before all of this you were supposed to cease and desist, and that goes for after what happened to you. None of that has changed, don't force my hand; I'm not in a good mood"

"You're never in a good mood since Ana left . . ." she says under her breath.

"Excuse me?. . ."

"And why is that? Why don't you go see her; I know you're missing her. . . Do you want her back?"

"We're not talking about this, stop it," I direct, firmly. "Ana and I will sort this out eventually; stop pretending as if this is any of your business. You never liked her anyway, so don't ever mock her in my presence"

"I wasn't doing that, Christian," she comes closer, clasping her hands together. "Look, I want to apologize for everything I ever did. My recent brush with death made me realize how important family is, and I'm very fortunate to have all of you, especially you . . . . You've always been in my corner, taking care of me, cleaning up my messes and all I've done is been ungrateful and made trouble . . . I'm not proud of myself for the things I've done over the years and I know I wasn't supportive of you in most instances . . . I'll admit, in the beginning, I wasn't a big fan of your wife, maybe I was jealous. . maybe . . maybe I thought I wouldn't have you around anymore . . ."

"Mia, don't . ."

"No wait, let me say this" she persists gently, "Truthfully I'd like to see you and Ana get back together, I can tell she makes you happy . . . Make sure you do all you can to get her back, promise me"

I don't answer as I'm wary of my sister's sudden U-turn of my relationship with my wife. She throws her good arm around me and holds on longer than I would expect.

"From here on I promise to be good and make a positive change in my life," she says with her chin on my shoulder.

I remain silent, not sure of what response I should give to her.

"Okay . . . Well thanks for listening, maybe we can meet later for dinner"

"I can't, I have a lot of things to catch up on here" I lie.

"Workaholic . . . bye"

I give a curt wave and watch her walk out the door.

.

The closed sign is already up. Glimpsing through the glass door, I tap gently making the young woman behind the register looks up at me. Her eyes widen with enough recognition to know who I am. Taylor gets up from the table in the corner of the room and unlocks the door. Once I enter the place I thank him and say good evening to the young woman who is staring at me with her mouth slightly open. Together we stroll side by side then sit at a table.

"How is she?" I begin.

"Excellent" he replies assured.

"Did you tell her I was coming?"

"Yes, of course, Sir"

"And you . . . how are you doing?"

"Very good, Mr Grey, it was good of you to come to the opening"

"I didn't plan on missing it" I answer.

His eyes look past me over my shoulder . . . It's her, I can feel it. Without another word he gets out of his seat and holds it for her until she sits down. For a while, we gaze at each other and say nothing. Gradually, everyone makes their way out of the store, waving and smiling at her as they head for the door. She makes a silent gesture with her eyes to someone and when I turn it's Philippa standing fixed to the spot with a worried expression on her face. She takes a paused glance at us and tells me goodnight before she leaves. She probably knows what's going on but at least she courteous.

The only noise in the room is the metronomic sound of the clock on the wall. We're finally alone, but Taylor keeps a watchful eye pacing outside on the boardwalk

"Hey" she murmurs.

Instead of replying I frown, her face is pale and she's almost unrecognizable. I couldn't help but scrutinize a bit more, roving my eyes over what is visible to me.

"Why is your phone switched off?"

Her eyes flutter closed and she sighs, "I don't have time for this, is that why you came to see me?"

"What's wrong with you?" I whisper.

There's no life in her eyes when she looks at my face, "Nothing's wrong with me, I'm fine"

"No, you look different and not in a good way"

She scrunches her face, cocking her head to the side. "Wow thanks, Christian"

"No, I mean . ." I huff, "I mean you look exhausted"

"Maybe I'm working extra hard," she says low.

"That's not it; you were working hard at the Sheraton when I met you . . . I apologize for causing you distress. . ."

"Who said I was distressed, I'm not distressed," she defends cuttingly, her eyes are lying, "I'm fine and I'm happy with this place. Thing are going well"

"So I've heard . . . I'm glad for you and I'm proud. You think you can give me a tour"

She smiles sarcastically, "No, that's not a good idea, Christian. I'm not ready to be alone with you, we should remain here and talk"

"As you wish," I say biting back a smile, "I understand, and I deserve that"

"No, Christian, you deserve much, much more than that," her gaze is condemning.

The overconfident smile I had seconds before is removed from my face instantly, making my heart plummet into my stomach. I lean forward cupping my face in my hands, steadying my sudden erratic breathing. I take a deep breath and look back at her calm façade.

"That's what I'm afraid of . . . Look, I'm sorry, Ana. I'm sorry for the things I said, the way I behaved, for belittling you in front of our family. Everyone is angry with me and they have every right to be, but before I can apologize to anyone else, I needed to apologize to you and to let you know that I love you. I'm not going to demand that you come back home, whenever you decide to I'll be waiting for you, no matter how long it takes . . . . I haven't been to the apartment since that night you left, I've been staying at the office"

Her eyes dipped to the table, "Okay . . . well it was nice seeing you, thanks for coming by"

Before she can get up I reach out to her across the table, placing my hand on top of hers, "Ana please wait . . . How long are you planning to stay away?"

She withdraws her hand, "Christian, don't do this. You told me to leave remember, you made that very clear"

"I didn't _want_ that, Ana, and I know what I said . . . I was angry, I wasn't thinking-"

"No, you weren't. You were too angry to think about me or anyone else that night. The way you spoke to me in the hospital in front of our family, that was unreasonable. I would never disrespect you in that way, if I was that angry I would have done it in private. You thought you could speak me like that and expect me to stick around. I specifically told you I wasn't taking sides, I suggested that we listen to Mia's and Ethan's account. That's all I said. Instead, you assumed I believed Ethan over Mia. I truly sympathize with Mia, Christian, I do, even though I prefer to be away from her doesn't mean I don't care . . . I have to go"

We both stand at the same time. She freezes on the spot and her eyes flick from left to right with mine. I take a step towards her same time she steps back and raises her hands, palms forward.

"No, Christian" she berates, then pauses. "I know what you're feeling, you're scared, and you're scared because you don't know what I'm thinking. That's how I felt when you told me to leave, I didn't know what to expect and I've never felt so alone in my life . . This situation is beyond you, and the only way you think you can fix things is by coming here to say you're sorry?"

"Ana, please don't shut me out"

". . . . ." she shakes her head scowling at me.

"Ana" I reach out but she shields arm behind her back.

"Don't. Touch. Me"

She tries to skirt past me but I won't allow it, instead, I seize her forcefully and pull her against me, burying my face in her hair. "Please forgive me, I love you so much, I don't want to lose you"

"Please let me go," she struggles, trying to push her away. "I need some time; I need to be away from you, Christian. I can't think when I'm this close to you, please let me go"

"Stay with me tonight, please," I plead.

"No . . . Christian, no" she squirms, breathing laboured, "Let me go"

"I won't," my arms tighten around her. "I need you with me, I need you with me always"

She calms, and her voice sobs, "No, you need me to keep your demons away, and that shouldn't be my sole purpose. I love you but when things don't make sense to you, you push me away"

"I'm asking that you forgive me, you're everything to me, Ana. How can you ask me to let you?" my lips brush against her neck as I inhale her sweet fragrance.

"Don't do this to me, stop it" she trembles, holding on to my jacket.

She's enraptured, her eyes are closed and her sweet lips are parted, I take the opportunity to capture them. She hums when I take her mouth passionately, I am too eager to have her wrapped in my arms. Ten days without her feels like a lifetime. The sensation of her mouth melded with mine is indescribable, instead of kissing her hungrily I take my time revelling in the warmth of her lips. For the first time, I feel my hands quiver as they slide along her back.

She withdraws her mouth, turning her face away. "Christian, I'm still mad at you"

"I know" I whisper against the shell of her ear, "And I understand, I'm an asshole, not worthy of your love and affections. You're right, I didn't think you would leave, but when I came home and you weren't there it scared the shit out of me"

"It scared me too, Christian, but we need this, we need to be apart . . . ." she confesses, softly.

"No, we shouldn't be apart," I hold her face in my hands searching her beautiful glazed eyes intently, "I'll do anything just come home, I need you, Ana. I know that now. Say you'll come home . . . Promise me"

Tears streak down her face, she smiles then she nods. "I'll come home, I promise, but not tonight. You can't act out whenever you want and not expect it to affect everyone . . . Don't you see, we're stronger when we're together. I'm not ready; I'm not ready to be with you again"

It isn't what I want to hear, but it's the truth and that's all I can ask for at the moment.

 **Ana**

Images from last night's meeting flicker through my mind. He apologized mostly, and I let him, but this small time away from him has been good for both of us. In the end, I told him to give me until the end of the week and to go home and stop spending his nights at the office. Of course, he wasn't pleased but he conceded. Last night proved to be a test of my resolve, and when he kissed me I almost caved, I would have easily given into him if our encounter had escalated. I'm glad it didn't reach to that, I would have disappointed with myself. I don't think he knows that he has the power to sway my thoughts and hinder my judgment with one passionate kiss, which is why I can't be close to him to influence my thoughts. We need this, we need to be apart to realize how much we mean to each other, and when we're together again we'll be more resilient.

As the car stops along the boardwalk, I try to remove the images that were lingering with me in the car. Philippa walks ahead as Taylor stays my side, matching my pace. For the past two days, I've gone from actively involved to actively fatigue. I think I've exerted myself, I can see Philippa frowning and waving her finger at me now. I ignored her recommendation to hire another server behind the counter but as it stands I think I'll hire two persons. I'm grateful that Taylor is with me at this time, I'm not sure if it's solely his decision or that Christian ordered him to stay with me, but he makes me feel safe and I'm grateful to have him here.

"Mrs Anastasia Grey?" I hear my name off to the side before I enter the pâtisserie, Taylor is alerted and takes a step forward.

"I'm Detective Harris, we met at the hospital a few weeks ago regarding the Mia Grey case"

"Oh, yes, I remember. How are you?" I nod, courteously.

"Doing well, thank you, I'm here unofficially. I'd like to have a private word with you"

I look across to Taylor who's standing protectively at my side. I reluctantly tilt my head and give him a small nod of approval before he takes a few strides to the railing of the boardwalk. Detective Harris extends his hand gesturing that we take a seat out of the deck.

"This is a beautiful set up you have here, Mrs Grey, it's fairly new, isn't it?"

"Yes," I smile, not sure what's going on.

"Hope I'm not making you uncomfortable . . ."

"No, I'm curious to why you're here"

"I'm here to ask you a few questions about Mr Kavanagh and Ms Grey" I shift uncomfortably in the chair, "How long have you know Mr Kavanagh?"

"Almost all my life, we grew up together"

"At one time he was your boyfriend"

I rub my palm against my forehead, "Yes he was"

"And knowing Mr Kavanagh for all of your life as you say, has he ever displayed any violent tendencies towards you?"

"I'm not going to lie, Detective, there were instances where he grabbed me forcefully or tried to intimidate me, but he never hit me. He's totally against that type of behaviour; everyone who knows him can tell you that"

"You're the second actually; his sister said the same thing. She even told me of an instance where he intervened when a friend of his punched his own girlfriend"

"Yes, I remember, I was there that night . . . . Look, Ethan and I broke up on not so good terms, he cheated on me but that was long before I moved to Seattle. We're not friends, he just happens to be involved with my husband's sister. As far as know Ethan can be an asshole but he's not violent, not against women at least"

"And Mia Grey, what can you tell me about her?"

"Absolutely nothing"

"That's odd; you don't have a relationship with your husband's sister?"

"It's more like the other way around; Mia isn't pleased that Christian and I are married. It's hard to decipher who she hates more, me or him"

He seems confused but what I've just revealed, "But Mr Grey is very guarded about his sister, there doesn't seem to be any acrimony there"

"What can I say?" I shrug, "Maybe this whole thing has brought them closer"

"Maybe," he mutters, narrowing his eyes. "What about Ms Grey and Mr Kavanagh, have they been close"

"Close? They've been close from day one, Ethan was in love with her, he was trying to help her get over the manic infatuation she has for Christian and me. He told me so himself"

"I thought you two weren't friends . . ."

"We're not, it came up in an unexpected conversation" I answer.

We pause for a short beat as the wind unexpectedly whirs across the boardwalk.

"Do you believe he did it?" he tests, gauging my reaction.

"Honestly, I don't know. I don't know what to believe" I shake my head.

"How are things with you and your husband?"

I'm not amused by this part of the conversation, I don't answer and cross my arms over my chest.

"The only reason I'm asking this is that your friend Kate pointed out that the Grey family is slowly being torn apart by all of this. She did mention that you're not with your husband at this time, I think it was a slip of the tongue or maybe she was voicing her concerns"

"Can I ask you a question about the case?" I digress.

"Yes, I will answer if I can"

"Is this a strong case against Ethan?"

"Yes and no," he leans forward, "The blood we found at Mr Kavanagh's apartment is enough to suggest that something grave happened there and it is a match to Mia Grey. There's a scenario that there was an argument the night before and things went wrong, but according to my findings, the sequence of event doesn't match the story. Right now there's enough to put him away for probable cause but his Defense Attorney can make a solid argument. There's nothing to discredit Ms Grey's implication of Mr Kavanagh. Yes, it all took place at his apartment, but was he there? Did he carry it out alone or did he have help, and if so, Mia Grey can only identify Mr Kavanagh as him being her attacker, yet there's nothing to suggest that he himself inflicted those injuries to her"

"It seems that you're having doubts, Detective?"

"I won't reveal my thoughts on this case, all I can say, Mrs Grey, is that there's a gaping hole that needs to be filled, and I'm searching all avenues to get to the truth" he looks to his left and jerks his head as if he's gesturing to someone inside. "You have a nice place here, I'll make sure to come by when this is all over"

"Thanks" I smile as his partner exits onto the boardwalk, he nods respectfully at me.

"It's really a pleasure speaking to you and I wish you the best, enjoy the rest of your day" he gets up from his chair.

"You too," I say respectfully.

.

I'm hold up in my office going over some numbers and orders for hours; I can't focus, I can't keep my mind off of Christian and the discussion I had with Detective Harris earlier. Ethan swears that he didn't do it, he may have lied to me in the past, but he wouldn't lie to Kate. The injuries and bruising on Mia's body are unmistakable, but were they caused by Ethan? God help him because if they were I hope he receives the appropriate punishment for his crime, and if not, the police need to get to the bottom of this.

I march out of the back office to give Philippa the news when it hits my senses hard, there's awful scent wafting down the short corridor. When I get to the front, between Sasha, placed on both ends of the counter are large vases of assorted flowers.

"Hi, Ana" she waves before handing a customer her change. "What's wrong?"

"Hey, umm . . . Nothing, did Mr Grey send flowers?"

"Yup," she grins, "Aren't they beautiful?"

I barely smile as my eyes scan the packed room of customers, no one appears to be affected by the fragrance.

"Mrs Grey, are you okay?"

"Yes Sasha, I'm fine, I think I'll go check on the kitchen"

"Okay, boss" she teases.

Gently pushing my way through the doors I call out to her with a neutral smile, "How are things going here?"

"Good" Philippa looks up from an arrangement of pastries, "You want to give us a hand in a few minutes. We have a huge order to fill the customer will be here in two hours"

"Sure" I smile.

"Is everything okay outside?"

"Of course, why?" I reach for an available apron.

"You had this harried look on your face when you walked in"

"It's nothing; just some flowers Christian sent. I don't know, they smell awful to me"

She says nothing, but I can see her processing what I've just said in her mind.

"What is it, Philippa?"

Just as she opens her mouth to speak she interrupted.

"Excuse me, Mrs Grey" I turn to Taylor standing by the door, " Ms Mia Grey is here to see you, are you available?"

Everything inside of me screams no, but my mouth says, "Interesting, yes I'll see her, and hold that thought, Philippa, this won't take long"

Again the fragrance emanating from the flowers annoys me, I'm this close to taking them to the trash myself. I walk out from behind the counter and there she is, sitting daintily among the simple everyday people of downtown Seattle. The injuries she sustained to face are well covered by layers of makeup. Nevertheless, you wouldn't know as she's sipping on her shot of espresso.

"Good afternoon, Mia, I don't know if to be honoured or suspicious. A person like you isn't known to support a place like this" my grin satirical.

"Oh, Anastasia" she clutches her chest in ersatz hilarity, "I'm hurt. I do patron a few quaint, unknown establishments, but from what I hear this is the new place for exquisite delicatessen"

"It's good that you're hearing good news around town, despite our family's misfortune," I raise my eyebrows, "Now how can I help you, I know you didn't come all this way to observe my business"

"You're right; please sit with me so we get straight to it"

I hesitate, glancing over at Taylor's position.

"I know you don't trust me, Anastasia, and that's fine because I've never trusted you, the quicker you have a seat, the quicker I'll walk out of this place"

I take the chair on the opposite side of the table, reluctantly.

"I heard Christian came here last night, he has high expectations of you two rekindling your relationship. He was quite buoyant when I overheard him speaking to Elliot. . ."

I raise my hand to decisively interject, "Mia, if you're here to speak on Christian's behalf . . ."

She scoffs rudely, "To speak on his behalf you say, I'm not here to put the spark back into your shady marriage, I'm here to make you an offer" my eyes narrow by a small fraction, "You see, Anastasia, here's your opportunity to walk out of this with something, how small or how big depends on you"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you can own several homes, open another one of these" she waves her hand around, "There can be life after Christian you know" she takes another sip.

I smile unamused, "Look, Mia Grey, the only reason I'm sitting here is out of common courtesy. . ."

"And you'll remain in that seat until I'm done," I'm alarmed by the sudden switch in her voice, "You're going to divorce my brother"

I laugh mockingly, "Excuse me and why would I want to do that"

She leans closer and her lips curl in a snide way. "So I can have the police drop the charges on Ethan. Who knows, maybe I can get them expunged"

My skin goes cold as I stare back at her malicious face. I'm shocked, confused and I don't know why this is happening.

"Think about it carefully, Ethan's freedom is riding on this decision you make"

"You can't be serious" I whisper.

"And why not, this didn't happen overnight, but this is the crossroads where you're currently standing, and you have to decide which road you're going to take"

I shake my head against her words, "No, I'm not doing this . . ."

"Yes you are, and you'll do it my way. Don't worry; I'll make sure he sets you up with a hefty parting gift . . ."

"I don't want anything from him"

"Oh come now. Every woman wants something from Christian Grey, we all do" she leans back in her chair with a victorious sneer, "Think about it, everyone wins. You can walk away with lots of money, and Ethan can walk out of jail a free man. Kate can have her brother back, and I can have mine"

I quickly avert my eyes as they begin to glaze over with tears.

 _Divorce . . . divorce._

"Oh don't be so melodramatic, you're young, fairly pretty and reasonably ambitious. You can find another man somewhere here in Seattle, there's loads of them, I know"

"I can't do this, I love him," I whisper to myself.

"I'm sure you think you do," she rolls her eyes, "But you can't be selfish here. Think about Kate and Ethan, and by extension think about Kate and Elliot. This whole debacle is putting so much strain on their marriage, things are not looking good with those two" she tsks contemptuously.

Battered by her words I'm unable to respond, I can only sit here and undergo this mental assault.

"You know what Christian told me when I woke up . . . he said 'Mia, I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I'm sorry I wasn't there to prevent this from happening'" she snickers, "You see the key to Christian's psyche is simple; it's the people he loves and cares about. He pretends that he's unaffected by the incidents and circumstances around him, but he cares . . . For instance with Savannah, after he heard about her botched incident he couldn't help but get to the bottom of it. I bet he didn't tell you about that, huh. She almost succeeded in killing herself, I told her a number of things. One of them was that Christian was miserable and he wanted to be with her desperately, but he couldn't because he was trapped in this dreadful marriage, with you. Her mind is so fickle, in the name of love I knew she would do something stupid. But this time she was a bit extreme. Afterwards, I told Christian that the reason why Savannah tried to kill herself because of him and then I reminded him that it was the anniversary of our father's death," she exhales and shakes her head mockingly. "But it was a waste, it hardly produced the results I wanted on his end, then I thought . . . what if something were to happen to his little sister"

I come out of my unfrozen state and take a chance to glance at Taylor.

Her smile is evil and fear-provoking, "I doubt he can hear us . . . I did have a plan for something unfortunate to happen to you but . . ."

"I'm not afraid of you, and I already said that I'm not doing this . . ."

"You're not listening to me, you stupid bitch. I could make things really nasty for everyone, and don't waste your time running to Christian with whatever thoughts you may have cooking in that tiny little brain of yours. He and I have gotten extremely close this week. You see, his little sister has just been through a dreadful near-death experience. It resembles something that happened within our family years ago, or so he says. Sometimes my brother thinks he needs to take care of everyone, and that's his weakness, he hates to feel incapacitated. He feels worthless when he can't protect his family or the people close to him. The good thing about all of this is that if he has to pick between you and me, he'll pick me. You're not family, you're something he just picked up a few months ago like a new accessory" her attitude is blasé and condensing, she's using his own emotions against him. "He believes my life has changed for the better and everything is about to turn around. I have a new optimistic outlook on life, Anastasia, and I'm in process of turning over a new leaf" she cackles, "Honestly, he and I haven't been this close since our father died. Think about it, your gracious exit ushers in a new beginning for my brother and me; I can tell it's something he's always wanted . . . You wouldn't want to take that away from him now do you?"

"You're a dreadful person" I exhale with tears in my eyes.

"I know, but I'm a dreadful person that gets what she wants, even if she has to get a few broken fingers or kill for it. . . . You know when you were engaged to my brother, I told him to have a prenup drafted, but he did listen to me? This would have been so much easier," she stands elegantly from the chair, "You have to be convincing, I'm giving you until the end of tomorrow to decide, and remember don't tell him, or Kate, or Elliot. You don't want to know what I have in store for the next victim . . . You enjoy the rest of your day, Anastasia"

Thankfully I'm sitting in the corner of the bakery where no one can see me silently crying from this vantage point. In a room full of people I'm suddenly alone, and for the first time, something Ethan told me weeks ago comes to the surface.

" _She's been doing everything she can to break up you and Christian Grey"_

My mind goes deeper, thinking about the possible scenarios, and as she notably pointed out, the rest of us are in turmoil because of this. Christian and I are separated, Elliot and Kate are not on common ground, Kate's parents are in agony over their son and Ethan may go to jail.

 _Oh my god, what did she do . . . Is this it? Is this what Ethan warned me about weeks ago?_

My body jerks slightly when a gentle hand touches my shoulder and a white handkerchief is being offered to me.

"Mrs Grey," Taylor says softly. "Are you alright, is there anything I can get you?"

"Yes, I want to go home, take me home, and when I get there, call my husband, but don't mention this to him. I don't want him to know that his sister was here"

I can see that he doesn't agree with my instructions when his lips form a thin line.

"Please, Taylor" I repeat.

"Okay, Ma'am"


	23. A simple act of duplicity pt1

_**Chapter Twenty-Three – Act II, Scene II – A simple act of duplicity pt.1**_

* * *

 **Christian**

Seeing Taylor in the lobby sends my head reeling and my blood running hot through my veins, Ana is here. It's more evident when I stepped into the elevator and her fragrance envelopes me. Luckily I find Gail with a half-hearted smile on her face then, without a word she glances upstairs. Reading into her gesture I race towards stairs fearing that she would disappear from me, and why shouldn't I feel this way, she's been gone for eleven days.

When I get to the bedroom she's sleeping serenely curled between the sheets. Thank god, I can't believe she's here. Quietly I closed the door and go to the chair next to the bed to watch her revel in her slumber.

 **Ana**

 _This isn't you . . . Isn't it worth it? Isn't he worth it? . . . Do you love him? . . . Do you love him enough to fight for him. . . You have to fight, Ana. You have to fight._

Before I can open my eyes I feel myself smile, smothering my face in his pillow. An overwhelming sense of familiarity makes me feel safe and secure. I just want to forget everything, Ethan's troubles, Mia's threats, even Kate's dilemmas. Turning on my side I open my eyes to find him sitting in the corner of the room just staring at me. I gaze down at his bare feet imprinting them in my mind, the way he looks with his shirt out of his pants and it's open just above his chest. _God, he looks good._

"I didn't want to wake you"

I pull myself up slowly. "That's alright"

Clandestinely, my eyes roam on what lies beneath his clothes. The way he moves should be the universal trademark for masculine confidence. I envision his shirt opening, one button at a time. He holds me in place with his erotic stare, drawing his shirt from his body. His broad shoulders and chiselled torso flex under the movements of his steady but heavy breathing. Eagerly, my heavy gaze travels downwards to deft fingers releasing the belt coiled around his waist; he unfastens his pants button and I impatiently anticipate . . . .

"Ana," he says right in front of me, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Where did you go?"

I bite my lip, my face hot with shame. My body is so wound up that my mind was caught up in an episodic, lustful haze. I take a deep breath and clench the sheets in my palm painfully tight in an effort to mask the tingling sensation rolling within my core. Everything at the moment is against me, the way he looks, his scent, the evocative comfort of this bed, his closeness and the desire to feel his warmth and his hands wrapped around my body.

"Ana," he repeats, "you haven't been sleeping well?"

"What makes you say that?" I say below my breath.

"Your face, there's something different about you, and whatever it is it's troubling you. You used to sleep so soundlessly, now you're mumbling, tossing. Please, tell me what's troubling you?" he asks softly.

"I'm really glad you're here" I deviate with a tiny smile, not wanting to begin immediately with what's distressing me. I'm just so happy to see him that want to take a minute or two just to enjoy this peace.

"I left the office as soon as Taylor called, there was a lot of traffic on the way here . . ."

It's okay it's okay" I chuckle. "I needed to be here, and somehow I feel safe when I'm with you," I blush awkwardly, but I curse myself instantly as I note the change in his features. "So . . . how was your day? . . ."

"I know what you're doing . . . . Why wouldn't you feel safe if you're not with me?" he scoots closer, "Ana, talk to me"

I bring my knees to my chest and curl my arms around them. "Mia came by today, she and I had a little _talk_ ," I scoff, "Well she did most of the talking. . . ."

"I know," he says perceptively. "What did she want?"

"Wait," my feet come down, "How did you know she was there?"

He reaches for his phone, taps the screen a few times then hands it to me. Five separate screens display the activities that are currently happening at my patisserie.

"You can see me?" I exclaim.

"I can see everything and sometimes hear you; I know when you leave with Taylor on your daily runs and know when and how long you stay in that little office in the back. . . ."

"There's a camera in my office?"

"No, in the corridor just outside the door"

"And you never mentioned this . . ."

"I didn't want to alarm you, and I did this for your protection"

"Christian, I understand but it would have been nice if you told me about this"

"You're right"

We remain silent for a minute, calming ourselves. The last thing I need is another argument, I can tell he feels the same.

"This morning, those Detectives came to see you, what did they want?"

"Nothing, in particular, but that's not important. I can tell you what Detective Harris told me later, Mia is the main reason why I'm here . . . How well do you know your sister, Christian?"

"I think I know her well enough . . ."

"I don't think so," I shake my head, "Your sister is the vilest, treacherous person I've ever encountered. She's evil, Christian"

He chuckles, "I'm not even going to question why you're saying that. But what did she do now?"

"This isn't funny and the question is, what didn't she do?" I cock my left brow, "Your sister came to make me an offer . . . Divorce you and she'll drop the charges on Ethan" His face becomes rigid and it's almost frightening, I've never seen that look before.

"What else did she say?" he speaks terrifyingly calm.

"She's been planning this for a while now, she tricked her into hurting herself to make you feel guilty about it" he narrows his eyes at me, "She staged her own assault, Christian. She knew how you'd react if something like this were to happen to her . . . . Because it happened to Grace"

He removes himself from the bed and slowly paces the room, "Go on"

"She willfully provoked you on the anniversary of your father's death," he stops in mid-step and stares me grotesque horror, "She told me so herself, she's been doing these things to trigger your emotions, think about it . . . She said if I don't divorce you Ethan would go to jail, and Elliot and Kate will be torn apart. She told me not to tell you or anyone else, and if I do, she'll hurt someone . . . maybe she meant me. She told me if you had to choose between the both of us it would be her," I jeer in mock laughter, "I'm just an accessory you picked up a couple months ago . . ."

"She said that?" he mutters coldly and livid.

I pause, "Yes"

"You know that's not true, Ana. I know I haven't been at my best lately but I promise, you are always first in my heart" He takes two huge steps across the room and goes down on his knees next to the bed, taking my hands in his. "Did she threaten to physically harm you?"

"I'm not sure, it was implied . . ."

"Yes or no, Ana. Did she threaten you?" he repeats this time in a tight tone.

"Yes". Unexpectedly, he gets off the floor and bolts towards the door, "Christian, wait"

"I'm not waiting for anything; you've been away from me for almost two weeks and because of what? Her?"

I grab his arm as hard as I can before he pushes the door handle, "Please listen to me, I'm just as pissed as you are. Yes, she deceived of us, but right now, she figures she has the upper hand when she doesn't"

"What do you mean?"

"Detective Harris is on to her, he told me there are a few holes in her story and he's trying to figure it out. Her statement implicating Ethan isn't good enough to remand him; she thinks it is . . . I don't know why"

"I think I know," he wipes his hands down his face, "Assistant District Attorney Kelley, she's a personal friend of Mia's and she assured me she'll do everything she can to get Ethan convicted"

"But there's the problem with that, Ethan didn't do this. He's being wrongly accused and we have nothing to prove his innocence," His face goes blank. "Please don't give me that look, Christian. We have to help him"

He sighs reluctantly, "You're right . . . you're absolutely right and I think I have an idea. We can have my people retrieve your conversations from the café. . ."

"She didn't tell me how she did it or confess. It was sporadic ramblings of her schemes and how she was able to revive your inner fears"

"And so she did, my little sister wants to play games, we'll play her game"

"Christian, I know you wanted to believe in her, you thought she was in danger and you wanted to protect her . . . She knows you well enough to play on that"

"Yes, and she played me like a fool," he says to himself.

"What about Kate and Elliot?"

"What about them? The fewer people knowing about this the better we can play this out, minus the obstacles"

" _We_ ," I say amused, "I like the sound of that"

"Yes, she has her sights set on the both of us and I understand what you mean about us being stronger together . . . . Does Taylor know?"

"I don't think so, he knows something is wrong between Mia and me, but I didn't say anything to him"

"You don't have to, trust me he knows. Taylor can read a pair of lips better than my mother"

"Oh! Well, I think not letting anyone in on this is not a good idea. I was thinking about contacting Detective Harris"

"Harris, you trust him?"

I nod, "I think so, he has his suspicions about Mia. I think he can help us . . . You trust me, right?"

His face softens, "Of course I trust you, Ana, why would you ask?"

"I thought I saw something else on your face"

"It's not that, I just want to make sure she pays"

"Are you sure about this, I mean you've been pro-Mia all of your life and you can't seem to see beyond family duty and your perverse need to love and accept her even though she doesn't feel the same way about you"

He blinks as if I had slapped him again. I think this a good time as any to ask the question that's been tugging at my heart for the past eleven days.

"That night at the hospital . . . Why did you ask me to choose?"

His eyes flutter closed as his head bends forward, "All I could think of that night was Mia and what had happened to her. I couldn't think straight after I found out she was beaten, and she could have died . . . Foolish thoughts I guess, anger, jealousy . . . loneliness"

"Loneliness?"

"You were with Kate every time I saw you . . ."

"That didn't mean I wasn't being supportive, Christian. In fact, I thought we were there to support each other," I raise my hands then drop to my sides, "I don't know, probably my actions were ambiguous but don't ever think I'm not supportive of you, okay"

"Okay . . . Look, as much as I'd love too, you shouldn't stay here tonight. Being at Philippa's is probably best, for now, just in case Mia is keeping an eye on you"

"How did - You know what, forget it" I blush.

"And you think I don't know about your new number, I haven't gotten around to using it yet"

"Unbelievable" I roll my eyes turning to walk away from him.

His hands come up swiftly planting themselves on either side of my head, caging me in. "Thank you for telling me about this, and I'm glad you're here"

I'm unable to look elsewhere as he pins me with his amorous stare, I swallow realizing how close he is to me. "Yeah, I-I should go now"

"Suddenly you're in a hurry to leave me," he whispers, staring at my mouth. "I'm tempted to kiss you, Ana"

"Please," I swallow, "don't . . . you shouldn't"

"But I insist"

We both moan as our mouths connect in fiery passion. I wrap my arms around him and he leans downward, pressing his erection close to my centre. _God how I've missed this._ His hot mouth trails a path of wet kisses along my jaw to my neck; I can feel the urgency in his touch. His hand slipped under my top to capture my right breast between his long, dexterous fingers. Wetness quickly pools between my thighs and my knees buckle from the force that's threatening to make me surrender to him. Softly, I draw his hand away and push him by the shoulders.

"Christian, no" I whimper, not recognizing my own voice, "Stop, we shouldn't"

He gently tucks a strand of hair behind my ear, "I understand; this doesn't fix anything . . ."

"No, as a matter of fact, it does, some of it. But we have a few things to figure out, and we need to be smart" I nod.

"Yes we do" he traces his thumb along my lips, "I'll call you from my office in the morning . . ."

"No," I cut him off, "she overheard you speaking to Elliot this morning, she can't hear you speaking to me about anything"

"Okay, emails, Taylor, smoke signals," he jibes.

I nod again, trying my best to calm my heavy breathing. He smiles slightly taking my hand.

"Let's go brief Taylor, together"

"Okay"

..

I place my hand against the doorframe before inserting the key into the knob. I'm exhausted and have mentally exerted myself excessively for most of the day, I just want to have a cup of tea and relax for the rest of the evening.

"Mrs Grey?" Taylor comes closer to my side. "Do you need assistance?"

"No," I force a weary smile, "I'm just tired or I think I'm getting the flu"

"I should go get something for you before I depart for the evening?"

"No, it's alright, I'll manage, besides, I have Philippa. She's going to know what wrong with me by just looking, so you go on ahead, I'll see you in the morning"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure" I smile meekly.

Reluctantly, he turns away slowly.

"And Taylor"

"Yes, Mrs Grey"

"Thank you for everything, and thanks for staying with me. I'm sorry that you had to go against Christian in all of this"

"I believe I'm doing the right thing, Mrs Grey. Get some rest, going up against, Mia Grey is no easy feat"

I'm delighted when I enter the apartment, the fragrances wafting through my nostrils are incredible. Intently, I close the door behind me absentmindedly as my feet take me directly to the kitchen, the scent is more pungent when I enter the room.

"That smells incredible," I compliment walking through the entrance. Philippa looks at me with a coy smile while calmly stirring the pot, "Good evening, Gerard"

"Good evening, Anastasia," he says politely.

"Both of you look very cheerful, are we celebrating something?" I ask suspiciously, looking back and forth between them.

"You look exhausted," Philippa interjects.

"I think I'm getting the flu-"

"Well sit down, my mother's delicious crème de volaille will fix you right up, it's almost done"

"Hmm," I grin approvingly, "Crème of chicken soup, thank you"

"Very good," she praises, "My mother used to make this for her children whenever we were having a difficult day. You look as if you could do with some comfort food, yes? Your sister-in-law made you quite upset, and you shouldn't be upset" she says disapprovingly.

I sigh, "I know, Philippa, with all the work that has been going on in the pâtisserie I should be grateful. I'm finally here, it feels amazing yet . . . . you wouldn't understand. She's hurting a lot of people, tearing us apart, and the funny thing is, she knows us, she knows all of us. Our weakness, our strengths, and she knows what's holding us together. . . . ."

"And why do you think that is?" she lifts her chin confidently and crosses her arms over her chest, studying my face. Taking a quick glance at Gerard, he's staring at me in the same manner.

"Our closeness, our bond? . . ."

"No my dear . . . it's you" she points to my face.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Think about it, a lot has changed since you've entered that family, not only as Christian's wife but from the time you were introduced to their mother. The opinion and blessing of a respected matriarch is a great honour in any family, so naturally, you will become a threat to the only daughter of that family"

"But Mia different with Kate . . ."

"Of course she is. Kate doesn't oppose her flawed ideals openly, nor does she do anything that will unsettle the family. You, on the other hand, stood up to her, and you defended your husband, and from what I understand I think there's some friction between your husband and his sister," my eyes dips to the tabletop instantly, "Anastasia, I'm just an old woman with keen intuition and a knack for figuring out things. I myself have had experiences with family disturbances, we both have," Gerard takes her hand and gives it a gentle squeeze, "It wasn't easy for Gerard and me when we were younger, my sister didn't approve of our union, and she drove a wedge between my mother and me. I didn't speak to my mother or my sister for a decade. Regrettably, my sister passed away, but it wasn't too late to make amends with my mother. It was the happiest day when she met her grandchildren, truly I wish my sister could have been there"

"Did you ever try to reach to your sister before she died?" I say softly.

"Countless of times, but she would always reject me and keep me away from Mother, I never hated her though," a small smile tug at her lips and before I can question her further she speaks, "Anastasia, you're a very smart woman but Mia has proven herself to be cunning and meticulous at playing chess with people's lives. You have to outmatch her in every way possible if you're going to defeat her"

"But what can I do, she's crazy, Philippa, and determined to get what she wants"

"You may not know it yet, but you hold the key to making your family whole again," she turns to the pot, spoons the soup in two bowls and places them before Gerard and me.

"Thank you, Darling" he smiles appreciatively, as he prepares himself to take a taste of the steamy soup.

"You're always welcome my love," she then looks at me, "And you, eat up before it gets cold, you must be very tired"

My voice becomes small as I can feel my eyes become laden with tears, "Thank you, Philippa, this looks great. I could never repay you and Gerard for your kindness, you've opened your home to me and made me feel like part of your family . . ."

"Oh hush with that nonsense, you _are_ part of this family" she corrects.

"Indeed" Gerard replies assertively with a generous smile.

"Thanks again," I end, wiping the wetness from my face.

The rest of the night becomes soothing as we all fall methodically into a sense of relaxation and familiarity. Occasionally, my mind would reflect on Philippa advice, Mia is coming up against me, which means she considers my presence a threat. If I'm to beat her, I need to outmanoeuvre her, and there's one thing she guards more than herself, and that's winning.

 **Christian**

I was unable to reach Ana until midday when I called her from the car. Taylor reported that she came down with the flu or something and that she was going to work a little later. I step out of the elevator only to be met by Elliot and Mia conversing. But their demeanours change as I get closer and the dialogue appears to have taken a sudden turn.

"Sorry, bro can't stick around. I have to go meet Kate at the house"

"Okay," I say neutral, as I watch him board the lift.

"He's going to meet Kate _and_ Ana at the house, they're all having dinner together, seems like someone forgot to send you an invitation" she utters snarky.

"Why are you telling me this, Mia" I grumble moving away from her.

"Well if I were you, I would have crashed their little soiree, technically you and Ana are still married. Why should she be having all the fun, and besides this could be your chance to patch things up, the longer you take who knows what might happen"

My inner conscious glares at her audacity, on one hand, she's trying to ruin my marriage while falsely cheering me on and giving me hope. I enter my office to find Amos waiting for me.

"And what do I owe the pleasure?" I say walking past him to my desk.

"This is important; I'm here on a personal matter. We should talk privately," he says directly to Mia who's followed me all the way here.

"Please go ahead, Amos," I say impatiently, "I'm sure Mia won't mind, and I don't have the time to linger, I have an important meeting in . . ."

"No Christian, this is more than important, this is critical," he's oblivious to what's going on, but his tone is what I need to make this all look real to Mia. "A colleague of mine sent this to me to pass it on to you"

"What is it?"

"I didn't open it, but I can surely guess what is, he specializes in divorce matters"

I grab the package from his hands. When I open it my eyes zoom in on specific words. "What the hell?"

 _ **Anastasia Rose Grey; Petitioner . . . . Christian Trevelyan-Grey; Respondent . . . . Dissolution of Marriage**_

"What is it?" Mia nears after realizing the convincing shock on my face.

"She's divorcing me" I seethe.

"What?" Mia gasps mockingly. "No"

"I told you it was serious" Amos charges, "What do you want me to do?"

"Absolutely nothing, I'm going to fix this"

"When?" He asks confused.

"Now" I stomp past them fuming.

"No," Amos beckons on my heels, "Christian, stop"

"It's okay, Amos, I will handle this," I hear my sister say as I walk away, "I will calm him down"

 **Ana**

 _ **-Mia is with me and I'm on my way to you, now. I have a plan, just go with it okay 😊😊 – 6:38 pm**_

Smiley faces? Christian doesn't do smiley faces, what is he up to?

My mind has gone blank and beads of sweat prickle my forehead while I continue to pace the room and nibble at my already non-existent fingernails. I glance at the thin slab of plastic staring at me from the edge of the sink. Three minutes ago I put it there and since then I haven't gone to look. It was only this morning I realized that something was seriously off and that I was late . . . . I'm never late.

Finally, I make an absurd face then glance over to my unknown fate sitting on top of the vanity. When I'm about to pick it up I hear a commotion and loud voices outside. Disregarding the noise I walk over to it and take a look . . . . _Shit._

 **Christian**

I try to be as angry as I can possibly muster dealing with the circumstances. As expected, Mia's pretentiousness has grown exponentially, as she suggested that she go with me to the house to confront Ana about this. Inside I'm livid, and Mia is the last person I need at my side but this necessary. I have to cast my raging emotions aside to put on the performance of a lifetime.

My palm reflects my current mood curling into an angry fist. I make no effort to restrain my strength as I pound the door making it rattle against the frame and hinges.

"Who is it?" she yells.

"Anastasia, open this door" I jiggle the handle, "Open this door or I'll break it down"

"No, go away," she says with equal vehemence.

"Don't try me; I can do this all night"

"What the hell do you want?" she answers.

"Christian, you need to calm down . . ." Mia whispers.

"You stay out of this," she smirks deviously, then takes a step away from me with her hands raised.

"Open this god damn door, Anastasia"

Only when I strike it with another bout of knocks is when I hear her bad-tempered tone and marching steps on the other side of the door. When it swings open in one furious swoop she makes sure to lock those beautiful furious eyes on me, she glances behind me to my sister standing off to the side. I spot her eyes narrow into a deadly glare to her then back at me.

"What are you doing here, Christian?"

"This is my house; I don't need permission to be here"

"Can't this wait I'm in the bathroom . . ."

"No," I push past her, leaving the door open.

Mia is standing right outside trying to catch a peek through the open doorway before I say anything else I give my wife a quick smile before she goes to the opposite side folding her arms across her chest.

"I smell alcohol, have you been drinking?" she asks annoyed.

"It's warranted under these circumstances" I stress but I only had one drink to make this convincing enough.

"Whatever" she grumbles below her breath, "Well you're here . . . How can I help you?"

I withdraw the papers from my coat holding them in mid-air crumpling half of them under my forceful grip. "This, how dare you serve me with divorce papers . . ."

"Oh I see; I should have sent instructions as well. You're supposed to sign those and send them back to my lawyer" her voice says assertively.

"Instead of patronizing me we should talk about this . ."

"There's nothing to discuss, just sign the damn papers"

"I'm not going to sign this, and you're in no position to make any demands here. You're a selfish, absentee wife, my sister has just been through a terrible ordeal, and you've been nothing but unsupportive to the both of us . . ."

"Fuck you, Christian Grey, I'm sorry if I'm not the needy, bratty type," she contends taking a glance to the open door, "I'm not going to hang on to your coattail, it's clear that she needs you more than I do, it's okay Mia you can have him back . . ."

"Don't you dare disrespect my sister, look at me" I shout making her jump.

"Leave, both of you . . ."

"No," I step to her threateningly and she takes a protective step back, her eyes never leaving mine. "Why are you doing this? There's no justification for this, something is terribly wrong here, I can see it on your face"

"Really, Christian, you're asking me what's wrong? You told me to go, remember that? You told me to go and never come back . . ."

"I was angry, now you're doing this out of anger"

"No, I'm very calm, and things couldn't be clearer . . ."

"You're lying, this isn't you, something is going on, I can feel it . . ."

"I don't care what you feel, just sign the god damn papers, the sooner, the better-"

"And give me one good reason why I should"

She crosses her arms over her chest, and a vicious look etches her face, "Because I don't love you, I never did"

"You're lying"

"Your sister was right, this is all about the money . . ."

"Shut up"

"You wanted the truth, didn't you?" she lifts an eyebrow.

"Bullshit, what the hell are you doing? You told me just this week that you were coming back to me, promised. You told me you love me . . ."

"Well I lied, this isn't working out" she voices passionately. "I'm sorry for this whole mess"

"You're sorry? Why are you even sorry if your intent is to destroy me?" her face softens unexpectedly, and now Mia is joined by Elliot and Kate.

"No," she stammers, "That's not it, don't say that Christian, I'm. . ."

"Then answer me"

". . . . ." tears well in her eyes and her chest slowly begins to heave.

"Why did you lie to me? You told me you wouldn't let this happen . . . You told me you wouldn't hurt me"

Bitterly, I tear the papers in half then rip them again, tossing them furiously to her feet. Her mouth hangs open as she gapes at the scattered pieces on the floor.

"I'm not signing anything," I sneer, point at her gorgeous face, "I gave you everything you wanted and I did my best to be a good husband to you, and now this . . ."

"I never asked you for anything and I don't want anything from you, I just want my name back. I don't want your money and I will pay for the pâtisserie within a year . . ."

"You ungrateful woman, I gave you that place as a gift . . ."

"I don't care, I want a divorce, that's what I want now, and there's nothing more to talk about"

"Then so be it, but nothing is going to give me more pleasure than you tearing you bit by bit for the rest of your life. You're tied to me, for better or worse, remember? You not going anywhere, I'm going to make you regret this"

"Please, things would be better if you give me what I want," she sobs incessantly.

"No, it's clear now that you're hiding something, and if you want to play this game we'll do it on my terms, baby. I'm going to get to the bottom of this, I promise you"

Mia interjects quickly, "Christian, you're being unreasonable, give her what she wants and end this, for your sake"

I turn to her, "I already told you to stay out of this, Mia"

Ana chimes in quickly, "You should listen to your sister . . ."

"You're not going get away so easily, I'm not going to permit you to rip my heart to pieces and walk out of my life, because I know this time; my heart isn't going to heal. This isn't over, Anastasia, goodbye"

The finale came with Elliot chasing after me as I exited the mansion to my car. Seeing Ana cry so truthfully was enough to make me shed a few unexpected tears, it felt so surreal. I hope my words did nothing to hurt her heart, she must know that I love her; she must know that would end this now if she didn't insist that we play along with my despicable sister. I quickly pull out my phone and type a message to her.

 _ **-Are you okay, please tell me you're okay – 7:03 pm**_

 **-Yes, I'm okay** _ **\- 7:05 pm**_

 _ **-Was the damage successful? -7:05pm**_

 _ **-Yes, it was. That was some performance, you convinced everyone. I wish you were here to see that snake slithering around the house right now – 7:05 pm**_

 _ **-Why were you crying? – 7:05 pm**_

 _ **-I guess I was really into it, hope I didn't scare you – 7:06 pm**_

 _ **-Well you did, I love you Ana – 7:06 pm**_

 _ **-I love you too Christian – 7:06 pm**_

 **Ana**

". . . . We are looking at probably... Seven weeks, Mrs Grey" she rotates the screen so I can have a look. "This is the sac" she indicates to the black and white image, "Let's take a look at your ovaries" she pauses, "Yes, everything looks good, I'll leave you now to get yourself cleaned up. When you're done please have a seat at my desk, I'll be back shortly"

My emerald green handbag gushes at me as I'm tempted to call him right now, but I would miss that moment when his typical façade morphs into shock or happiness or a scare. I hope it's not the latter.

"Okay, Mrs Grey, we have to work on getting your blood pressure down, it's bordering on high which is a grave cause for concern. Everything else seems to be fine. For starters, I'll put you on prenatal vitamins and I implore you to eat proper, balanced meals and drink as much water as you can. It may be bothersome because you'll be going to the bathroom more frequently. Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"I didn't know I was pregnant until yesterday but up to that time I was still taking the pill"

"That's fine, just as long as you stop taking them now. Have you been feeling nauseous recently?"

"Yes and sleepy most of the time" I murmur.

"That's normal" she smiles, "I'd like to see you again in six weeks. If you have any questions feel free to call me" she hands me her business card. "Next time it would be good to have Mr Grey come with you"

"I think he would like that too" I nod, blushing profusely. I can't believe I'm pregnant.


	24. A simple act of duplicity pt2

_**Chapter 24 – Act II, Scene III – A simple act of duplicity pt.2**_

* * *

 **Ana**

Fragrances of sweet blended with a touch of a savoury make my throat tighten temporarily. Sasha's hand pauses in mid-air when she spots me trotting across the room, she frowns for a brief moment then pursed her lips.

"Hey, Ana"

"Hi" I reply, regretting that I actually came in here.

"Heard you were not feeling well," she says with a frown.

"I wasn't, but I'm good now. Don't worry, okay, I'll be fine"

"Okay," she nods, unconvinced.

"Where's Philippa?"

"I'm here," she peeks out of the connecting doors to the kitchen, "You feeling better"

"Yeah" I swallow hard, trying my best to suppress any oncoming nausea.

"Let's talk" she smiles wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

Once we enter my office I toss my bag on the table and flop down on the sofa, appreciating that this is the only place that doesn't harbour the scent of pastries.

"How are things?" I murmur.

"Don't worry about that, Ana. Everything is fine, it's you I'm worried about . . . . So, did you tell him?"

"Tell him what, Philippa" I throw my head back and closed my eyes.

"That you're pregnant"

My eyes pop open and she's wearing that motherly smile she always wears when there's good news.

"Don't try to deny it; you've been stuffing your face with kouign amann every day. Certain fragrances you enjoyed are annoying you, and I've noticed you put your finger under your nose whenever you go past the kitchen"

Tears wells in my eyes, burning my vision. She sits next to me tutting and pursing her lips, then wipes streams flowing down my cheeks.

"And in recent times you're always crying. . . One thing you don't need to worry about is this place, my dear. Yes, it's new but it's doing very well. You need to take care of yourself and that little one you're carrying, and most of all you have to tell your husband he's going to be a father"

"I can't" she gives me a disapproving sulk, "At least not now, but I will tell him"

"Don't wait too long, mon cher," she pats her hand on top of mine.

A quick knock is followed by the door opening, it's Sasha. "Oh, I'm sorry" she gapes at Philippa and me.

"No it's okay" Philippa gets up, "I was just leaving"

"It's alright, Philippa I just came to deliver this message. Ms Mia Grey called, she would like to meet you at the house in an hour, she says it's urgent"

 **Elliot**

He's avoiding me. Every time I would ask him for a moment he would sideline me at every pass. As I walk past Olivia quickly and kindly request that she doesn't alert him to my forthcoming intrusion. My eyes land on him when I shove the door open.

"Are you out of your fucking mind? That's not going to work, giving her everything will ruin you, it will ruin our family" Mia barks at him.

"No it wouldn't and I don't care, besides, she won't accept a divorce under those terms. There's no way she would agree to my counterclaim . . ."

"Are you listening to yourself? Look, don't do anything as yet, don't talk to Amos, don't talk to anyone, I can help you . . ."

"I don't need your help"

"Yes you do, your thinking is irrational, and what if she blows this thing out of proportion. I can see the headline on the tabloids, _**Scorned mogul trapping his wife in an unsavoury marriage**_. You have nothing to lose here, divorce her with nothing, it's what she wants. . ."

"Good to see you two already discussing this" I interrupt, Mia quickly steps away.

"This isn't a discussion, it's my life and I'll do what the hell I want with it. Anastasia asking for a divorce over an argument is implausible, something is going on"

"Maybe she has another lover, did you ever think about that? Maybe she's a slut . . ." Mia sizes me up.

"Get out" I take a heated step towards her before Elliot cut me off hurriedly.

"Alright you two, enough" I command.

"I'm leaving anyway," she rolls her eyes, "I have an important meeting to attend, try to knock some sense into him, big brother. I can say I told you so, Christian, but you're not meant to be in love, Elliot just got lucky, but we'll see how long that last"

"Go to hell, Mia" I counter swiftly.

She smirks victoriously before exiting the room.

There's a derisive gleam in Christian's stare as his eyes follow her to the door. I make sure not to say a word until I see it close and I hear her footsteps trekking down the corridor.

"Why is she constantly in your office? Isn't it a weird having her hang around these days?"

"Yes, but I'm trying my best to block out her presence, besides; when she's here I can keep an eye on her. If you're here to talk about Ana . . ."

"Yes, I am" I cut him off firmly, "and don't shut me out. What are you going to do about this, and divorce isn't the answer?"

"I know that don't worry, I'm handling it"

"I don't understand you two were fine weeks ago. We were having fun at the cabin getting to know each other; you were talking about moving into that new place, and what about the honeymoon you were planning . . . . What happened, what changed?"

"It was me . . . I changed, I lost it when I found out what happened to Mia. I was a dick and I pushed her away"

"Yes you were, you can be a total asshole sometimes, Christian. I think you two should work this out"

"Elliot, don't worry about this. Ana will never agree to my terms . . ."

"You mean the counterclaim I heard you talking about a while ago?"

"Yes and it will be unreasonable and downright crazy" he finishes, "But I know Ana, she's too stubborn and too compassionate to take everything away from me"

"I think I'll have to agree with Mia, what if this backfires?"

"You think Ana will concede if I do this, you don't know her like I do?"

"I hope you're right because, at this moment, I don't know what to think . . . . I'm really sorry this is happening to you"

"Don't be, I'm dealing with this my way, and by the time I'm done she's going to rue the day did this to me" he mutters vindictively.

It's strange, but by the tone of his voice, _I don't think he's talking about Ana._

My phone rings, disturbing my thoughts, he turns his back to me and heads to the windows. I can tell he's planning something, what, I would like to know.

 **Christian**

I look over to him pacing the floor as I'm about to conclude this international call that's been ongoing for almost thirty-five minutes. When Elliot is unyielding about something he does his best to make sure it's resolved. I know he's not going to leave until he gets his point across. In the back of my mind, I'm tempted to let him in on this. But most likely he'll tell Kate, and Kate will prematurely kill my sister.

"Kate and I are trying to hold it together" he begins just as he concludes the call. "I'm not losing my wife over this, you shouldn't either" he points to my face.

"Elliot, I'm sure she won't do anything, still I have to find out what's going on" I try to convince him, "So stop worrying about this"

My phone vibrates in my inner pocket; I cup it in my hand carefully shielding it from my brother's eyes. It's Ana.

"Grey" I answer in an even tone.

 _"_ _ **Are you alone?"**_

"No," I eye my brother, "I need to take this, we'll talk later"

"Okay, I'm leaving, but this conversation isn't over" he grumbles before he exits the room.

"That was Elliot," I say into the phone.

 _"_ _ **Yeah, he sounded angry"**_

"Because he wants to know what's going on"

 _"_ _ **Kate wants to know too, she called while I was waiting to see the . . .**_ _ **."**_ she pauses **,** _ **"You know what, Mia wants to see me, now"**_

"You were about to say something, what is it?"

 _ **"I can't tell you over the phone, t**_ _ **his afternoon, come to Philippa's place. We'll talk then, okay"**_

I frown, "Ana, I . . ."

 _"_ _ **Not now Christian I'm close to your mother's house, I'm going in to see your sister . . ."**_

"Wait, what? By yourself, no I'm coming"

" _ **Don't,**_ _ **Taylor is with me, I have a recorder and I'm going to get her to confess to everything. She wants to see me, this is the perfect opportunity to . . . ."**_

"So you and Taylor are doing this without me, my sister is unpredictable and dangerous, she threatened you, I don't think that's a gamble we should be taking. Ana, just wait for me to get there . . . ."

" _ **No, I can't, I'm supposed to meet her alone, she's going to be suspicious if you magically show up, Christian . . . Please, trust me"**_

"I _do_ trust you, but I don't trust her"

" _ **It's okay, I can defend myself, and if things were to get sticky I have Taylor. I know he won't let me down . . . . Okay, we're here"**_

I let out a long breath, "Most likely she's going to take you to the study. If she is, you'll have nothing to worry about, Taylor and I would be able to see and hear everything that's going on"

" _ **And she doesn't know about this?"**_

"No, it was a security measure for Mother . . . . Be careful, Ana and I love you"

 _"_ _ **I love you too"**_

She hangs up immediately and a sense of helplessness washes over me.

 **Ana**

I bat my eyelids quickly to subdue the emerging tears threatening to come on display. He feels powerless and that's something that may be foreign to him. Keeping him out of this scheme is necessary to get Mia to open up about what she's done, and what she intends to do. Taylor glances at me in the rear view mirror, I'm sweating, quickly he hands me a couple of tissues from the glove compartment.

"It's understandable, you're nervous" he states, taking another glimpse at me, "Please relax and breathe. Do you need a minute to compose yourself?"

"No, I don't want to give her a reason to be wary of my behaviour, I'll be fine. Thank you"

He nods, facing his eyes forward to the driveway. "Remember, Mrs Grey, I won't be far away if you need me, and depending on where you are I'll be watching you, the both of you"

"Yes, Christian told me," I nod.

We're pulling along the circular driveway of the Grey Estate. Keeping up appearances Taylor and I make no eye contact as I walk to the entrance of the house. One of the house attendants greets us at the door and escorts us in, not long after Mia appears in front of us.

"Ana, come, we'll speak in the study," she says to me disregarding Taylor's presence, I follow her keeping three paces away from her.

Suddenly she stops and I almost bump into her, it triggers me to unexpectedly rest my hand on my stomach to protect myself.

"Where's your phone?" she probes.

"It's in my purse"

"Let me see it" she instructs, holding out her hand until she receives it. "Hmm, put it back in your purse and leave it here, I don't trust you" she points to a small table to our right.

We resume our pace when she's satisfied that I've carried out her instructions. Once we enter the room she invites me to sit, there are two chairs positioned face to face.

"That was quite something yesterday, I hadn't realized that you were able to present him with the divorce papers so quickly, good work. But you were unable to convince him to sign them, and that is a setback. Seems like my brother is even more stubborn than I thought"

"So what are you going to do?"

"What am _I_ going to do? Nothing, you, on the other hand, are going to do this again, and remember what's at stake here, Anastasia. He has this, unorthodox idea that he will give you everything if you were to ask for a divorce again, he said so this morning. The most ridiculous thing I've ever heard him say, he's insane"

The corners of my mouth are tempted to curve. "He's giving me everything?"

Her eyes narrow, "That's what I said, everything. Full control of GEH, subsidiaries, properties, stock, bonds, every god damn thing, but you won't accept it"

I smirk, "But what if I do, what if I take everything he has to offer . . ."

"You won't, you hear me, and you have to come up with something else, and fast, the clock is ticking for Ethan, and if you don't I swear . . ."

"You'll do what," I challenge, "It seems to me that you need me, more than I need you. Isn't that right?"

"You think I won't go through with this, I have no problem with ruining everyone's lives to get what I want. I might even kill for it, so don't push me"

I remain composed, settling myself into the seat, "Mia, this whole thing isn't fair to Christian . . ."

"Fair? What the fuck do you know about fair? Do you have any idea on what you're speaking of? Christian took my father from me . . ."

 _Oh no, not this again?_ "But he _did_ save your mother" I cut her off, "He came home drunk and he almost killed her-"

"Who told you this? . . . It was him, wasn't it? Lies, he's a liar. My father was not a drunk nor was he violent. My mother must have provoked him, she had to . . ."

"So you're saying it was okay that he tried to kill her. I can't believe you're trying to justify his actions, Grace didn't deserve what happened to her . . ."

"But he deserved what happened to _him_?"

"Mia, it was an accident . ." I implore.

She shoots up from the chair and places her hands on the armrest of mine, caging me in. Her face is inches away from me as she stares hatefully into my eyes. I stop breathing and remain still.

"No it was guilt; it was what Christian said to him. Stop talking about my father, you don't know him . . . Nobody does"

She walks away and begins to pace throughout the room, it appears that I've made a dent. I can see it in her eyes; my words may have impacted her skewed way of thinking. But that's not all I need to get out of her, I need to keep her talking.

"Mia" I catch her attention again, "Honestly what you're doing isn't worth the trouble. If Christian is adamant about this whole thing, I mean it's clear that he doesn't want a divorce, either do I. When I'm done here I'm going over to his office to apologize for everything that's happened yesterday. I know he'll forgive me . . . ."

"No he won't, Christian despises you, and if he doesn't I'll see that he does, but as it stands you're the only one standing between me and my brother"

"You're delusional, the only person getting in the way of your relationship with your brother is yourself"

"No, everything was perfect before you landed your hooks into him. You're nothing but a graspy, gold-digging piece of trash getting in my way, and I hate you. I hate everything you stand for and everything you represent, and I hope one day you'll be gone"

A ripple of fear courses through my body but I subdue my emotions to keep myself composed and unaffected by her tongue lashing. Mia stands before me a loathsome, uncaring individual, frighteningly vengeful and malicious.

I raise hands defensively in an attempt to calm her down, "Mia, try to understand that what you're doing is wrong, and I'm not going to do this. It's not going to work, Christian doesn't want a divorce . . ."

"I DON'T CARE . . . Are saying that you don't care what happens to Ethan, or your best friend . . . Trust me, this thing with Ethan will only get worse, I promise you. Christian will make sure he pays for what did to me . . ."

"Only Ethan didn't do that to you . . . did he, Mia?"

Her face switches into an emotionless façade, "What do you mean?"

"I had a chance to go over what you said at the café, and it made me realize everything that's happened so far. You say you hate me, but this isn't about me. This is about you controlling Christian and how you're using his emotions against him. You convinced Savannah to hurt herself just to get his attention then you reminded him of his father knowing full well it would upset him . . ."

"You're smarter than I thought, well it worked, didn't it? What can I say, blind love makes a hell of a story, and it was the same for Ethan. Once I realized the connection he had with everyone, it was easy to make him a susceptible target. As soon as he became affected all the dominoes were bound to fall, his sister instinctively taking his side, then my brother's need to protect his little sister. You and Elliot didn't bite though, you two with your neutral ideals and perceptions. But in the end, it got the job done, you and Christian are going to be torn forever" she smiles triumphantly.

"You did all of this just to drive a wedge between us?"

"Yes," she nods knowingly. "But don't flatter yourself, this isn't only about you. This is for anyone that gets too close to him, he loses sight of what's important-"

"How can you do this?" I question angrily, "Ethan didn't lay a finger on you, and now an innocent man is going to be convicted of a crime he didn't commit-"

"So you say, but you can't prove that Ethan didn't do this to me, the police sure can't. Everyone saw me with him the night before, and the police found my blood and the book he struck me with at his house. Ethan is going to rot in jail because of you, Anastasia; I hope you're prepared to live with that on your conscience"

" _On my conscious?_ You're absolutely batshit crazy you know that. You set this whole thing up and expect me to feel guilty about it. I can't believe you tore this family apart just to get to me and Christian. And why would you do this to Ethan, he actually liked you? Don't you feel anything? Don't you care? Ethan cared about you, I wonder what the hell did he saw in you?"

"He saw what I wanted him to see, besides, Ethan became expendable after he went to see you the day of the fire" Things couldn't be clearer, her contemptuous face says it all, "What did he want?"

"Why didn't you ask him?" I spit, "No, instead you're busy conspiring to ruin everyone around you . . ."

"You thought I was kidding when I said I usually get what I want, I'm not someone you'd want to trifle with, Anastasia"

"And I'm not moved by your threats, Mia. You're a narcissistic sociopath with no regards for others and you're not going to win, not this time. I'm going to prove you staged all of this, and I'm going to find out how you did it" I blurt out unintentionally.

"Are you?" she marches closer and grabs me by my forearm. I try to pull away but her grip is forceful, "Then you're not going anywhere . . . Christian is going to be consumed with grief when he learns what happened to you. But he'll get over it, eventually. I can hurt you in more ways making you an insignificant speck in Christian's memory"

"I'd like to see you try. That's your problem right there; you have no idea who you're dealing with. Your castle is about to come crumbling down Ice Princess, don't underestimate me" I yank my hand away. "I may not have anything now, but I'll get it and I'll get all of it"

My eyes widen when she brings her arms up, but luckily the door swings open. It's Christian, he stands far off in the doorway, then she crosses her arms over her chest and steps away from me.

"What's going on here?" he steps into the room.

"Why don't you ask your sister, she has an intriguing story to share" I state boldly.

He eyes her suspiciously, "Well Mia, what is it?"

"She's blaming me for this mess," she blurts out, "she says I'm the reason why you've turned against her and she doesn't believe that Ethan did this to me. Can't you see, she's siding with him, she wants me to drop the charges. . ."

"What?" I whisper in disbelief.

"I came home to get ready for a meeting when I found your soon-to-be ex-wife at our house, she kept bombarding me with these questions, these accusations"

"Ana is this true?" he asks.

"No!" I say wide-eyed and shocked.

"And why is she here, Christian? She shouldn't be here, I don't trust her, she shouldn't be allowed into this house anymore"

Christian glares then turn to me, "I agree with you, Mia, what are you doing here at my mother's house?

I open my mouth to speak but he doesn't permit me to continue.

"It's best you don't answer that," he says irate, "Mia, I need to speak to her alone, I'll handle this"

She lifts an eyebrow celebrating her victory before sizing me from head to toe, "As you wish, Christian, I was just leaving anyway. And you,-" she deliberately lowers her voice and turns her back to him, "It's best you remember everything I told you, don't test me, Anastasia, or else you're going to regret it"

Instantly, a convincing smile graces her face when she whips herself around to Christian before exiting the room. We remain silent, listening for a sign that she may have left the house or entered another room. Unexpectedly, he receives a brief phone call.

He nods, "Thank you, Taylor . . . . Taylor just confirmed, she's gone"

"Wow," I shake my head, "You see what I mean?"

"Yes, I do, makes me wonder how many times she has done that to me. Again, I'm sorry this is happening"

"Apology accepted, but why did you come here? I told you I could handle this, she's probably suspicious that you showed up here for no reason" I fuss as he walks to the bookcase, he pulls the rolling library ladder and climbs until he meets the top shelf.

"Ana, this isn't a game . . ."

"I know that that's why I'm here doing something about this"

He looks at me over his shoulder, "Look, from now, no more sleuthing on your own. I want to know what you're doing, when and how. She could've hurt you-"

"I know you were worried, but I got her to tell me everything. She did all of this just to separate us, the accusations against Ethan are not true. She planned this whole thing, I think it's enough to take this to Detective Harris"

"I heard every word, Ana, but she didn't confess to staging the crime. Did she give you details, did she say who was involved or anything like that"

"No," I breathe wispy and unfocused.

"The camera is operational thank goodness, so I'm going to get the footage to the Detectives, at least this is a start . . . . Trust me, anyone could say you easily coerced her or directed the conversation to make it look like she did something. We need more, we need physical evidence, and from the looks of this, she couldn't have done this alone. There had to be people involved . . .

I struggle to whisper, "Christian-"

His head snaps to me, " _Ohmygod_ , Ana"

My hands grip the back of the nearest chair as my knees buckle. The last image I see him bolting towards me with his arms stretched outwards.

 **Christian**

We're both worried; I take a quick glance at Taylor as he stands uneasily at the end of the corridor. Elliot comes into view when comes belting towards me.

"Where's Kate?" I ask genuinely.

"I didn't tell her, she's rehearsing. I wanted to know what was going on before I give her a call"

"We're still waiting for the doctor"

His eyes become judgmental, "What did you do? How did she end up here, Christian?"

"I'm just as puzzled as you are, Elliot. We were talking, just talking, and by the time I turned around she was falling to the floor"

"Are you telling me the truth, because this morning you were practically saying that you were out to get her . . . . If I find out that you're the reason why she's in here. . ."

"If you think I would do anything malicious to my wife and make her end up in this place then you really don't know me, Elliot" I defend avidly.

"Mr Christian Grey" we both turn to a middle age woman with her hands tucked away in her coat pockets.

"Yes," I say bothered, moving away from my brother, "How is she?"

"She's awake, lucid and mildly dehydrated. But she needs to rest; your wife is under a lot of stress, Mr Grey"

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, she's asking for you" she nods. "She's in the third private room on your left"

Without further delay, I jog down corridor quickly. Instead of lying down she's sitting upright in bed with her legs crossed and an IV line attached to her arm.

"Hey" I grin.

"Hey yourself" she smiles back.

"You should be lying down with the covers pulled up to your chin"

"I don't feel like lying down," she shrugs.

"Ana, please," I say gently, "The doctor just told me that you need to rest. You've been under a lot of stress, and this is mostly my fault . . ."

"Christian . . ."

"No, listen to me. I'm sorry for everything that's going on between us, I'm sorry about Mia, and I'm sorry that Kate and Ethan got dragged into this. I'll never forgive myself if something were to happen to you, so this all ends here. We're going to get Mia, just leave it up to me, I had someone drop off a copy of your meeting to the Detectives. They contacted me when they received it, and they want to meet with me tomorrow. Promise me that you're going to keep away from her until this is over"

"I can't . . ."

"Ana, no, do this for me. If you love me you will do this for me . . . I vow that everything is going to return to the way it was. She's not going to hurt _you_ or anyone else in this family, you have my word"

She exhales, staring at me with her eyes flooded with tears, "Okay, that's good . . . Because I need you and this baby needs you"

I'm unable to speak as my mouth hangs slack.

"I'm pregnant . . . . I found out late yesterday afternoon right before you charged into the bathroom. I wanted to tell you this morning when I visited the doctor but I thought nothing would be better than telling you in person so I can see that look on your face" she sobs, long streams flowing down her cheeks. "I should have known something was wrong when I started sleeping a lot . . . The doctor says I'm seven weeks along. I wish you there to see it; it looks like a tiny blip on the screen . . . . Christian?"

I lean downwards getting close to her face.

"Christian, say something" she whispers despairingly.

I'm silently astounded and enthralled by her, overwhelmed and filled with elation. The only thing that comes to mind upon her request is to whisper I love you against her sweet lips. Then I kiss her softly, taking her slowly in my arms lifting her out of bed, making sure not to obstruct the attachment to her arm. I sit on the edge then place her in my lap, all this time not taking my mouth away from hers.

Mrs Anastasia Grey . . . My reason for living, the woman who made me open my heart, taught me how to trust others and to love again, makes me smile every day with her exuberance and compassion. She's given me so much more and now she's is going to give me the greatest gift; I'm going to be a father.


	25. Precedence vs Consequence

_**Chapter Twenty-Five – Act III, Scene I – Precedence vs Consequence**_

* * *

 **Christian**

I'll always treasure this moment, the way her fingers gently clench my clothes, her face pressed against my chest, the scent of her hair, the warmth of her body, this moment is everything.

"You should go," she whispers. "You should get some rest"

My lips brush her forehead slightly, "I'm too elated to sleep"

"As much as I would love to, I can't let you hold me like this all night"

"I think I can manage" I guarantee.

"No," she pulls herself gradually from my hold, "I mean it"

I cast my eyes over the room, there's a small sofa in the corner, which is enough. She catches my gaze, turning to the piece of furniture then smiles knowingly.

"Alright," she nods.

As I said before, I'm not tired so I sit while she lays down on her side, facing me.

"What's going to happen now?"

I clasp my hands together, "I'm going to do anything and everything to protect you, Ana. My sister will not be affecting just you anymore, she'll be affecting our child. The time for acceptance has gone past this stage, my sister doesn't know what she's doing and she doesn't care. I can't afford to put you in harm's way, you're too precious to me . . . ."

"And I want you to be careful, your sister is unhinged, Christian"

"I realize that," I agree, "I think we shouldn't mention the pregnancy to anyone, for now. Let's keep this away from her, if she's unhinged I don't want to give her another reason to hurt you, or the both of you"

"I understand," she smiles ruefully, "and I promise to keep out of her away, but I think it's best if we carry on like before"

"You mean the arguing, the bickering, getting yourself work up over this, no Ana"

"Christian, how else are we going to trap Mia if she doesn't think that we're all divided? It's what she wants, so let's give it to her"

I can't see another way around this, but keeping up the guise of disunity is the perfect ruse, and would be enough to lure Mia's true intentions out in the open.

"Without Kate and Elliot?" I ask.

"Yes, without Kate and Elliot. I don't know about your brother, but Kate would kill Mia if she found out about this"

"Elliot would play along just fine, but he doesn't keep anything from his wife, so that would be a problem . . . So I guess it's just you and me"

"I guess so" she replies, staring sleepily at my face.

"Do you forgive me for what happened that night at the hospital?"

"No," she pauses, "Not until you promise something like that won't happen again. You're not allowed to shut me out, and you're definitely not allowed to feel anything by yourself. You should know that I'm here for you"

"I know you are, and I promise, things are going to be different from now on. My first order of duty will be to steal you away from all of this . . . ."

She grins lazily, "You can't steal what's already yours"

"Notable and worthy point," I smile, honoured and appreciative of her sentiments, "I love you"

"I love you too"

"Get some rest, I have an early morning meeting but I promise to be back here as soon as possible"

"Don't hurry, I'll be here waiting for you" she whispers with her eyes closed.

By the time I get to her side she's asleep, I pull the covers over her delicate frame and press a lingering kiss on her cheek. I can't bear to leave her so I spend a few more minutes with her, gently stroking her hair and telling her the things my heart has ached to say to her since we were apart.

 **Harris**

It's never too earlier to get the ball rolling, and I'm thinking Mr Grey is a man of similar views. We were let in by the guard stationed at the front entrance. The vacant building is eerily quiet, and in the middle of a large room, we were met by another man, currently escorting us to the meeting point. Walking down the corridor, I mentally prepare myself to fully engage him, I was curious when he contacted me yesterday afternoon. During our brief conversation, he claimed that he has some evidence I can use to take this case in another direction, and from his position, I suspect it's something that can further implicate Ethan Kavanagh. What else can it be?

My partner gapes at our new surroundings warily, this looks shady but Mr Grey assured me that this was important, and coming out here would be worth my while. I understand my comrade's apprehension, what I don't understand is Mr Grey's elusiveness. Why meet here? Why not at his office or the station?

We're led into a bleak room outfitted with three simple chairs and a table. Nothing about the space is welcoming except the sunlight brightening the room by the second.

"Good morning, gentlemen" he expresses with his back turned to us.

"Good morning, Mr Grey," I say with a hint of distrust. "What's with this covertness?"

Eventually, he turns then walks directly towards us, "I apologize if my behaviour is unsettling and suspicious, but it's necessary. Please, sit down, would you like to have some refreshments, a cup of coffee"

"No thank you, my partner and I already had a cup a short while ago" I indicate before taking a seat.

He nods respectfully, pursing his lips. "The reason why I asked you out here is mostly for confidentiality. I didn't want what I'm about to tell you, to get back to my sister"

"Yes," I nod, "The recordings you sent yesterday, we had an opportunity to go over them a few times. What exactly are you asking us to do with this?"

"I need you to hold on to them. I know it's not much right now, but I'm working on getting more"

"Can you tell what in fact are you working on?" I probe.

"My sister, I have a suspicion that she staged her attack, and she's framing Ethan Kavanagh"

"And how do you know this?"

"Ana was able to shed some light on a few things this past week, it opened my eyes"

I remain emotionless as my disbelief grows. It's uncanny that the man that was ready to do anything for his sister, including to separate from his new wife has now changed his tune. But that's not important right now, what's important is that I was right about Mia Grey's story.

"I see, does this change of heart have anything to with the fact that she's a threat to your wife?"

"Yes"

"How is she, I understand that she was admitted to the hospital yesterday?"

"She's doing much better," he leans forward, tenting his fingers on the table, "She's being discharged later this afternoon . . . Yesterday, I found out that she's pregnant"

"Congratulations," I nod.

"Thank you, that's why it was so important that I meet with you today.

As you indicated, Detective, my sister is a threat to my wife and my unborn child. My wife and I have had our differences concerning this matter, and I realized that I was wrong mostly. I couldn't see what was happening to me, but now I want to do the right thing. Mia is very calculating and volatile, she's successfully torn my family apart and she won't hesitate to go after my wife if she found out about her pregnancy"

His declaration surprises me, making my brows lift by a fraction. "That's a bold accusation, Mr Grey . . . ."

"But it's the truth, and I'm not willing to take any chances. I have my men gathering more information-"

"That's very generous of you Mr Grey, but this is an ongoing investigation. As the lead Detective on this case I'm obligated to inform you that is an ongoing investigation and that our team will be handling this, but unofficially, I can say that you are permitted to conduct your private inquiries into this matter. As long as you don't obstruct things on our end"

"I promise I won't, I want to put an end to this as much as you do"

"I'm glad to hear that Mr Grey, your sister was smart enough not to implicate herself fully to your wife. What we have right now is enough to shift our focus to your sister, and if it's true that she's responsible for everything, we can do nothing else but make her accountable for her doings"

He twists his lips ruefully.

"You know, it's strange how this entire scenario has come full circle. Before this meeting, your views of Mr Kavanagh were strongly opposing, and I was very sceptical about coming to see you today. I was afraid that what you wanted to share would come in the form of coercion"

"Coercion" he lifts his eyebrows a tad surprised by the word. On the other hand, maybe it was the way I emphasized it.

"Yes . . . Anyway, I'm willing to share an incident that occurred yesterday. Do you know a Ms Mimi Benoit?"

Yes, he shakes his head. "I know of Mimi. She's my sister's assistant . . . also her confidante"

"Her confidante indeed . . . Yesterday, Ms Benoit came to the station while I was in a meeting and she was told that I was unavailable, she became insistent, not wanting to leave until she could see me. When I approached her, she was guarded, fidgety and uneasy. She wanted us to speak alone and privately, she couldn't trust anyone, and by the looks of her, I can tell that she was afraid. She was carrying a large tote bag, which made me suspicious, so I instructed her to check it with the front desk, but she insisted that I would want to see what was in the bag. She kept her head down as we made our way through the department, avoiding eye contact with everyone. When we got to the room, I made sure to have Bryce and another Officer listening in. . . . You see, Mr Grey, you're not the only one who's afraid of your sister" The expression on his face and his desire to deny it is on the tip of his tongue, but he knows I'm right.

. . . . . .

" _So Ms Benoit, I'm all ears," I say in a smooth, intent tone._

" _I'm here to tell you about the night that Mia Grey was attacked"_

" _Really, what can you tell me?"_

" _I can tell you how she was attacked and where it took place, she told me everything" she begins in a tiny voice with her eyes stamped on the tabletop._

 _I don't budge, but my mind is curious to exactly what is going on. When something like this happens it is usually the person confessing has had some hand in it and is here to cut a deal._

" _Mia faked her attack at Ethan Kavanagh's place"_

" _And why would she do this, Ms Benoit?"_

 _I get a glimpse of her despairing eyes, "Detective Harris, there are a lot of things about Mia Grey that baffles me. She's brilliant, she's beautiful, she's rich, yet . . . she's very disturbed. She has a deep-rooted hatred for her brother Christian and her mother. Somehow she's convinced that he has wronged her over the years . . . A few months ago he got married, she told me that this marriage was some kind of arrangement to please their mother, she's very sick by the way"_

" _Yes, I've heard" I concur, taking a closer look at her behaviour "You're afraid of her. Why?"_

" _No Detective, I'm terrified of her. She can be really nasty if she doesn't get her way. I've seen her break people just to get what she wants. She prides herself in knowing a person's secrets, so when the right time comes she can use it against them," she says matter-of-factly._

" _Did she do that to you?" I enquire right away making her look away utterly embarrassed._

" _Yes . . . I did a few things I regretted in my teenage years, my past isn't squeaky clean"_

" _Same here, Ms Benoit, I could tell you a few stories that make you fit right in with me . . . I wasn't always a cop you know" There's a tiny smile, "You think if she found out you were here she'll do something to hurt you"_

" _I_ _ **know**_ _she'll do something hurt me, Detective . . . Mia knows everyone everywhere, especially in this case. The police, judges, politicians, high government officials, you name it. If anyone recognizes me and knows that I'm here she'll know right away"_

" _That won't happen, you're safe," I guarantee. "Please continue"_

" _In the beginning, Christian and his wife, Anastasia, weren't on common ground. In fact, they fought all the time. About a month later that all changed, they started to get close, and Christian wasn't the same after that. It irked his sister, it irked her to the point where she was doing anything to come between them"_

" _She was jealous" I state._

" _Yes, she doesn't want him to be happy because she isn't happy herself. She says he's the reason for all her sufferings. It has been months, but her scheming has affected so many lives. To begin with, she was responsible for the fire at the Sheraton restaurant . . ."_

" _Excuse me?" I lean closer._

" _Yes . . . She hired this woman who worked with Anastasia to keep an eye on her, I believed she was another Chef or something like that. Anyway, her name was Elena. She started the fire and other things; she used that same woman to find someone to carry out this dreadful thing with Ethan. On the night of the ball, she planned on getting drunk knowing fully well that Ethan wouldn't let her go home alone. If by chance they ended up at her place, she had a plan B. She questioned the building's super weeks before about the building's surveillance. During that conversation, he inadvertently mentioned a date for maintenance so she used that. Elena knew a guy who would go along with Mia's crazy plan . . . That morning after Ethan left for work, the guy went to the apartment and beat her up. Some of her blood was smothered on the floors, splashed across the cupboards then cleaned up. He used the service entrance to the back to enter and exit the building"_

 _I lean back into my chair and cross my arms. No knows about that pointed fact, not even my partner so this has to be the real deal. Good, now we're getting somewhere._

" _Later on that day, the man she hired man showed up at my house with a bag, this bag. At the time I didn't know who he was, I was so afraid. He told me that Mia sent him over to my place. He said that Mia wanted me to get rid of this so I went along and took it from him. When I called her she didn't answer, later I found out why. A few days after when she got out of the hospital, she told me everything. In the end, she asked if I got rid of the bag. I told her yes, I told her I burned it. But I lied. I couldn't do it, I couldn't get rid of it after hearing all of that . . . So here it is" she looks down to the floor on her right._

" _Why would you do that, Ms Benoit? A strange man shows up at your place with a bag and you take it"_

" _You don't understand . . ."_

" _What's in the bag?" I say not looking at it._

" _Clothes . . Rags . . the stuff he used to clean the apartment I guess. I opened it once but I didn't go through anything"_

" _And where is this man now?"_

" _Gone I suppose, so is Elena but I think she went to New York. I can't tell you about the guy, I don't know who he is, that was the first and last time I saw him" she nods then looks at the table._

" _Why didn't you come sooner, Ms Benoit, why now?" I lace my fingers together, placing them on the table._

" _She threatened my sister and my niece if I told anyone about this. You don't know how she can be" the pitch of her voice elevates, "She appears to be this refined, respectable person but she's truly evil. . ."_

" _Has she ever harmed someone, physically?" I probe, suddenly engrossed by her disclosure._

" _No, I mean I don't know. I've seen her threaten someone, that's all I know"_

" _So . . . you're afraid she will hurt you and you're here to get protection in exchange for what you know" I poke._

" _Yes, but that's not all," she replies exasperated, "Last night I found out that there's a strong chance that Ethan could go to prison for a very long time. I can't have that on my conscience, he didn't do this . . . I spoke to him a few times, it wasn't like I got to know him or anything, but he told me that he loved her and I think he was being truthful about it. What's happening to him isn't right, and instead of reciprocating his feelings she turns around and uses him to get back her family. Who in their right mind does that?"_

" _Someone who has a vendetta and doesn't care for much. Maybe you're right, maybe she is dangerous, and you should be wary of her"_

 _Her eyes are laden with worry, "Yes I am, but my other fear is that if I came forward I would be accused of being an accessory to this crime . . ."_

" _Maybe, maybe not. But we can work something out for your testimony and cooperation. Please wait here" I say before leaving the room._

 _. . . . ._

"For her safety, we have a man stationed outside her apartment and her sister's residence. The evidence Ms Benoit brought in is being processed, I hope to have those results by the following week. Once we do, we can go after this guy and get the truth out of him. For now, there's evidence to incriminate your sister to this crime and others but a confession would be nice, the sooner, the better"

"I understand" he agrees, reasonably.

"Where is your sister now?"

"At the moment I don't know but I always have someone watching her. We haven't announced the pregnancy to our family. Ana and I decided it's best that we keep the news away from my sister at this time, and now I'm convinced more than ever that it's the right thing to do. I fear that she may harm my wife and our baby if she figures things are getting worse. . . . My sister needs help and I hope after all of this she can get that help because I can't give it to her. I thought I could but I can't"

We share a common understanding that permits me to nod in agreement.

"I hope so too, Mr Grey, your sister has committed a number of crimes, all separate and unrelated, meaning that she will spend decades in prison. . . . Do you understand?"

"Yes I do", his lips twist again. I gather he's having some difficulty picturing his sister behind bars.

"Good, we'll keep in touch. I understand your concern for limiting the number of people to your latest discovery. You don't know who are acquainted with your sister, and you don't know who to trust to keep the details of this case restricted. With the introduction of Ms Benoit's evidence, we've decided to limit the number of details being divulged to others. Some of us have bits and pieces, but my Lieutenant, Detective Bryce here and I know everything" I stand then reach my hand across the table. "Again, congratulations to you and Mrs Grey. Is this your first child?"

"Yes," he grins, returning the gesture.

"All the more reason to celebrate, children are both an inspiration and a blessing. I have two daughters, a son, and seven grandchildren. Trust me, take care of your wife and your children, they are what matters the most"

For a moment, there's a spark in his eyes that make him gap at me.

"Thank you" he replies sincerely then looks over to Bryce, "Your partner, he doesn't speak much"

"No, he prefers to listen . . . He's the silent type and the bad cop, his approach is a bit more heavy-handed. In the Interview Room, your sister will be introduced to his methods very soon. We'll see our way out"

"Call me if you need anything," he says irrevocably.

His final words appear to be genuine, yet my analytical mind continues to dissect the entire conversation as we're being lead out of the building. Christian Grey has turned against his sister in order to protect his wife, and something tells me that it has more to do with their union than the discovery of her pregnancy. This may be a problem for his sister if she were to find out that her brother knows the truth, and that in itself can be another event.

"What do you think?" Bryce words slices into my thoughts making everything fizzle out the window.

"I don't know" I murmur uncertain, taking a glance to the traffic light that just changed from red to green. "If his words are true, it's admirable that he's finally putting his efforts where it's needed the most. In that case, we must do what we can to hold Mia Grey. Once she finds out that she doesn't have her brother in her corner, who knows what she would do. If she's as deceptive as everyone say she is, she might feel threatened and do something unpredictable. She might even do anything to get out of this"

 **Ana**

I can only nod and smile as her rapid succession of words coming at me like raging torrent of waves. From time to time, I would attempt to retrieve my seized hand but then she would only hold on tighter. Elliot stands on the other side of the bed simply looking down and harmonizing melodically at everything his wife would say. The elephant in the room positioned next to Elliot is emotionless and inaudible with her arms crossed. Regardless, I mentally cancel out her presence as I'm grateful to see my best friend looking happier than she's been in weeks.

". . . I'm a little mad at you, you know that"

"I knew Elliot would tell you, Kate" I counter, rolling my eyes. "It's nothing to worry about . . ."

"Nothing to worry about? Once you're in the hospital it's something. What's going on, what's wrong?"

"Dehydration and high blood pressure" I reply for the second time, "I've been under a lot of pressure lately" Mia shifts from the direct quip in my words, it's obvious she can tell it was intended for her.

"I knew you were working too hard then this thing between you and Christian," her eyes dart quickly to Mia, before moving closer to my face, "Ana, you can tell me, what happened yesterday at the mansion. Did he hurt you?"

"I heard that, Kate, and no need to make false accusations against my brother. Christian is smarter than that" Mia interjects, fuming. "How dare you suggest that my brother is the reason why she's here?"

"Mia, don't speak to my wife in that manner. I would tread lightly if I were you"

"Excuse me, whose side are you on?" she turns on him and scrunches her face in irritation.

"Why are _you_ here, Mia? You don't even like Ana" Kate points out.

"I hate agreeing with you because it's soo uncomfortable, but yeah I didn't want to be here. You can thank your husband for that, he instructed me to come"

Kate's nose flares as she targets her daggered stare at Elliot. He closes his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest. I bet he's wishing that the ground can swallow him whole at this very moment.

"I can't believe this" Kate huffs, "You asked her to come, why would you do something like that?"

"Kate, calm down . . ." he pinches the bridge of his nose.

While Kate is fussing over this I watch Mia pressing her lips together hard trying to suppress a sly smile as her eyes are fixed on the slight tension building between Kate and Elliot. She's enjoying this.

"I am calm, but you didn't answer my question"

"What's going on here?" Christian walks in, bringing a deafening silence to the room.

"Nothing" Elliot raises a hand to him.

Mia dashes to Christian eager to get in the first word. "It's more than nothing, Kate was just insinuating that you or something you did is responsible for Anastasia being here at the hospital"

 _Yes, he's wholly and solely responsible, Mia. I am pregnant_ ; I give a slight chuckle under the guise of my understanding and when his eyes flick to me I realize he gets it too. It's amazing when knowingly he wants to crack a smile but this is where he's forced to maintain his façade.

"It doesn't matter what any of you think and it doesn't change the fact that she and I have unfinished business. Please leave, I'd like to speak to her . . . Alone" his voice booms firmly.

"I'm not leaving this room," Kate declares, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Kate, I know you're concerned about Ana, but we can't stop Christian from talking to his wife" Elliot states.

"Yeah Kate, besides, they won't be married much longer" Mia waves her hand as if she dusting a fly.

Everyone in the room turns to Mia, Christian and I remain emotionless while Kate and Elliot's eyes are narrowed in annoyance.

"You and your sister are so insensitive" Kate scowls.

Mia gasps, "Excuse me . . ."

"Insensitive? You think I'm insensitive . . . . Maybe you're right Katherine. Pity you didn't observe this when you and my brother came up with this plot to marry your friend. She's the one throwing around divorce papers and making demands, and you think I'm insensitive. She doesn't care for this marriage or for me, she said so herself. . . ."

"And that's fine because you didn't love her in the first place, but she loves you and she shouldn't be punished for it. Yes, I made a mistake because I thought you love her back, but clearly, you don't. You've done nothing to make things better, and you're doing nothing to protect her, so this is where I come in," she looks over to Mia, "Your sister is about to take my brother away from me, I won't allow you to take my best friend"

"I'm not going to hurt her, Kate . . ."

"You've already done that," she counters angrily marching over to him. "She's lying in that bed because of you, Ana is a good person and you're nothing but a toxic pool of anger and ignorance. She doesn't deserve this . . . ."

"Kate, it's okay," I plead, "Please, stop it, all of you, I'll be fine. Christian is right, we need to talk . . ."

"Ana, you don't have to-"

"Yes, I do" I emphasize but not too forcefully. "Believe me, I understand your concern, and I appreciate it. But the only ones that can work this out is Christian and me"

Elliot places his hand on Kate's shoulder, "She's right, Katie, we should give them their privacy"

"Whatever," Mia rolls her eyes, "Christian, I should be leaving now, but I can I have a quick word outside"

"Can't it wait?" Christian questions, furrowing his brows.

"No, it can't wait" Mia grabs him by his forearm, "You rather stay with these people and argue all afternoon"

Without another word, he turns and leaves with her, keeping the appearance of irrevocable displeasure and annoyance to everyone in the room.

 **Christian**

"Okay talk, and what are you doing here?"

She huffs, "Elliot made me come, he said it would be a sign of goodwill that was before his wife turned on me. But why are you here, did something happened at the mansion as Kate said, did you and Anastasia have a fight"

"Yes," I lie, "Then she suddenly collapsed across the room"

"What's wrong with her?"

"She stressed"

"Stressed, hmmm. So you're here to make sure she's alright?"

"And I want to talk to her about our separation"

"What about it?" she probes.

"I want us to reconcile our differences . . ."

"Have you gone mad?" she barks in a whisper, "She wants a divorce, remember? She doesn't want you, she wants out. What you're going to do, beg her to take you back?"

"Why are you so interested in my personal life?" my eyes bore into her. "Mia that woman is my wife, and she's in the hospital, what we're going through has nothing to do with what's happening now. But if it comes to that, if Ana doesn't want me anymore, I'll give her what she wants, but for now, I'm not convinced"

"Alright"

I look away briefly but I don't fail to notice the sneer that kicks up on the corner of her painted lips.

"Anyway, I wanted to let you know that I'm going to Portland tonight, I'll be there for a while . . ."

"Why?"

"I need to get away . . Something urgent came up and I have some . . .things to do"

"What things?"

"Just like you, Christian, I have a personal life and it's not a crime if I want to get away from this place"

"Get away from what, Mia, life. You mean life is so hard that you can't stay put. I would like to remind you that there's an ongoing investigation. It's not a good idea to pick up and leave because you're having a hard time coping with reality" I berate.

"You have **no** idea what I'm going through. I can't stay here, I'm suffocating and I don't need your permission to go anywhere. I was simply informing you out of common courtesy so let's just leave it at that" she repeats, taking a glance at Ana through the open blinds. "What a convenient episode . . . A few days ago, she wanted you out of her life, now she's in the hospital in the middle of a pity fest. I never viewed Anastasia as a desperate attention seeker, but I guess having her exposed to the Grey lifestyle has transformed her affable nature"

"She's not like that . ."

"Wow, she sure has you fooled. Don't forget, Christian, this is the same woman that denounced herself in front of our family. She doesn't love you, it would be useful if you remember that"

"I don't believe that"

"She told me so herself, right before you interrupted us at the mansion. You should have seen the contempt in her demeanour, she was practically rubbing it in my face" she fabricates, "If you know what's good for you, you wouldn't just hand over everything you've worked so hard to build, Christian. Anastasia Steele is a gold-digging mistake that needs to be put in her place . . ."

"What's wrong with you? Where is this coming from?" my eyes pierce her dangerously.

"It's coming from a place of rational thinking and intellect. You're too close to this fucking mess and you're letting your emotions do the thinking for you. I'm telling you, Christian, that bitch isn't good for you . . . ."

"And your opinion in this matter is irrelevant" I snap in a whisper, "If you want to go to Portland, Paris or the ends of the Earth, I don't care. From here on, what happens between me and that woman is none of your business"

On my part, any attempt to display further emotion is put on hold. She got what she wanted. I realize that this was her ploy to provoke me and to reveal my stance on Ana.

"Okay" she squares her shoulders, "I'll see you when I get back"

She skirts past me coldly and I don't bother to turn around to watch her walk away. Truly, I prefer to have my sister around so I monitor her whereabouts, even so, it wouldn't be difficult to have her surveyed at any time. Nevertheless, I feel the urge to dampen that sense of security that's coursing through that twisted mind of hers.

 **Elliot**

My brother is a bit startled when he turns and spots me standing in the opened doorway. I step out of the room needing to have a few words with him myself.

"She's pissed" I nudge my chin to the place where my sister stood.

"What else is new" he retorts.

"Kate and Ana are pissed at you as well"

He shrugs unconcerned and remains quiet.

"You know, Christian, there was a time I would know when you're keeping something from me, and so did Mia. You're not a fantastic liar, maybe in business, but not to the rest of us"

"I don't know what you're getting at?"

"I think you do . . . But whatever is happening I hope you know what you're doing. I'm here if you need me"

"I know that, Elliot. Thanks"

A lull of silence stretches as neither of us attempts to remove ourselves from each other. He hesitates, parting his lips momentarily then closing them in haste a few times.

"I can't tell you everything. But what I can say is, in order to save our family we have to divide the family"

I shake my head doubtfully, "I don't understand . . ."

"Excuse me; I have to make an urgent call"

Baffled by his pronouncements I open my mouth but no words emerge. I want to prompt him but it's clear he doesn't want to further this conversation. There's more to what's going on between Christian and Mia, something that's affecting all of us.

 **Ana**

Kate and I watch on at Christian and Elliot through the opened blinds. Their muffled voices are difficult to decipher but we can tell it was curt and hurried on Christian's part. Elliot returns to the room shaking his head, no doubt at whatever Christian had just told him.

"Baby, I'm heading back to town, I'll drop you off at the theatre. . ."

"It's okay" she rejects, "I'll stay here with Ana"

"No, you don't have to do that, I'll be fine" I guarantee immediately.

I mean, I love Kate. But right now, having her _is not_ ideal. I want my husband. However, my swift assurance does nothing to alter the notions floating around her head. Elliot's demeanour is projecting a line of suspicion intended for me. Quietly, we share a brief, perceptive glance and assumed understanding. He moves to the opposite side of the bed where Kate is sitting.

"Kate, we must leave Ana needs to get some sleep" he insists, curving his arm around her waist, almost bodily lifting her.

"But . ."

"No buts, we have to go. Ana, get some rest, we'll see you tomorrow"

"But . ." Kate repeats.

I mouth a grinning thank you to Elliot before he shuts the door behind him. It's already a little after noon the clock on the wall tells me. I'm supposed to be leaving in an hour or so, and it's making me wonder what's going to happen when I leave this place. It's obvious that Kate feels a bit of resentment towards Christian, while Mia stands quietly in the background, fanning the flames of our separation. Elliot, on the other hand, is trying to decipher everything that's been going on around him.

My stomach rumbles slightly when I sling my feet off of the bed on to the floor. Thinking of everything that's happened up to this point is tiring, and I wish things didn't have to be this way. After a long shower, I'm frozen in front of the mirror, taking in my unrecognizable reflection, eating is not one of the things I enjoy these days, and it showing in my physical appearance. I keep my eyes on my reflection just as I'm about to pull a tie through my hair when I hear a knock on the bathroom door.

"Ana . . Ana, are you in there?" Christian beckons.

"I'll be out in a minute," I reply, tapping my cheeks to give them some needed colour.

Deliberately, I run my hands down the front of my gown, it doesn't scream sexy at all, not even in a funny, ad hoc way. With my messy hair and my pale complexion, I frown to myself. The unexpected rumble from my stomach jerks me from my current thoughts. I'm terribly hungry, again. One final time I look up and smile then exhale loud, expanding my cheeks. Another series of bubbling tumbles in my tummy. _We just ate like two hours ago, you can't be hungry again_ . . . I say looking down with my hand pressed against my stomach. I step out of the bathroom relaxed and unconcerned like I didn't spend the last five minutes judging my appearance. There's a bothered look on his face when he comes into view. Not only that, the blinds are drawn, and I would bet anything that door is locked too.

"Are you ready to leave?" he enquires, looking at my dripping hair.

"Of course I am. I'm not a big fan of hospitals, but I have to wait for the doctor to do a final checkup. That's in an hour or so"

"What will you do next?"

"You mean, where am I going?" I tilt my head. "You want me to come home"

"Yes, I do . . . My sister is gone, and I just saw Elliot and Kate leaving" he notes.

I nod, giving him a smile.

Are you okay?" he steps to me, which is exactly what I need right now.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just need to get my things . . . ."

"I'll help you pack"

"No, it's alright," I object, "it's not much . . ."

"Don't fight me on this, I can help you, and I will" he smiles.

"Alright," my cheeks flame.

A few pieces of clothing are left at the foot of my bed, he zips the bag shut then places his hands in his pockets.

"Is that everything?"

"I believe so," I say, looking around the room.

"You didn't answer me about coming home-"

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"I know it's a good idea . . . . Mia is going to Portland for a few days"

"She's leaving, why?"

"Don't worry, it's typical Mia being Mia, when things are too much for her she needs a break. She questioned me about the status of our relationship and, she tried to give me a million reasons why I should give you a divorce"

I remain silent.

"Also, I met with the Detectives this morning, there's more to Mia's story and Mimi gave it to them yesterday. Ethan is being set up by Mia, he's innocent"

"I knew it," I murmur under my breath, "Kate will be so relieved"

"Yes, but we can't tell her yet. Mimi provided some evidence, it's being analyzed, we'll know the results in a few days. So for now, we must be patient and allow everything to fall into place. Interesting enough, I think . . . ."

Our discussion is rudely interrupted by more grumbling, and I'm instantly frozen by the pitch and intensity. I clutch my stomach in a feeble attempt to try to stop the noise.

"You're starving" he frowns.

My face burns with embarrassment, "Yes, but I can eat later . . ."

"No, you're going to eat now," he insists, "get dressed, I'll get the doctor so he can do one last check-up and we'll leave earlier"

He's about to turn and head for the door, so without thinking I brazenly grab his arm, cementing him to the spot. His eyes travel to our connection and he stares at my hand compressed against his skin. He opens his mouth to say something but my lips are already pressed against his and my hands are positioned at the sides of his face.

"Ana-" he whispers darkly between our sensual kiss.

"Shhh, don't think"

Immediately, his body lowers and his hands run over the curves of my bare skin, eventually pulling the gown over my head and ripping the tie from my hair, making it cascade around my shoulders and down my back. The sensations tingling my body causes me to moan emphatically through our locked lips, I'm completely naked against him. My fingers make quick work, removing his jacket, reaching for his belt, pulling it roughly through the loops and unfastening the buttons of his shirt. His mouth captures my neck while his hand is positioned at my nape, holding me in place.

"Do you have any idea . . . how much I've wanted to touch you . . . To hold you . . . You feel so good . . . Promise we won't fight again" his teeth gnashes against my neck.

Adeptly, his hands trace along my thighs and bring my legs around his waist. Liquid heat pulses my middle, searing at the point of our connection.

"That's a lot to ask, Christian, I can't make that promise if making love is the end result of our fights," I murmur smiling.

He lays me down on the bed and finished removing his clothes, all of it. My breath leaves me when my eyes become fixed on his fierce, angry erection. I arch my knees and elevate myself on my elbows anticipating the warmth of his skin and his touch. He parts my legs slowly not taking his gaze from my face, his eyes are boring into me, commanding my body and making my breathing intensify. Cool air stimulates me further when his hand cups my mound, and not long after, a finger invades me, then he adds another, rubbing my sensitive nub. My midsection seizes and I'm about to explode when he pulls me from the edge, removing his tormenting hand altogether. But his absence is brief, I shriek when his mouth lands on me, lavishing my core, my body arches willfully, as my mind surrenders to everything that's happening. Oncoming waves of pleasure forces my eyes shut, and everything behind my closed lids explodes, sending my body down a rabbit hole of pleasure. His mouth captures mine passionately and he's slowly inching into me, my orgasm hasn't ended and it's heightened by his slow movements. His grip tightens on my skin drawing our bodies closer. We belong at this moment, the force of his hands capturing me, protecting me, making me feel loved.

"I love you, Ana" he groans against my ear and finally burying his swollen length into me, "I love you"

Our marriage is real, and we're going to have a real future together, a family, children. It's better than pretending or fighting this intense attraction for each other.

"You'll always have me, Christian, I promise," I confess breathlessly.

His forehead is resting against mine, and our breaths are heatedly mixing as he continues to make love to me. Dazed in my euphoric desires, I hadn't realized he had our fingers interlocked, sinking into the sheets. He's finally here, this is fuck-me-till-I–scream Christian, I'm pinned by his animalist stare.

 _You know the rules, Ana_ , my inner conscious cocks an eyebrow and smirks, _Don't look away_.

He releases me, and instantly, my hands grip his taut back. His muscles ripple beneath my sunken fingers, his actions are deliberate, drawn out, gyrating, extracting another climax from within me. His thrusts are deliciously deep and I'm tongue-tied in ecstasy. Whatever I'm saying is silent, just below my breath and incoherent, almost in a drunken stupor. I shut my eyes.

"No, open your eyes" he instructs, breathing heavily. "Don't look away from me"

I open them, "Christian . . ."

"Yes, let me see you . . . You feel so good," he groans as his grip goes to my waist, steadying me.

 _Oh god . . . ._

The sounds and rhythm of our love-making are in sync, skin against skin and our heavy breathing. I can't think of anything else but how good it feels. His body and face glisten from the dotted beads of sweat speckled across his body. I tremble, my fingertips sink into his broad shoulders. He stops, gently lifting my ankle to his lips, spotting kisses along my calf, my other leg is dangling over his shoulder. My eyes flutter closed, appreciating the gentleness of his lips and his feather-like touch.

"More, Christian, I want more," I demand in a soft whimper.

"Anything" he responses, then he resumes, pounding my core.

He's deeper and I feel myself tighten further, gripping and convulsing around him violently. My orgasm is drawn out longer as he continues to fuck me mercilessly.

"Christian!" I cry out.

"I wish you could see yourself, Ana, you're so fucking sexy . . . Goddamnit" he rumbles, quivering as his climax commands him.

My legs come down swiftly and tighten around his waist, restricting any further movement. I want him pressed against me, filling me, feeling every convulsion. This connection is more than sex, it's us, it's our love. I pull him down to kiss him deeply, running my fingers through his damp hair. He collapses, pulling me against his slick chest.

"That was spectacular", I grin.

"Yes it was, Mrs Grey, and I can't wait to take you in our bed"

"Me too," I say contently, closing my eyes, listening to his pounding heart.

"Ana, I promise, this is not going to happen again. No matter what happens, I'm going to keep you with me"

"Promise" I bit my lip, looking up his earnest eyes.

"Yes, we're in this together no matter what happens, but right now we have another issue"

"And that is?" I say confused.

"You need to eat"

I roll my eyes and huff, "Can we stay like this a little longer, I mean . . . ."

The rumbling in my stomach returns, this time it's angrier as it vibrates between us, I freeze.

"Should I be afraid of what's going on inside there?" he taunts with his eyes directed to my flat stomach.

"He's hungry, but he doesn't help me keep my food down . . ."

"Wait, you think we're having a boy"

I nod, and smile slowly creeps on my face, "Yes I do, but if it isn't . . ."

"Then it doesn't matter," he says absolute, skimming his fingers gently across my stomach.

 _There goes my stomach again . . . ._

"He's very demanding, you see, things are favourable already," he quips, "it's two against one, you need to get that gorgeous body into some clothes so I can feed you"

"Whatever you say, Mr Grey," I say when I hoist myself away from him. "I'll go clean up, I won't be long"

When I get to the bathroom door, I turn just in time to see him stretch out in all his naked glory along the bed with a huge boyish smile on his face and his hands tucked behind his head. I'm happy that he's happy, and I hope this the beginning of a good life for the three of us.

* * *

 _ **Brief Author's Note:**_

 _ **Thank for reading.**_

 _ **First, I would like to thank everyone for giving this story a chance again. I've realized that the ending was a bit abrupt so I'm working on a reasonable plot ending. Right now the conclusion doesn't make sense to me, hence the reason for the delay.**_

 _ **For those who have read the original story, I'm sure you've realized that a few things are different about this chapter.**_

 _ **Originally, there would have been two chapters after this one but I think there will be more. I can't say right now. I made this chapter extra-long on purpose because it might be a while before I post anything. But when I come back I'll post the rest of the story.**_

 _ **SIDE NOTE: I'm an avid cricket fan, so our Caribbean CPL Tournament took me away from writing, but it's over now so I've gotten back in and hopefully I can conclude this. I won't abandon the story, I promise for those who are inquiring.**_

 _ **Until then, take everyone. . . . . .**_


End file.
